Shinobi Showdown
by Shang
Summary: Naruto and the gang are send to participate in the tournament that gathers shinobies from every country. What challanges awaits them? Full summary inside. Please R&R Currently on HATIUS, sorry
1. Konoha Gennin ReAssemble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' (guess I forgot to mention that in my first fic ' ). I do own my original characters.**  
**

**Summary: **Tsunade sends the young, Konoha gennins to the Tiger Challange, a famous tournament in which gennins from every, hidden village can participate. Everyone has their own goals in going to the tournament: some want to prove something, some wishes to test their skills. But who is this mysterious, new member of team number seven that's going to replace Sasuke? And what are his motives?**  
**

** It's better if you read this: **This is a special note, so that you guys won't be confused coz this story doesn't follow the manga strictly. First of: this story takes place about a year after Naruto left Konoha. He got back only recently. None of the Konoha gennins made it to the chuunin level yet (except for Shikamaru, who was promoted much earlier). I believe that's all.

P.S. First few lines describe how gennins changed in looks. They may not be interesting, but I advise you to read them, so you won't be suprised later on.

**Chapter #1: Konoha Gennins Re-Assembled**

A loud ring of the alarm clock sounded in the apartment and it was instantly silenced by a mysterious hand. The hand belonged to a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

The boy stretched himself, looked at the clock and with a sleepy face he said to himself:

'Eight thirty in the morning. Tsunade-obachan told us to be at her office at nine…'

Without a rush he made himself breakfast (_A/N: guess what it was_), then brushed his teeth and changed clothes for black and orange dress and a shinobi forehead protector with leaf symbol on it.

He arrived at the Hokage office five minutes past nine, just to see that everybody was already there. Some were totally different then from the time he saw them the last time, some didn't seem to changed much.

Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi with medium-length, pink hair, green eyes, dressed in short, black leg guards and red zip-up top, his old teammate started to resemble Tsunade, her new sensei, more and more as time flew.

Konoha's laziest shinobi, Nara Shikamaru a guy with golden earrings in his ears with black hair clipped in a ponytail, wearing a green fishnet shirt and a black t-shirt under it, carrying a long, wooden stick. As usual he seemed to be sleeping while he was standing.

Sakura's old-time rival, Yamanaka Ino, a girl with long, blonde hair clipped into a ponytail (_A/N: yes, they grew back_), dressed in a violet dress. She didn't seemed to grown in looks, but during the last year she was probably the one who matured the most.

The widest gennin of all, Akimichi Chouji, a fat boy with hair pulled up into two spikes (_A/N: sorry, I just don't know how to describe Chouji's hair cut_) with long, white scarf around his neck. It was said that he was training hard with his father on mastering the Akimichi clan supreme techniques. What it was or if he made any progress was totally unknown to Naruto.

A guy wearing sunglasses with messy, black hair, dressed in a light green overcoat, carrying two Fuuma Shurikens attached to his back. The attitude of Aburame Shino didn't seemed to changed at all during the time the blonde gennin was away.

A heir of one of the most respected clans in all of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata, a girl with short, black hair and completely white eyes, wearing blue pants and yellow overcoat (_A/N: I know it should be silver, but light yellow fits her better… at least in my opinion_).

An impatient loud-mouth, Inuzuka Kiba, a guy in grey shirt, with messy, brown hair and two red fang tattoos on his cheeks. As usual, his white fur dog, Akamaru, assisted him, though he wasn't a little puppy anymore.

Called by many 'the greatest genius in all of Konoha', Hyuuga Neji, a guy with white eyes just like Hinata, with long, black hair clipped in a ponytail, wearing grey dress with wide sleeves. One of the top gennins, not only among Konoha ones.

A kunoichi that didn't stand out to much, Tenten, a girl with brown hair clipped in two bons, wearing pink shirt and blue pants. Probably one of the greatest weapon experts in the Leaf.

The creepiest (if it goes to looks) gennin around, Rock Lee, a guy wearing green with helmet-like, black hair and huge eye-brows. Among Konoha gennins, none could match him in taijutsu.

The only one missing was a certain, raven-hair boy, but Naruto knew that one wouldn't show up.

'Good, you finally arrived' smiled an older looking woman with blonde hair clipped in two ponytails behind her back with a… huge wreck. 'Now we can begin.'

'So why have you called us here, Tsunade-sama?' asked Ino.

'The reason is simple' replied the Godaime. 'I want all of you to participate in a certain tournament.'

'A tournament?' Shino gave the Leaf leader a questioning look.

'Yes, a tournament. It takes place only once every ten years and it's a well-known event among the shinobies from all villages… and probably the best test for the young gennins.'

'So what is this event that you keep talking about, Hokage-sama?' asked Neji.

'It's called the Tiger Challenge and it allows gennins from every, hidden village to participate in it' explained Tsunade. 'But the number of teams from every village that can enter is limited.'

'To how many' asked Tenten.

'Four per village' responded the Godaime. 'And I've chosen you guys to represent Konoha on this decade's tournament.'

'I'm afraid there are two 'buts' about that, Tsunade-sama' announced Shikamaru. 'First one is the fact that I'm a chuunin so Ino and Chouji don't have the third teammate. The other is the fact that Naruto and Sakura are in a similar situation.'

With those words both members of Kakashi's cell became a little gloomy.

'That has been already taken care of, Shikamaru' replied the Godaime. 'As it goes for your team, you'll be allowed to participate in the tournament, even though you're a chuunin. Of course it's not like it was arranged just like that. Since a chuunin will take part in a tournament for gennins, Konoha will be able to send only one jounin with all the teams…'

'_I was hoping to seat this one out_' Shikamaru though to himself. '_How troublesome…_'

'When it comes to you guys' with those words Tsunade turned to Naruto and Sakura. 'I have found you a replacement for the Uchiha.'

'A replacement?' repeated Sakura. 'Who?'

'Easy, easy' responded the Godaime. 'I'll introduce this person to you right now…'

With those words the doors to the Hokage office opened and a boy in Naruto's age entered the room. He had a spiky, blonde hair (kinda like Naruto) with a long ponytail falling on his back and green eyes. A bit scar went across his right eye, but the eye itself didn't seem to be damaged. He wore a black shirt with short sleeves and a red kanji symbol, that represented 'hyena' on its back, white pants with short trouser legs, a bandage that covered his right hand (just like in Lee's case) and he had two katana's attached to his back.

'This is Nadare Fukamaru' announced Tsunade. 'And he'll be the new member of team number seven for the time being.'

'And just why should he be a member of our team?' yelled Naruto, pointing at the blonde. 'How do we know he's qualified enough?'

'Isn't the fact that I could beat you up with my eyes closed enough?' replied Fukamaru with calm in his voice.

'What!' yelled the Kyuubi vessel. 'Lets take it outside, whimp!'

'_This kinda reminds me of a certain event from the past_' thought Tsunade to herself.

'Na... Naruto-kun, please don't' asked Hinata shyly, but the blonde gennin has already left Hokage's office.

Fukamaru just sighed and walked after the whisker-mark kid.

'This could be fun' smiled Kiba.

'Better get some popcorn' added Chouji.

'_We'll finally see how much you've grown, Naruto-kun_' though Lee.

'How troublesome' sighed Shikamaru, as he followed the rest of the gennins outside.

----------

Naruto stood in front of Fukamaru, giving him and angry look.

'Don't think that you'll be able to even touch me!' he yelled to his opponent.

'Let me just tell you, that people who keeps yelling that they're the best, are usually extremely weak' replied Fukamaru, keeping his cool. 'I hate wasting time, so could we, please, start already?'

'These guys are so troublesome' sighed Shikamaru.

'Somebody should stop them' whispered Hinata, but her request was completely overwhelmed by Kiba's shout:

'Come on, begin already!'

Suddenly, both Naruto and Fukamaru charged at each other. Naruto instantly performed his primary jutsu, kage bushin. Now there were nine Narutos coming at Fukamaru.

'_Simple shadow replication?_' thought Fukamaru. '_What's he trying to do, make me laugh to death?_' and with that he performed a short chain of hand seals, yelling: 'Katon: Kasai Uzumaki!'

Suddenly chakra began to escape from his feet, forming a circle of fire around him. As four Narutos jumped into the air with an intend to land a powerful blow on Fukamaru's face, the flames forming the circle went up, creating a fire barrier around the swordsman. All of the shadow clones that crashed into that wall disappeared in the puff of smoke.

'Impressive' announced Lee. 'Looks like we've got another, absolute defense' and with that he turned to his teammate.

'Hmph' was all the white-eyed boy responded.

The four, remaining clones of Naruto (the original one stayed behind) surrounded the whirlpool. Suddenly he felt chakra cumulating inside the barrier. Then Fukamaru's voice was heard: 'Katon: Kasai Hebi!'. Before he knew it, a powerful fire missile in the shape of a viper with opened mouth came at the original.

Naruto, acting on instinct, jumped to the air. He managed to avoid a direct hit, but his clothes got a little burnt.

While he was still in mid-air, the fire barrier disappeared and his clones charged at Fukamaru with kunai's in their hands, while the original began performing a new set of hand seals.

The first of the four clones received a direct hit from one of Fukamaru's katana's. The second's clone attack was deflected by the very same blade and the third's was blocked with the well-known sword. The fourth clone cut from the side.

At the very same moment when the kunai reached Fukamaru's body, the swordsman changed into a wooden pale.

'_Kawamiri?_' thought Naruto, as he finished the chain of hand seals. '_But it'll take more to defeat me then some primitive techniques_' and with that thought the set of seals was complete and the whisker-mark kid called out: 'Fuuton: Arai Dageki!'

Suddenly the air surrounding him began to circle rapidly and a powerful tornado went straight at the place where Fukamaru appeared.

'_That technique_' thought Tenten, covering her eyes. '_It's similar in strength to that sand girls who defeated me during the Chuunin Selection Exam._'

'_A wind jutsu?_' thought the swordsman as the wind blown him away and smashed him against a wall. '_So he's familiar with techniques from outside Konoha as well. If that's the case, I guess I should reveal my abilities as well_' and with that he began performing a new chain of hand seals.

'Suiton: Soudai Tsunami!'

Before anyone knew it, all three clones of Naruto, that charged at Fukamaru were wiped out by a powerful tidal wave that came from behind the swordsman (he was save, coz the wall he was standing behind created a small, dry space).

'_What a technique_' though Shino. '_But I thought there is no Konoha clan which mastered water jutsus._'

Seeing the oncoming water, Naruto instantly began performing the chain of hand seals and right before the tidal wave reached him, he called out: 'Doton: Ishi Sekisho!' and a huge wall of stones came from underground right in front of him, saving him from the tsunami.

'_Heh, he channeled his chakra into the ground and used it to pull up the stone in a way they would create a blockade_' thought Fukamaru, as he began to perform a new set of seals. '_This guy's better then I thought._'

While still behind the stone wall, Naruto began performing a set of hand seals of his own. As he stepped out of his shelter, he yelled: 'Fuuton: Ketatamashii Kaze!' and before Fukamaru noticed, a powerful, spinning wind, formed in a spike was coming straight at him.

As his stomach was pierced be the wind spike, Fukamaru's body turned into a puddle of water.

'Mizu bushin!' Naruto's eyes widen with surprise, as the real Fukamaru appeared right behind him, ending a new set of seals:

'Suirou no Jutsu!' and instantly Naruto was trapped in a big bubble of water.

'_That technique_' Sakura thought to herself. '_But didn't that Zabuza guy used that jutsu against Kakashi-sensei?_'

'Looks like this is the end' announced Fukamaru, holding his hand in the bubble. 'I win.'

'Really?' asked Naruto with a grin on his face, as he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'Another kage bushin!' Fukamaru's eyes widen.

'But where's the original?' asked Chouji, looking around.

'Over there!' Ino pointed to the top of a nearby building.

Naruto stood with his right hand in front of him, in which a ball of blue chakra started to form. The chakra that was cumulating surprised everyone, except Tsunade, who started to look worried.

'What…' was all Kiba could say. 'What in the world is that?'

Naruto jumped down with the chakra ball in his hand and charged at Fukamaru.

Seeing that, his opponent grabbed one of his swords, perform few, quick hand seals, called out 'Mikazuki no Mai' and instantly three Fukamaru's appeared in ones place, charging at the whisker-mark kid.

As both of them were closing in on each other, Tsunade entered the space between them and grabbed Naruto by the wrist of his hand that was holding the Rasengan and Fukamaru by the one holding the sword. Before anyone of them could react, the Godaime send both of them flying away from each other.

Fukamaru was able to land on his feet and just sled a few meters. Naruto on the other hand landed hard and rolled on the ground for few second before he came to a stop.

'I believe that's enough' announced Tsunade. 'Whether you like it or not, you're both Leaf shinobies. More over, from now on you're on the same team, so grew up and live with it!'

'Yes, Tsunade-sama' replied Fukamaru, bowing.

'Yeah, yeah, what ever' nodded Naruto without showing any respect to Konoha's Hokage.

'Anyways…' continued the Godaime, ignoring the blondes. '… I want to see all of you tomorrow at nine in the morning at the East Gate. Once you're there, you'll meet your jounin sensei for the time of the tournament. Dismiss!'

And with that commend Konoha gennins scattered.

'This is going to be extremely troublesome' whispered Shikamaru, as he headed back to his own home to pack for the coming trip.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it.

Also, for those who are intrested, I place a little info about the origins of my OC's name:

_Fukamaru Nadare _- 'fuka' can be translated into english as 'shark' and '-maru' usually means something in full. Fukamaru uses many water-based techniques which is one of the reasons he was giving the name from the famous, underwater predator. As for his last name, 'nadare' is translated as 'avalanche'.

And now it's time for a little jutsu encyklopedia:

_Katon: Kasai Uzumaki _(Fire Element: Fire Whirlpool) - jutsu used by Fukamaru. In order to perform this technique, the user must first concentrate enough chakra in his feet and then release it with performing the right hand seals. If done correctly, released chakra will form a fire barrier around the user.

_Katon: Kasai Hebi _(Fire Element: Fire Serpent) - technique used by Fukamaru. A powerful jutsu, in use similar to the Kirigakure's Suiryuudan no Jutsu. In this case, the user must have access to flames already burning. He then 'gathers' some of the fire with his chakra and unleash it against his opponent in a form of a viper.

_Fuuton: Arai Dageki _(Air Element: Wild Blow) - jutsu created by Naruto. It's based on Temari's Kamaitachi no Jutsu, the differance is that in this case the fan isn't needed th perform the technique. The user releases his chakra into the air, thanks to which it begans to form a tornado which (using his chakra) the user can point in any direction.

_Suiton: Soudai Tsunami _(Water Element: Grand Tidal Wave) - jutsu similar to Zabuza's Daibakufu no Jutsu, can be performed only near a water source. In this case the user sends his chakra into the water and with the use of correct set of hand seals forms a gigantic tidal wave. Even though it takes a big among of chakra, this single technique is able to wipe out the whole army!

_Doton: Ishi Sekisho _(Earth Element: Stone Barrier) - jutsu used by most of the Iwa shinobies. The user must cumulate the right among of chakra and after performing the right hand seals release it into the earth. Moments later the chakra that was send to the ground will push up a stone wall to the surface, creating a shield for the user of this technique.

_Fuuton: Ketatamashii Kaze _(Air Element: Piercing Wind) - a powerful jutsu invented by Naruto. In use it's similar to his Wild Blow, only this time chakra that is released into the air forms in an air spike. Spike formed in that way can cut through practically anything.

_Suirou no Jutsu _(Water Prison Skill) - jutsu first used by Zabuza. It creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Skill) - Uzumaki's favorite technique. A jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of the user, capable of attacking. The clone's strength is dependable on how much chakra the user intends to give his replica. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear though.

_Mizu Bushin no Jutsu _(Water Clone Skill) - similar to the Kage bushin. It requires the water to take effect. The user sends his chakra into the water and thus creates his own clones.

_Rasengan _(actually, I don't know how to translate it, but 'rasen' in this case probably means 'spiral') - jutsu used only by the Forth Hokage, Jiraiya and Naruto. In strength similar to the Chidori. It doesn't require any seals to work. The user must cumulate circiling chakra in his palm and then simply hit the target with it.

_Mikazuki no Mai _(Dance of the Crescent Moon) - this jutsu was first used by Hayate during his fight with Baki. It's a sword fighting technique, that creates two replicas that confuses the opponent.

Now this is seriously the end of the first chapter. Hope you'll like it. Please leave me a review. ANything can be helpful, even criticism.

Take care and hope you'll read the next chappie.


	2. The Day They Set Off

**Naruto: **So this is what it's like to be the interviewer? Damn, I wish I had a chance to do that in your other story... I know I'd be great!

**Shang: **What are you so turn on about? It's not like I'll let you make an interview with me... you just came in uninvited, that's all. In this story, I'm planning to answer reviews in a typical way.

**Naruto: **YOU SUCK!

**Shang: **Screw you!

**_Goone _**- thanks, I'm really trying to make my, original jutsus believable.

**_Shinobi FIghter 101 _**- well, you might say it was a tie. But I can promise you that neither Fukamaru nor Naruto went all out during that fight. The best is yet to come.

**_Ming _**- I'm glad you like him. But I also hope you won't stop reading N:NG. Thanks for your support.

**_Hyde _**- Fukamaru's past will be revealed later on, that's a promise. As for now... well, you'll see.

**_Ruka-kun_** - well then, here you are. But I'm afraid that to know Fukamaru better you'll have to wait. But I think you'll find this character... intriguing. Hope you'll enjoy what's coming.

_**Frankie **_- thanks, I really tried to make it good and show how Naruto grew and some of Fukamaru's abilities. But you can trust me: you haven't seen much yet!

And now, so I won't keep you waiting, lets carry on with the story:

**Chapter #2: The Day They Set Off**

Chouji began to pack his bags. From the very beginning, he threw lots of potato chips bags into them.

'I see you haven't changed that much, eh Chouji?' the chubby ninja heard a voice coming from behind.

He turned around to see Shikamaru standing in the door with just a small backpack, propped on his stick that he was always carrying with himself.

'Is it bad that I like to eat?' replied the Akimichi heir as he packed few more bags of chips. 'Besides, who are you to talk? Are you seriously just taking what's inside this backpack of your on such a trip? You don't know when you'll come back.'

'And what's the point in packing so much? You'll need to carry it all around… that would just be too troublesome…'

Both boys smiled under their noses, as Chouji stared at the starry sky through the window.

'We haven't really changed that much, have we Shikamaru?' he asked his friend, not even turning his face to him. 'You're still a lazy bump and I'm still the heaviest Leaf gennin.'

'That's not entirely true' replied the Nara heir after a short silence. 'It's just that the difference is not so visible. That's all.'

'Maybe you're right' said Chouji, turning his head. 'But I intend to prove to everyone how much I've grown during that tournament. You just watch me. I'm not gonna let you take the spot light this time!'

Shikamaru just lowered his head and smiled slightly. The boy that was sitting right in front of him wasn't the same, chubby glutton as he once was.

'Come on' he replied, rising his head. 'I'll help you pack the rest of your stuff…'

----------

Fukamaru was sitting on one of the roof tops in the center of Konoha. He observed the night sky and didn't even seemed to pay any attention to anything else. Naruto appeared on the same roof and began to walk closer to his new teammate.

'Just what do you want?' asked Fukamaru, without even looking at Konoha's loudest ninja.

'I just came here to talk…' replied Naruto. 'You know, we're on the same team now, so…'

'I have nothing to speak with you about' Fukamaru interrupted. 'We'll be on the same team but that doesn't mean that we have to like each other… especially since our goals are totally different.'

'What do you mean? We're both going to protect Konoha's reputation…'

'I couldn't care less about Konoha's reputation' replied Fukamaru. 'I'm going to that tournament only to see a certain person… I'm pretty sure I'll find a trace of that person there.'

'What the hell? You're a Leaf shinobi! How can you not care about your village reputation?'

'I'm a Leaf shinobi?' repeated Fukamaru, turning his head towards Naruto. 'This is new. Listen up, bonehead: I am not Leaf shinobi and the forehead protector I'm wearing on my head doesn't mean much to me. And more importantly, I don't feel the need to tell you more about myself. We are only teammates… not comrades. The only comrades I had are either dead or are hunting me. Now, if you excuse me, I need to pack my stuff for our journey' and with those words he jumped down from the roof.

'_He's not… a Leaf shinobi?_' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the place where Fukamaru was standing just moments ago. '_So why… ?_'

----------

Punching bag dummy went into pieces as Lee landed another hit on it. With a little smile on his face, fuzzy-brows began to do sit-ups. As time pasted, his beloved sensei, Maito Gai appeared on the training area.

'Ah, my student, it's good to see that the flame of youth still burns in you!' yelled the jounin.

'Gai-sensei!' Lee yelled back. 'Why have you came here?'

'I hope the news I came here to tell won't put down your flame of youth, but I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you this time.'

'Why's that? Gai-sensei!'

'The jounin that was chosen to come with you is… is not me!' at those words tears run down Kakashi's rival face. 'Lee, I'm so sorry!' at that he embraced his subordinate and Lee returned the hug.

After a while they broke up and Gai put his hand on Konoha's Azure Beast shoulder, saying:

'But remember this Lee: even if I won't be there, I'll still watch over you! Remember that the reputation of the whole village lies in your hands! And I'd also like to give you a final warning. Lee, remember that technique I thought you lately?'

'Yes, Gai-sensei!' fuzzy-brows saluted.

'Do not use it! Under any circumstances!'

'But Gai-sensei…'

'Promise me, Lee! Promise that you won't even think about using it!'

'I promise' replied Lee after a moment of hesitation.

'Good' stated Gai, surprisingly quietly. 'And now I believe you should be packing your stuff...'

----------

There was a knock on the door. The Hyuuga heiress turned her head towards it, asking:

'Who is it?'

'Hinata-sama, it's me' she heard Neji's voice. 'May I come in?'

'Yes, please' she replied and got back to packing her bags. 'Why have you came? Shouldn't you be preparing for the trip as well?'

'I've already packed everything I need' he said in response. 'I came to see if you need any help, Hinata-sama.'

'I'm fine, Neji-niisan. I've finished as well' and with those words she closed her bag.

The silence fell between them as Neji observed his cousin with a concern look.

'Hinata-sama…' he finally spoke up. '… are you sure you want… ?'

'I'll be fine, Neji' she replied, without even looking at him. 'This time I won't run. This time I'll prove my worth!'

The Hyuuga genius looked at the young heiress for a moment and he couldn't help it but smile. He walked forward the window and watched the stars.

'_She changed_' he thought to himself. '_She changed a lot. And how much have you changed, Naruto?_'

----------

Kiba was lying on the roof top, staring at the stars when Akamaru came and started to lick his face. The young Inuzuka smiled a little and put himself back on his feet.

'You are excited as well, aren't you Akamaru?' he asked, stroking his dog. 'We won't be defeated so easily this time, are we boy?'

The dog just barked loudly as a 'yes'.

----------

Sakura was finishing packing her stuff when Ino came into her room:

'So, you're going after all' she smiled. 'Do you really think you can win?'

'Ino, pig, I've been training with Tsunade-sama…' replied the pink-haired kunoichi. 'I won't lose to you… nor that I plan losing to anyone!'

'You sure are confident in yourself this time. Looks like this whole tournament is going to be fun. I can't wait' and with those words Ino smiled under her nose.

'Yeah… me neither' said Sakura, returning the smile.

----------

Tenten was packing the last of her throwing weapons into her back pack. She then took a glare at her wall on which many types of shinobi tools hang: from typical kunai's and shurikens to exotic katanas and even axes.

She then turn her head to her bed on which a strange scroll was lying. She walked closer, pick it up and stared at it for a moment.

'_Should I really take you with me?_' she asked herself and with hesitation turned to her back pack. '_Will I really need you?_'

----------

Shino was finishing his dinner when his father came into the kitchen. He gave his son a welcoming wave and seat right in front of him. There was silence for a while, before the elder Aburame spoke up:

'So tomorrow you're going to the Tiger Challenge, aren't you?'

'Yes' replied Shino with a nodded, without even looking at his father.

'You know, I took part in it as well, when I was around your age… exactly twenty years ago. How that time flies…'

'And how was it?' asked the young Aburame in a typical for himself way.

'For one thing, it was difficult. My team actually only made it till the half of the tournament, before we failed. But none of the Konoha teams made it till the final test then. Most of the Leaf shinobies haven't returned home that time.'

'Killing's allowed?' Shino raised his eye-brow.

'Of course' replied his father. 'That is a shinobi tournament after all. Above the Chuunin Exam, it's the hardest test that young gennins can participate in.'

Shino didn't answer that. His father looked at him, sensing that he got a bit nervous.

'But I believe in you, son' he said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder. 'I know you'll make me proud' and with that a smile appeared on his face.

Shino just raised his head and nodded after a moment of hesitation.

'I better get to sleep' he announced, leaving the kitchen. 'We set off first thing in the morning. Goodnight' with those words he bowed and headed towards his room. Tomorrow his new battle would begin.

----------

With the first sunrays falling on Konoha, young gennins gathered at the East Gate. Hinata and Neji were the first to arrive but soon after many others appeared. The last ones to show their faces were Naruto, Shikamaru and Tsunade.

'_And she told us not to be late_' Fukamaru thought to himself at the sight of arriving Godaime.

'Glad to see you all made it here in time' announced the only female of the legendary leaves. 'Hope you're all ready to set off, coz in a moment your guide should be here. Once he'll show up, you'll head to the Rain Country. There you'll get on a ship which will take you to the island on which the tournament will take place…'

'_So this whole challenge won't take place on the continent?_' Sakura was a bit surprised. '_Since we'll be leaving from one of the ports in the Rain Country, that would mean we'll be taken to the neutral island…_'

'Now all we gotta do is wait for your guide to arrive' stated Tsunade and turned her head to the village but no-one was coming.

_I'm not a Leaf shinobi… _Fukamaru's words sounded in Naruto's head.

'_So what are you expecting from this tournament?_' he asked himself, looking at his new teammate. '_Who is that person you want to find?_'

'Your jounin instructor for the time of the tournament should be here any minute now…' repeated Tsunade, starting to get pissed.

And time was passing by…

'Where the hell is he?' yelled Ino. 'Hokage-sama, don't tell me you chose Kakashi-san as our jounin guide.'

'Of course I didn't' replied the Godaime. 'And he can be sure that the moment he arrives, I'll beat him senseless!'

After a much longer while, their leader finally appeared. He had white hair and a ring in his nose. None of the gennins spotted Konoha's forehead protector. Naruto however immediately recognized the man.

'Ero-sennin!' he yelled. 'What the hell, he'll be our jounin guide?'

'What, you don't like it, brat' replied the toad sennin, looking at the blonde gennin.

'Jiraiya, come over here for a minute' asked Tsunade and as the silver-hair granted her wish, the fifth Hokage started to wipe the floor with her former teammate. Literally.

'Okay, okay!' yelled Jiraiya as Tsunade's left foot kept stomping on his back. 'Sorry for being late!'

Young gennins only sweat dropped at the sight.

'Anyways…' said the toad sennin, while getting back to his feet. '… seems that I'll be your guide for the time of the Tiger Challenge. You may call me Jiraiya, Jiraiya-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-san, but I swear to God, if any of you'll call me ero-sennin, I'll kill him!'

'Will you quit it, ero-sennin?' yelled Naruto. 'We should get going! We don't want to be late!'

'The name's Jiraiya, dammit! When are you going to learn that, shrimp?'

'_This guy…_' thought Fukamaru, while observing the silver-haired man. '_… is he really one of the legendary Leaves? He doesn't look much. And what's with that 'ero-sennin' stuff?_'

'At any rate' said Jiraiya, turning to his new subordinates. 'Sorry for being late, I need to gather some material before our trip. We'll be leaving immediately, so I hope all of you are ready, coz we're not going to be back for a bit. In case you'll have any questions, ask me directly. Now, is everybody ready?'

'Yeah!' yelled almost everyone in unity, raising their hand to the sky (_A/N: everyone except Shikamaru, who was to lazy to even raise his hand with others, and Fukamaru who decided he won't make an idiot of himself… yes, even Hinata joined the rest_).

'Well then, lets go!' and with those words youth of Konoha followed their new sensei.

'Good luck' whispered Tsunade, watching as thirteen shinobies headed north. 'You'll need it' and with those words she turned around to get back to the village. She still had a lot of paperwork to do today.

* * *

And with that the second chapter ends. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review with your opinion. 

Also, since there's no jutsus to describe, I've decided to place a short story that just came to my head out of nowhere. It's pretty dumb but maybe some of you will find it funny... Anyways, here it is:

**OMAKE: Naruto's Nightmare**

'_Finally I was able to save enough money in order to eat that new, ramen flavor the bar owner kept talking about!_' thought Naruto with a smile on his face. '_It's mine, all mine!_'

As he walked through the village in the direction of his favorite, ramen bar, Ichiraku Ramen, he bounced into Sakura, who just seemed to stand there, looking at some gallery.

'Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?'

'Oh, hi Naruto' she replied and got back to looking at the gallery.

As the blonde gennin followed her sight, he spotted a small, silver medallion.

'_Oh yeah, now I remember_' he thought to himself. '_It's that thing Sakura-chan kept talking about lately… hmmm… it's not very expensive… I guess I could buy her that… I'll just eat few ramen bowls less then planned…_' and with that thought he entered the shop.

As soon as Sakura received the gift, she jumped onto Naruto's neck and kissed him on the cheek. The loud mouth blushed deeply as he observed his teammate wondering off with the medallion on her neck.

'_Now that's what you called well-spend money_' he thought to himself as he rubbed the cheek Sakura kissed him.

Counting the money he got left and making sure he still had enough for few bowls of the famous, new ramen meal, his ways crossed with Shikamaru.

'Oi, Naruto, how's it going?' asked the lazy-ass shinobi, surprisingly lively.

'Pretty good, since I'm going to eat that new ramen meal everyone's talking about' and with that he shown him the money he was carrying.

'Man, you're lucky… I could use some greens… it's my mothers birthday and if I won't give her a good present, she'll be seriously pissed… I was hoping to get her those boots she wanted so badly, but it seems I don't have enough money… I need to get some fast or I'm a dead man… hey, maybe you could lend me some? I'll pay you back as soon as I'll get my pocket-money.'

'_Lets see… if I'd agree to that, I'd be able to eat only one bowl… then again, he really does have a problem… and I can ask him to pay me back with accrued interest…_'

And thus, giving Shikamaru the money he needed, Naruto continued his journey to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, but just as he reached it, he spotted Hinata sitting on a chair and looking into her wallet.

'Hey Hinata, what's up?'

'N-Naruto-kun…' replied the Hyuuga heiress, blushing slightly. 'H-Hi…'

'Is something wrong?'

'Oh, no it's just… well, it's s-seems I ate a l-little too much and now I-I don't have enough money t-to cover my b-bill…'

Naruto looked at girl who desperately wanted to find at least a bit more money in her wallet. Finally he left his on the table, saying:

'Here, you can pay me back later…' and with that he went in the direction of the shop owner. 'Hey! How about you give me the bowl of that new ramen you have on credit?'

'Sorry, Naruto, you know the rules' replied the man. 'That new flavor is the only me you can't get on credit!'

'Nooooooooooooooooooooo!' screamed the whisker-marks kid and with that he woke up in his own room.

Instantly he broke his piggy-bank and checked how much money he had. The among of it was good.

'_It was just a bad dream_' he thought to himself as he took all the money and went straight to the Ichiraku Ramen.

Not stopping anywhere, he reached the bar and made his order:

'One bowl of that new ramen in the menu!'

The owner of the shop turned to the loud mouth and with a sad voice he replied:

'I'm sorry, Naruto, but we're out of it. I gave the last bowl to that kid' and with that he pointed at a nearby table.

There Naruto saw Fukamaru swallowing more and more of his meal. As he spotted the whisker-marks, he turned to his new teammate and with noodles falling from his mouth, he asked:

'What are you looking at, dork?'

It was then that all of Konoha was able to hear a scream, that sounded something like this:

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

---

And that is that. Hope you enjoyed the story. I'll try to submit the third chapter soon.

Take care and hope to see you when third chapter will be released.


	3. Silence before the Storm

I'm a bit late with this chappie, so without delays, here are the answers to your reviews and the story continues:

_**ShinobiFighter 101**_ - thanks. When I'll come up with another omake, I'll be sure to post it. But I hope you'll like the idea of character profiles as well. And the tournament will began soon, that's a promise.

**_Hyde_** - thanks. Well, when it goes for Lee and Tenten, you'll have to wait, but the story will get there. Just be patient.

**_Ming_** - all in the right time. But every gennin will have his/hers five minutes, you can be sure of that.

_**Ruka-kun**_ - no problem. And thank you, I really tried to put more comedy in it.

_**Frankie**_ - okay, so some of the mystery behind Fukamaru is revealed in this chappie. Enjoy -

And now on with the story:

**Chapter #3: Silence before the Storm**

Four people dressed in jet black robes and forehead protectors with a skull on them headed towards the Rain Country. While they were speeding through the forest, the one leading them, who was surely the oldest among the four, gave them a signal to stop.

The other three froze immediately as a wall of stone spikes came out of the ground just inches before the oldest one. The leader of the four looked around with his red eyes and after a longer while he spotted another group of four standing near the place the stone spikes raised up.

'I guess you're the ones to blame for this' he announced, pointing at them. 'Just what the hell do you want? We do not have time to play with you.'

'Yes, you're heading to the Rain Country in order to participate in the Tiger Challenge, aren't you?' replied the man in a black hood. His face was completely covered by it and the only thing that the red-eyes could see were two eyes, shining purple from under the hood shadow. 'You're the only team from the Kaimei Gakure, right? If so, I'd like to ask you for your forehead protectors. If you'll give them peacefully, no-one will get hurt.'

'What the hell is this supposed to be?' asked the red-eyes. 'You plan on taking our place?'

'That is exactly our intention' responded the hooded man. 'You see, there will be people who… present a special interest to me and my comrades. Unfortunately, we do not come from any village and thus we're not allowed to participate. But you're the only team from Kaimei in this year's tournament. If we were to take your place, no-one would notice. But enough chit-chat. Will you give us those forehead protectors or do you rather die trying to keep them?'

'You are underestimating us, butt head!' replied the red eyes. 'It's four on four and I'm an elite jounin from the Kaimei Gakure. If you think that the four of you can defeat us, you're welcome to give it a shot.'

'Oh, I do not intend to fight with you' announced the hooded man. 'Why waste my energy? I'll allow one of me subordinates to deal with you however…' at this point he ordered one of his three comrades to step forward.

The one to do so has taken off his hood, thus revealing a boy around fourteen years of age with white hair and completely black eyes. His hands, as well as his mouth and most of his body from feet to his neck were covered in bandages.

'You send a gennin to fight a jounin and three, other gennins?' the red-eyes was surprised. 'I hate to say it, but you're a terrible leader. The kid won't even last a minute. Look at his body. He took so much damage, it's surprising he's still alive.'

The boy just stood there, not moving an inch.

Then, suddenly, he jumped right at the Kaimei jounin, but the red-eyes instantly took out his kunai and stabbed the white haired gennin in a shoulder. The boy felt to the ground motionless.

'I hate cowards who make others fight their battles' announced red-eyes, looking at the hooded man. 'Now it's your turn!' and with that he jumped down from the branch he was standing on right at the purple-eyes.

But before he was able to reach him, the white haired boy, who he just stabbed a moment ago, appeared between them.

And as the night was getting darker, the forest was soon filled with human screams.

----------

Konoha gennins arrived at their destination four days after they left the Leaf.

The port in which they were supposed to get on a ship wasn't anything special. It was located in a small village with few, wooden huts. The whole town was soaked in the smell of fish and that kinda annoyed Naruto, though Chouji was delighted with it. Fukamaru on the other hand, didn't seemed to care at all.

There weren't any ships in the port, which surprised Sakura a bit, but she didn't paid too much attention to that fact.

'So, where's that ship that we're supposed to get on, Jiraiya-sensei?' asked Tenten after she looked around for any bout, but spotted none.

'We're few minutes too early' replied the toad sennin, looking at the watch on his hand. 'But it should appear soon. At any rate, you guys wait here for it and I'll go to town to… gather some material…'

'Yeah, right!' yelled Naruto, pointing at the man. 'You're going to peep on girls!'

'Jiraiya-sensei, but how will we know which ship are we supposed to get on?' asked Ino.

'Don't worry' replied the toad sennin. 'You'll know' and with that he was gone.

And so the Leaf-nins waited for the ship to arrive. During that time more and more shinobies from different villages were gathering. After few minutes, the silence between the Konoha gennins was broken by a familiar voice:

'Uzumaki Naruto… good to see you again.'

The blonde gennin turned around to see a short boy with red hair, carrying a gourd on his back. He was dressed completely black. Right next to him stood a girl with blonde hair, which were clipped into four ponytails. Fukamaru spotted a giant fan attached to her back but also a strange looking, wavy blade located at her belt. Behind them stood a guy dressed in black with purple tattoos on his face and three scrolls attached to his back.

'Gaara, how've you been?' Naruto jumped to his feet in an instant and walked closer to the sand-nin. 'Killed anyone lately?'

'No, I haven't…' replied the Shukaku vessel. 'But don't think I've become weak…'

'Hey, lazy butt, how was life treating you?' Temari gave Shikamaru a smack on the head.

'Until you gave me that hit on the head, I was enjoying life actually' replied the lazy chuunin. 'So you guys will participate in the tournament as well, eh? How troublesome, I don't want to fight you or your brothers.'

'Though luck, kid' announced Kankuro. 'Coz we plan on winning this event.'

'Yeah, well, over my dead boy!' yelled Naruto. 'I won't lose to you!'

'So, who exactly are those guys?' Fukamaru asked Kiba.

'They're Kazekage's kids' replied the dog ninja. 'We met them during the Chuunin Exam. They're pretty scary, especially that small one with the gourd on his back.'

'I see…' nodded the swordsman. '_Well, the fact is that that red-heads aura is quite strong… I wonder…_' but his thoughts were interrupted by another voice that came out of nowhere.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Konoha shinobies. And would you look at that, even the dope came…' Naruto recognized the voice immediately, as well as Sakura. They both turned around to see a raven-haired boy, wearing a black shirt and white pants. He was carrying a huge halberd on his back and a sound forehead protector on his head.

'Sasuke…' the Kyuubi vessel said silently. Only then he spotted two, other sound-nins.

The first one was a girl with long, red hair, dressed in black, wearing an eye-patch on her left eye. The other was a huge boy, full of muscles, with messy, short, brown hair, dressed in green shirt and black pants, carrying a huge drum on his back.

'I see you're all here' continued Sasuke, looking around. 'Pity that we're the only team from the Oto that'll participate in this year's event. But still, the Sound will crush the Leaf.'

'And you even dare talk to us?' asked Neji, not paying much attention to the sound-nins. 'You betrayed us, so unless you want me to end your life, go away.'

'You think you'd be able to do that, Hyuuga?' replied Sasuke with a smirk on his face and then, suddenly, he jumped right at Neji, picking out his halberd.

Neji instantly went into the gentle fist style stance, but before he could take any action, Sasuke's halberd was stopped by another blade. As the former leaf-nin looked to his right, he spotted a certain Konoha shinobi, holding the sword that blocked his weapon.

'And you are…?'

'Nadare Fukamaru' replied the swordsman. 'And this is not a place for something like this.'

'I have to agree, Sasuke-kun…' came a voice and soon after a certain, silver-haired shinobi with glasses on his nose and the sound forehead protector on his head appeared. 'You'll have plenty of time for that during the tournament.'

'Can't we have even a bit of fun, Kabuto-sensei?' asked the guy with a drum.

'That's not what we're here for, Gunko. Do not forget that' replied the glassed guy. 'Besides… our rides already here' with those words he pointed at a ship that was boarding to the docs.

The ship was huge, almost as big as a village! The front was decorated with a tiger's head cut from wood. As the ship stopped moving, all the shinobies started to get on board.

'We should go as well' announced Kabuto. 'Naruto-kun, I wish you luck in the tournament. You'll certainly need it' and with those words we began walking to the ship and the boy named Gunko soon followed.

'We'll finish this later' stated Sasuke, putting away his weapon and walking after his sensei.

'You should watch out' whisper the female sound-nin to Fukamaru's ear. 'Sasuke-kun is strong. And anyone who gets in his way, ends in terrible way' and with that she ran after her teammates.

'So that was the Uchiha prodigy, eh?' asked Fukamaru, putting away his katana. 'To be honest he didn't seemed to be anything special…'

'And who are you to talk like that, Fukamaru?' came a new voice.

The Konoha shinobies, along with the sand siblings, turned to the direction the voice came from and saw three ninjas from the Kirigakure. The boy in front was their age, he had spiky, blond hair (only a bit longer then Naruto), left ear pierced with many, golden earrings and was carrying a long sword on his back. He was wearing a black shirt with a yellow waistcoat on it and long, grey pants. What cough the leaf-nins attention was a cross scar on his left cheek.

The girl that stood next to him, only a bit further had medium-length, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore veeeery short, black skirt, knee-high, black boots and a black, sleeveless top.

The last one of the three was a boy with long, blue hair, clipped in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt with a kanji symbol for water on its back and white pants. Naruto also spotted a small bottle of water attached to his belt.

'What a coincidence seeing you here, Fukamaru' said the girl. 'And with a Konoha forehead protector… have you really left the Mist for good?'

'_So that's what he meant_' Naruto thought to himself. '_He's a mist-nin…_'

'And what is it to you, Renge?'

'Is that a way to talk to old friends?' asked the blond, mist-nin. 'You know, we're still bond together. I see that you still even have that scar I gave you' with those words he pointed to the cut that came through Fukamaru's eye.

'Yeah I do' he replied. 'So what? You still carry the scar I left you too.'

'Say, Fukamaru, old buddy' Kiba leaned on the swordsman shoulder. 'Who's the chick?' with those words he pointed at the blonde girl.

'Yes, tell us, Fukamaru-kun!' yelled Lee.

'Come on, don't be like that, answer…' begged Chouji.

Fukamaru's eye twitched as he replied: 'She's my sister…'

Hearing that, all three Leaf shinobies backed away, sensing an urge to kill blooming inside the swordsman.

'How rude of you' announced the female mist-nin. 'Why won't you introduce us to your new friends?'

'Fine' replied Fukamaru. 'That girl over there is my younger sister, Nadare Renge. The guy with the scar on his cheek is my old time rival, Arashi Shinkou and the one with blue hair… okay, I'm pretty sure we never met before' he said, looking at the third mist-nin.

'The name's Oomizu Hisen' replied the blue-hair. 'And it seems that it's my lucky day, I'll get to fight the Nadare heir… almost a dream come true…'

'No you won't Hisen' said the one called Shinkou with an ordering tone. 'We're not here for Fukamaru, though it is convenient that he'll be participating in the event as well. We are here to win the Tiger Challenge. That's our main goal. Do not forget that.'

'You sure are confident' announced Naruto. 'But I'll give you a piece of advice: do not underestimate us! We're stronger then you think!'

'Perhaps' replied Shinkou. 'Guess we'll find out during the tournament' and with that he turned to the swordsman: 'I wish you luck, Fukamaru. I'm really looking forward to the rematch. Only this time, I don't think anyone will interfere. Especially since HE is not among the living anymore… but you know that even better then I do.'

'Shinkou-kun!' yelled Renge. 'I've asked you not to speak of HIM when I'm around!'

'You're right' nodded the blonde mist-nin. 'Sorry… anyway, I believe we should get going now. I see you on the tournament, Fukamaru…' and with that all three mist-nins headed towards the ship.

'What did he meant by that?' asked Shino, when the mist-nins were far enough.

'I do not think this is of your concern' responded Fukamaru looking after the Kirigakure shinobies. 'Let's just say that it's something that should be finished for a long time.'

'I see that we'll have many, strong opponents this time' announced Gaara, turning to the leaf-nins. 'But I guess it is to be expected from an event that gathers gennins from around the world…'

'Ummm… Gaara-kun…' Hinata said shyly looking at the sand-nin. 'Are the other, Hidden Sand teams strong as yours?'

Gaara glanced at the pale girl and after a moment of hesitation, he replied: 'I don't know much about other, Suna teams… but there is one that you should be on a look out for…'

'What do you mean, Gaara?' demanded Naruto.

'Don't get so excided, brat!' ordered Temari. 'It's not like we have any, specific information about them. But there's this cell lead by a guy with long, black hair who wears a jet black robe. We don't know anything about their abilities, but I've heard that up till now they completed hundreds of missions… and most of them were B rank ones!'

Some of the Konoha gennins shivered hearing this, but Shikamaru only yawed, saying:

'How troublesome…'

'Well, unless you guys expect anymore, old friends to show up, maybe we can just get on that damn ship?' asked Kankuro, getting a bit pissed.

'Fine, fine' replied Naruto as he headed towards the bout.

'_Sasuke-kun…_' Sakura thought to herself. '_So you really decided to betray us?_'

'S-Sakura-chan, are you okay?' asked Hinata, putting a hand on pink haired kunoichi's shoulder. 'You look like you're worried by something…'

'I… I'm fine, Hinata' she replied. 'Let's get on that ship…'

Meanwhile, most of the shinobies were already on board. A trio carrying Grass forehead protectors were looking at the port. The first one was wearing red clothes. He had a short, messy, black hair, carried a huge scroll on his back and his eyes were closed. You could also spot a tiny lizard sitting on his shoulder. The other one was a girl with long, brown hair clipped in a ponytail. She carried a long katana on her back, had blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with black waistcoat on it and long, blue pants. Her right palm was hidden in a snake-skin glove. The last one of the three was dressed green. He had hazel eyes, medium-length, black hair and was carrying a huge medallion with twelve, golden balls on it.

As the leaf and sand-nins made their way to the ship, the one wearing the medallion glanced at them as his left hand started to shiver.

'Is everything alright, Fugato-san?' asked the girl with concern in her voice.

'Yes… it's alright, Ayame' replied the male with a smile. 'I guess I'm just excited.'

'Really?' asked the other boy with his eyes still closed. 'Are you sure it wasn't something else?'

'Yes, I'm sure' responded the one called Fugato. '_But that feeling… could it be…?_'

As Naruto and the rest of the leaf-nins entered the ship, a team of four shinobies in black hoods were stopped by a ship guard.

'Who are you?'

'We are here for the tournament' replied the oldest man, leading the four. 'We are the team from the Kaimei Gakure' and with those words he took of his forehead protector and gave it to the guard.

The man examined it closely and after spotting the skull on it he allowed the four, hooded shinobies to enter the bout.

As they did so, the eyes of their leader shun purple and a big smirk appear on his face.

The ship left the port. The Leaf shinobies and the Sand siblings looked at the opened ocean. The greatest challenge of their lives has just began.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. Sorry for the lack of action, but very soon the tournament will begin and you'll have tons of action then. 

Also, if you're interested, I can put character profiles at the end of every chapter. If you'd like me to do that let me know which character would you like me to do next. As an example I'll publish Lee's profile. Of course those profiles are not only limited to original 'Naruto' crew, but also to my OC's, which there will be some. Okay, here goes:

**CHARACTER PROFILE:**

_Name:_ Rock, Lee

_Name Origins:_ I believe that his name is suppose to be a parody of Bruce Lee's name

_Also known as:_ Konoha Azure Beast, Thick-brows

_Age:_ Currently 15

_Birth Date:_ 27th of November

_Zodiac:_ Sagittarius

_Blood type:_ A

_Height:_ 162,1 cm

_Weight:_ 47,5 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current Rank:_ Gennin

_Sensei's:_ Maito Gai, Jiraiya

_Teammates:_ Hyuuga Neji, Tenten

_Bloodline limits:_ no that I'd know about, but some believe that Lee is a cousin of Gai… there might be something into it, since none of them really uses anything else then taijutsu

_Used techniques (known so far):_ Kage Bujou (Shadow Leaf Dance), Omote Renge (Initial Lotus), Konoha Senpuu (Konoha's Spinning Wind), Konoha Renpuu (Konoha's Violent Wind), Ura Renge (Extreme Lotus), Suiken (Drunken Fist)

_First Appearance in the manga:_ chapter #36

And that's really it for this time. Please leave a review with your opinion. Even flames can be helpful.

Take care nad hopefully till the next chapter.


	4. The Tournament Begins

For starters I'd like to thank all the readers who sacrifice their time and leave a review when they're finished with the chapter. Thanks to you guys I really feel that it's worth to keep writting. Now, lets answer the reviews from the previous chapter, shall we:

**_Ming_** - well, you asked you got it: this time around you'll be able to read Hinata's profile. I'm glad you liked the mist-nins... more about them later on. Also, you'll find out more about the shinobies in the hoods as well, but be patience with that. Thanks for taking your time to review

**_Hyde_** - you'll get to know the grass-nins a bit better thanks to this chappie. But I ensure you there's much more to them then what you'll learn in this part. Thanks for the review

_**Frankie**_ - I won't tell you any details about Sasuke for now... read and find out. As for 'HIM'... you'll see in time. Thanks for your review

**_The Great Kage_** - thanks. I ensure you that there will be even more OC's. Hope you'll like them as well. Thanks for the review.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** releasing chapter 5 can take me a while, coz I'm gonna be a bit busy till the end of the month and I still have other stories to write (one fic that some of you may already know, one that I'm planning to upload and few original stories). I'll try not to make you wait too long. No matter how it'll turn out I promise you one thing: this story will **NOT** be dropped!

Now, without further delays:

**Chapter #4: The Tournament Begins**

After three-day trip the ship reached a huge island. As Naruto gave it a quick look he spotted a giant volcano in the center of it, surrounded with few, other, smaller mountains. The coast was a beach covered with golden sand, but a little deeper into the island there was a jungle in which grew many types of trees.

As the ship got closer the Kyuubi vessel spotted a huge, stone building that kinda looked like a temple. It was around the size of the ship, but much higher. Above the main entrance to it there was a stone head of the tiger.

When the ship reached the shore all the shinobies headed to the building lead by few of the ship guards. Sakura looked around to see some of the contestants.

She spotted the group of sand-nins marching in front of them and other Konoha shinobies. There was Gaara and his team and a little to the left she noticed a man her age with long, black hair, dressed in a jet black robe. He was the one that the Sand siblings talked about. As she turned her eyes to his teammates she spotted a shorter person (most likely a girl) with long, blue hair clipped into a big bon, wearing yellow dress and a muscular looking man who had spiky, black hair and his hands were completely covered with bandages.

As she looked to her right she noticed the three mist-nins that they already met along with three, other Mist teams walking close to them. She also tried to spot Sasuke, but she wasn't able to. Probably he and his team walked at the end. There were teams from every country: some from the Stone, Rain, Grass, Cloud, even from smaller and not so well-known villages like the Hidden Mountain or Lake.

As they entered the building, they end up in a huge hall. The roof was supported by many columns and on the other end of the hall there was a platform on which few, older looking man stood. There wore forehead protectors but there was no symbol on them.

'Well, this is where we separate' announced Jiraiya quietly. 'You guys listen to rules and prepare yourselves coz the tournament will begin any time now.'

'Jiraiya-sensei…' Tenten stopped him in his tracks. '… when do we get to see you again?'

'Well… if you guys will make it till the last test, I guess we'll be able to met up again then' and with those words he was gone along with all, other jounins.

When all the gennins finally entered the hall one of the man standing on top of the platform walked forward. He had medium-length, red hair and was carrying a katana on his back. His left eye was pierced with and earring and he was wearing red shirt with wide sleeves and white pants.

'Welcome to Tora Island' he said out loud so that all the gennins gathered in the hall could hear him. 'My name is Hanasu Age and I'm one of the examiners for this year's Tiger Challenge. Beginning today you'll take part in the tournament. During the few, coming days we will test all of your basic, shinobi skills. We'll check how good your teamwork is, your information gathering skills, the ability to survive in the wild and of course your individual strength. During the time you're on this island, you'll have to obey my orders and the orders of other examiners, who're standing on the platform' all the gennins looked in the direction he pointed (_A/N: except Shikamaru, who was too lazy to lift his head up_). 'In case you're not aware of that, let me tell you that you carry your village reputation with you. Villages that will have their representatives in the final test will be consider as strong and will earn great respect. The village of this tournament winners will thought to be the strongest among all hidden villages and will surely get more missions and so on. The point of this challenge isn't really that different from the Chuunin Selection Exams organized throughout the world, but I'll tell you this right now: it's way harder here. You will not only have to fight against the shinobies from the allied countries but also from the villages you don't even know. And killing is allowed all the time, so even after the first test some of you might end up dead.'

Age looked around to see their reaction at his words. Some of the young gennins gulped hearing that, some smiled under their noses. He just smiled a little and then continued:

'Before we start the first test I'd like the leaders of every team to walk forward and pick a number from the box that I have in my hands' with those words he showed a medium size box with a small hole on top of it. 'Once every team will get their number, the tournament will officially begin. Now, may the team captains please walked forward?'

The first to walked out of the crowd where Sasuke, Gaara and the black haired sand-nin that the Sand siblings kept talking about. Soon after more and more gennins headed towards the box in order to take a number. Sasuke was the first to draw a number.

'Please tell me what number you got and which team you're on' asked Age as another man appeared right behind him with a little notebook.

'Number 74…' replied the Uchiha prodigy. 'The captain of the Otogakure team, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Akado Baita and Kinniku Gunko.'

The man with the notebook wrote that down and soon Gaara picked a number for his cell.

'Number 55, the team from the Hidden Sand consisting of: Sabaku no Gaara, Temari and Kankuro' announced the Shukaku vessel as he walked back to his siblings.

A boy with white hair and a forehead protector with a skull on it observed the red head with his black eyes, after which he reached for a number for his team.

'Number 31, team from Konoha Gakure, consisting of Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee' announced the Hyuuga genius as he looked at the number he drawn.

'Number 193, the captain of the Hidden Leaf team Inuzuka Kiba. My teammates are Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino' said the dog ninja as he smiled under his nose.

'Go already, Shikamaru' Ino begged her teammate. 'One of us has to pick a number.'

'It's too troublesome' replied the lazy shinobi. 'Besides, why do I have to do it? Chouji's stronger then me. He should be the leader here.'

'You got the brains, you go' convinced the chubby ninja. 'And you're a chuunin after all…'

'I'm not going…' stated Shikamaru but at the very same Ino used her primary technique on him and headed for the box.

'_You asked for it_' she thought to herself as Chouji grabbed her real body.

'Number 986' announced a bald man in a monk-like, green dress and an Iwa forehead protector. 'Captain of the Iwa Gakure team, consisting of Jishi Burado, Shita Tsume and Gosai Kendo.'

'You know, one of you guys should go and fetch the number as well or you'll be disqualified' the pink-haired kunoichi heard a voice from behind.

As she turned around she spotted a Grass-nin with hazel eyes, black hair and a medallion with golden balls on his neck. Right behind him stood his two teammates.

'It would be a shame to fail because of that' and with those words he walked towards the box.

'He's right!' yelled Naruto as he began to walk right after the man but then he was stopped by the blade of one of Fukamaru's katana's.

'I'll go' he announced and without waiting for his teammates reaction he walked forward.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' yelled Naruto with an urge to kill. 'I'll kick your ass for this! I'm the leader of this team! You hear me?' and once he said that, he felt a punch on his head.

'Would you just shut up?' asked Sakura with a grim face.

'If Naruto was your leader, you guys would be in big trouble' laugh Kiba at the sight.

'Kiba-kun, don't say that' Hinata asked shyly.

'Number 258, the team from Konoha, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and the beautiful Yamanaka Ino!' came a voice from Shikamaru's mouth.

'_She just couldn't help herself, could she?_' thought Chouji with a sigh.

'Number 343, the team from Kirigakure, consisting of Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou and Oomizu Hisen' announced Shinkou as he walked past Fukamaru who almost reached the box. 'I hope you'll pick the number that will allow us to have our rematch… I'm counting on you' he whispered into his ear and walked back to his teammates.

Fukamaru reached for the box in order to draw a number. As he looked at the sheet, he announced:

'Number 13, team from Konoha Gakure, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru and Uzu… something Naruto.'

After a few more people the drawing was finished. Age putted away the box and turned to all the gennins:

'Hope you remember what number you have. Now we will leave the hall, but before we do that I'd like all of you to look up there' he pointed above the platform and it was only then that the gathered shinobies noticed a big screen. 'The two teams that numbers will appear on it are to walk into that room…' with those words he pointed at the small door. '… and the tournament for them will begin. No matter their result of the test, they will no return to this hall. What awaits you behind those doors? Well, that is for you to find out. I wish you all good luck. That is all. Since this moment, the Tiger Challenge has officially started!' and saying so he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'I wonder what's the first challenge?' Sakura thought out loud.

'Well, they ask two teams to enter the room at the same time, I suppose the answer is easy to figure out' replied the Grass-nin with the medallion.

'Who are you guys anyway?' asked Naruto, looking suspiciously at the three shinobies.

'Right, forgive my manners' the man bowed and announced: 'I'm Juutai Fugato, the girl with the brown hair is Hasaki Ayame and the one with the lizard on his shoulder is Tokage Kosha.'

'Hi!' Ayame said with joy, waving her hand. 'Nice to meet you!'

'Hello' replied Fukamaru. 'I'm Nadare Fukamaru, that is Haruno Sakura and the loud mouth is… what was your last name again?'

'It's Uzumaki Naruto dammit!' yelled the Kyuubi vessel. 'Can't you remember something that simple?'

'You're simple' responded the swordsman, not paying much attention to his teammate.

Naruto was about to throw a punch at the former mist-nin but in the very same time a loud 'BING' was heard and all the gennins turned their heads towards the screen. There, on it, two numbers were shown: 343 and 877.

The team of Shinkou, Renge and Hisen walked forward the door along with a team from the Kusagakure. As Fugato looked at his Grass comrades, he let out a sigh:

'Those mist-nins are in big trouble' he announced. 'We know those three. They're pretty cruel and more over, the one with the green hair is a member of one of Kusa's strongest clans…'

'I think it's those Grass-nins you should be worrying about' replied Fukamaru with a calm voice. 'No matter their strength, I'm positive that it's the Mist team that's going to pass. But lets leave that topic. Why are you so friendly with us?'

'Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't like each other, right?' asked Fugato.

'And besides, it's better to make friends then enemies!' yelled Ayame, jumping at the swordsman neck. 'Wouldn't you agree, Fuka-kun?'

Suddenly another 'BING' was heard and another two teams walked towards the door.

'The first fight is over already?' Shino seemed a bit surprised.

'One of those two teams was way stronger then the other, that's the only possibility' figure Lee. 'But it is surprising, gennins gathered here are the best in their villages after all.'

'That still doesn't change the fact that some teams are much stronger then others' reminded Temari. 'Remember that villages do not represent the same level and a team that is thought to be strong for one village can seem extremely weak for another.'

'That's true' nodded Sasuke. 'Back when I still was a Leaf shinobi I actually thought that you were strong, Lee' he said pointing at the Konoha Azure Beast. 'But now that I look at it, your level isn't that high really.'

'You know, people who are as confident as you can be divided into two groups:…' announced Fukamaru. '… they are either really strong or really stupid. I wonder which one of those are you in.'

'If you're trying to provoke me, then you're bound to fail' replied the Uchiha prodigy.

'If I would be able to provoke you it'd mean you're not worth the time. Shinobi must always remain calm. Otherwise he'll be defeated.'

Then their conversation was interrupted by another 'BING'.

'Our turn!' yelled Ino with excitement. 'Come on, lets go!'

'Good luck, lazy bones' Temari gave Shikamaru a small smack in the head.

'Yeah, yeah' replied the lazy ninja. 'Whatever' and with those words he picked up his stick and followed his two teammates who were already at the door.

Their opponents were the team from the Hidden Waterfall. Their leader was a huge man carrying a heavy hammer. Right next to him stood a tiny girl with long, blonde hair, holding a teddy bear in her hands. The last of the three was a guy with a pumpkin on his head and a pack of knives attached to his belt.

'Just brats' announced the guy carrying the hammer with a smile on his face as he observed the Konoha team. 'Shouldn't take too long…'

And with that both teams exited the hall.

----------

'Kabuto!' silver-haired sound-nin heard a voice coming from behind him.

'What is it, Jiraiya-san?'

'Why is the Oto team here? What does Orochimaru plan this time?'

'What are you talking about? Hidden Sound is still a shinobi village. We have the same right to participate in such tournaments as you. Besides, it's a good opportunity to make the potential clients notice our village. We are still a very young hidden village, in case you have forgotten.'

'Somehow I don't believe you' announced the toad sennin. 'I'll keep my eye on you.'

'Do as you wish, but you'll be only wasting your time. I think you should be worrying about your subordinates. The first test already began. I sure hope they'll be able to pass at least that one. It'd be a shame for Konoha if none of their shinobies would make it to the second test…'

----------

'I wonder if Ino and her team made it through this test…' said Sakura out loud.

'You shouldn't be worrying about lazy-bones…' replied Temari with a smirk. 'That fatso and the girl are with him, they should be fine…'

'This is getting boring!' announced Naruto. 'When's our turn?'

'A shinobi should be patience' responded Fukamaru, not even looking at the blonde. 'Our team will appear on the screen eventually. This challenge has only just began and even if we were to fight next we would still have to wait for other teams to finish this round before we begin the next, idiot…'

'_Those guys aren't acting like teammates at all_' Fugato thought to himself as he observed the two, leaf-nins.

Suddenly a loud 'BING' was heard and all the eyes turned to the screen, which shown: 13 and 719.

'Our turn, our turn!' yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down.

'Good luck' Gaara said quietly to the blonde.

'H-hope you w-won't have trouble w-winning' said Hinata shyly.

'Don't worry, we'll kick ass whoever had bad luck of running into us!' and with that reply the loud mouth smiled to the Hyuuga girl which cause her to blush slightly.

Fukamaru observed the whole scene and then turned to Sakura, whispering:

'Is that dope blind?'

'Maybe' replied the pink haired kunoichi. 'But it's better if he would figure that out on his own… I guess.'

'Being a bird brain he is, I doubt he ever will' responded the swordsman. 'Which is kinda sad… that white-eye girl is kinda cute…'

'Leave it for now' asked Sakura. 'We have a match' and with that she walked towards the door with Fukamaru close behind.

'So they're our opponents?' asked the first mist-nin with red hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with a brown waistcoat on it and black pants. He also carrying a huge, metal ring on his back. 'If I'm not mistaken that blonde with the katanas is the missing-nin from Nadare clan, right?'

'Looks like it' replied the girl with long, black hair clipped in a ponytail, wearing a brown and red dress. 'This could be interesting.'

'What's interesting?' asked a boy with black hair and blue eyes, dressed purple and carrying a large scroll on his back. 'Defeating them shouldn't present much problem. Especially with your skills, Kado' at those words he looked at his male teammate.

'Don't underestimate the Nadare' responded the red head. 'Anyways, the blonde with those swords is mine' and with that the three mist-nins headed through the door.

* * *

And this concludes this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm very intrested in your opinion so don't hesitate about leaving a review. 

Now on to the character profile. Since one of the reviewers asked for this, this time I'll be doing Hyuuga Hinata. If there's a character you'd like to know better, give his/hers name in your review and I'll make his/hers profile ASAP. Okay, here's the info about the Hyuuga heiress:

_Name:_ Hyuuga Hinata

_Name Origins:_ 'hinata' can be translated as 'in the sun' (a bit ironic, don't you think?)… I couldn't find any meaning behind her clans name

_Also known as:_ Hinata doesn't really have any nicknames and I can't really think of any for her

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 27th of December

_Zodiac:_ Capricorn

_Blood type:_ A

_Height:_ 148,3 cm

_Weight:_ 38,2 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Yuuhi Kurenai, Jiraiya

_Teammates:_ Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

_Bloodline limits:_ Byakugan, Gentle Fist

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Byakugan, Gentle Fist (Jyuken)

_First appearance in the manga:_ chapter #34

I think this concludes this chappie. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this part.

Best wishes and see you soon.


	5. The First Test

**Fukamaru:** What the hell? Why am I here?

**Shang:** I heard that we're not allowed to answer the reviewers personally, so I decided to use the same thing I did in my other fic: 'Naruto: Next Generation'. I want you to tell me what the reviewers want to know and I'll answer the questions.

**Fukamaru:** But why the hell do I have to do this?

**Shang:** Just do it and let's get on with the show! The readers had to wait for this chappie long enough already!

**Fukamaru:** Okay, okya... asshole. Seems that we have a pairing pruposal... what? I'm supposed to be hooked up with that strange girl from the Hidden Grass? Who ever get that idea?

**Shang:** I prefer not telling the pairing. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Fukamaru:** Next: a new reader wants to know if you're going to use the move Hinata performed in the 151 episode of 'Naruto'.

**Shang:** Well, I base my stories on the manga, but I've seen the episode. To be honest I didn't plan to use any technique like that (even though I love the manga, I dislike the anime)... but we'll see. I'm not promising anything in that area though.

**Fukamaru:** Okay, lastly, Shinobi Fighter says... oh yeah? Well, you're...

**Shang:** Sorry that Fukamaru annoys you... I can only promise you that he has a good reason to act how he does (well, some scene were written just to make the readers laugh). Well, this chappie you'll get to see Naruto's AND Fukamaru's team fight (and Sakura's, of course). I'm really not favorizing anyone here and it's not like I like Fukamaru more then Naruto or anything (Fukamaru went to draw the number just because I figure the whole scene was a bit funny). Anyways, hope you'll keep on reading.

**Important Note:** sorry it took me so long to update, I was extremely busy. Also, with the collage starting, two, other fics and some other stuff, the new chapters may take long to update. I'll still do my best to submit AT LEAST one chapter per month. Hope you'll be patient.

Now, without further to do, let's begin the fifth chapter:

**Chapter #5: The First Test**

As they went through the door, they entered a large room with a wide ring in the middle of it. Age already stood on it and moving his hand he invited both teams to enter the ring. As they did so, he placed them on two ends of it and announced:

"The first test is a three on three battle. One team versus another. You guys must do your best in order to win and advance to the next challenge. Remember that you advance as a team. If one of you dies or is seriously injured you'll not be allowed to enter the second test. Now then, you can use any weapons or jutsus. When one of the teams will be knocked out or die, the match is over. You may begin as soon as I'll say 'start'…"

"Just stay out of my way and I'll finish this quickly" announced Fukamaru, looking at the loud mouth.

"Tell you what, you stay out of my way and you won't get hurt" replied Naruto.

"By what? Your stupidity?"

"_Those two hate each other…_" sighed Sakura. "_This is bad…_"

"START!" called out Age and instantly both Konoha blondes charged at the mist-nins.

Before they knew it, the mist kunoichi launched tens of kunai's and shurikens right at them. Fukamaru instantly took out his swords and deflected all the weapons that flew at him. Naruto on the other hand, acting on instinct, jumped into the air and perform kage bushin. In a fracture of a second the clone grabbed the original and tossed him at the mist-nin that was carrying the scroll.

The scroll carrier instantly bite his finger and with few, quick hand seals, he slammed his palm to the ground, yelling "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and right before Naruto's eyes a huge, black bear appeared and smashed his big arm at the blonde, sending him flying back.

Fukamaru was still charging at the mist-nins when he noticed Naruto coming right at him. The swordsman instantly side stepped and avoided crashing with his teammate. He looked back after the other blonde, but that was just what the one called Kado needed. In the fracture of a second he launched a kick in Fukamaru's gut. The attack connected and the leaf-nin flew back, landing hard right next to Naruto, whose wounds were already healing with the help of Sakura's medical jutsu.

"_That pink head is a medic-nin_" noticed the mist leader and then turned to his teammate, who was carrying the scroll: "You shouldn't summon Kurogumaru so soon… Kumaro…"

"That brat surprised me" replied the other mist-nin. "Guess I panicked. Well, no harm done anyways, the brats are weak…"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way" announced Fukamaru, turning to Naruto. "If it wasn't for your screw up, I'd already taken down one of them…"

"Just shut up!..." yelled back the loud mouth. "Fukamaru-CHAN!"

"You have a death wish, brat?" asked the former mist-nin, aiming the blade of his katana at the other blonde.

"You're the same age as me, pinhead" reminded Naruto.

"_They seriously hate each other…_" thought Sakura a little frightened.

----------

The hooded man with his eyes shinning purple was walking through the halls of the waiting building where all the jounins awaited the results of the first exam. Suddenly he stopped and without even turning around he said out loud:

"What are you two doing here? I thought this was my assignment…"

"You don't seem to be that much interested in it" noticed the taller man, also wearing a hood that covered with face. The hood had red clouds all over. You could also easily spot a huge sword wrapped in bandages that the man carried. "Aren't you curious about your… subordinates, Banrai?"

"It's not like they'll have any problems in passing the first test…" replied the purple eyes. "Besides, they shouldn't uncover themselves now… it's better to wait for later tests."

"I just hope you won't forget why you were send here" announced the sword carrier.

"Was the number correct?" asked the smaller man, also dressed in the hood with red clouds.

"It seems we miscalculated…" responded Banrai. "I know of at least one, extra that I was not informed about…"

"Who?" asked shortly the sword carrier.

"She's from my village… that's how I know" replied the purple eyes. "But it's not said that the count stops there…"

"We'll leave it in your hands… for now" announced the smaller one. "But with what you said, it seems we should stay close… gathering so many at once is… convenient."

"Do as you wish" replied purple eyes. "And do tell Shaburu that I wish to speak with her…"

"We'll do that…" ensured the smaller one and with that the two were gone.

----------

Fukamaru picked up his katana and charged at the mist-nins. Naruto soon followed.

The blonde aimed his sword at the mist leader's head, but before the blade connected, it was blocked by the metal ring that Kado was carrying. Fukamaru retreated his blade immediately and then attacked again, this time from the right, however that attack was blocked as well. The former mist-nin kept on charging, but all his attacks were deflected by the red head.

"_How can he move such a big thing so fast?_" wondered the blonde as five, Naruto clones ran pass him and were attacking the one on the bear.

Kumaro began performing a quick chain of hand seals and once he finished, he took a deep breath and called out: "Hyouchuu!"

Instantly water came out of his mouth and immediately turned into ice, forming it into a trail of ice spikes.

All of Naruto clones weren't able to stop before it and got pierced with the icicles, thus disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Before the loud mouth could notice, the mist kunoichi jumped into the air and launched several kunai's and shurikens at him. Acting on instinct, he jumped to the left, but as soon as he did so, he was rammed by the bear shinobi.

But as the blonde was send flying back, he grabbed Kumaro by the hand, thus making him fly with him. As Naruto's back hit the ground, the loud mouth propped his leg on the mist-nin's stomach and flipped him over.

But as he got back to his feet, he was instantly stabbed in several places by the shinobi tools and then kicked in the gut by the mist kunoichi.

"Kumaro is right…" announced Kado as his ring blocked Fukamaru's katana once more. "You guys are weak…" and with that he began performing hand seals with his left hand only.

"_What?_" Fukamaru's eyes widen. "_Single handedly…!_"

"Hijutsu: Hyouki no Jutsu!" and as he said it, cold air began to surround the swordsman.

Before he could react in any way, his whole body was filled with small, ice needles (_A/N: imagine ice senbons_). Every part of his body became numb and he wasn't able to dodge the attack launched by Kado.

With a cut through his stomach, left by red heads ring, Fukamaru landed hard at Sakura's feet. Naruto soon joined both of them as he received another hit from the mist kunoichi.

----------

"You think Naruto has any chances?" asked Kiba, as he looked over his companions.

"Theoretically…" started Shino, but he was interrupted by a certain, sound-nin:

"That dope is too weak…" replied Sasuke, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at the dog shinobi. "But that other blonde's with him, so maybe he'll get lucky this time…"

"Naruto-kun won't lose!" yelled Hinata, surprising everyone.

"True…" at that they all turned to Fugato, who said this. "I don't think those two can lose in such a fight. They don't act like teammates though…"

"Naruto will win" announced Neji calmly. "He became strong…"

"YES!" yelled Lee. "The spirit of youth burns bright in him! Fukamaru-kun as well!"

"_And there he goes, making us look weird_" sighed Tenten, yet couldn't help but smile at her teammates comment.

"No point in talking about it" stated Gaara. "Once his match is over, we'll know…"

Then Kankuro noticed that his sister had a concerned look on her face.

"You're worried about that idiot, aren't you?"

"Who, me?" Temari gave him a look like she wanted to kill him. "What do I care about that skinny idiot, who keeps saying that everything is troublesome?"

"_Heh, she won't show her emotions, eh?_" the puppeteer thought to himself. "_She became more like Gaara over the years…_" and with that he smiled to himself.

----------

"_Well, it seems that the result of this one could be decided already_" Age thought to himself.

"Dammit!" cursed Fukamaru as he pulled out another ice needle from his leg. "These guys are better then I thought…"

"Or maybe it's because you're extremely weak?" Naruto insulted the other blonde.

"Watch your mouth pipsqueak or you might lose your head" replied the swordsman.

"Enough!" yelled Sakura, giving them both a smack on the head, thus gaining their attention. "When are you guys gonna stop arguing? We're teammates for crying out loud! Can't you see that there's no way you're going to beat them unless you're going to work together?"

The two leaf-nins looked at each other for a while and the stood back up slowly.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to fight side by side with that idiot" announced Fukamaru.

"Same here!" nodded Naruto as both of them got to their fighting stances.

"_They're never going to learn…_" sighed Kado. "_I over estimated you, Nadare…_"

"Kado-kun, they're not surrendering" noticed the mist kunoichi. "Can we finish them off now?"

"I guess…" replied Kado. "But let's not over do it…"

Suddenly Naruto launched his shurikens at the mist-nins. The female stepped forwards and threw her own weapons, thus deflecting all the shinobi stars thrown by the loud mouth. And before she knew it, Fukamaru was falling on her from above, with his swords ready to attack. Luckily for her, Kado blocked the assault with his ring.

As Fukamaru's feet touched the ground, Kumaro on his bear attacked him from the left. Acting on instinct, the blonde began blocking the claws attacks with his swords. But after a moment he received a powerful kick in the back from the red head.

As he felt to his knees, the bear aimed at his head, but it was then that the furry beast a powerful blow in the stomach. The blow of a blue, chakra sphere.

As the black bear disappeared in the cloud of white smoke, Kumaro's eyes widen. A second later Fukamaru jumped out of the white smoke and gave the mist-nin a hard kick in the face, which send him flying back and crushing hard on the ground.

Not wasting time, the swordsman began to perform a new set of hand seals, as the mist kunoichi aimed her kunai's at Naruto's back. But before she was able to throw them, she heard Fukamaru yelling: "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" and suddenly a large, water dragon went straight at her.

The dragon went right through Naruto and then hit the kunoichi hard, sending her flying. The red heads eyes widen even more seeing this, but as Naruto's body disappeared in the cloud of white smoke with a familiar 'puff', he instantly understood what was going on.

The mist kunoichi hit the floor hard on the other side of the ring then her 'bear' teammate. Kado just stood there, looking at Fukamaru, who was smiling.

"Well, it's obvious that the other blonde send in a clone to help you, but being a mist-nin I know that Dragon Blast requires a huge among of water to work" announced the ring user. "How were you able to perform it?"

"Quite simple really…" replied Fukamaru. "You're right about the clone part. But you also should know that the original Naruto wasn't resting while I and his clone were battling. He's a Leaf shinobi after all, so it's only natural he knows some fire jutsus…"

"Don't tell me that…" Kado instantly figured it out.

"It's only your fault you guys know such advance, water jutsus…" continued the swordsman. "It's rare to see anyone being able to use water jutsus when there's no water close. Thanks to your friend for using Hyouchuu I got enough water for my techniques…"

"I simply melted down the ice pillars created by the bear boy with a basic fire jutsu…" announced Naruto, drawing Kado's attention. "That's how Fukamaru got enough water…"

"So after that pink head yelled at you, you guys were only playing you don't intend to work together" finished the red head. "Clever. I thought you guys are weak, but seems that I was wrong. Seems that I can have some fun during this fight yet…"

"Indeed…" nodded Kumaro, getting back to his feet. On the other side of the ring, the female shinobi was doing the same.

Fukamaru and Naruto backed away and stood next to Sakura.

Then Kado began to concentrate his chakra and Fukamaru's eyes widen at the feeling.

"_This guy…_" he thought to himself. "_It can't be!_"

* * *

And with that the fifth chapter in concluded! Please leave a review with your opinion when you're done reading. 

Also, because I wasn't able to update for so long, I have a special treat for you guys: both character profile and a new omake (also a humoric one). Of course, the jutsu encyklopedia is only obvious.

_Hyouchuu_ (Ice Pillar) – this jutsu use isn't that much different from the Uchiha Goukakyuu no Jutsu: the user first gathers chakra in his mouth and then, with the help of the right hand seals, release it in the form of water. However, also due to the chakra gathered in the mouth, the temperature is taken away and thus the water freezes the moment it leave the users mouth, thus creating the trail of ice spikes.

_Hijutsu: Hyouki no Jutsu_ (Forbidden Skill: Ice Age Skill) – a forbidden jutsu used by Kado. The user first gathers chakra in the whole body in the points he can release it into the air and then, with the right hand seals, he ejects it from his body in the form of the mist. But it's not a typical mist: it lowers the temperature of the air and, since the mist is still partly a chakra, forms small, ice needles from itself. The needles then search for another chakra source, which usually is another shinobi. This technique is extremely powerful, but also extremely hard to master.

_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Skill) – in the mange this jutsu is used by both Zabuza and Kakashi (also the second Hokage if I recall correctly). The user gives his chakra to the water and with the help of the right hand seals shapes it into a large dragon, created by the huge among of spinning water. Then the dragon is sent at the opponent. It can be performed only near a large body of water.

**OMAKE: The Audition**

"So, again, why do you want this job?" asked Shang, looking at a weird boy dressing red with black hair and a monkey tail coming out of his pants.

"I know martial arts and I think I'd be suitable for it" replied the boy.

"Mister Son Goku… what do you know about ninjas?"

"Well… they have this… chakra and stuff…"

"We'll call you" replied Shang, showing the boy he can leave. "_That's already twenty guys… if this keeps up I'll never find a guy to play one of the main characters in the story…_"

The poor writer sighed and asked another candidate to enter.

"My name is Saotome Ranma!" announced a boy with black hair clipped in a ponytail, wearing a blue dress. "I know few kung fu styles and in every room I'm able to find at least ten objects that can be used as weapons."

"I see. Any experience?"

"I played the main part in 'Ranma ½' " replied the boy.

"_Well, this guy seems to be suitable enough…_" thought Shang, looking at the boy. "Would you like some ice tea?"

"I think I'll pass… you know, after coming in contact with cold water I kinda… change into a woman…" and with that he gave the writer a weak smile.

"_I knew there had to be a catch_" sighed Shang as he asked another candidate to enter.

"I'm Monkey D. Ruffy" announced a boy with black hair, wearing a straw hat. "My goal is to become the king of pirates, but to do that I'll need money for the ship so I've decided to take this job. I can stretch my body beyond limits, because it's made out of rubber!"

"_This is new_" thought Shang. "_I can use that to invent some cool jutsus…_" and so, with hope, he asked: "Do you have any experience?"

"I play the main part in 'One Piece'!"

"Good references" nodded Shang. "I think you have big chances in getting the job…"

"Great!" yelled Luffy. "So, how much will I get?"

"Didn't you hear that you shouldn't talk about payment during the audition?"

"Eh?"

"_Oh no…_" sighed Shang. "Tell me, do you know who Kishimoto Masashi is?"

"Huh? Who's that?"

"What's the capitol of England?"

"Emmm…"

"What is two plus two?"

"Wait… I knew that…. Ummm…"

"We'll call you…" said Shang, smashing his head on his desk.

Luffy joined Ranma and Goku who were still sitting outside the office. They all observed as a certain blonde with spiky hair and green eyes, carrying two katanas on his back and a kanji symbol for 'hyena' walked in Shang's office.

"Good luck" yelled Goku after the boy and turned to his companions: "So, what do you think?"

"He doesn't stand any chances what so ever" replied Ranma.

"Yeah, he's going down" nodded Luffy.

And I'll just leave that without any comments.

xxx

_Name:_ Yamanaka Ino

_Name Origins:_ 'ino' means 'wild boar'… don't know if it is related to her name in anyway, but I can also note that 'yama' means 'mountain'

_Also known as:_ Ino-pig

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 23rd of September

_Zodiac:_ Virgo

_Blood type:_ B

_Height:_ 151,2 cm

_Weight:_ 38,5 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Jiraiya

_Teammates:_ Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji

_Bloodline limits:_ as far as I know, Yamanaka clan specializes in jutsus that allow them to control their opponents bodies

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind-Body Switch Skill)

And I think this really concludes this chapter. Please leave a review once you're done reading and I'd like to invite you to read my two, other fics.

Take care and hopefully till the next submission.


	6. Teamwork

**Shang:** Hey! We're back again and...

**Fukamaru:** Would you just let me do what I'm here for and get this over with? I'm not a talkative person, mind you. Especially since no, real questions this time around... practically the only one is whether you'll do ShikaTem...

**Shang:** Well, okay, since romance isn't the main part of this fic (for that you'd have to check out "Love, Demons and Bloodlines"... and I just made a commercial), I guess I ca tell you that I prefer typical, "Naruto" pairing. SO there'll be NaruHina and ShikaTem... few more, old pairings... but also some of the original, 'Naruto' crew will get into romance with OC's (hope you won't mind that).

**Fukamaru:** And I think this concludes the interview part... Let's just get this chapter on the road.

Just a short note before we start: I manage to write this today and since my connection can break at any time (for few days, but still) I decided to upload it ASAP, so you won't have to wait too long. Therefor, I hope you'll forgive me any grammar mistakes I made. Didn't had time to double check it... sorry. Still I hope you'll enjoy this one and please leave a review once you're done.

**Chapter #6: Teamwork**

Kado began to concentrate his chakra and Fukamaru's eyes widen at the feeling.

"_This guy…_" he thought to himself. "_It can't be!_"

----------

Renge was propping herself on the edge of the balcony and looking at what seemed an endless forest, that surrounded the building they were in. She didn't even turn around when she senses someone coming.

"What is it that you want?"

"You're thinking of HIM again, aren't you?" Shinkou responded with a question.

"Yeah…" she replied after a short moment. "You know, the day after tomorrow it'll be exactly two years since HE died… Fukamaru's birthday… An irony…"

"I guess you can say that" nodded the blonde. And then there was silence, broken by Shinkou after a while: "I… never really told you how sorry I am about what happened that day…"

"It wasn't your fault…" interrupted Renge. "It was Fukamaru's fault… it always was… and I'll never forgive him what he did…"

"We should get going…" announced Shinkou after another, short silence.

"Yeah" admitted the younger Nadare as they both went into the building.

----------

"That ability…" began Fukamaru as he looked at Kado. "You're from the Jigen clan…"

"I see you still remember few things about the Hidden Mist…" responded Kado with a smirk.

"But how can this be?" asked the swordsman. "Your clan… it's said it was completely wiped out… so how come you're…?"

"I'm very much alike you and your sister…" replied the ring user. "The last survival of one of the Hidden Mist's greatest clans… of course, our case is a bit different from the Nadare…"

"_Last survival?_" wondered Naruto as he stared at his new teammate. "_Meaning he and that blonde girl are the last of their clan?_" then he turned to the mist-nin. "Hey, you! What the hell are you talking about? How come you two are the last survivals?"

"Heh…" Kado only smirked. "If you'd know Kirigakure's history, you'd find out that in the past people who gained special abilities due to their genes weren't treated too well in our village… my clan, the Jigen, died due to the fact that in every generation few were born with a unique jutsus… something that could be used only by us… I was the only survival… but the case of your teammate's clan is different… their bloodline limit was even scarier then ours… so scary that no-one dared to get in their way… however, about two years ago their clan was almost completely wiped out…" and with that his smile widen even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sakura. "What happened?"

"I can understand why you didn't told them, Nadare…" Kado turned to face the former mist-nin. "I'd be ashamed too… though, there's something I'd like to ask you… tell me, how does it feel… to be the one responsible for your own clan's destruction?"

"_Say what?_" Naruto's eyes widen at hearing that.

"Shut up…" ordered Fukamaru, holding back his anger.

"Just because of you… just because you killed HIM…" continued Kado. "How sad…"

"Shut up!" repeated the swordsman.

"How does a murderer of his own clan feel? Tell me."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the former mist-nin as he charged right at the ring user with his katanas ready.

Kado instantly prepared his ring and so the blades clashed once more. Fukamaru attacked with fury, but the redhead mist-nin calmly blocked all of his attacks. Suddenly the ring user jumped into the air and after performing a quick set of hand seals, single-handedly, he aimed his ring down.

The mist-nin lowered his weapon so that it formed a ring around Fukamaru (_A/N: sorry if this part isn't that clear… I'm not sure how I should write that in English_) and as the ring was slowly going from the top of the swordsman head to his feet, both Naruto and Sakura observed as the former mist-nin just disappeared.

"What the hell…?" was all the loud mouth could say before the whole room was filled with Fukamaru's screams of pain. "What did you do?"

"That's Kado-kun's bloodline limit" announced the Mist kunoichi. "Your friend is now trapped in a place where he receives thousands of slashed every minute… eventually he'll die from either pain or bleed to death…"

"You shouldn't reveal Kado's secrets so freely, Zaira…" reminded Kumaro.

"Well, it's not like it'll help them in any way…" responded the girl. "You can't escape from that jutsu…"

Fukamaru's screams were getting more intense by the minute. Finally the screaming stopped and both leaf-nins froze in the places they stood.

"Is Fukamaru-kun…?" began Sakura, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Then Kado moved his gigantic ring and all of a sudden Fukamaru appeared, rolling on the floor with many cuts all over his body. The Leaf kunoichi instantly went to check if his still alive and left out a sign of relief, noticing that the blonde swordsman was still breathing, though barely.

The pink-haired girl immediately began healing her wounded comrade as Naruto stood between them and the mist-nins. He gave the red head an evil glare and took out a kunai. The kunoichi stepped forward and picked out a strange sword, which blade, extremely thick, seemed to be separated into few sections. Zaira smirked under her nose and swung the sword at the blonde.

To Naruto's surprise, the blade separated in places which where the borders of each section. Each part of the blade was attached to others with a solid looking strings, thanks to which the sword could be used as a whip (_A/N: sorry if the description isn't that good… to make it clearer I could say that the sword Reiji from 'Bleach' uses is quite similar to this one_).

Before he knew it, Naruto had to jump into the air to avoid a direct hit and landed on one of the blade sections. As the blade was getting back to its original shape, the blonde charged at the mist kunoichi, using the blade as a path.

However, before he was able to reach Zaira, Kado jumped right in front of him and performing the same seals that activated his bloodline, he aimed his ring at Naruto.

To everyone surprise though, as Kado launched his attack, someone grabbed the leaf-nin and landed safely with him, away from the ring user. As the red head looked in their direction, he noticed Fukamaru, without any wounds on his body.

"_That pink head is that good?_" he wondered as he took a glare at the Leaf kunoichi.

"_What was that?_" Sakura asked herself, looking at her two teammates. "_His wounds… with my level of healing jutsus he shouldn't be able to recover yet! So how…?_"

Above surprise, Fukamaru's interference didn't do much to Kado's posture. However, as soon as the blonde turned around to face the ring user, mist-nins face shown fear. The swordsman eyes changed. The pupils were now much thinner, but also way taller. They resembled cat's eyes.

"_He actually activated his bloodline limit…_" Kado thought to himself as he backed away few steps. "_Is he insane? Doesn't he remember what happens to those who use Toragan?_"

"What the hell are you doing, Nadare?" he yelled once he located himself near his teammates. "You know what happened last time you used your bloodline! You wish to take that risk?"

"_Toragan?_" Naruto gave his new teammate a puzzled look.

"Sorry, Kado…" began Fukamaru. "But this ends now!" and with that he launched himself right at the mist-nins.

All his opponents jumped out of his way. While she was still in mid-air, Zaira took out her kunais, but before she could threw them, Fukamaru turned to her and as the Mist kunoichi released her knives at him, Naruto and Sakura eyes widen: none of the weapons flew near the swordsman.

The blonde charged at the terrified weapon mistress, who picked out more kunais and threw them at him again. Once more none flew in the direction Fukamaru was coming. More over, the swordsman grabbed few knives that were flying next to him and threw them back at Zaira.

The kunoichi cover her face with her hands as the knives were getting closer, but before they could reach the girl, Kado appeared in front of her and deflected the all by placing his ring in the right way.

"_With the Toragan activated, we stand no chances against him…_" the red head thought to himself, as he was rammed by Fukamaru who didn't slow down once the kunais he threw were deflected. "_Only one way to force him to deactivate it…_" and with that he performed few, quick seals. "Hijutsu: Chakra Sabaki!"

Instantly his ring was filled with chakra once more. As he threw it right at Fukamaru, the blonde kneeled under the disc flying above his head and felt his chakra being sucked dry at the very same moment.

The ring acted like a boomerang and flew right back to Kado. The red head grabbed it and looked at the former mist-nin. His eyes were back to normal.

"_Seems it worked…_" the mist-nin let out a sign of relief. "_Now we have to finish this quick, before he'll be able to activate those eyes again…_" and with that thought he turned to his comrades: "Play time's officially over. Formation Omega…"

Both mist-nins smirked as Kumaro bite his finger again and performed Kuchiyose, summoning a big, black-fur bear. Zaira on the other hand activated a mechanism in her gloves and thus steel claws appeared on her hands.

"Let's go!" ordered Kado as all three charged at the leaf-nins. The red head run in the middle, to his left was Zaira and on the right Kumaro on his bear again.

As the bear rider came closer to Naruto, he picked out a long halberd and aimed it's blade at the leaf-nin's head. The loud mouth instantly performed his specific jutsu and called out: "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and in the place of one blonde there were now seven.

As soon as the mist-nin came close enough, the first clone jumped right on the pike. That resulted in the bear rider lowering the halberd, which blade stuck in the floor. That confused the mist-nin for a moment, but that was enough for the blonde. More clones charged in, kicking the bear master higher and higher, new clones yelled "U-zu-ma-ki" and when the distance between the floor and the mist-nin was large enough, the original whisker-marks came from above and kick him in the back of his head, thus sending the mist-nin crushing into the floor. Once the kick connected, Naruto finished the move, by saying "Naruto Rendan".

When Kumaro hit the ground, the impact was so big, it made he bounce of from the floor for few centimeters. That was the time for the last clone to take action. As soon as the mist-nin flew up again, the last Naruto instantly located himself above him and landed a hard kick on the bear master's back. The Mist shinobi crashed to the floor once more, only this time he lost his consciousness.

Meanwhile Fukamaru's katana and Kado's ring clashed. The blonde spun around and cut from the right, however the red head just needed to move his weapon slightly to block the attack completely.

The swordsman kept pushing, but the mist-nin was able to block all of his attacks. Finally the red head deflected another one of Fukamaru's assaults, which resulted in blondes losing his rhythm. As his katana slid on the ground, Kado performed a quick set of hand seals and young Nadare heir once more could felt chakra filling the ring.

As the mist-nins weapon was coming down on him, it was suddenly stopped by someone's leg which located itself between the swordsman and the ring. It was Naruto.

Kado instinctually turned his gaze upon the one who interrupted him. It was only a fracture of a second, but Fukamaru needed just that. He instantly drew his second sword and cut the red head's side. When the blade got into the mist-nin's body, the swordsman quickly started shaking his hand, thus making the wound deeper.

The red head yelled in pain and jumped back, but that was what Naruto was waiting for. His clones instantly jumped after and while Kado was still in mid-air, unable to dodge or block, the blondes unleashed a storm of punches and send the Mist team leader into unconsciousness.

Sakura was backing away, doing her best to avoid the mist kunoichi attacks. Zaira was charging in fury, swinging her swords wildly, when suddenly one of her blades was stopped with another.

As she turned to look at the new opponent, she noticed Fukamaru holding both his katanas. Zaira only smirked and attack the former mist-nin. Their swords clashed many time, when finally the blonde was able to press both Zaira's swords to the floor with his own blades.

The mist kunoichi tried to free her swords, but with no effect. She raised her head at Fukamaru, who only smiled and suddenly side stepped.

Zaira looked in front just in time to spot Sakura's fist crushing her face and sending her flying back. The weapon mistress hit the wall hard and broke right through it.

"_What the…?_" Fukamaru's mouth almost dropped to the ground. "_This girl got issues…_"

Age instantly entered the ring and after giving the mist-nins judging glares, he announced: "The victors of this match: Konoha team number 13: Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Why the hell am I last?" asked whisker-marks disappointed.

"It's alphabetical, pinhead…" replied the swordsman.

"As for the result…" continued Age. "It's time to announce that… both teams are qualified for the second test!"

"Come again?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"How is that?" asked Sakura.

"As I announced at the beginning of your fight…" replied Age. "This is a team tournament. I only said that the match ends when one team is unable to continue the fight. However I didn't exactly say that those who'll win the fight will get to participate in the second test. This exam was simply to test your teamwork… you wouldn't pass it, if you'll act as individuals, just like you did at the beginning of this match…"

"This explains why no team was allowed to get back to other participants…" noticed Sakura. "Since both teams can pass this test, as well as fail it, those who still had their fights in front of them could figure out what it was all about and even if they're not for teamwork could trick the examiners…"

"Preciously…" nodded Age. "And the way the exam is now, all you could figure out was that it's team battle. In a shinobi world your teammates are the only ones you can rely on during missions. Acting on your own can bring death not only to you, but also your comrades. Keep that in mind when you'll enter the second test…" hearing that the leaf-nin exchanged smiles. "Now, please walk through that door and wait patiently for this test to finish… The second exam will begin tomorrow…"

The Leaf team walked forwards the door Age pointed and used it. They wasn't thinking about tomorrow. All that was important to them at that moment was the fact, that they just successfully began the Tiger Challenge. They passed the first test.

* * *

And this is it for this time. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review with your opinion. 

For the jutsu encyklopedia I decided to skip Naruto Rendan, coz most of you probably know how it works. However, I did wrote a detailed description of Fukamaru's bloodline limit. Anyways, enjoy:

_Hijutsu: Chakra Sabaki_ (Secret Skill: Chakra Drain) – a technique used only by the Jigen clan. In order to perform the jutsu, the user must carry a weapon. He gives the weapon his chakra and attacks his opponent. The chakra with which the user filled the weapon attracts the chakra of his enemy like a magnes and steals it from him. However the user must sacrifice about half of the chakra he/she wish to steal from the opponent.

_Toragan_ (Tiger's Eye) – a special dojutsu (eye technique) used only by the Nadare clan. It is believed that the first Nadare clan members were the runaways Uchiha's from the Leaf. There's no evidence for that theory, however the mechanism on which the Toragan works has some similarities to the Sharingan: it's also a hypnotizing jutsu. Chosen, Nadare members can send their chakra into their eyes and thanks to that activate the Tiger's Eye. If they succeed, their eyes turn cat-like. The chakra that is send to the eyes is then automatically used in a similar way shinobies perform genjutsu, only without the need for seals. Toragan does not help coping the opponent's jutsus nor does it allow to predict their movements. What makes it so scary is the fact that by looking at their enemy, the Nadare can MAKE their opponent move as they desire! If someone falls into that trap, the match is practically over. However there are two (theoretically three) ways to avoid that: first one is not looking into the Tiger's Eye. Second is the perfect chakra control, because Toragan's effect can be broken in the same way as any genjutsu. Third is to activate your own Toragan, however at the current time there are only two people in the whole, shinobi world who can use this bloodline limit: Fukamaru and Renge. Tiger's Eye, once activated, it consumes chakra (at a slow rate, but still), so the only way to make the user cancel it is to make him/her lose the right among of their energy.

Finally, a character profile. This time around a shinobi that doesn't seem to be so popular among 'Naruto' fans. Remember that if you wish my to submit a profile of a specific character, just write that in the review and you can be sure the profile of that character (including OC's) will appear soon after (maybe not the next chapter, but soon).

_Name:_ Kankuro

_Name Origins:_ not sure about the whole name, but 'kuro' means 'black'

_Also known as:_ make-up boy

_Age:_ currently 16

_Birth Date:_ 15th of May

_Blood type:_ B

_Height:_ 167 cm

_Weight:_ 61,2 kg

_Village:_ Suna (Hidden Sand)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Baki (possibly Chiyo, but that's just my assumbsion)

_Teammates:_ Gaara, Temari

_Bloodline limits:_ no information

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique), Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)

_First appearance in the manga:_ chapter #34

And I believe that conludes this chapter. I have few exams soon, so updating fics might take a while, but as I once promise, this story will **NOT** be dropped. And now, before finishing, there's just one, last thing I want to wish you all:

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

Best wishes and hopefully see you on the next update.


	7. Those Who Survived

**Fukamaru:** So, is it true what some people say? That you've turned 20 yesterday, you old fart?**  
**

**Shang:** Well, yeah...**  
**

**Fukamaru:** Happy birthday then. Now, lets get on with the interview and get this over with.

**Shang:** Boy, that was quick... but thanks anyway... I guess.

**Fukamaru:** Well, not much questions this time around, though one of the reviewers wish to know could you show the fights of other teams in the first test. He seems to be especially interested in Shikamaru's team fight.

**Shang:** Well, to be honest I didn't planned to do that, so not to reveal some new abilities other leaf-nins learned, _**BUT**_ since you asked, I'll tell you what: I'll try to dig out some time and place ShikaInoChou team fight with those waterfall-nins in the next chapter as an omake. Hope that will suit you. And thanks for offering help.

**Fukamaru:** so I think that covers it... hey, my birthday should be coming soon too!

**Shang:** Yeah, I know... I created you, remember? Anyways, lets get on with the show for the time being.

**NOTE FOR 'Love, Demons and Bloodlines' READERS:** sorry, but this time around I won't be able to submit new chapters of all my fics. But I've already began working on the 4th chapter of that fic, so you can expect it to appear during two or three weeks (exams starts for me, sorry).

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** with so many OC's appearing lately, I've decided to make it easier for you to remember them. At the end of the chapter you'll find a short note about ALL the teams that are participating in the tournamet and that will play a bigger part in the story. Please note that the teams mentioned there are just those that you already know, coz more teams will appear before the tournament ends (much more, actually).

Now, withour further delays:

**Chapter #7: Those Who Survived**

Naruto stood in front of his teammates. They were now in a huge hall, filled with other participants of the tournament. Those gathered here were all who were able to pass the first test.

To Naruto's right was the team lead by Kiba and a little more to the right he spotted Gai's team. And further to the right stood the team of the lazy chuunin. All Konoha shinobies pasted the first test.

To their left was the team of Shinkou, Renge and Hisen from the mist. Next to them stood the team Naruto's team had to face during the first exam. As the whisker-marks looked around a bit more, he noticed Gaara's team standing at the far end of the hall. Next to them stood the other, Sand team. The one the red head was telling them about. "_Dakatsu, Kanpuu and Gokiburi…_" recalled the blonde from the previous day when the one with long, black hair introduced him team to the examiners.

As he kept looking around, he also noticed Sasuke's team, as well as the grass-nins they met yesterday. A little they didn't know was that a certain, black-eyed boy glared at them as well. Right behind him stood his two teammates. The first one was a girl with medium-length, blue hair falling on her face. She was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves and wide pants in the same color. The other one was a boy with long, blonde hair, clipped in a ponytail. He had green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a black kanji symbol for 'paper' in front. His pants had short trouser legs and were deep blue. He also carried a huge scroll on his back.

The only one who noticed, was Shino: "_Why is that black-eyes staring at Naruto?_"

"_So many passed?_ Shikamaru thought to himself. "_How troublesome…_" then he just sort of started wondering: "_…haven't I said that somewhere before?_"

"_I'm starving…_" complained Chouji to himself. "_And it's almost time for the second meal after breakfast… I knew I should leave at least one bag of potato chips for later…_"

"Hey, look" Ayame whispered to Fugato, who was standing in front. "Fuka-kun and his team made it here as well…"

The grass-nin only glared in the direction she pointed and smiled slightly under his nose: "_Seems that those brats are better then I thought…_"

"_So, those Konoha blondes pasted too…_" Baita thought to herself. "_Sasuke-kun should be pleased…_"

"_Naruto-kun made it as well…_" Hinata smiled to herself. "_That's great!_"

"At first I'd like to congratulate all you… passing the first test!" announced Age as all eyes turned to him. "I wish you luck in the coming exams. Now I'll introduce the examiner for the second test…" and with that a cloud of white smoke appeared next to him and soon after a man with medium-length, black hair, clipped in a ponytail (_A/N: kinda like Shikamaru_) with sunglasses on his nose, dressed in yellow overcoat with a kanji symbol for 'sun' on it's back revealed his presence to the gennins.

"My name is Yamato Taiyou and I'll be the examiner of the second test of the Tiger Challenge…" he announced. "The rules of this exam will be different from the first and thus I can tell you what the second test will be all about. At first we'll randomly chose four teams out of those who pasted the first exam. Those teams will follow the other examiners to the starting locations. The area this exam takes place is a huge palace located in the center of the forest. The goal of this exam will be to check your information gathering skills…"

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Neji, a little annoyed.

"I was just getting to that…" replied Taiyou. "When four teams enter the area, we hide four scrolls in it. Your mission will be to get a hold on at least one of those scrolls. The scrolls are something like a ticket to the third exam. One team needs only one scroll, however nothing stands in your way to collect all the scrolls and that way be sure to eliminate three teams that enter the area with your team from the tournament…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how this is suppose to prove we can gather information…" began Tenten, but she was quickly silenced by the examiner:

"Quite simple… the scrolls will be well hidden. However, throughout the whole area there will be hints as to where the scrolls are hidden. The team that will get to the hint first, may memorize it and then destroy it, thus making it harder for other teams to find the scrolls. However, the team that has good information gathering skills can still find out where the scroll is hidden in many ways. Also, just following the team that knows where the scroll is and then take the scroll by force is allowed… but in order for that to work you must figure out which teams know the location of scrolls, otherwise you'll be just wasting your time… your information gathering skills are tested in many ways during this exam…"

"So this is still a team on team test…" whispered Fukamaru to no-one in particular. "And with such rules, it seems that there may be deaths during this exam…"

"You're not scared, are you Fukamaru?" asked Shinkou with a smirk on his face.

The former mist-nin didn't answer.

"Now, let's pick the first participants…" and soon the screen shown the teams that were to take the test as first. There were one, Hidden Sand team, one team from the Yamagakure, three tree-nins and a team of Iwa shinobies.

The stone-nins were lead by the same, monk-looking guy that drew a number 986 for his team the previous day. His teammates were both males. The first one was a guy with long, black hair, falling all over him. He had his mouth covered with some black shawl with a strange symbol on it. He was walking on both his legs and hands and Naruto also spotted gloves with long claws on his hands.

The other stone-nin was a tall guy with his mouth covered with a mask in the way Kakashi covered his, only his mask was brown. He had short, spiky, black hair. He wore black shirt with short sleeves and a red waistcoat on that. He also carried the biggest sword the loud mouth has ever seen.

"The rest of you may rest for now…" announced Taiyou. "Soon your teams will be called as well…" and with that he was gone along with other examiners.

"How unlucky that we didn't manage to test ourselves in the previous test…" stated Hisen as he turned around to Fukamaru. "Maybe we'll get the chance this time?"

"Hisen, stop…" asked Shinkou. "No point in scaring the weaklings…"

"This is kinda funny that you're the one to say this, blue-hair…" announced the swordsman, looking at the mist-nin. "Especially since you're the weakest on your team and you're no match for me… Renge, Shinkou, I advice you hold that idiot back, before he gets himself killed and you'll find yourselves without a teammate…"

"Why you…" began Hisen, but was instantly stopped by Renge.

"Calm down, pinhead!" ordered the young Nadare. "My brother wants to make you angry and if you allow him to do that, then you'll be sorry. Wait for the proper time…"

"So, you guys made it here as well?" they all heard a familiar voice and as they turn around, they spotted three grass-nins. The one talking was Fugato. "I have to say that defeating that Grass team is quite an achievement. My congratulations…" and with that he reached his hand in front.

"Thanks…" replied Shinkou, grabbing the hand. "But we'll be going now… though I'm still awaiting our rematch, Fukamaru…" and with that the three mist-nins walked away.

"Good to see you made it here, lazy ass!" announced Temari as she rubbed her fist on Shikamaru's head. "Seems that the Leaves still have all their participants…"

"Yeah… even Endless Forehead made it" noticed Ino when her team joined them.

"Of course, what did you expect?" replied Sakura, acting tough.

"Well, the Sand lost one team already…" admitted Kankuro. "But it's not really that important. The worst one from Suna is still in the game…" and with that he looked in the direction of Dakatsu, Kanpuu and Gokiburi.

"After this test there won't be any, weak opponents anyway…" reminded Kosha. "Everyone that will advance to the next test is certainly strong and should be feared…"

"And that's a good thing!" yelled Lee. "Coz our young spirits have to face challenges so we could advance! Worthy opponents is something that we must face!"

"_And there he goes again…_" sighed Tenten.

"Fuzzy-brows is right!" nodded Naruto. "Only with strong opponents everyone will be able to see my awesomeness!"

"_Only with those idiots can people see how dumb Konoha shinobies are…_" sighed Fukamaru, while looking around. His sight froze for a moment on Sasuke, who caught his glare.

For few seconds they had a staring contest, which they both ended at the same time. Only then did the swordsman noticed a black-eyed boy looking at them.

As soon as he noticed Fukamaru's glare, the black-eyed turned around and began talking to his teammates. Kiba sensed that something's wrong and whispered to his fellow, leaf-nin:

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure…" replied the former mist-nin. "But nothing you should worry about, I guess."

Then a familiar 'BING' was heard and four, new teams headed towards the door. One of them was the Sand team lead by the one called Dakatsu.

"Seems that this one won't take long…" assumed Gaara, as well looked after the sand-nins.

Time went by and more teams entered the exam. Sakura counted the number of participants who already finished the second test, but she lost count around fifty. Gaara and his siblings, along with Fukamaru's old team, were already called, yet none of the Konoha teams was asked to enter the exam place.

"What if we'll have to fight against each other?" worried Hinata.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that…" replied the former mist-nin. "I heard few things about this tournament and the rules claim that two teams from the same village won't be forced to fight against one another unless they won't have opponents from other villages. It's likely possible that we'll get to enter the second exam in the same time…"

"But this is boring!" yawned Naruto. "Why doesn't anything interesting happens?" and just as he finished that line, a sound of thunder could be heard in the hall and the flash of light blinded them (_A/N: well, most of them_).

As they regained their sight, they noticed a team of cloud-nins standing above a team from Ame Gakure. All the rain-nins were lying on the ground motionless.

"Calm down, Saikou-chan…" a boy their age with spiky, silver hair and blue eyes asked his teammate. He was wearing a violet dress (_A/N: little similar to Kakashi's, but with no mask_) and carried a long stick on his back. "Fights outside the exams are forbidden… we can be disqualified and you know that Raikage-sama won't approve that…"

"Give her a break, Shunrai…" another boy, two or three years older then the first, cut in. He was bold, had blue eyes and a tattoo of a thunder on his forehead. He wore a black shirt with short sleeves and a red waistcoat on it. He also had long, black pants and a huge axe attached to his back. "Let the girl have some fun…"

"Ryuu, you remember what happened last time she went out of control?" asked the silver-hair. "So, instead of throwing dumb comments, help me calm her down…"

The third cloud-nin, a female with long, blonde hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a similar shirt to Tenten's, only hers was white. She also had knee-length, black pants.

The Cloud kunoichi was breathing heavily as she looked at her teammates. Finally, after a long while, she seemed to calm down a bit. The silver-hair left out a sigh of relieve whereas the bold guy didn't seem to care much.

"Did she alone defeated those rain-nins?" asked Ayame a bit frightened.

"That's what it looks like…" replied Fugato. "I wonder… what do you think, Kosha?"

"Perhaps…" answered the other grass-nin without opening his eyes. "But you're the one who should know better then I…"

From behind a boy with black eyes observed the whole scene. Fugato noticed that, but decided to ignore him… for now.

"An interesting show…" announced Sasuke, propping against the wall at far end of the hall. "That cloud kunoichi… facing her might be interesting… Looks like she scared most of the people gathered…"

"That only proves that they're impressed by simple tricks…" replied Genko.

"Wow, that girl is strong…" thought Ino, looking at the blonde kunoichi.

"She wiped the floor with those rain-nins…" noticed Shikamaru. "That's why I think women are troublesome…"

Kiba looked at his dog which began hiding behind his master. "_She's that powerful?_" the heir of the Inuzuka gave Akamaru a questioning glare and then turned to the cloud-nins once more.

"Sorry everyone…" began the silver-head as the kunoichi calmed down completely. "We didn't meant to scare anyone… right, Saikou-chan?"

"…" the blonde looked at her teammate and after a short moment she replied silently: "Sorry"

"_Damn, what's her problem?_" Naruto asked himself.

"You saw that?" asked a boy with medium-length, grey hair, clipped in a ponytail and grey eyes, wearing a grey overcoat with green top. He had grey pants and was carrying a sword on his back. He had the rain headband on his left arm. "That Cloud kunoichi just defeated Haizaru's team with that much ease…"

"Why are you so excited about that, Kosame?" asked another rain-nin with short, violet hair and white eyes (_A/N: a little like Hyuuga have, but not the same!_). He was wearing a simple, violet shirt and grey pants. His hitae-ate was on his forehead and you could spot three, wooden umbrellas located on his back. "It's not like Haizaru and his teammates were especially strong…"

"Still they made it here…" reminded a girl with medium-length, black hair, wearing a blue kimono with flowers on it. She had violet eyes and had her forehead protector located in the same place Sakura wore it. "Besides, you saw what she did… that was impressive…"

"You two are just easily impressed..." interrupted the violet-head. "You could take her out, if you wanted to, Iikao-chan…"

"Still we should keep an eye on them…" announced the one called Kosame. "She might be dangerous…"

"One weirder then the other…" concluded Naruto as they got back to their spot. "A bunch of weirdos, that's who the participants of this tournament are…"

"Like you're the one to talk…" responded Fukamaru and before the loud mouth could answer him, another 'BING' was heard. This time the scene showed:

TEAMS: 13, 76, 125, 887

"Finally our turn!" yelled Naruto with joy but he instantly shut up as he saw who their opponents will be. There was a team from the Hidden Rock, Hidden Lake and most of all a team of cloud-nins… the same they met just a moment ago.

The Cloud kunoichi threw them a death glare, which send shivers down Sakura's spine.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" she announced as her two teammates just looked after the blonde kunoichi.

"_This is going to be harder then the first test…_" Fukamaru thought to himself as his team finally headed towards the door.

For them the second exam has just began.

* * *

And this concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review with your opinion once you're done. 

Now for the special note I promised:

**Team #13** (Konoha): Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Team #31** (Konoha): Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten

**Team #55** (Suna): Gaara, Kankuro, Temari

**Team #74** (Oto): Akado Baita, Kinniku Genko, Uchiha Sasuke

**Team #125** (Kumo): Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu, Saikou

**Team #128** (Ame): Asagi Iikao, Doshaburi Gouu, Kaihaku Kosame

**Team #193** (Konoha): Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

**Team #258** (Konoha): Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino

**Team #343** (Kiri): Arashi Shinkou, Nadare Renge, Oomizu Hisen

**Team #552** (Suna): Dakatsu, Gokiburi, Kanpuu

**Team #619** (?)? (that's the one lead by Banrai)

**Team #674** (Kusa): Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Team #719** (Kiri): Jigen Kado, Kumaro, Zaira

**Team #986** (Iwa): Gosai Kendo, Jishi Burado, Shita Tsume

And, since I'm after my real birthday party, I just couldn't help but make fun of that even. Once more a omake. Hope you'll find it funny:

**OMAKE: Shang's Birthday Party**

"Why am I blind-folded?" I asked as Fukamaru guided me somewhere. As we came to a stop and the leaf-nin allowed me to open my eyes, my eye twitched. "You mean to tell me that I came all this way blind-folded just to land in my own apartment? And why the hell it's so freakin dark here?"

The lights suddenly were turned on, blinding me at the same time, and the whole, Konoha gang yelled, along with the sand siblings (except Shikamaru and Gaara… guess they couldn't care less) 'surprise' at the same time.

As I regained my sight, I noticed Naruto handling me a huge bowl of ramen with candles on it. As I sweat dropped, Naruto asked:

"Make a wish…"

I thought for a minute and then blew air out of my lungs. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to blow the candles, so I tried again… and again… and again… and then sand simply covered the flaming candles.

I looked over to Gaara, who didn't show any expression, saying: "Thanks…"

"That's not all, Shang-san!" announced Lee, as he dragged a huge box into the room. "We got you a present…"

"Oh… you shouldn't have…" I began, just to be interrupted by Fukamaru, who addressed his line to all the young ninjas:

"Told you so…"

Sweat dropping once more, I opened the box and took out something big and hair. "Thanks, I always wanted… whatever it is…"

"Well, we all know how you like pen and paper RPG, so we decided to give you something that'll help you in it…" replied Sakura. "It's a werewolf costume! That's for your character in the game…"

"Umm… thanks… I think…"

"Okay, let's party!" yelled Naruto as the music started playing.

Surprisingly, the party was pretty good… that is until Lee got to drink some sake…

NOW ANOTHER, CHARACTER PROFILE (btw, I just saw how Shino looks in the original after that three-year training... he looks way better then I've imagined him, but too late now ' ):

_Name:_ Aburame, Shino

_Name Origins:_ 'aburame' means 'oil woman' and is similar to 'aburamishi', which stands for 'cockroaches'

_Also known as: _ dunno, bug-boy maybe (never heard it in the manga though)

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 23rd of January

___Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 156,2 cm

_Weight:_ 45,8 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Yuuhi Kurenai

_Teammates:_ Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

_Clan abilities:_ Aburame clans ability to control bugs (Kikaichuu no Jutsu) (decided to change that category, coz Aburame clan's ability to control bugs isn't really a bloodline limit... because there's no info that bug-controlling is in Aburame's genes)

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Kikaichuu no Jutsu (of course), Mushi Bushin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Skill), Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

_First appearance in the manga:_ chapter #34

AND WITH THAT THIS CHAPTER REALLY ENDS.

Take care and till the next update (hopefully).


	8. The Second Test

**Shang:** Okay, to start of this time I'd like to announce that answering your reviews with an interview may stop from here... you probably know what I mean, since I mentioned that few chapters back... well, it's still not decided, but I can ensure you that if you'll leave an e-mail under your review your questions will be answered for sure, even via email (though I still hope I'll be allowed to answer the reviews here). Now, without further to do, lets begin...

**Fukamaru:** For starters, mind telling the readers if there'll be more Jinchuuriki in the story then just Naruto and Gaara... wait, those guys are Jinchuuriki? What the...!

**Shang:** Pretend you don't know that... to answer the question simply: yes, one was already mentioned and many is planned to make an appearance... but to not spoil too much I'll end it with this.

**Fukamaru:** Is there any NarutoxOC in stored?

**Shang:** Not really... I'm a fan of original pairing really, so at this point it's NaruHina and stuff... but I'm planning to make some pairing with OC's and the original "Naruto" crew who doesn't have anyone to go with (example: Kiba).

**Attention:** this is mostly for those who were waiting for the omake with how Shikamaru's team made it through the first test: I wasn't able to write it yet coz my free time, during which I write, is quite limited lately. I won't go back on my word (now where did I heard that before?) and this omake will appear somewhere in the next, two chapters.

**IMPORTANT:** sorry to say this, but I probably won't be able to update this fic this year... you'll probably have to wait till January for the ninth chapter... sorry once more but I have many tests in the coming weeks and I don't know if I'll have enough time to write the new chapters to all my fics...

Now, without further delays:

**Chapter #8: The Second Test**

Taiyou finally stopped walking so the teams that followed him froze in their steps as well. They were now in the middle of a round area with quite a few trees and bushes, a lot of rocks on the west and Fukamaru was able to hear water running on the south.

"Okay, from here on you'll follow the jounins to your starting points…" with that he pointed at the top of a nearby mountain, on which stood four men. "Team 76…" hearing that the stone-nins stepped forward.

"This way…" ordered one of the jounins as he began walking north.

Next were the lake-nins who were guided west, then cloud-nins headed south. Naruto and his team were send to the east, right after the last of the four jounins. Once they reached the location, the examiner announced: "In a short while you'll hear a bell… that will be the beginning of this test… when the bell rings you'll have an hour to get the scroll… if you'll find your scroll, just get back here… good luck…" and with that he was gone.

After a short wait the bell rang and instantly the three of them ran towards the mansion in the center of the area.

"Why are we heading there?" asked Naruto.

"It's quite simple…" replied Sakura. "The mansion is the best place to hide any hints about where the scrolls are hidden… plus it's big that I'm positive that at least one scroll is hidden there…"

"And it's also a place where sooner or later one team is going to appear…" added Fukamaru. "That way we'll be able to get the scroll from them… if they'll have any, that is…" but he quieted down immediately as they all saw an explosion in the west wing of the mansion.

"What the…?" began Sakura, but before she could finish, Fukamaru replied:

"It's probably that Cloud kunoichi… we should stay away…" but then he noticed Naruto heading in the direction of the explosion: "Pinhead, what the hell are you doing?" but Naruto wasn't listening. "That dope…" sighed the swordsman as he followed his teammate.

Soon after Sakura joined them.

----------

Taiyou appeared in the waiting room and instantly all the eyes stopped at him. "Due to the time that is required for one group to finish this test we decided to open three, more arenas…" he announced. "From now on except the numbers of teams, also the information about which arena you'll be send to is going to appear… so let's draw new participants, shall we?" and soon the screen shown:

ARENA #2: teams 31, 462, 118, 889; ARENA #3: teams 77, 619, 690, 719; ARENA #4: teams 23, 81, 433, 901

"Our turn!" yelled Kiba in satisfaction as Akamaru barked loudly on his head.

"Could you keep it down…" Shino asked his teammate. "You're drawing attention to us…"

"_Naruto-kun will surely make it…_" Hinata said to herself. "_I must do my best too…_"

"May your spirits of youth bloom!" cheered Lee.

"Good luck!" shouted Ino after them.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru, who was standing next to her, covering his ears as soon as his teammates voice roamed in his head. That one, single phrase, earned him a smack on the head, naturally.

Fugato didn't paid much attention to the whole thing. What drew his eyes was a certain, black-eyed boy who was heading with his teammates to the third arena. The grass-nin narrowed his eyes as the white head send him a quick glare.

"His chakra is unusual, isn't it?" asked Kosha silently so that only Fugato would hear it.

"Yeah…" replied his teammate. "And those eyes… I'm not the one who you can scare easily, but this guy sends chills down my spine…"

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Tenten as she suddenly turned to face them.

"Nothing really…" responded Fugato with a fake smile. Neji noticed that, but decided to stay silent. "It's just that… those mist-nins are the same that Naruto-kun and his team fought during the first test, right?" the weapon mistress only nodded. "Well, I got curious how strong they are… that's all…"

"They're probably stronger then they seem, since they made it here…" announced Chouji with his mouth full of potato chips. "We should watch out for them…"

"Where did you get that bag of potato chips?" asked Ino sweat dropping.

"There's a snack bar just around the corner" explained Ayame as she reached out for Chouji's bag and took out few chips. "Their prizes aren't that low, but it's still bearable…"

"_Since when Chouji allows anyone eat his chips?_" wondered Shikamaru as he observed the Grass kunoichi. Then he looked at the black-eyed boy who was entering the arena. "_So they were interested in this guy?... What's so special about him?_"

----------

As Naruto and his teammates reached the place of the explosion, they saw a very familiar scene: the lake-nins were laying here and there motionless. Sakura noticed that they were still alive, but just barely. The blonde kunoichi was standing between their bodies, breathing a little hardly, but above that unharmed. The bold axe man was sitting on a nearby rock, holding a golden scroll and the silver-head was looking right at them, his face didn't gave out anything.

"That was pathetic…" announced the boldy. "I didn't even get to try out my techniques… Saikou, could you please leave at least one, conscious next time?"

"Raikage-sama isn't gonna like this…" said Shunrai with a little fear in his voice. "At this rate she'll lose self-control once more and then we're screwed…" and only then did he really turned his attention to the leaf-nins. "And what do you want? We have no time nor will to play with you…"

"Then just give us your scroll and we'll be on our way…" announced Naruto.

"That… we won't do" replied the one called Ryuu as he reached for his axe. "May I have them? I didn't had any fun for a while now…" and with that he turned to the silver-head.

"Fine…" responded Shunrai after a moment of hesitation. "Just don't let them near Saikou…"

"Not to worry… It'll be finished in a minute…"

"You know…" said Fukamaru reaching for his katana. "I was gonna say the same thing… You guys take five, I'll handle this… This guy is a weapon user like me after all…"

"Stay on guard, Fukamaru-kun…" asked Sakura worried. "He's quite confident… he may have few tricks up his sleeve…"

"I know…" replied the blonde. "The biggest mistake a shinobi can make is to underestimate his opponent… that's why I'm going all out immediately…" and with those words he performed a quick chain of hand seals and called out: "Mikazuki no Mai!" and instantly three Fukamaru's were charging at the cloud-nin.

"_What the…?_" Ryuu's eyes widen a bit at the sight, but he kept his cool and slashed the space before him with his axe. To the leaf-nins surprise the blade of the weapon separated from the rest, tide to it with a long chain, and cut through two of Fukamaru's phantoms.

The last of the swordsmen jumped above the blade and making a somersault while spinning, he landed right behind Ryuu with his katana ready to chop off the bold boy's head.

The cloud-nin acted immediately and ducked under the cut, pushing the blade of his axe back. As it located itself near him, he spun around on his heel, thus making a deadly whirlpool. However Fukamaru saw that coming in time and placed his sword in the way of the blade.

As the chain and the blade of the katana connected, the chain started to tie itself around the swords. Instantly the former mist-nin reached out for his second blade and aimed at Ryuu's head.

Having no way to block the attack with his axe, the cloud-nin performed a quick set of hand seals single-handed and called out: "Raiton: Ikazuchi Dageki!" and before anyone noticed the chain got surrounded with electricity which traveled to Fukamaru's body making him scream from the pain.

The swordsman let go of his katana that was blocking the chain to separate himself from the attack. It seemed to work as the pain started to slowly fade away. Fukamaru thighten his grip on the other sword.

"Surprise…" Ryuu smile widely and his axe once more looked normal.

"Nice trick…" announced the former mist-nin, breathing a bit heavily. "Metal conducts electricity so all you had to do was launch the charge to your weapon and it attacked me by itself… quite impressive for a gennin…"

"Told you… this won't take long" and with that launched the blade of his axe (with the use of the chain, naturally) into the air just to drop it on the blonde. Fukamaru instantly jumped to the right, avoiding the attack and at an incredible speed charged at the cloud-nin.

The leaf-nin attacked from the left, forcing his opponent to jump back. As soon as Ryuu's feet touched the ground, they had to leave it once more to avoid another cut. The bold boy found himself dodging Fukamaru's attacks, not able to counter due to the former mist-nin's haste.

No-one even noticed when Fukamaru forced Ryuu in the right direction and picked up his second sword and unleashed a true storm of attacks on the cloud-nin. The only thing boldy could do was dodge.

"_Dammit…_" Ryuu said to himself as he performed an instant set of hand seals. "Raiton, Ikazuchi Tama!" and suddenly electricity started to surround his body just to shoot out of it a second later in every direction.

Acting on instinct, Fukamaru performed a chain of hand seals of his own and with the last symbol he called out: "Katon: Kasai Uzumaki!" and instantly a fire barrier appeared around him, blocking all the thunders, lifting tons of dust into the air in the process.

As the smoke cleared, the spectators noticed that the two attacks canceled each other out, leaving both shinobies unharmed.

"_That blonde is pretty good…_" Shunrai thought to himself. "_He not only knows how to use swords properly but also is familiar with both fire and water jutsus… if this keeps up, Ryuu may lose…_" then he took a look on his female teammate. Instantly he noticed she was observing the fight breathing quickly with her teeth clenched. "_She's loosing it… we have to resolve this fast or we risk THAT repeating itself…_" and with that he turned to the bold boy: "Ryuu, finish this soon, otherwise IT will awake soon!"

The axeman took a quick glare at the one called Saikou and instantly his eyes widen. That was also the first time the leaf-nins could see fear in them. Fukamaru noticed that boldy's hands started to shiver a bit.

Immediately the axe user snapped out of it and, sending the swordsman a death glare, send his blade towards him again. Fukamaru easily deflected the assault with one of his katanas though and instantly jumped forward with an attempt to bring both his blades at his opponent from above.

Ryuu jumped back, making way for Shunrai who decided to join the battle. He was just finishing his chain of hand seals and with the last symbol he aimed two fingers at the former mist-nin and called out: "Raiton: Banrai no Jutsu!" and before the leaf-nin knew it a thunder shoot right at him.

The swordsman tried to avoid the attack, but still was hit with electricity once more, only this time much more powerful then the one Ryuu used on him. With his muscles burning from the inside, he felt to the ground, dropping both his swords.

But it was also then that Naruto decided to take action as well. With a short set of hands seals he performed his primary jutsu, attacking Shunrai from all sides.

"U-zu-ma-ki…" yelled each clone Chile sending the cloud-nin higher and higher into the sky. The last of the blondes was coming at the defenseless silver-hair from above and landing a powerful blow on his head finished the combo: "… Naruto Rendan!"

To everyone's surprise however, Shunrai used his hands to land and avoided his head smashing hard into the surface. That surprised the blonde, who was still in mid-air, coming to the landing.

Before Naruto's feet touched the ground, the cloud-nin reached for his weapons and in a fracture of a second launched several kunais and shurikens at the blonde. However they never reached the loud mouth as Fukamaru stepped in their way and used his swords to block and deflect each and everyone of them.

As soon as the throwing weapons felt to the ground, Fukamaru dropped to his left knee and propped himself by stabbing one of his katanas into the ground. Shunrai's last attack must have got him good.

The silver-hair instantly appeared next to him and landed a powerful kick in his head. A moment later he was heading towards Naruto, but the blonde already landed on the ground and was able to block the punch aimed at the left side of his head.

But it was then that Ryuu launched his blade at him as well and Shunrai grabbed the blonde so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Surprisingly Sakura jumped out of nowhere and capture the chain that was holding the axe.

With all her strength she pushed the chain to herself, thus making Ryuu fly right at her. As the bold boy came into her range, she landed a powerful blow into the back of his head and made the axeman crush hard into the ground right in front of her.

The whole thing shocked Shunrai for a second. But that was enough for Naruto, who instantly placed his leg behind the cloud-nin's and pressing the silver-haired boy's chest made him fell over.

The cloud-nin didn't let go of the blondes hand though and as soon as he landed on the ground, he tossed the loud mouth right at Sakura, who was too surprised to dodge. The both rolled on the ground for a while before they came to a stop.

"_Ryuu's out cold…_" noticed Shunrai. "_Such strength… she's probably a medic-nin then…_" but at that moment he needed to jump back to avoid the blade coming right at his head. It was Fukamaru who's body just started to listen to him again.

The blonde reached out to his hostel and launched few shurikens at the silver-head. The shinobi stars weren't much of a challenged to Shunrai as he dodged all of them, except for the last one, which he grabbed and threw it back at the leaf-nin.

Fukamaru grabbed the shuriken as well and as he began charging at the cloud-nin he threw it once more, preparing the swords he held in his other hand. Seeing that, Shunrai strafe left, avoiding the shinobi star, and performed a quick set of hand seals.

As he finished, electricity started to surround his right hand. The thunder formed itself into a sword-like form with which the cloud-nin blocked Fukamaru's attack. More then that, as soon as the 'two blades' clashed, the electricity started to crawl on the former mist-nin's blade towards him again.

This time the blonde was fast enough though and while releasing the grip on the sword, he used his hands to prop himself against the surface and attacked with a kick from Shunrai's left with his left leg.

The silver-head blocked the kick with both his hands but Fukamaru instantly switched hands and this time, facing the cloud-nin, launched the attack with his right leg from the same side as before.

This one Shunrai was unable to block or avoid and was send flying back. He didn't hit the ground though as Naruto kicked him into the air. The cloud-nin then noticed the whisker-marks kid coming right at him from above again.

"This time you won't be able to land!" he ensured his opponent as he landed a powerful kick into the cloud-nin's stomach.

The silver-head crushed to the ground hard, making a small crater around him. He slowly began to get back on his feet but you could easily tell that the last attack made serious damage to him.

The cloud-nin send the two blondes a death glare as he began another chain of hand seals. He suddenly stopped in his tracks though and with fear showing on his face he turned to his female teammate.

Only then did Naruto and Fukamaru noticed something that send chills down their spines: the blonde kunoichi's body was surrounded with electricity with shoot sparkles here and there from time to time. The girl's eyes were shinning yellow and also shoot lightings from the pupils to the back of her head. The ground around here was beginning to crack as few of the electric waves run loose on it. Soon veins started to appear on every part of her body.

"What the…?" was all Naruto could say at the sight.

"_That girl…_" began Fukamaru. "_Such power… it's not human! She must be…_"

"Saikou, please…" begged Shunrai with his voice shivering a bit. "I can still fight… leave this to me and…"

But she wasn't listening. She just walked right past her teammates and sending the two leaf-nins a death glare she said in a deep voice: "SO, HOW DOES YOUR BLOOD TASTE?"

* * *

I know, a cliff-hanger... sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Please leave a review with your opinion about it once you're done. Pretty please? I'd really like to know your opinion. 

Now, for the jutsu encyklopedia:

_Raiton: Ikazuchi Dageki_ (Thunder Element: Thunder Strike) - a jutsu used by Ryuu. The user first concentrates the chakra in his arm and then, with the use of right hand seals, releases it in the form of electricity. This jutsu is meant for close range combat as the user can attack with it only by contact with his opponent or, as Ryuu did it, by using a conductor.

_Raiton: Ikazuchi Tama_ (Thunder Element: Thunder Sphere) - another jutsu used by Ryuu. It's quite similar to the Thunder Strike, the differance is that the use gathers chakra in all his body and then releases it in the form of electricity. Such charges shoot out from his body soon after in every direction. This technique is meant to make serious damage to a group of enemies.

_Raiton: Banrai no Jutsu_ (Thunder Element: Heavy Thunder Skill) - this jutsu is similar to the Thunder Strike as well... even the set of hand seals is similar. The main differance comes later, when chakra is released from the hand in the form of electricity. The user much then aimed two fingers of the hand that is surrounded with the thunder at the target. Once that is done, the charge is released towards the target. The effect is similar to Thunder Strike, only much more powerful.

And, since I promised an omake with Shikamaru's team, but didn't managed to write it, here's something to make this loss a bit smaller:

_Name:_ Nara Shikamaru

_Name Origins:_ 'shika' means 'deer' and '-maru' is usually used to describe something in full… in this case a 'full deer'… I have no info about his clan's name

_Also known as:_ lazy bump

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 22nd of September

_Zodiac:_ Virgo

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 152,1 cm

_Weight:_ 42,9 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ chuunin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikaku

_Teammates:_ Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji

_Clan's ability:_ ability to control shadows

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique), Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)

_First appearance in the manga:_ chapter 34

And now, since I'm not sure if I'll be able to submit a new chapter before Xmas, I'd like to wish you all:

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Take care and hopefully till the next update.


	9. Strong Shinobi Gather

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** sorry to say this, but my exams are coming and my free time will be REALLY limited. I don't know when the next chappie will be out. Sorry bout that.

Also, I wasn't able to write that omake, but I've decided to change this chapter a bit so that you can have a small taste of how the original, "Naruto" crew developed.

Now, without further to do:

**Chapter #9: Strong Shinobies Gather**

Saikou wasn't listening at all. She just walked right past Shunrai and sending the two leaf-nins a death glare she said in a deep voice: "SO, HOW DOES YOUR BLOOD TASTE?" and before any of them could answer, she launched a punch in Naruto's face.

The whisker-marks kneeled just in time to avoid the hit, but wasn't able to do anything against a kick that came right after the punch. Once the attack connected with his face, the loud mouth was send flying many meters back.

Fukamaru acted instantly. He aimed his blade at the Cloud kunoichi's neck and cut from her left. Surprisingly for him though, electricity shoot from Saikou's body and hit his katana. In a fracture of a second the shock wave reached his hand, making the former mist-nin cry out in pain.

As he let go of his sword, Saikou grabbed him by his neck, thus sending more electricity through his body. Fukamaru could feel his nerves being attacked, making him shiver against his will. A second later he caught out blood and his vision started to get blur.

But it was then that Sakura landed a powerful blow on the Cloud kunoichi's face, thus making the blonde let go of her teammate and sending the cloud-nin flying back.

Instantly the pink-haired kunoichi grabbed the hand with which she attacked the cloud-nin, as pain started to grow in it.

"_With all that electricity around her, using taijutsu is useless…_" she thought to herself. "_Even if we manage to lay a punch on her, we'll receive damage as well… the only way to beat her is ninjutsu…_"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as tens of his clones surrounded the blonde kunoichi and prepared their kunais. "You're death meat!" they all announced at the same time and jumped right at the cloud-nin.

Saikou just stood there though and the moment the clones came close enough, she released electricity out her body, thus sending hundreds of small thunders at the charging bushins, destroying everyone of them.

"_That much power…_" thought Fukamaru. "_There's only one way we can get out alive out of this…_" and with that thought he began to unwrap his arm from bandages.

It was then that Sakura, who was standing quite close to the former mist-nin, noticed strange markings appearing on the bandages the moment Fukamaru started to unwrap them.

Saikou's eyes stopped at the swordsman, who suddenly seemed to interest her the most out of the three leaf-nins. She was about to jump at the blonde but at the same moment Shunrai appeared right next to her and placed a tag with a seal on her forehead.

Instantly all the electricity surrounding the Cloud kunoichi started to fade away. The girl herself felt to her knees, breathing heavily. Shunrai just stared at her with a worried look on his face and then, without a moment of hesitation, he threw the leaf-nins a scroll his team just obtained.

"Take it and leave…" he said, not even bothering to look at the trio.

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. "But why…?"

"Just go! She went overboard and if you're around this one tag may not be enough to calm her down!" announced the cloud-nin.

Fukamaru wrapped his hand back and picking up the scroll took of. Soon after his teammates followed.

"What was that?" asked Sakura once they were far away from the cloud-nins. "That girl just now… was it her bloodline limit?"

"I doubt that…" replied Fukamaru calmly. "It seems to me that she's one of the Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuu-what?" now Naruto found it hard to follow his teammate thoughts.

"Did you guys ever heard about the bijuu?"

"Yes" nodded Sakura. "They're many-tailed beasts. Demons that walked the Earth ages ago… it's said that their power was unmatched. Yet, they were all defeated…"

"That's just partly true…" replied the former mist-nin. "It is true that the bijuu were all defeated, however their power was so great that humans wouldn't be humans if they wouldn't want to use it for their own goals. The bijuu were defeated, but not destroyed…"

"What do you mean?" demanded Naruto.

"No-one could control the bijuu… they were too powerful. However, where there's a will, there's a way. In order to use the huge among of chakra that the bijuu possessed, the beast had to be sealed inside a human being. That way the one who carried a beast inside of him or her could link to that chakra and use it as his own. Thanks to that, the beast carrier had practically and unlimited among of chakra. People who had bijuu sealed inside them are called Jinchuuriki…"

"That's inhuman…" said the pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto just lowered his sight and then, after a moment of silence, he asked: "But for what would people want a demon, which could break loose at any time walking around their village? It's risky…"

"Mostly for military purposes" came a response. "I mean, think about: a shinobi with unlimited among of chakra… incredible strength… for many it's like a thumb card, a perfect weapon. And, dependable on the way the bijuu is sealed in the Jinchuuriki, easy to control. If the seal is weak, the chances for demon to escape are high. If that was to happen, the vessel would die, so the best way to prevent it is to cooperate with the one who sealed the beast in the first place…"

"So, is there a way to remove the bijuu out of a person?" wondered the whisker-marks.

"I don't know. Maybe" replied the swordsman. "However I heard that once the beast is separated from the body, the vessel dies anyway…"

"Fukamaru-kun, how come you know so much about this?" asked Sakura.

"Let's just say I knew a Jinchuuriki once…" answered the former mist-nin after a moment of silence. None of them said anything through the rest of the test.

----------

"Nice job, Hinata…" announced Kiba as he played with the scroll they just found. "Your eyes are as usual unmatched…" but then his words froze in his throat as he sensed something. He looked at Akamaru. The dog slightly nodded.

The dog ninja smelt the air once more and after locating the source of the smell, he gave Shino directions with his eyes only. A moment later screams came from a nearby bushes. Two tree-nins felt unconscious to the ground with the leaf-nin's bugs all over them.

"You missed one…" noticed Kiba as they both heard a wild yell coming at them from behind.

But before the third tree-nin could reach them, Hinata stood in his way and before he could reach in anyway, she landed a hit with her palm open on his chest. The tree-nin was send flying back and felt to the ground barely able to move.

"I was expecting something more from shinobies who made it through the first test…" announced Kiba a bit disappointed.

"Don't say that… Kiba-kun…" asked Hinata with a shy voice. "If it wasn't for your sense of smell, we wouldn't be able to detect them in time…"

"Whatever… lets just take this scroll and finish this test already…" ordered the dog ninja and the three, Leaf shinobies went on their way.

----------

"This was way easier then I thought" announced Kumaro as he held out the scroll they just stole from the group of cloud-nin. "Those Kumo freaks were a bunch of losers…"

"Maybe you'd be interested in a real challenge then?" came a little squeaky voice.

The mist-nins turn around in the direction it came from and spotted the team wearing Kaimei headbands. A boy with white hair and black eyes stepped forward and demanded in the squeaky voice they all just heard: "Give the scroll to us and we'll let you leave. You are of no interest to us…"

"And if we say no?" asked Kado.

"I'll be forced to kill you…" came a response in a cold voice.

"That freak is taking us lightly…" noticed Zaira. "He's mine!" and with that she jumped to the air and unwrapped a large scroll. Before anyone knew it, a rain of all sort of weapons shoot out o the scroll right at the black-eyed boy.

The white-head jumped back in order to avoid the weapon rain, but while he was still in mid-air, Zaira appeared right behind him and released few of her kunais and shurikens at his back.

As soon as the weapons dig into his back, the black-eyed boy felt to the ground motionless.

"What did I tell? Easy…" announced Zaira with a smile as she walk right pass the white-haired boy lying on the ground. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks, once she noticed the looks on her teammates faces. Their eyes were widen and mouth opened.

The Mist kunoichi instantly turned around and saw the black-eyed boy, his body covered in blood, finishing a strange chain on hand seals. Before she could do anything, she cried out in pain and felt to the ground with her blood escaping her body.

"Zaira!" yelled Kumaro, as he tried to run to his teammate, but was stopped by Kado. "What are you doing? We have to help her!"

Kado didn't answer. He just kept looking at the white-haired boy who stood in front of them with a smirk. "_Who… what is he?_"

----------

The tall, lake-nin read the clue informing the participants of one of the scrolls whereabouts. He smiled to his two companions and announced: "I think I solved the riddle. It seems that the scroll in hidden in a hollow scooped out in a tree trunk that's located about a hundred meters west from that huge rock…" and with that he pointed in the direction where the stone was.

"This is too easy… right, Subaru" smiled his comrade while turning to their female teammate.

The girl did not answer. She just felt motionless to the ground.

"What the…?" began the one holding the scroll.

Meanwhile, few miles away, Ino just opened her eye: "I know where the scroll is" she announced, getting back to her feet.

"Looks like you were right to follow them, Shikamaru" Chouji praised his teammate.

"Yeah, yeah…" replied the lazy chuunin not really carrying. "Lets just get that scroll before those lake-nins will…" and with that they headed towards the nearby rock.

----------

"Boy, the faces of those rain-nins when they felt for your genjutsu was priceless, Kosha…" announce Ayame, holding the scroll and smiling widely.

"It was a simple trick really…" replied the grass-nin still having his eyes closed.

During that conversation they didn't even noticed that their were watched by a team of rain-nins, who were hiding on a nearby tree.

"A simple trick, eh?" the one who seemed to be the leader repeated. "Lets show them that playing around with us is the last thing you should do…" with that he looked at his companions who only nodded and in a fracture of a second, they all threw their wooden umbrellas to the sky.

After completing a short set of hand seals, they all called out: "Ninpou: Jouro Senbon!" and instantly a rain of needles shoot out of the umbrellas right at the three grass-nins.

Kusa shinobies weren't even able to avoid the attack in time. In a blink of an eye their bodies got pierced by hundreds of senbons, making them cry out in pain.

The Ame shinobies team leader smirked under his nose as he jumped off the tree and landed softly on the ground. "You picked a wrong team to steal the scroll from…" he announced, but it was then that smirk disappeared from his face as he noticed that the tree grass-nins their just attacked were now just wooden pales.

A second later screams came from the tree he was hiding on before and his two comrades came crushing down to the ground. Right after them Fugato jumped down and landing on his feet, he said: "Yet you got yourselves fooled again…"

Before the rain-nin could react, he received a hit in the back of his head from Ayame, which send him into unconsciousness.

"You can open your eyes now, Kosha, we've taken care of them…" she said jokingly.

"Very funny…" came a response and then the grass-nin with the lizard came out of the bushes. "But I am a bit disappointed, those very basic, genjutsu tricks… if they felt for them so easily, they'd got killed sooner or later…"

"Then it's a good thing we send them to a longer sleep…" announced Fugato. "They probably won't be able to move until this test is over… now, do you guys wanna gather more scrolls or will we just settle with one?"

"Lets not be show-offs…" replied Ayame. "We should give other teams a chance…"

----------

"Dammit, stop looking down on us!" ordered the waterfall-nin as he threw more kunais at his opponent, who was charging right at him.

All of the knives were deflected by the spinning halberd though, which was used by the sound-nin that attacked him. Before the waterfall-nin could do anything, his arm was pierced by the halberds blade. The waterfall-nin cried out in pain as Sasuke smirked under his nose.

The raven-hair then lifted his opponent up, using only his halberd, and threw him right at the tree. Once the waterfall-nin hit the trunk hard, he lost consciousness.

"Pathetic…" was all Sasuke said, putting down his halberd.

"Give them some credit, Sasuke-kun…" asked Baita. "They were stronger then that Snow team which we beaten to get the first scroll…"

"Well, we already defeated all the teams that entered this area with us and we've collected all, four scroll hidden so might as well report that we passed this test…" proposed Gunko.

"Whatever…" replied the former leaf-nin as he follow his teammates. "_I hope you succeeded too, dope… I like to finish what I've started…_"

----------

"Well, well, well…" began a fat, mountain-nin with a straw headgear on and wearing a red shirt with red pants, as he prepared his large hammer. "Would you look at that: three, cute girls playing ninja. Don't you know it's dangerous? Maybe we should take the scroll you just found, to be safe…"

His teammates, both male, first wearing blue and a straw headgear just like the fatso and the third, short one, wearing green also with a headgear, laughed at the comment.

The girls they were talking about were the three moon-nins. The first one was a girl with long, wavy, black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a violet, shinobi dress (_A/N: similar to the one Kakashi wears_) and her mouth was covered by a violet, shinobi mask. She wore her hitae-ate on her left arm and also carried a huge scroll on her back.

The second girl was a bit shorter then the her. She mad medium-length, red hair and a red shawl on top of her head, which covered most of her hair and her ears. He had golden eyes and wore a black shirt with short sleeves and a grey waistcoat on that. Her pants were also grey and reached her feet, however her left trouser leg was ripped off around her knee. Her headband was used as a belt.

The last one of the tree was a girl with short, brown hair. Her eyes were green and she had a green star tattooed on her left cheek. She was wearing green and brown dress and had a numchako attached to her belt. The weapon was made out of some black metal and the two ends of it were bound together with a golden chain.

"I think we can handle it…" replied the one with brown hair.

"I doubt that…" announced the mountain-nin with a hammer.

"That fatso is beginning to piss me of…" stated the one wearing green.

"Chill, I'll handle this…" assured the red head and then turned to the one wearing violet: "May I, Kim?"

The one with black hair only nodded and before any of the mountain-nins knew what was going on, the red-head jumped right at them, cutting their skin with her nails.

----------

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!" called out Neji as he finished his attack, knocking the lake-nin out.

"Great job, Neji!" yelled Lee, rising his hands to the sky. "The spirit of youth springs in you!"

"_At least this time no-one sees him doing that…_" Tenten sighed to herself and then picked up the scroll lake-nins were carrying. "Shall we finish this test right away or are we gonna hunt down few more?"

"Lets end this… no point in risking" replied the white-eyed boy.

"You're not scared, are you Neji?" asked the weapon mistress with a smile appearing on her face.

"It's simple strategy… if we were to look for more scrolls, we would waste our energy and risk our abilities getting figured out. Unneeded risk…"

----------

"The second test is almost finished…" said Banrai to the shadows.

A moment later a girl with long, brown hair, pale skin and red eyes. Walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. She smiled slightly and asked: "So, is everything ready?"

"My subordinate located all the targets… it seems we can get almost the whole collection. However, with all the jounins and examiners around it may prove a bit difficult…"

"Sasori and Deidara have already began gathering information… soon we'll be ready, but it's still required that we wait until the last test begins…" reminded the girl.

"Too much confidence can be destructive… Shaburu" responded Banrai.

"Fear not… the outcome will be the same… the Jinchuuriki will be ours…" and with that she disappeared in the shadows once more.

* * *

And with that the 9th chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review once you're done. 

Now, coz my time's limited, here's a quick, jutsu encyklopedia and the chara profile:

_Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho_ (Sixty-four Points Hands) – jutsu used by the Hyuuga clan. Using a highly advanced form of Byakugan, the user is able to see the Chakra Holes on a person's body, and using the Gentle Fist - closes the Chakra Holes with quick blows, stopping the flow of chakra through one's body.

_Name:_ Tenten

_Name Origins:_ the origins of her name aren't known… I found a lot of meanings for her name… 'tenten' can be translated as 'here and there', 'sporadically'… also 'ten' in Japanese mean 'heaven' or 'sky'

_Also known as:_ weapon mistress is the only thing that comes to my mind

_Age:_ currently 15

_Birth Date:_ 9th of March

_Zodiac:_ Pisces

_Blood type:_ B

_Height:_ 155,6 cm

_Weight:_ 43,1 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Maito Gai

_Teammates:_ Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

_Bloodline limits:_ non I'd know about

_Used techniques (know so far):_ none (I remind you that this story is based on manga)

Sorry I wasn't able to make that omake. Another time, I hope.

Hope that this new year will be better then the previous one for all you guys!

Take care and hopefully till the next update.


	10. The Third Test

Well, my exams are almost over, so now I have a bit more free time to write... I got a shot of inspiration for this fic, so there is a slight chance you may not have to wait another month for the next chapter (well, I should have three weeks of freedom so chances are I'll be able to write at least more chapter for this one are somewhat high, but I'm not promising anything).

What awaits in this chapter? Well, you'll get to met some new, OC's... and something none of you could predict (at least I hope so), so I invite you to read the tenth chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #10: The Third Test**

"My name is Kobushi Kazeru!" announced a young man with spiky, short, black hair and green eyes. He had a metal protector on his right arm and wore a black, battle suit (_A/N: kinda like the one Lee uses_) with a green waistcoat on it. "I was chosen to be the examiner for the third test of this decades Tiger Challenge. Before I'll explain your task and rules, I'd like to congratulate you all on reaching this part. It seems you're one of the best decades, coz never before in the history of this tournament had so many teams made it to this test!"

"_So many teams?_" Sakura questioned herself as she looked around. "_There were like around a thousand at the beginning and now there's only a little over fifty!_"

All of the participants were now standing in the middle of a large glade on the north of the island. In front of them there was a forest with tall trees and more to the north mountains.

Fukamaru looked to his right, where stood a team of cloud-nins. The same they faced in the previous test. Saikou didn't seem to pay any attention to the blonde, Ryuu kept sending death glares towards Sakura and Shunrai just smiled to the swordsman, noticing his stare.

"_They manage after all…_" he thought to himself, turning his gaze to the left where the rest of the Leaf teams stood. "_So, Konoha still has all their gennins in the tournament? Guess the Leaf stands for its reputations…_" and with that he returned to observing the examiner.

"For crying out loud, Chouji, you ate like an hour ago…" Ino whispered to her teammate, who was standing behind her with his stomach growling. "Can't you keep it down?"

"It's not my fault that breakfast was so small…" replied the chubby ninja.

"Yeah, right: you ate your share and half of mine! If I wasn't on a diet, I'd kick your ass…"

"How troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru, shaking his head, which earned him another hit in the head from Ino. "_Why are all women such a pain in the butt?_"

"Naruto-kun made it here too…" noticed Hinata cheerfully, yet quietly. Shino seemed unmoved by that statement however.

"Yeah, him and over a hundred and fifty other people…" stated Kiba, who looked at Akamaru, how kept whining for a while now. "_There are some strong opponents among those who passed…_" he thought to himself and then his gaze stopped at the team standing on his left.

It was a team of moon-nins that consisted of girls his age only (_A/N: the same that appeared in the previous chapter_). The one who seemed to be a leader, the girl wearing a violet shinobi outfit stood out front with her arms crossed. The one who stood right behind her had shawl on her head. She noticed Kiba staring and winking to him, she showed him her tongue and then giggled slightly, turning to the third girl, who was wearing green and brown.

The last one just seemed to noticed the dog ninja and giving him an expression 'I-don't-give-a-damn' returned to looking at the examiner.

"Fugato-kun, looks like your favorites made it too…" announced Ayame, spotting Naruto and his team. "Kinda depressing that all of Konoha teams succeed to get so far and we're the only team from the Grass left…"

"It was expected…" replied the grass-nin. "After all, the Leaf…" but he didn't finished the sentence as pain shoot through his torso and his vision started to get blur. He bended over, holding back a scream of pain.

In an instant Kosha kneeled next to him and placed his hand on Fugato's shoulder. Few seconds later the grass-nin seemed to got back to as he was and slowly struggle back to his feet.

"Again?" asked Ayame a bit surprised. Fugato only nodded. "But I thought you…"

"Nothing is certain in my condition…" he cut her off. "But it's okay now, all I need is a minute… thanks, Kosha" his companion gave him a nod, yet kept his eyes closed.

The commotion caused few stares, including a certain, black-eyed boy who looked in the grass-nins direction for a fracture of a second. But almost immediately turned away and looked at the bold stone-nin who stood just few feet away from him.

"Borudo, that white head is staring at you…" announced another stone-nin, the one with claw gloves on, who walked on both his feet and hands.

"I know…" replied the bold shinobi. "He's been doing it since this tournament started. Just ignore him, Tsume… he's of no importance to us…"

The last one of the three, the one carrying the huge sword, just looked at the black-eyed boy for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "_There's something unusual about him…_" he thought, but kept that to himself.

Gaara and his siblings stood on one of the edges of the glade. Kankuro was yawing due to the lack of sleep he had last night, Temari was standing propped on her fan and the red-head was standing in front of them with his arms crossed and no emotions on his face, as usual.

Right next to them stood the other team from the Suna, the one they told about to the leaf-nins. Gokiburi, the muscular one with spiky, black hair and hands covered in bandages just stood there smiling, not paying attention to anything. The girl, Kanpuu, who was a shrimp, especially compared to her teammates, had long, blue hair, clipped into one, big bon and was wearing a yellow dress was playing with a small, silver medallion around her neck.

The leader of the second, Sand team, Dakatsu, a boy Gaara's age with long, straight, black hair, red eyes, wearing jet black robe from under which something seemed to move on his back, looked straight at the red-head and when Shukaku vessel's attention finally stopped on him, he smiled and started licking his left cheek with unnaturally long tongue.

Once the tongue retreated back to the sand-nin's mouth, Dakatsu announced with a cold and empty voice: "You better do good. Our two teams protect the honor of the Hidden Sand. And by the way, I'm curious how many participants you already killed… Sabaku no Gaara?"

The red-head just kept looking at him for a moment more and then turned away.

"That's not nice…" announced Dakatsu, smirking again. "But have it your way… the more you spare, the more fun for me…" and with that he looked away too.

"Okay, lets get down to the rules!" announced Kazeru, making everyone turn to him again. "First let me just tell you that the number of participants is way too high and we can't allow so many to enter the last test, so be prepared that this one is gonna be hard… I assure you that over a half of you won't make it through…"

"Whatever…" replied Gouu (_A/n: he's one of the rain-nins you met before the second exam… the violet-head_). "Just get to the point and lets get this over with…"

"_He's at it again…_" sighed Kosame and gave his teammate an annoyed look. Ikao just sweat dropped.

"Alright…" Kazeru slowly continued. "The mission objective is rather simple: on top of the mountains you should see from here are Silver Eagle nests. Those are very rare birds, so you're not allowed to harm any of them. The goal of this test will be for you to bring at least one Silver Eagle egg from those nests…"

"Collecting eggs?" repeated Baita. "What kind of a dumb test is this supposed to be?"

"Let me explain the rules…" Kazeru continued, without paying much to the Sound kunoichi. "Each team require only one egg to advance to the last exam, you are allowed to steal the eggs from each other, so those who think are strong enough are welcome to wait at the bottom of the mountains for weaker teams to get the egg and then get it from them, but be aware of the primary rule to this: a team that will break an egg is band from the tournament!"

"What?" Gunko couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why's that?"

"As I said Silver Eagles are rare birds, so by destroying the egg you put them closer to extension… besides this rule is also to teach you of some responsibility… during mission you'll be given scrolls or other objects that must be kept in one piece… since eggs are easily broken, those who'll manage to bring them safely will prove they can be given delicate documents…"

"So if those birds are so close to extension why are we taking their eggs?" asked Sasuke.

"The eggs will be returned to the nests by the examiners once the test is over" assured Kazeru. "To get the eggs and get back here you'll have four days… now wait a minute for other examiners to arrive and then follow them to your starting point…" and with that he was gone.

"This is perfect…" announced a man with blonde, gelled up hair, his mouth hidden behind a metal shinobi mask formed into a beak. His eyes were green and he was a green and yellow suit with a long chain attached to his belt. He had a hitae-ate with a feather on his forehead. "With a test like that we'll access the final exam in no-time…"

His teammates, a fat, shirtless man with his head completely covered in bandages and a metal glover with claws on his right hand and a short boy with spiky, brown hair, wearing white shirt and a little baggy, black pants, only nodded.

"Well, this test shouldn't be too hard since we have Lee on our team…" announced Neji as he gave his teammate a weak smile.

"Yes, my spirit of youth can finally explode and prove itself to everyone!" yelled fuzzy-brows.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave our fate in his hands?" Tenten whispered jokingly into Neji's ear. "We might regret it…"

"Getting bird eggs…" repeated Naruto. "What a lame test! I'm going to die of bore!"

"Could you just shut up?" asked Fukamaru. "You heard the examiner: there'll definitely be few teams that will try stealing the eggs, so we might met one of them… and besides, I'm pretty sure Shinkou and his team will go after us this time around…"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sakura.

"Because two years ago this day made things the way they are…" replied the former mist-nin.

The pink-haired kunoichi wanted to know something more, but noticed that her teammate had no desire to tell her, so she stayed silent. At least until a team of waterfall-nins approached them.

The one who walked out front was a boy with eyes completely white (_A/N: kinda like the ones Hyuuga have_) and long, black hair. He wore a shirt with short sleeves that was red on the left and white on the right side. He had pants with short, trouser legs, which also were in two colors: white on the left and red on the right. He wore his hitae-ate around his neck.

The second one was a girl with long, black hair, clipped in two ponytails that were falling from the two sides of her head. Her eyes were dark blue and she wore a similar dress to Sakura's, only blue. Her headband was on her left arm.

The last one was a short boy with wavy, blue hair and hazel eyes. He wore a yellow outfit and carried a bucket around his belt. His forehead protector was used as a belt actually.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Are you Nadare Fukamaru and Uzumaki Naruto?" the white-eyed boy didn't seemed to pay any attention to the blonde's question and asked his own.

"You should answer someone's question before asking one yourself…" replied the swordsman calmly giving the waterfall-nin an annoyed glare. "Who are you and what's your business with us?"

"Daburu-san, they're not showing us any respect!" announced the shrimp. "May I?"

"No Umihebi…" the one wearing red and white disagreed. "I'm actually happy with their response…" and with that he turned to face Fukamaru. "My name is Daburu and these are my teammates: Kirei and Umihebi… we're from the Bakufu Gakure… now will you answer my question?"

"Alright…" nodded the former mist-nin. "I am Nadare Fukamaru, the girl is Haruno Sakura and the dope is indeed Uzumaki Naruto… how do you know of us?"

"_At least he got my last name right…_" sighed the whisker-marks.

"Nothing special…" assured the girl, Kirei. "Daburu-san just wanted to wish you luck during the next test, that' all…"

"Thanks…" replied Sakura, looking suspiciously at the waterfall-nins.

"Team 13 from Konoha!" they all heard an older voice and a moment later they spotted a grown-up man with a notebook. "Please follow me to your starting location…" and with that said the leaf-nins walked after the man, leaving mysterious waterfall-nins behind.

----------

"Are you certain of it, Age?" Taiyou asked his companion as they ran through the jungle to the coast. "Why would they try anything during the tournament? With that much security and some many shinobies from various villages…"

"Do not forget Jinchuuriki showed up on the island…" reminded him Age. "According to my information they already capture two, so if we'll allow them to get those which participate this year…"

"I know…" assured Taiyou. "Besides, there's no backing out now… I hope you informed Kazeru of the situation before we left…" and with that they both stopped.

"I did…" replied the other examiner as he looked at the two figures that appeared in front of them. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds one them.

The first one was a tall man that carried a huge sword wrapped in bandages. His skin was blue as well as his hair and his teeth looked more like jaws. He had a hitae-ate with the slashed Mist symbol on his forehead.

The second figure was way shorter. He had long, black hair and two, strange looking lines going across his face. His headband, that was also located on his forehead, had a slashed Leaf symbol on it.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, right?" asked Age, glaring at the two.

"Looks like we were spotted after all, Itachi…" announced the shark-face, not paying much attention to the two men before them. "What now? We were supposed to sneak in quietly, but now…"

"It's regrettable, but it seems we'll have to dispose of the obstacle…" replied the shorter one, Itachi, coldly. "Be aware of the fact that their not from any village we'd have an information about, so their abilities are completely unknown… stay alert at all time…"

"No information, eh?" smiled the swordsman. "Good, easy tasks are boring… may I have them both? It's been awhile since I had a good fight…"

"No, Kisame… we'll face them together… we're not allowed to fail this mission…"

"Guess you won't come peacefully then…" sighed Taiyou. "We'll use the force to capture you then… Age, these guys are from the Akatsuki, do not hold back…"

"I'm not intending too…" replied the other examiner as he reached for his pocket.

----------

"So, are you sure it's a good idea, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto while the three of them ran through the forest. "By doing so we're completely uncovered…"

"I know and that's what makes it safer" replied the pink-haired kunoichi. "We're all ninja, so most of the teams that'll decided to get the eggs will probably use the most difficult routes in order to avoid their egg getting stolen. But that is also what the thieves will expect and they'll hid themselves somewhere on such routes. By choosing the most obvious and safest route we make an easy target… so easy very few people will actually consider even checking out this route… and those who will might think we're incredibly strong, since we don't bother hiding…"

"I guess Tsunade-sama tough you some strategy…" noticed Fukamaru. "What you say is mostly true, but there are many unknowns in your logic, so do stay alert at all times…" and the moment he said so a kunai flew out of nowhere right at the kunoichi.

Naruto reacted immediately and grabbed his female teammate, pushing her closer to himself, thus saving her from the knife that would surely stab her in the heart.

Sakura turned to the blonde slowly and Naruto was about to say 'no need to thank me' but then noticed that the pink-haired girl is seriously pissed and only then did he realized why: when he tried to pull her away, he grabbed her when a boy shouldn't grab a girl unless he's allowed to. Soon after the whisker-marks get to fell the cold ground under him as the kunoichi knocked him down and started to jump all over him.

"You guys, can't you put it away for later?" asked Fukamaru while looking around. "we've got more important things to worry about then someone innocence…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura was holding back her anger as a vein pulsed on her forehead.

Fukamaru just picked out a shuriken and threw it at a nearby tree. Right before everyone's eyes Hisen jumped off the branch and landed on his feet. Giving the swordsman a death glare, he prepared few kunais.

A moment later Renge and Shinkou appeared right next to their teammate and Sakura, along with Naruto, joined Fukamaru. Both teams now stood in front of each other, not moving an inch.

"We didn't even get the egg yet…" announced the former mist-nin. "I was hoping you'll wait at least for that…"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself" replied Shinkou. "Besides, I really wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Fukamaru…" and when he said so both Naruto and Sakura looked at their teammate.

"_Today's his birthday?_" the whisker-marks was a bit surprised.

"It's already been two years, haven't it?" asked the Mist team leader. "Boy, how time flies… tell me, Fukamaru, did you kept celebrating this day even above what happened?"

"That is none of your business…" replied the swordsman.

"Who rude… and we were thinking of giving you a present" announced Hisen as he pointed to the grass around the leaf-nins.

As they looked down, they noticed explosive tags all around, hidden under the grass.

"It's been fun, Fukamaru…" said Renge with a smile as all the tags exploded, covering the area Naruto's team stood with dust.

* * *

And with that the tenth chapter ends! Hope you liked it and that you'll leave me a review once you're done reading. 

No jutsus used in this one, but at least I can place another, character profile:

_Name:_ Yakushi, Kabuto

_Name Origins:_ 'yakushi' means 'medicine Buddha' (sometimes translated as 'healing Buddha') and 'kabuto' is 'samurai helmet'

_Also known as:_ no idea… Four eyes maybe?

_Age:_ currently 19

_Birth Date:_ 29th of February

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 176,2 cm

_Weight:_ 65 kg

_Village:_ Oto (Hidden Sound), previously he was (at least theoretically) from Konoha

_Current rank:_ jounin

_Sensei's:_ no information (he seems to have some relation to Sasori... their styles are totally different though)

_Teammates:_ Akado Yoroi, Tsurugu Misumi

_Bloodline limits:_ no information yet, but it'd seems he has some

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique), Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique), In'yu Shōmetsu (Secret Healing Wound Destruction), Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)

And with that this chapter is really finished. Hope you liked it and that you will leave a comment.

See you with the next update (hopefully).


	11. Tidal Waves, Sunburns and Paper Cuts

Yupi, another one of my fics that passed a 100 reviews! Now, you guys wanted me to update this one fast so for once (okay, actually I had much free time recently, so that plays a huge role too) I was able to fulfill your wish (at least I hope it's soon enough)… without making you wait longer then you have to, here's the eleventh chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #11: Tidal Waves, Sunburns and Paper Cuts**

Age reached out for his pocket and picked out a stash of papers. Itachi instantly activated his bloodline limit, confused about what his opponent was planning to do. And only thanks to the Sharingan was he able to see that the examiner has started collecting chakra in the arm that held the papers.

"What do you intend to do with that?" laughed Kisame at the sight. "Give us paper cuts?"

"Something like that…" replied Age with a smirk as he performed several hand seals single-handed: "Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Katana!" and as he said so the paper in his hands just started to bend and rip itself, forming a long, paper sword.

"What the…" the former mist-nin was a bit shocked at the sight yet soon his surprise turned into amusement as a smirk appeared on his face. He pointed his blade at the redhead and announce: "I see… you use your chakra to form paper into anything you desire… I guess you also 'spray' your every creating with chakra, making it stronger then it should be… if I'm right that stupid katana of yours has gained all the properties of a real blade… quite a skill, I must admit… shall we try how useful it is in the battle?"

Without replying Age jumped into the air and cut from above, however Kisame blocked the attack with ease and then, swinging his sword, pushed the redhead away, making him land on his feet few meters away. His paper katana stayed unharmed.

The shark-face charged at the examiner instantly though, so the moment the redhead landed on the ground, he was forced to back away, both dodging and deflecting Kisame's furious attacks, not able to counter.

Finally he managed to block the missing-nins katana and so both swordsmen stopped, looking at each other with the blades of their weapons forced against one another. Then a smirk appeared on Kisame's face as his weapon transformed into something that might be called a saw and ripped Age's katana into pieces.

"My Somehada isn't just a sword…" announced the shark-face with a smile. "You should expect that, considering I am one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen…"

Age didn't answer. He just picked out a stash of small, paper shurikens attached to each other with string and as he threw the stash into the air, he performed a quick set of hand seals, finished with a call: "Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Shuriken Ame!" and instantly the shurikens separated and flew right at the surprised missing-nin from every direction.

The swordsman quickly formed seals of his own and with the last symbol he released air from his mouth, calling out: "Suiton: Suijinheki" and in a fracture of a second a powerful, water barrier formed itself around him, destroying all the shurikens.

"_Even with the help of my chakra that is still paper…_" Age reminded himself as he jumped back a bit. "_Since he's a former mist-nin it's only natural he knows water jutsus… this won't do…_"

Meanwhile Taiyou and Itachi were having an eye contest, finally broken by the one wearing sunglasses, who quickly performed several hand seals and called out: "Hijutsu: Ohisama Bushin on Jutsu"

Instantly tens of Taiyou appeared before Itachi's eyes and began to surround him. The missing-nin looked around surprised: "_I can't tell apart the original from copies… is this Kage Bushin?_"

A second later all the clones attacked him and as he tried to defend himself he noticed a miss: "_My attacks just go right through them… so a simple Bushin after all? What's going on?_" and just then he received a hit in the back, but as he turned around, no-one was there. "_What is that jutsu?_"

Age jumped away from another Kisame's attack and unwrapped two, long rolls of paper. Once he did that, he performed another set of hand seals and with the last symbol he called out: "Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Kusari!" and with that both rolls started to wrap themselves around the surprised missing-nin.

Seeing this as a chance, Age instantly picked out another sheet of paper and once more forming seals single-handed he called out: "Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Kasui" and right before the missing-nins eyes the paper changed into a spike which was thrown right at him by the redhead.

Still holding his sword in his hand, Kisame managed to twist his wrist however in the way that the blade of his katana would block the spikes way. Once the incoming paper weapon got deflected, Somehada changed into saw once more, freeing its master from the paper ropes.

"You're beginning to be a really nuisance…" announced the shark-face. "Guess I should finish you off…" came the voice from behind and as Age turned around, he spotted another Kisame bringing his sword down.

The blade cut the examiner in half and as soon as both his parts felt to the ground the missing-nin that cut him turned into water.

"Mizu Bushin…" announced Kisame with a smirk. "I made one when the water barrier hid me from your eyes. I made it go underground and take you from behind. Rather careless for someone who judges other shinobies…" but just then he noticed that the redhead's body turned into paper. "What the…?"

"To return your words…" he heard Age's voice coming from above. "I'm not the one to fall for lame tricks…" and as the missing-nins looked to the sky he saw the examiner flying on a huge, paper crane.

A second later the redhead began forming something from another sheet of paper and as he threw it down, he performed another set of hand seals and called out: "Hijutsu: Origami Shishi!" and right before Kisame's eyes a paper lion landed on the ground and attacked him with his clothes.

Itachi, receiving another punch from nowhere decided to change his strategy. He jumped into the air and once he found himself above all the Taiyou clones he performed his typical jutsu: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and instantly a gigantic fireball smashed against the ground.

As he landed on the ground he spotted a footprint on the burnt surface. "_So this is his ability…_" he thought to himself as he looked at mark. "_No wonder even my Sharingan couldn't see through it… and with such jutsu even predicting his moves is not possible… such talent… it's regrettable that I have to kill him…_" and just then he turned around, aiming a kick in the air.

A second later his foot connected with something and right before his eyes Taiyou appeared out of nowhere, flying back, hit by Itachi's kick. The one wearing sunglasses came to a sliding stop and stared at the Uchiha, not looking into his eyes though.

"Most impressive…" announced the missing-nin calmly. "I've never heard of such an ability… must be one of a kind… being able to deflect the light with just chakra… that's how you created so many bushins, isn't it?" Taiyou didn't answer. "But even more impressive is the fact that you were able to make the light come right through you… even with my Sharingan I'm not able to copy it…"

"Of course not…" replied Taiyou finally. "Since both mine and Age's abilities are more based on the appropriate use of chakra then seals it's harder for Sharingan to copy… because except the movement you'd have to also use the right among of chakra and in a right way…"

"Indeed…" nodded Itachi. "However your trick is now uncovered and you won't be able to surprise me again with it… and now that I see you I can also predict your movement, so this fight is over…"

"Not quite…" the one wearing sunglasses disagreed. "Your eyes are a bit of a problem, but all that's needed is to shut them…" and instantly he performed another set of hand seals, ended with a call: "Hijutsu: Tenpi Bakuha!"

And just then bright light shone from Taiyou's body, blinding the missing-nin who had to cover his eyes which started to burn. The examiner didn't waste any time and instantly rammed his opponent, making him roll on the ground for few meters.

Kisame cut the paper lion in half and threw several shurikens at the crane, thus making it fall from the sky. Age landed on his feet and instinctually jumped back, thus avoiding being cut in half like his paper pet.

"Your techniques are quite original…" announced the shark-face. "The only problem is that without paper around, you're harmless…"

"True…" admitted Age as he picked out another sheet. "Yet, if I have it, I can do whatever I desire with it…" and sending his chakra into the paper he performed another set of hand seals, ended with a call: "Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Yari!" and in an instant the paper changed into a long spear.

"Itachi, this is getting really tiresome…" complained Kisame. "Maybe it's time to finish this? We did came here for different reasons…"

"Very well…" agreed the Sharingan user as he stood up. "But even using your full strength don't get too sure of yourself… these two aren't typical shinobies…"

"So you're saying you held back until now?" Taiyou smirked. "If you think that such statement will scare us then you're really naïve… don't think we revealed all our cards already…" and with that he charged at the former leaf-nin.

As his fist connected with Itachi's body, the missing-nin turned into hundreds of black feathers right before the surprised examiner's eyes. "_Genjutsu? When did he performed it? I didn't even looked into his eyes and I'm certain he didn't perform any seals… is this related to the famous Sharingan as well?_" he came to a stop and perform hand seals of his own: "Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" and instantly the whole space around him turned black, revealing the location of the real former leaf-nin.

Taiyou charged with his kunai ready, but his eyes widen as his opponent easily grabbed him by his neck. Immediately the darkness was gone.

"Genjutsu on that level won't work against me…" stated Itachi coldly.

Age's attacks with his spear kept getting faster and faster, making it harder for Kisame to block and dodge all of them. Finally he found an opening and, making his Somehada change its blade once more, thorn the redhead's weapon into pieces. Then he aimed at the examiners head, however the paper user managed to jump back just in time.

Shark-face predicted just that and as soon as Age found himself above a small puddle of water, another Kisame appeared, performed several seals and with the last one he called out: "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" and before the redhead could do anything, he got trapped in a huge bubble of water.

"_He used the water that his clone was created of as a trap…_" noticed Age a bit too late. "_More then that, when he was in a barrier he really created two clones and made the second one wait for the right time to appear… keeping him hidden until now, how would suspect that there was another clone?_"

"And so it ends…" announced the real Kisame as he walked towards his clone, which held its hand in the bubble where the redhead was trapped. "You guys are good… only not good enough…" and thus his blade cut Age in half once more.

But to the missing-nin's surprise, in stead of a dead examiner, there was only a wooden pale cut in two. Kisame smirked and without turning around he said: "Once more you interfere in our business…"

"Guess it became my habit…" replied Jiraiya as Age stood right next to him safe and sound.

Itachi looked at the silver-haired man, letting go of Taiyou's neck, making the one wearing sunglasses gasp for air. "You're starting to get really bothersome, Jiraiya-san…"

"I'll treat that as a compliment…" responded the toad sannin. "I should ask what's your business here, but it's more then obvious I guess… however, I won't let you take the Jinchuuriki…"

"I do not think you have anything to say in this matter…" announced the Sharingan user. "Don't misunderstand, the last time we met, we didn't ran off because we were afraid to fight you… we did so due to the inconvenience of the situation… that is all…"

"Shall we finished what we started then now?" asked Jiraiya with a serious face.

"Itachi, I really dislike this man…" stated the shark-face. "Lets just kill him…"

"The situation changed, Kisame…" responded his partner. "With just those two we could have won… and if it was just Jiraiya then we probably would as well… however if we'll be force to fight all three at once our chances decree… moreover I'm positive that one of the legendary sannins figured as much as to ask for backup, so I assume we'll have more enemies arriving soon… staying around would be unwise… don't forget about the orders…"

"I hate when it you ruin my fun…" announced the former mist-nin, but put away his sword. "Next time I will take you on though, old man…" and with that threat both missing-nins disappeared.

"Why didn't you attacked them, Jiraiya-dono?" asked Age a bit confused.

"I came in order to save you two…" replied the toad sannin. "If the fight between me and them would take place I don't know if I'd win, so it was better to let them leave… especially since we need to report what happened here…"

"I guess Jiraiya-san is right…" Taiyou agreed with the Frog Hermit. "We underestimated them, I'm afraid… we learned the strength of Akatsuki, but in the process we also revealed our abilities, thus losing one of the thumb cards we'd have in the coming battle…"

"Well, feeling guilt won't change anything now…" stated the toad sannin. "More importantly: are you aware of the number of Jinchuuriki participating in the tournament and who they are? I am aware of three taking part, but I have a feeling there's more then just that…"

"Unfortunately we don't collect information about the participants…" replied Age. "However if we'll keep them safe until the end of the third test, our strategic position will be much better since the village leaders will be coming to watch the final test… I don't suppose the Akatsuki will try to kidnap the Jinchuuriki with Five Shadows there to fight them…"

"Perhaps they won't…" responded Jiraiya. "But inform all the examiners and double the guards for the final test never the less… in this situation we shouldn't take any risks…"

----------

"I'm greatly disappointed…" announced Hisen as the dust cleared. "I was expecting more of your brother, Renge-chan…"

"Will this do then?" he heard a voice coming from behind and before he knew it, kunai's blade was touching his neck, ready to cut it the moment he moves. As he glanced at his teammates, he noticed that they were in the same situation: Sakura trapped Renge and Fukamaru was holding his sword right behind Shinkou's back.

"You think we're stupid?" asked the former mist-nin. "I knew you guys will be after me, so I told Naruto to create three clones and then make them look like us in order to make you come out of your hideout… they were simply decoys and you felt right for them…"

"But that pinkhead punched the whisker-marks several times…" reminded Hisen. "Normally bushins get dispelled the moment the receive a direct hit…"

"And why do you think we made you guys see Sakura-chan's clone wiping the floor with mine?" replied Naruto. "All of that was just an act… if you'd look close enough, you'd noticed that none of the punches really connected and all the injuries and bruises were merely a henge…"

"Clever…" complimented Shinkou. "I see you learned a few things since the last time we fought, Fukamaru, however to get back at you… we're not stupid either…" and with those words the mist-nin turned into water.

"_Damn, Mizu Bushin!_" the swordsman cursed in his mind. "_I felt for the basic…_" and as he turned around he noticed Shinkou coming right at him, aiming his katana at his head.

Fukamaru crossed the blades of his swords in front of his face, thus blocking the attack, but the impact was so powerful that he slide back a bit anyways. Before he knew it, he was deflecting several shurikens that flew at him with his katanas.

Meanwhile Sakura managed to turn around just to see a kick aimed at her face. As Renge's boot connected with her face, she was send flying few meters back, but succeeded in landing safely on her feet.

"What's the matter, pretty-face?" asked the Mist kunoichi with a smirk. "Can't handle close range combat?"

"I'll show you that when it comes to close range, you're no match for me…" replied Sakura, cracking her knuckles.

Hisen didn't turn into a puddle of water. To Naruto's surprise a powerful wave came out of nowhere and slammed him at the trees few meters back. The blue-haired boy turned around and look at him with a smile appearing on his face: "Do you really think the likes of you are any challenge to me?" he asked with water circling around him.

"_What the…?_" loud mouth's eyes widen at the sight. "_It's just like Gaara! Is he a Jinchuuriki like us? But Fukamaru said he knew a Jinchuuriki from his village and he only met this guy in at the same time we did… what is his ability then?_"

"Looks like I'll have my rematch after all…" smirked Shinkou as his grip on his sword tighten. "Come on, Fukamaru, lets finish what we started those two years ago… this time no-one will interfere…"

"Unluckily for you…" replied the former mist-nin as he got into his battle stance with both his katanas ready.

"You won't use it?" asked the Mist shinobi a bit disappointed.

"I don't think I'll need it against you…" came a response. "I've changed and you'll see just how much…" and with that Fukamaru launched himself at his former teammate.

* * *

And with that this chapter ends. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review once you're done with it.

When it comes to jutsu encyclopedia I must confess that when I first thought of Age's and Taiyou's techniques I never thought it'll be so hard for me to translated their descriptions into English so that they'd be totally understandable. Sorry if some of the descriptions in the jutsu encyclopedia aren't that cleared this time… I really tried:

_Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Katana_ (Secret Skill: Paper Transformation: Sword) – a technique invented by Age. In order to perform it the user must have at least a small sheet of paper with him. He then sends his chakra into it, which, after using the right hand seals, forms the paper into a wanted object. However the chakra that formed an object, surrounds the completed item, thus making it harder. In this case the created item is a sword.

_Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Shuriken Ame_ (Secret Skill: Paper Transformation: Shuriken Rain) – another technique invented by Age. It's quite similar to the Katana, the difference that in this case the shurikens are made and can be even controlled from afar just by the fact that the users chakra surrounds them.

_Suiton: Suijinheki_ (Water Element: Water Barrier Wall) – in order to perform this jutsu the user must first concentrate the right among of chakra in his mouth and then, with the use of right hand seals, release it in the form of water that creates a barrier around him. This technique is usually used to block fire jutsus, but it works on paper just as good, as you read.

_Hijutsu: Ohisama Bushin no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Sun Clone Skill) – hard to say whether it's genjutsu or ninjutsu. The fact is that Taiyou, suing the right seals and manipulating his chakra in a proper way, can send his chakra into the air in the way the sunrays will deflect from it, creating an illusion (I'm not good in Physics, but you probably know who it is possible that we see real objects, so…), in this case a bushin… in a similar way he can make light go right through him, making himself somewhat invisible (well, the effect is similar to when someone is moving at a great speed: if you'd look closely, you could spot Taiyou anyway).

_Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Kusari_ (Secret Skill: Paper Transformation: Chain) – jutsu similar to Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Katana. This time around the created item is a chain that's used to trap the opponent.

_Hijutsu: Kami Henzuru: Kasui_ (Secret Skill: Paper Transformation: Spike) – similar to the Shuriken Rain, the difference is that this time the paper is formed into one, large spike.

_Hijutsu: Origami Shishi_ (Secret Skill: Paper Lion) – Age's technique, based on both his paper transforming jutsus and summoning skills. With the use of his chakra, Age can form a lion from paper and then put life into it, so that it'll act just like a summoned creature.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill) – practically a basic jutsu used by the Uchiha clan. The user first concentrates chakra in his mouth and then, with the use of right hand seals, releases it in a form of a flame. The power of this technique is dependable on user skill etc.

_Hijutsu: Tenpi Bakuha_ (Secret Skill: Sun Blast) – another technique invented by Taiyou. It's also based on deflecting the light from chakra only this time in a bit different way. First the user surrounds himself with chakra and then, with the use of the right hand seals, first collects light in that chakra just to release it a moment later in a way it'd explode, blinding the opponent.

_Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu_ (Bringer of Darkness) – a jutsu first used by the 1st Hokage. Basically it's a genjutsu that creates an illusion of complete darkness that surrounds the battlefield. The user is unaffected by it, of course.

Now, if I recall, I haven't done any profile of the Akatsuki members, so here's the first one of that. Remember that if you want to have the info of any, specific character (even OC's) all you have to do is announce it in a review and I'll post his or hers profile ASAP. Now, off to the profile:

_Name:_ Hoshigaki, Kisame

_Name Origins:_ 'kisame' means 'ogre shark'… it's probably got something to do with his height, and 'hoshigaki' means 'dried persimmon'

_Also known as:_ shark-face, Daimyo Killer (though I don't suppose it can be called a nickname)

_Age:_ currently 30

_Birth Date:_ 18th of March

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 195 cm

_Weight:_ 83,1 kg

_Village:_ a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist, currently in the Akatsuki

_Current rank:_ S-class criminal

_Sensei's:_ no information

_Teammates:_ no information, he was once one of the Mist Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, currently he's Itachi's partner

_Bloodline limits:_ non I'd know about

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Element: Exploding Water Shockwave), Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Element: Five Eating Sharks), Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet Technique), Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Shark Bullet Technique), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger), Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique), Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Element: Water Barrier Wall)

And with that this chapter is truly finished. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review once you're done.

Take care and hopefully till the next time.


	12. Leaves in the Mist

Finally I'm able to update… took me long enough, I guess… sorry, collage is hell for me at the moment (all the subjects suck and I have to study already)… besides, it doesn't seem like many people care anyway…

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** with the popularity of this fic dropping, I've decided to make it my secondary fic and concentrate on more popular ones… to say it simply: I have no idea when I'll update this one… most likely you'll have to wait longer then a month for the exam part… unless you'll prove I'm wrong about the small popularity part but the fact it that it's better to develop fic who are read by more people, right?

With that said, off to this chapter:

**Chapter #12: Leaves in the Mist**

"Here…" Sasuke tossed the egg to Kazeru as his teammates stood right behind him.

"Seems to be the one…" nodded the examiner. "Congratulations, you're the fifth team to pass this test…" and with that he drifted into his mind. "_This is still only the first day and already fifteen people made it through… something like that didn't happened since the time I became an examiner… a lot of strong gennins participate this year…_"

"Only fifth…" whispered the former leaf-nin and only then noticed four, other teams already waiting on the glade. The first one consisted of three man with headband with a feather on them (_A/N; you met them in the 10th chapter_). The second and third are team you should know quite well by now: a Grass team of Fugato, Ayame and Kosha and a team from the Sand – Dakatsu, Gokiburi and Kanpuu.

However the fourth team was the one neither Sasuke nor his teammates seen before. The boy that seemed to be the leader of it was around eighteen years old. He had long, black hair that was falling on his face and grey eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with black pants, but what was the most eye-catching were two, strange objects, wrapped in bandages and attached to his back. He had a hitae-ate with a branch on it on his left arm.

The second member of the team was a girl with long hair, which was multicolored: there were all the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes kept changing colors on the other hand, from blue and green, through yellow and black, to violet and orange. She wore an orange t-shirt with three, black stripes going from her left shoulder to the belt, and long, black pants. She wore her headband on her forehead.

The last one of the three was also the most disturbing. He had long, spiky, brown hair and his eyes were hidden behind a black bandana. His skin was strangely grey and he didn't wore a shirt. He was wearing long, black pants and what was the most unusual thing about him was the fact that he had a thunder-like blade instead of his right arm.

"_Wood-nins?_" Baita was surprised at the sight.

"Fugato-kun, look at this…" Ayame said to her teammate, pointing at Sasuke. "Isn't that those sound-nins who keep hanging around Fuka-kun and that whisker-marks blonde?"

"It seems like it…" nodded the grass-nin. "_But what really troubles me is that black-eyed white-head… why does he keep observing Naruto and that Sand redhead? Not only that, but he seems to have more people on his mind… if my assumption is correct, this exam can become a real battlefield…_"

----------

Sakura launched another attack at Renge, but to her surprise the Mist kunoichi managed to block it with her bare hands. "_How can she withstand that?_" the pink-hair thought to herself. "_I'm putting all my strength in those punches, she should be flying around already…_"

But for her misfortune, the blonde noticed her opponent got distracted and placing her hands on the ground, she launched a scissor-kick in the leaf-nin's face. Both her feet connected and a second later Sakura was flying back.

"Seems that I was expecting too much thinking that will be an even match…" announced Renge with a smirk. "Is that really the best the Leaf can put up with?"

"I'll show you what the Leaf is capable of!" yelled Sakura as she performed a quick set hand seals. Instantly chakra started to emanate from her, filling every part of her body. The ground below her cracked lightly as she gazed at her opponent, who was still smiling.

"Well, it's a start…" announced the mist-nin.

Naruto dodged another incoming, small wave of water, which hit the tree. "_What's up with this guy?_" the blonde wondered. "_He still haven't used any hand seals… Gaara could control his sand thanks to Shukaku, but how does he control the water?_"

"You're quite irritating…" announced Hisen as he performed several hand seals and called out: "Hijutsu: Koori Arashi!" and before Naruto knew it, icicles shoot from the water that flew around the mist-nin right at him.

The blonde instantly jumped to the left and by propping his left hand on the ground he balanced himself in a way to avoid all the ice spikes. He then landed on his feet and formed hand seals of his own: "Doton: Ishi Tomurai!" and a second later stone spikes shoot from underground and headed right at the mist-nin.

The blue-hair jumped into the air and performed few more hand seals. Immediately the water that was still circling around him formed itself into a dragon and flew right at the blonde, accompanied with the mist-nins call: "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Naruto jumped back immediately and before his feet even touched the ground he performed his standard technique: "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and in an instant five Narutos took place in stead of one.

As Hisen was slowly beginning to land on the ground, four clones slid and kicked him in the back, thus sending him whigh into the air, where the real Naruto already waited for him: "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" the blonde called out and landing a powerful kick on the mist-nin's head send him crushing into the ground.

However, before Hisen hit the ground, the water that was still circling around him located itself under the blue-haired boy and making a gazer stopped it's master before he crushed to the surface.

"What the hell is up with that water?" yelled Naruto as he pointed at the liquid that was once again circling around the mist-nin. "How do you do it without even using any hand seals?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" replied Hisen with a smirk. "But you know what? I'll treat that as your last request and so I'm gonna tell… about my clan's special ability…"

Fukamaru kept attacking his former teammate, thus pushing him back a little, however all of his cuts were either blocked or deflected by Shinkou with his own katana. Finally the former mist-nin pushed one of his blades forward, yet the Mist shinobi jumped to his right, avoiding the hit and dropped his sword right at his opponents blade, making it stick to the ground.

In an instant Shinkou spun around and gave his former teammate a kick in the gut, which send him flying back a bit. Fukamaru used the sword, that he was able to keep in his hand (_A/N: the one that Shinkou smashed to the ground stayed in it_), as a break, thus landing safely on his feet.

"You say you changed… I can't see that really…" announced Shinkou with a smirk. "Still as careless as usual… I thought you really did learn something during those two years… how disappointing…"

"What do you mean?" asked Fukamaru, also smiling. "This was just a warm up!" and with that he performed a quick set of hand seals. With the last symbol he called out: "Mikazuki no Mai!" and instantly three Fukamarus were charging right at the mist-nin, with their swords ready to cut.

"What the hell?" Shinkou's eye brow went up as he stood astride and prepared his sword. "You think you can fool me for the same trick twice? Don't forget who you're dealing with… I'm Arashi Shinkou, son of the one of Seven Shinobi Swordsmen and the barer of Kabashira!" and with that he swung his sword, which instantly separated into tens of pieces, all flying right at Fukamaru and his two clones.

The former mist-nin immediately stopped and used his katana to deflect the incoming pieces of steel. He made it, however his jutsu was cancelled.

Fukamaru looked at Shinkou with a tiny smile on his face: "I see that you managed to control the blade during the time I was away… Kabashira, meaning 'mosquito swarm', the blade used by Arashi Mizugo, one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen… it's design so its blade can separate into many pieces that attack the opponent and then form themselves back into the blade… when did you learn this skill?"

"It was quite simple really…" replied Shinkou with a smirk. "During the time you left The Kiri, we fought a missing-nin from the Hidden Sand… he was a puppeteer. That's how I figure how my father was able to control those pieces: he created chakra strings that connected with every element of the blade, thanks to which he was able to put the blade back together in a fracture of a second… of course creating the strings and being able to attach them to all the pieces took me a while to master, but I think I've done a pretty good job…"

"I guess I'll have hard time defeating you after all…"

"You didn't expect for a fight between two inheritors of the Seven Swordsmen to finish quickly, did ya?" replied the mist-nin. "After all, the one whose blood goes through your veins is thought to be strongest of the seven…"

"I already told you: I have nothing in common with that man…" reminded Fukamaru with anger in his voice. "I will never except the fact that we are related…"

"Kinda funny hearing it from you, since just like him you betrayed the Mist… Of course now you'll defend yourself with that old 'I had my reasons' talk… save your tongue and lets continue… I've expected a lot from this, so do not fail me, Fukamaru!" and with that the two charged at each other once more.

Renge kept avoid all of Sakura's attacks, only this time it required much more from her then previously. "_What the hell? Not only her strength, but this hag's speed seemed to increase as well… this isn't a typical, medic-nin's skill…_" and with that thought she jumped back few times, escaping the pink-hared kunoichis range.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura with a smirk. "Weren't you saying that I'm not an opponent for you just a while ago? Have you lost your will to fight?"

"If you're trying to piss me off, don't bother…" replied the mist-nin simple. "I'm not gonna fall for such a stupid trick… you did however surprised me with that skill, whatever it is… I suppose that your speed increased because you placed more chakra into your leg muscles… I've never seen a medic-nin using that ability for something like that… you're pretty unique… I sure hope that's not your limit, coz this has just started to be fun…"

"Don't worry, you haven't seen anything yet…" and with that she charged right at the Mist kunoichi, but surprisingly for her opponent, the pink-haired girl stopped few meters away and hit the ground with her fist, thus making in tremble and fall into piece.

Renge lost her balance for a moment, but that was all Sakura needed. Instantly she jumped right at the mist-nin and aimed a kick in her face. In the last second the blonde girl was able to dodge it by bending over, thus making the medic-nin's kick go above her head.

Sakura only smiled under her nose. In a fracture of a second she placed the foot of the leg she used for a kick on the ground and then, standing with her back turned to her opponent, she launched another kick, this time to her back.

The Mist kunoichi had no hope to dodge this time and received a powerful kick in the face which send her flying back. While she was still in the air, she spun around and came to a sliding stop, avoiding crushing into a nearby mountain. She wiped the blood that was dripping from her lips and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sakura, also smiling.

"Nothing special really… I just didn't had any opponent who could actually hit me for a while… it's boring when the fight's one-sided…" and with that she began forming a chain of hand seals. "Let's see how good you really are… Suiton: Fukahire Gyorai!"

Before Sakura knew it, water shoot from Renge's mouth and after forming itself into a large, blade-like fin, it came right at her at an incredible speed. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped to the left, thus avoiding the attack, however the mist-nin was already waiting from her.

Before the Leaf kunoichi's feet even touched the ground, she received a powerful kick in the chin, which send her into the air. As she was coming down, Renge spun on her foot and launched another kick, this time in her stomach.

Seeing this Sakura held out her hands and grabbed the Mist kunoichi's leg just before it reached her body. The moment her feet touched the ground, she tossed the blonde at a nearby tree with all her strength.

Renge manage however to somersault in mid-air and used her feet to land on the tree safely. Instantly she jumped off it and landing on the ground, she began another set of hand seals. "You made a big mistake staying in that spot… because with all the water left after my Shark Fin attack, I can do this: Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu!" and suddenly the water on the ground started to shape itself into tens of senbons.

"_What that…?_" Sakura's eyes widen as she looked around for a way out. "_But isn't this that masked kid from Wave Country technique? Wasn't it a bloodline limit?_" and with that thought she bite her fingers.

"Goodbye…" said Renge with a smile as all the senbons flew right at the pink-haired girl.

But before the needles reached their target, Sakura finished her set of hand seals and after slamming her hand to the ground, she called out: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Come forward… Katsuyu!"

Instantly she disappeared behind a huge cloud of white smoke. As the air cleared, the Mist kunoichi saw a huge, green and white slug before her, with the leaf-nin standing on top of it.

"This is Katsuyu…" Sakura introduced the creature. "And together we're taking you down!"

"Is that so?" Renge kept smiling. "Well, it's more fun this way… since you did this, I guess I should go all-out as well…" and with that she raised her head at the pink-haired, who only then noticed that her pupils turned cat-like.

Naruto looked at Hisen, who just took a bottle of water from his belt and held it in front of him in order to show it to the blonde: "Those sort of bottles are carried by ever member of my clan… this is also the source of water that circles around me as we speak… it's not gonna help you in anyway, so I might as well tell you how it is possible for me to control the water by my will alone… practically the whole trick is the bottle…"

"And what's so special about it?"

"My clansmen produce those bottles, one for ever member of the clan…" explained the mist-nin. "The moment the bottle is made, a special ritual takes place: the selected elder of the clan, using his or hers knowledge, seals a part of the users chakra inside the bottle he will carry. If you'd look carefully, you'd spot a kanji symbol inside it… that is what's felt of the ritual now… that sign is also a type of container… by performing a quick hand seal and giving it a little piece of my chakra, it starts working like Kuchiyose, but in stead of creatures or weapons, it summons water… that's why I control such a large among, even though this bottle is the only source of it… to answer how I can manipulate it by just my will: it's thanks to the chakra that was transferred into the bottle at my birth…"

"I still don't get it…" announced Naruto.

"Boy, you're dumb…" sighed Hisen. "Because that symbol inside the bottle holds my chakra, the moment liquid enters it, it gets mixed with my chakra... the energy that gets mixed with the water isn't released in any, particular way, like fire, so there's no need for hand seals... once you release chakra out of your body, you can control it, at least for a little while, however thanks to the symbol, my control doesn't have any expiration date… and since it's mixed with the liquid, when I order my chakra to circle around me, the water that is mixed with that circles with it as well… that's all there is to it…"

"I still don't get it at all…" wined the blonde. "I do get however that you can make this damn water move as you desire… guess I'll have to make it evaporate in order to reach you, so…" with that he performed his standard technique: "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and instantly there were five Narutos in stead of one.

"Please, you're embarrassing yourself…" announce Hisen with a smirk as he performed a chain of hand seals of his own: "Suiton: Mizu Tooriame no Jutsu!" and before the blonde knew it, tens of water bullets shoot right at him and his clones.

The real Naruto was able to avoid few of the incoming bullets by dodging them, sometimes in an inhuman way, but he got hit in the end anyways and once thrown off balance, he received a real rain of water bullets, which were surprisingly very hard. His clones did even worse and disappeared in the clouds of white smoke the instant Hisen's attack reached them.

"Don't take the Mist shinobi lightly, loser…" advised the blue-haired boy as he walked closer to the blonde. "You are from Konoha, which is thought to be one of the most powerful villages in the world, but so is mine… and I won't allow a brat like you to defeat me… my goal is to kill that Nadare traitor…"

"You wish to kill him, you say…" said Naruto as he slowly got back to his feet, his head lowered so that the mist-nin couldn't see his eyes. "Unlucky for you, he's my teammate now and I won't let anyone take my friend away from me again…"

"And what can you do in this situation?" asked Hisen with a smirk. "You should know by now you cannot defeat me… you have even smaller chance in defeating Shinkou… just give it up and get out of here… that way you'll stay alive…"

"A tempting offer…" replied the blonde. "Allow me to repay you with the same thing: leave here and I promise I won't tare you into pieces…"

"Sorry, no can do…"

"Guess I'll have to crush you then…" and with that Naruto raised his head, thus revealing his eyes became bloody red.

Hisen shivered at the sight and backed away a few steps. "_Those eyes… and even though my attack hit him, he seems perfectly fine… this is insane… two at the same time…_"

The two katanas clashed again and both swordsmen jumped away from each other, not taking their sight out of the opponent. Fukamaru was now standing on the edge of a cliff with Shinkou few meters away. The mist-nin smiled as he noticed the Nadare heir breathing a little heavier then before: "Tired already? You're not even going all out… come on, you can do better… release it… or at least try using Toragan…"

"What's the point in that?' replied the former mist-nin with a smirk. "You know all about it and that also includes the way to fight it… even if you haven't figured that out from me, I'm positive Renge told you… using Tiger's Eye on you will be just a waste of chakra…"

Just then they both felt a strange chakra near. As they turned in the direction Hisen and Naruto fought, they noticed a change in the leaf-nin: his eyes became red, his whisker-marks were more visible now, even his hair changed color.

"_That pinhead… he's a Jinchuuriki as well!_" Fukamaru's eyes widen as he looked at his teammate, completely forgetting about the fight.

"You picked a bad time to look around, Fukamaru!" announced Shinkou as he swung his blade, which separated into tens of pieces again. Each piece hit the ground before the former mist-nin, creating a half circle.

The ground under Fukamaru's feet shook and in an instant it broke into pieces, thus making the former mist-nin loose balance and fell backwards, right into the chasm.

"Sorry, Fukamaru…" whispered Shinkou, lowering his head as a sad expression appeared on his face. "It doesn't seem like there will be 'another time' after all…"

* * *

And that's that for the time being. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Here's another part of the jutsu encyclopedia:

_Hijutsu: Koori Arashi_ (Secret Skill: Ice Storm) – jutsu performed by Hisen… the user first must send his chakra into the water and then, performing the right hand seals, use it to freeze the liquid into small icicles which can be send at an enemy.

_Doton: Ishi Tomurai_ (Earth Element: Stone Funeral) – jutsu learned by Naruto while he was traveling with Jiraiya. The user must first send his chakra into the earth and then, with the use of right hand seals, make it push up stone spikes.

_Suiton: Fukahire Gyorai_ (Water Element: Shark Fin Torpedo) – jutsu used by Renge. It's a rather simple, water based ninjutsu. The user first gathers chakra in his mouth and then releases it in a form of water that's shaped like a shark's fin. Such a fin is surprisingly sharp and can actually cut things that are thick. It also leaves a road of water behind.

_Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles) – jutsu originally performed by Haku. The user must first send his chakra into the water and then, with the use of right hand seals, form it into needles. It's basically a skill that's related to Haku's bloodline limit. So how can Renge use it? You'll have to read on to find out.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Summoning Skill) – used by many shinobies in the manga (mostly the legendary sannins). Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal or a weapon. The type of the summoned thing/creature is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature' (which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc). In most cases one shinobi can sign only one contract. Bellow I place a list of the shinobies that use this jutsu and the animals they summon (in time more contracts will appear):

**Frogs** – Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto

**Snakes** - Orochimaru

**Slugs** – Tsunade, Haruno Sakura

**Monkeys** – Sandaime Hokage

**Weasels** - Temari

**Dogs** – Hatake Kakashi

_Suiton: Mizu Tooriame no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Water Shower Skill) – another technique used by Hisen. It's quite similar to his Ice Storm, the major difference is that this time simple, water bullets are created, that carry chakra inside, which makes them harder then just water.

And as a finisher, a short omake I wanted to place for Valentine's Day… got late with it, but oh well:

**OMAKE: Naruto's Valentine Shopping**

"Okay, this will do!" announced Naruto as he pointed at a small, golden necklace in the gallery. The jewelry shop owner looked at the item he was pointing and soon started to pack it in a small box, wrapping it with a red ribbon. "Sakura-chan will like this…"

"Sakura?" he heard Fukamaru's voice and a moment later the swordsman stood next to him. "No offense, but I do believe that you're locating your feelings in a wrong place… I know a girl who'd be way more happy with receiving this necklace…"

"Mind your own business…" replied Naruto a bit pissed. "Besides, what do you know about love? You're not the one to give me pointers…"

"Fine, do as you wish…" sighed Fukamaru as the salesman walked to him:

"A, Fukamaru-san, your order is already prepared" and with that he put twelve presents before the former mist-nin. "Will that be all?"

"I think so…" replied Fukamaru. "No, wait, one more thing! Do you have some cards to put it one those presents?" the salesman only nodded. "Good, then I'll take twelve 'for my only love' tags…"

-----------

I know it's sick, but for some reason I think it's funny.

Anyways, that's that.

Best wishes and see you around.


	13. What Are Friends For?

Hey everyone… before I start off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. If you want this fic rolling, give me your opinion! Criticism helps too!

Guess some of you will be happy, coz you get to learn few things about Fukamaru in this one… and that's not all, but read to find out. I must confess that I'm not totally pleased about how this chapter turned out in the end… but I think I managed to write well the crucial parts.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** just wanted to inform you about something… well, for some time now I've being writing my original story that is influenced by manga… and I finally decided to place it on the web… you can find the link on my profile page… as for the details, it's a fantasy story with a lot of action and quite a lot of humor and drama… plus romance later on. If you feel like it, do try it out and leave a review if you can. Thanks in advance.

There wasn't any questions really, so without making this longer, here's another chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #13: What Are Friends For?**

"Dammit, Fukamaru, you lost again!" a nine-year-old Shinkou yelled at his friend, who was slowly getting back to his feet. "What is your problem? If you're not going to go all out against me, you'll never defeat me! I told you that countless times… when will it get through your skull?"

"We're just training, Shinkou…" reminded the young Fukamaru as he wiped the blood that was coming from his mouth. "And we're friends… if we both were to go all out, one of us would get hurt for sure…"

"And that way you're getting your butt kicked! You're injured now, you blockhead! How's that any different? Just once, can't you give me your best shoot?"

"Actually, I always plan to do that, but when the opportunity comes, I just let it slip…"

"Why dammit?" yelled Shinkou. "So what if I get injured? Don't you want to win at least once?"

"We're friends…" replied Fukamaru calmly with a smile. "As long as that is so, there'll always be another time…" and with that he held out his hand. "Let us fight soon, I want to have a rematch… sooner or later, I'll knock you down…"

Shinkou just stared at him for a moment and then grabbing his friend's hand, he said: "You're a real pinhead, Fukamaru… you know I'll just kick your ass again… even without using my best moves…"

----------

Shinkou looked into the chasm as the memory of that day slowly faded away in his mind. "Guess we're out of 'another times', aren't we, Fukamaru…?" and just then an orange blur went right past him, throwing a scythe on a chain into the chasm.

"Fukamaru, you idiot, grab this!" yelled Naruto as he observed his teammate falling into the darkness. A second later he felt something grabbing the chain and hold on tight to it. "Hold on, I'll pull you up!"

"Man, you're dumb…" announced Hisen, as he joined Shinkou, who was standing just few meters away from the two leaf-nins. "In this state, you can't even defend yourself! The easiest target in the world!" and with that he performed several hand seals: "Hijutsu: Tsunami Hassei!"

Instantly a huge tidal wave formed itself from water circling around Hisen and came at the blonde's back, hitting it with full force and falling into the chasm. The whisker-marks eyes turned even more red then they already were, yet he keep pulling up the chain on which end Fukamaru came into view.

"Oh, you're still able to hold that thing?" asked Hisen with a smile. "Maybe we should have a contest? Let's see how long you'll last…" and with that he performed more hand seals: "Suiton: Mizu Tooriame no Jutsu!"

Blood shoot out from Naruto's back as water bullets hit it. The leaf-nin screamed in pain as red liquid left his mouth, however he looked down where Fukamaru was and kept pulling him up.

"_That pinhead…_" the former mist-nin cursed in his mind. "_The surface is too slipper for me to walk on it… it's probably the effect of that Hisen guy's technique… however, if this keeps up, both me and Naruto will end up dead…_" and with that thought he called out loud: "Let me go, you dope, otherwise we're both done for and so is Sakura!"

Just then the pink-haired kunoichi turned around and saw what was going on. That was enough for Renge to take action. Collecting most of the chakra into her right fist, she landed a powerful punch on the medic-nin's face, thus sending her flying into a nearby tree and falling into unconsciousness. Katsuyu instantly disappeared in the cloud of white smoke.

"You're a resistant one, aren't you?" asked Hisen with a smirk. "Oh well, time for round three… Suiton: Mizu Tooriame no Jutsu!" and once more water bullets smashed into Naruto's back, making it covered with his own blood. "_This weird, red chakra surrounding him must be helping him in a way… it probably lowers the damage my Water Shower's doing…_"

"Hisen, if you wanna do something, do it right…" announced Shinkou as he raised his sword, prepared to use its ability. "That chakra armor or whatever it is may absorb some of the ninjutsu attacks, but my Mosquito Swarm is pure steel… it'll cut his arms so they won't be able to hold that stupid chain anymore…"

"What the hell is your problem?" Fukamaru yelled at his teammate as he heard the mist-nin's announcement. "Let go! Let go!" and as he looked in Naruto's eyes he saw that the blonde had no intention to do what he asked. "Why won't you let go…?" he asked, much quieter now.

"I once let my friend go…" replied Naruto with a serious voice. "I'm not intending to do so again… I'll pull you back no matter what!"

At hearing that both Fukamaru's and Shinkou's eyes widen. The Kabashira user lowered his sight slightly. "_As long as we're friends, there'll always be another time…_" Fukamaru's words rang in his head. A moment later he placed the blade on his back and turning around he said: "Let's just go get the egg…"

"_Shinkou-kun…_" Renge looked at her teammate.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shinkou?" Hisen yelled. "It's the traitorous Nadare! As Mist shinobies it is our duty to…"

"Hisen…" the Mist kunoichi interrupted her teammate. "Let's go…"

The blue-haired boy watched as his comrades started to walk away and anger appeared on his face. "Fine…" he said through clenched teeth as his water went back into the bottle. "But get this, Nadare: if you'll somehow get to the final round and we'll have to face each other, you can be sure I'll kill…" and with that he followed his teammates.

A moment later Fukamaru was back on a solid ground and Naruto collapsed to the surface. The former mist-nin stared in the direction where his old teammates went and then got to treating his current comrades.

----------

Jiraiya walked into the quarters where all the jounins awaited the third test results. As he walked through the hallway, Banrai came from the other side. The moment they passed each other, the frog sannin announced: "Your buddies failed…"

"What?" asked the other man with no emotions in his voice.

"I won't let you take those kids…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" replied Banrai with a tiny smirk appearing on his face. "You'll have to explain what you mean, Jiraiya-san…" but the Legendary Leaf did not answer. He just walked away and soon Banrai did the same.

As soon as both speakers disappeared from the hallway, Kabuto walked to the center of it, appearing from the wall. "Henge is really useful…" he said to himself as he fixed his glasses. "I guess I should inform this to Orochimaru-sama…"

----------

Naruto slowly regained his consciousness and sat up. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Sakura sitting right besides him, but Fukamaru was nowhere in sight. "Where's the dope?"

"He told me to take care of you and went to get the egg on his own…" replied the pink-haired kunoichi. "You were badly injured by that blue-head and needed a lot of rest, but you cured faster then I estimated… you shouldn't move till the end of the day though…"

"_Probably that damn fur-ball helped me recover faster…_" the blonde thought to himself as he rubbed his neck. "But is that wise to go for the egg alone? What if those mist-nins would attack him again… or if they'd come back for us?"

"Well, I don't quite get it myself…" came a response. "But Fukamaru ensured me that they won't… it seems that he had some relationship with that blonde swordsman and the girl is his sister after all, so I guess he knows them…"

"Okay, then let me ask differently: why they even let us live in the first place? You were unconscious and I could be easily killed along with that dope… why did they let us go?"

"Fukamaru said that he knows why, but didn't tell me… whatever reason they may had though, the point is we are alive and for the time being this is what counts…"

"Lets get going…" they both heard a voice for behind and jumped into the air, screaming. "What the hell are you guys doing, it's only me, dammit…" announced Fukamaru as now both leaf-nins looked at the arrival closely.

"Don't scare us like that, you worm!" yelled Sakura as she gave the swordsman a punch on the head. "I almost had a heart attack! What would the world do without my beauty? What would all my fans do?"

"I'm sure all three of them would get over it eventually…" replied Fukamaru and then he turned to Naruto. "Thanks for saving me… I guess I owe you one… but for now we should get this egg to the finish line and end this test…" with that he shown them the egg he collected. "It's the third day already and everyone that's left in the area is probably getting impatient and ready to do anything to get their egg…"

"You do what a point…" nodded the pink-haired kunoichi. "_I'll kill you later…_" and with that all three of them headed to the starting point.

----------

"Took you long enough, brats!" laughed Jiraiya when Naruto and his teammates reached their quarters where they were suppose to rest until the day of the final exam. "Our other teams finished this test already…"

"Just shut up you freaking pervert!" the whisker-marks yelled back at him. "Why did you even bothered to come? Aren't you busy with that stupid research of yours?"

"Actually, about that…" announced the toad sannin as he stood up from the chair. "I have some information that you should hear, Naruto… the Akatsuki is here and you know what that means…"

Sakura noticed Fukamaru's eyes widening at hearing that, but decided to kept quiet for the time being: "_Akatsuki? What are they? And what connection do they have with Naruto and Fukamaru?_"

"Jiraiya-san…" began the former mist-nin, gaining the white-haired man's attention. "Is..."

"I think I know what you want…" interrupted the toad sannin. "Tsunade told me about this… I think it's high time you spit out the whole truth… I'm actually curious about the details myself, coz it seems that you only told the Hokage what was necessary…"

Fukamaru lowered his head and stared at the floor. "I…"

"Sooner or later it'll have to be done…"

"Okay…" the swordsman finally agreed.

"Wait here while I get the other gennins…" and with that Jiraiya left their room.

----------

"I see…" nodded Banrai as he took the scroll from his three subordinates. "Are you sure you manage to located all the Jinchuuriki in the tournament?"

"All that were able to pass so far…" replied the white-haired boy. "The information that we provided you earlier has not changed, Banrai-sama…"

"Good…" with that the Akatsuki member reached to his pocket and gave the boy a small scroll: "These are your orders for the final exam… you shouldn't have any problems in completing them… soon our ambition… will come true…"

----------

"So, what is this important business?" asked Neji a bit curious as all the Leaf rookies gathered in the room Jiraiya looked at Fukamaru, who sighed and the said out loud: "I have something that you all should hear… but before that… what are those guys doing here?" and with that he pointed at Gaara and his siblings who were standing just beside Fugato and his teammates.

"I believe their presence here is justified, but do not worry about that for the time being…" replied the toad sannin. "Just tell them why they were called here…"

"Fine…" the former mist-nin looked around the room and after taking a deep breath, he announced: "To start of, I guess I should warn you that what you will hear might be … shocking for some of you… I hate making things longer then they has to be, so best just say it straight: I'm carrying one of the Bijuu inside myself…"

"One of the tailed demons?" Kiba's eyes widen. "Like Gaara?"

"What do mean by 'like Gaara'?" asked Fukamaru as his gaze traveled to the sand-nin.

"This is not a big secret…" replied the redhead. "When I was still very young a one-tailed demon named Shukaku was imprisoned in me… that's the reason why I have bags under my eyes: if I were to fall asleep, the demon would most likely take over and go attacking everyone…"

"I see…" nodded the former mist-nin. "Since the moment we met I felt strange chakra inside of you… maybe a Jinchuuriki can sense one of their kind…"

"In some cases…" agreed Fugato as all eyes turned to him. "However in order for that to be possible, the beast must have at least a little bit of freedom… that way, the part that is left on the lose sense its… former companions and give signals into the vessels mind…"

"You seem to know a lot about Jinchuuriki, Fugato-san…" noticed Hinata quietly.

"Well, in a way it should be the area of my interest…" replied the grass-nin. "Since a Bijuu was sealed inside of me as well…" this time Naruto's eyes widen at the statement. "I carry the two-tailed beast, master of death, Nekomata…"

"Now isn't this a day of surprises…" smirked Fukamaru. "I've never met another Jinchuuriki my entire life and now it seems I met a whole bunch! So, along with that girl from Kumo it'd make four…"

"Five…" corrected Jiraiya as everyone looked at the sannin. He quickly exchanged glances with Naruto, yet said nothing more.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-san?" asked Ino. "Fugato-san, Gaara and Fukamaru makes three, adding that blonde kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud gives four…"

"Since everyone does that…" began Naruto slowly. "I guess… I should come clean as well" at that everyone turned to the boy and after a longer while, he continued: "You guys probably know that fourteen years ago Konoha was attacked by a nine-tailed, fox demon by the name of Kyuubi… no-one could match him and only the Yondaime Hokage could withstand the beast strength… he defeated the demon, yet was unable to kill it… so the only way was to seal the demon, so that it wouldn't threaten the Leaf anymore… so he choose a newborn child as a container…" at hearing that Hinata's eyes widen as Naruto stopped for a moment. He took another, deep breath and then finished: "That kid, was me…"

"Fey fot? (Say what)" Chouji almost choked while eating his potato chips.

"Well, that explains few things…" announced Shikamaru. "Like why you have such a huge among of chakra… why your wounds heal so fast… along with other things…"

"Hey, you just stopped going coz it was too troublesome, didn't you?" Ino pointed a finger at her teammate yelling, but he just yawned and hid his hands in his pockets.

"More importantly then that…" began Kiba as he looked at the whisker-marks. "How are we suppose to know if staying close to you is safe? I mean, look at Gaara, he's got a demon too and we all know that during the Chuunin Exam he wasn't exactly… sane…" and just then Temari gave him a smack on the head.

"Maybe I can explain this…" purposed Fugato. "You see, even though there are few villages in which Bijuus are used, the way of sealing them differs everywhere. Some seals are stronger then others, but there's also the fact that controlling such a huge power is difficult and not always possible… the demon will always effect the vessel in a way… and dependable on the Jinchuuriki will power, it will be more or less visible… there are cases in which demon influence are not easy spotted… I guess Fukamaru and Naruto can be the examples… but there are also the cases where person's psychic in easily harmed and the demon can take control at any time… I believe that Saikou girl from the Hidden Cloud is in that sort of situation…"

"So I guess, because Gaara was alone all that time weakened his will power and that's why it was easier for Shukaku o take over…" concluded Kankuro and the grass-nin only nodded.

"Well, that surely had some effect…" nodded the Nekomata vessel.

"Wait a minute, carrying a demon inside your body, how can no-one know about that?" wondered Lee. "It's too much even for my youth mind to handle!"

"Actually, most of the village knows…" replied Naruto. "That's the reason why the adults avoided me…"

"So it's the same…" Fukamaru smirked slightly at hearing that.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked a bit confused.

"It's pretty simple…" responded Ayame. "They blame you for what the Kyuubi did, don't they?" the blonde only nodded. "Human mentally is easy to predict… since they couldn't do anything against the demon, they focused their anger on you… it was the same in Fugato-kun's case…"

"But… but that's just ridiculous!" for the first time Hinata yelled, surprising everyone. "Since the demon got sealed inside Naruto-kun, that means he sacrificed himself for the whole village! Can't anyone see that?"

Fukamaru only smiled under his nose at those words and then placed his hand on white-eyed girl's shoulder: "Probably deep down they all know… but it's hard for them to accept it… in my case, what pushed people against me, was fear…"

"Right, we gathered here to listen to your story in the first place…" remembered Tenten as she gave the swordsman a quick glare.

"Well, it is a bit of a shock I guess…" announced Shino. "However none of you really choose this to be… just having a demon sealed inside doesn't make you one…"

"He's right…" nodded Neji. "It did surprised me, yet it changes nothing to me…"

Naruto looked around the room. He never expected this day to look as it did: none of the people gathered seemed to feel anger or fear of him… what their faces shown seemed more like approval or curiosity. Only Hinata had a sad expression showing on her face.

"Thanks, everyone…" the loud mouth bowed slightly.

"Anyways…" Temari finally decided to break the silence. "I believe you were wanting to tell us about yourself…" with that she turned to Fukamaru.

"Well, that's why we were called here…" nodded Kosha. "So which demon do you carry?"

"Five-tails…" replied the former mist-nin simply. "The hyena demon, Houkou… actually you can say all the mess that I've gotten myself into, is that bastard's fault…"

"How is that so?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, you might wanna get something to drink and eat…" responded Fukamaru. "It's kinda a long story… and it goes way back… before my clan got wiped out and before I became a missing-nin… I'll skip the part when Houkou gets sealed inside of me… it all began when I was eight…"

* * *

And that's that for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review once you're done, otherwise I won't update! Coming up it's Fukamaru's story! All his secrets gets revealed!

Now for a little jutsu encyclopedia:

_Hijutsu: Tsunami Hassei_ (Secret Skill: Tidal Wave Outbreak) – a technique used by Hisen. The user first releases his chakra into the water and then, after performing the right set of hand seals, sends the water at his opponent in the form of a huge tidal wave. This jutsu also allows the user to release his chakra in the form of water, thanks to which this technique doesn't require as much water as most, powerful water-based jutsus.

And to finish up, another character profile:

_Name:_ Tsunade

_Name Origins:_ 'tsunade' means 'morning rope' and that name was taken from 'The tale of the gallant Jiraiya' (as well as the names of other, legendary sannins). In that story Tsunade is excelled in slug… and married to Jiraiya '

_Also known as:_ Tsunade-obachan, The Legendary Sucker

_Age:_ currently around 51

_Birth Date:_ 2nd of August

_Blood type:_ B

_Height:_ 163,1 cm

_Weight:_ 48,9 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ Hokage

_Sensei's:_ Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage), maybe also her grandfather, Shodai Hokage

_Teammates:_ Jiraiya, Orochimaru

_Bloodline limits:_ none I'd know about

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique), Tsūtenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg), Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth), Infūin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release), Ranshinshō (Important Body Points Disturbance), Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)

With that said, the only thing left for me to do is to wish you all _HAPPY EASTER!_

Take care and hopefully till the next time.


	14. Fukamaru's Story part I

Finally I was able to get back to this fic! Sorry it took me so long to update, but my free time has sure been limited lately and I just can't sacrifice so much of it on writing… I actually finished writing this only ten minutes ago, but with all the wait I put you through I've decided that the sooner the better.

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! They were what inspired me to keep this fic going actually, coz for a minute there I though it'd be better to put it on hold. Since there weren't really any questions (or I missed them) so the only answer to reviews that I can give is that you'll finally be able to hear Fukamaru's story.

It's just the first part of it though… the second one will be in the next chapter. To be honest I'm not as satisfied with this chappie as much I thought I will… but perhaps that's because the second part of Fukamaru's flashback seems a lot better for me?

At any rate, here's the newest chapter of "Shinobi Sowdown":

**Chapter #14: Fukamaru's Story – part I**

"Fukamaru, you pinhead, you lost again…" announced eight-year-old Shinkou with a bored tone. "Were you really serious about catching up to Jun, coz so far you can't even land a blow on me…"

"Oh just shut up…" replied Fukamaru with a smile as he got back to his feet. "Someday I'll beat you… just wait till I awake the Toragan… then your ass is kicked!"

"Yeah, yeah…" came a response. "You just keep talking about that Nadare bloodline limit of yours and you still wasn't able to activate it… I'm beginning to think you'll never manage… I mean, Renge awakened it already and Jun reached his before he turned six… you should hurry up… don't forget that tomorrow we're starting the Academy and I'd be greatly disappointed if you wouldn't make it to the second best…"

"Second?" asked Fukamaru with a smirk.

"Well, you don't expect to be better then me, do you?" Shinkou half-joked.

"Okay you guys, knock it off…" eight-year-old Renge walked between the two. "Fukamaru, you shouldn't forget that we're going to celebrate the fact that Jun became an ANBU today. The whole clan will show up, even uncle Kisame will come…"

"You mean one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman?" asked Shinkou intrigued.

"Uhm…" nodded the kunoichi. "I heard that your father saved his life once… his our mother's brother… or something like… so he doesn't have the Toragan, but he's supposed to be the top of the Mist swordsman…"

"Cool, maybe he'll finally fulfill his promise and he'll show me some good moves!" yelled Fukamaru excited. "Now I can't wait for the evening!"

"You should be more excited about Jun's promotion…" reminded him Renge, sweat dropping. "He's your brother after all…"

"Like that'd help you…" joked Shinkou before turning around: "I guess I see you guys tomorrow then… just don't be late, Academy entrance ceremony starts exactly at ten in the morning… later" and with that he jumped onto the nearby tree and headed back to the village.

---_That evening_---

"Congratulations on becoming an ANBU, bro!" yelled Fukamaru as he walked closer to a boy around eleven years of age, who had long, blonde hair, made into a tress and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white pants with short, trouser legs. "I guess now you'll get to hang around with masked chicks, won't ya?"

"You sure have a wild imagination, Fukamaru…" replied the boy with a smile.

"Yeah, don't mind him, he's been excited all day today…" announced Renge with a sigh.

"Of course he was…" the all heard a voice and as they turned in the direction it came from, they saw a man with blue skin, shark-like face, gelled-up, blue hair and a huge sword, wrapper in bandages on his back. He was wearing a black cloak and smiling widely, thus revealing sharp teeth. "After all so many things are happening… you've become and ANBU, his sister and himself will attend Academy tomorrow…"

"Uncle Kisame!" yelled Fukamaru cheerfully.

"Hey, kiddo…" replied the man as he put his hand on the boy's head. "How's it going? Ready for your big day tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! I'm gonna show the entire village how strong I am!"

"Well then, no slacking off…" advised the man with a smile. "It'd be a shame for Hidden Mist to lose a shinobi like you…" and with that he looked at Renge: "I hope you'll do good as well… Sorry that I won't stay longer, but I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning on another mission, so I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave soon… but before that, Jun may I have a word with you in private?" he asked the eleven-year-old.

"Certainly…" nodded the boy and guided him to his room.

---End flashback---

"Now that I look back at it…" said Fukamaru while putting down his glass of juice. "I guess Kisame was already working for the Akatsuki at that time or at least was already planning to do it… if I'd notice it back then, maybe this whole thing could be avoided…"

"Six years ago?" wondered Jiraiya. "I guess it's not far from the truth. According to my information Hoshigaki joined the organization around the same time Orochimaru did, so five and a half year back…"

"But what did he wanted with your brother, Fukamaru-kun?" asked Hinata quietly.

"I never figured that out…" replied the former mist-nin. "It's not of any, big importance though… maybe he got scared of my brother and figured he might be a threat to him if he were to try and capture me, so he tried to convince him not to? The only one who knows is Kisame himself…"

"Your own family…" began Gaara. "Such betray must've left a scar…"

"Well, it definitely wasn't a birthday present I always wanted…" replied Fukamaru sarcastically. "But I'm getting a little ahead here… the events of the next day were really those which caused the wheel of fortune to turn…"

"So what happened?" asked Naruto curious.

"Well, I don't recall all the details…" responded the former mist-nin. "But one thing is certain…" he announced and everyone gathered looked at him. "It was the first time Houkou reminded people that he wasn't killed…"

---Six years ago---

"Welcome, young students, to your first day in the Academy!" announced a man with long, black hair, clipped in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a chuunin vest. "Today you'll be taking your first step on your ninja way. No matter which route you'll choose, you must keep in mind that shinobi top priority is always the good of his or hers village, along with the lives of his companions! I hope you'll take that to your hearts! Use this day to get to know your classmates better and decided which route suits you best! Feel free to ask me or those who came here today with you for advice… I wish you all a nice day…" and with that he disappeared in the crowd.

"I see Jiro-san haven't changed much…" announced Jun with a smirk.

"You know him, Jun-niisan?" asked Renge as she turned to her older brother.

"He was the chuunin teaching me back when I was still in the Academy… just before I entered this place, he was the one who was against the final exam to become gennin… he may not look like it, but he's a good guy, so you can consider yourselves lucky to have him as your sensei until you get your own jounin instructors…"

"Whatever…" announced Fukamaru as he yawned a little. "Come on, sis, we should go and find Shinkou…"

"You should slow down a bit, Fuka-chan…" joked his older brother. "You know Shinkou since you guys were three and there's tens of people you haven't seen before and with who you'll have to spend the next, few years… you should look around for few, new friends…"

"Yeah, you heard your nanny, Nadare…" came a voice and as the three Nadare siblings turned around, they noticed a boy with spiky, brown hair and green eyes, standing next to them with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey, a bit baggy, pants. "Play nicely…"

Renge and Jun simply ignored the boy, but Fukamaru was totally pissed: "I don't know who you are, but either you'll shut up or I'll wipe that smile of your face with the dirt on the ground! You got that, weenie?"

"Fukamaru…" his older brother reminded him, raising his voice a little.

"What?" the boy shoot back. "Are you alright with some crap-pants to insult you?"

"Leave him by…" Jun asked calmly. "It's not worth it…"

"Yeah, be a good boy and buzz off…" laughed the brown-haired boy. Just then everything happened in an instant. Fukamaru jumped right towards the other boy with his fists ready. Both Jun and Renge were too slow to stop him in time and thus the blonde engaged the laughing boy.

Both boys started to throw punches and kicks. Fukamaru lunched a spin kick aimed at the brown-haired boy's head, but his opponent bended over, thus making the young Nadare's leg fly right above his head and then the boy rammed the blonde with his elbow, forcing Fukamaru to take few steps back.

The moment he regained his balance, the brown-haired boy landed a powerful blow in his stomach, making the blonde gasp for air and bend over due to the impact. As soon as his head located itself closer to the ground, his opponent landed another punch, this time on his face, making his head shoot back.

Just then the boy was ready to attack again, only to be stopped by Jun: "That's enough…" he said, grabbing the boy's hand. "This is meaningless… and further more this is your first day, it's not wise to cause at this time…"

"Big bro coming for the rescue, eh?" chuckled the boy as he lowered his hand.

Jun said nothing. He just sighed internally and a second later his eyes widen. Fukamaru was slowly getting back to his feet. But it wasn't the Fukamaru he knew so far: his hair seemed to grew a bit longer and his eyes began changing colors from blue, through yellow and red, finishing on the black. But the most scariest part was the fact that chakra started to escape from every part of his body.

The brown-haired boy took few steps back as Fukamaru looked with rage in his eyes at him. Shivers run down the boy's spine as he hid behind Jun. The older boy didn't move an inch. In stead he reached to his pocket and picked out a strange tag.

"Jun-niisan, what's going on?" asked Renge terrified. A second later Shinkou arrived at the scene and instantly froze, seeing his friend in the state he was.

---End flashback---

"I don't recall what happened afterwards…" admitted Fukamaru. "Guess Houkou've taken over completely the next moment… from what I was able to figure out on my own, Jun stopped me with that tag that he picked out of his pocket, but that stupid kid went to the hospital nonetheless…"

"Considering the way you described it…" began Fugato. "Your brother probably used chakra draining tag on you and that way weaken Houkou enough for the seal they used on you to seal it again… being only eight made it impossible for you to overcome the demon on your own… eight-year-old doesn't have enough will power, I guess…"

"You seem to know more about situations like that, Fugato-san…" noticed Sakura as she turned to the grass-nin. "Did something like that happened to you?"

"Well…" the Nekomata vessel began, but was instantly cut off by Ayame: "That's not the time for Fugato-kun's story… I believe we should let Fuka-chan finish his and then we'll chat about what happened in the Kusa…"

The moment she said so Fugato smiled to her warmly. Shino noticed that, but didn't react in any way. "So what happened afterwards?" he finally asked Fukamaru.

"The next thing I remember…" replied the former mist-nin. "Was waking up in my bed…"

---Six years ago---

"It awakened?" Fukamaru heard an elder voice as he felt he was laying on his bed. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, yet he couldn't tell who was it. He decided to not get up in hope to find out what the man was talking about. "Why at a time like this? It's been eight years…"

"Maybe it was slowly regaining power and we were to blind to see it?" purposed another voice and this one Fukamaru recognized immediately, it belonged to his older brother. "The seal was made in a rush, Mizukage-sama… actually, it's surprising that Houkou didn't try to break loose sooner…"

"What options do we have?" asked the first voice, Mizukage. "We cannot allow for that hyena to get free… but killing Fukamaru is not a way either… Ichigo, it'd seem that the pact you made with Sandaime was something you should never brought up…"

"I was blinded…" confessed the third voice, this one belonged to Fukamaru's father. "Unfortunately you were right, Yondaime-sama… demons should be rid off once and for all… it's a bit too late now, however…"

"I know a way to keep the demon inside him…" announced Jun. "Preparations will take quite a while, since it's a very old, sealing method, but if I'll be able to finish it, Fukamaru will not only be able to hold the demon inside, but also leap into its chakra when he'll need it without losing control…"

"Is it certain?" asked the Mizukage.

"It didn't failed in the past if that is what you're asking, Yondaime-sama…" came a response. "However it requires microscopic precision and consumes a lot of time… if I were to fulfill my ANBU duties and make preparations in my free time, finishing the seal can take up to four years…"

"It's still better then doing nothing…" replied the Mist leader. "I'll trust you on this, Jun-san…" just then Fukamaru decided to stand up and looked at the three man. "Oh, Fukamaru-kun, you're awake…" noticed Mizukage as he gave the boy a warm smile. He was a man in his late thirties. He had spiky, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a headgear with the kanji symbol for 'water' on it and a white robe. "Hope you're feeling better…"

"Mizukage-sama, why are you here?" asked the boy after bowing. When he did so, he felt pain in his entire body. He did his best not to whine, but the look on his face gave him away.

"You should rest, Fukamaru…" announced his father, a man with spiky, blonde hair and orange eyes. He had his hands covered in bandages and was wearing a jet black robe. "You used up a lot of your chakra and that put a strain on your body…"

"But… what happened to me?" asked the future, missing-nin.

The three man just exchanged glances. Fukamaru easily noticed that none of them really wished to reveal the truth to him, but just then Kisame entered the room and asked in a loud voice: "Is it true what I heard? Houkou awakened? Is Fukamaru alright?"

Fukamaru's face froze at that. He read the stories about hyena demon of five tails, Houkou, which once almost completely destroyed the Hidden Mist. The creatures power was unmatched and it was rumored that the beast was never killed.

"Kisame, what are you talking about?" asked Jun, pretending he had no idea what his cousin meant. "Fukamaru just got into a fight and used up too much chakra, that's all…"

"Oh yeah, stupid me…" replied the shark-face. "I got carried away… I should read that bedtime story to Renge last night… it works on your imagination…" and so he walked away, along with everyone else, leaving Fukamaru by himself.

---End flashback---

"I could've sworn I saw Kisame smirking back then…" admitted Fukamaru. "I shouldn't ignore it… but after that things seemed to settle down a bit and I guess I was happy with that… in the end I was still just a brat…"

"But weren't people afraid?" asked Shikamaru. "Just before their eyes some sort of monster got released… your classmates…"

"Mizukage decided to keep it a secret…" replied the former mist-nin. "The adults gather there that day were forbidden to say anything and children was not supposed to be told what I carry inside… I'm not sure whether it was for my own protection or to not cause panic… but it doesn't make big difference now anyway…"

"And what about your sister and that… Shinkou, was it?" asked Neji. "They were there…"

"Jun talked to Renge…" explained Fukamaru. "I don't know what he told her, but she didn't seemed to be disturb by that incident back then… as for Shinkou, I don't fully understand, but he didn't made a big deal out of it… though the fact that he saw it somewhat led to the way things are now…"

"How's that?" Naruto got curious.

"Until now… I still haven't won against him even once…"

"What that has to do with anything?" asked Ino.

"I think I know…" announced Lee, gaining everyone's attention. "Fukamaru-kun never released Houkou during a fight with Shinkou and I believe that the boy's spirit of youth couldn't bare the fact that he wasn't going all out against him… your friend want you to get serious, didn't he, Fukamaru-kun?"

"Well, it's pretty much as you say…" nodded the former mist-nin, his face becoming a little grim. "Except for one, little detail… I did released Houkou against him once… that was the only time I almost got him…"

"Almost?" Kiba's eyes widen. "You mean he defeated you even when you used demon chakra? That guy's a monster too!"

"You misunderstand…" corrected Fukamaru. "He didn't beaten me… nor did I beaten him back then… this is the one fight that we never finished… the one he wants a rematch for…"

"It's pointless to say it like that…" announced Temari. "Just tell us what happened after your demon awakened for the first time…"

"Well, for some time it was calm…" admitted the former mist-nin. "However I didn't expect that the events of that day will led to what happened later on… since it was something I haven't seen even in my worst nightmares…"

* * *

And that's it for this time. Hope you liked it and that you'll leave a review once you're done.

Well, no jutsus used this time, so no jutsu encyclopedia, but at least I can give you another character profile, to make it up that I forgot about it last time:

_Name:_ Akimichi Chouji

_Name Origins:_ his clan's name can be translated as 'note of condolence'. His first name consists of the word Chou, which means 'butterfly'… and as far as I know all male members of his clan has it in their names

_Also known as:_ chubby ninja, fat ass

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 1st of May

_Zodiac:_ Taurus

_Blood type:_ A

_Height:_ 156,3 cm

_Weight:_ 69,3 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Chouto Akimichi

_Teammates:_ Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino

_Bloodline limits:_ the Akimichi clan body enlargement techniques

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Baika no Jutsu (The Art of Expansion), Nikudan Sensha (Meat Tank), Chōbaika no Jutsu (Butterfly Multi Size Technique), Chōdan Bakugeki (Bullet Butterfly Bombing), Nikudan Hari Sensha (Barbed Meat Tank), Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi Size Technique)

And this is really that for this time. Hope you all had fun reading.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	15. Fukamaru's Story part II

Yup, it's me again! My exams aren't entirely over, but today I passed one of the hardest ones and so I decided I deserve a free day! And I actually manage to write this whole chapter during it. I'm not completely satisfied as to how it turned out, but basically everything that was supposed to appear in Fukamaru's story is there, so it's not that bad.

As for the questions from your reviews:

**_When will we learn more about the grass-nins:_** yes, but in the right time (which won't be in the few, next chapters though). I sure hope that you all will find Fugato's story at least as interesting as Fukamaru's.

And with that I believe the only thing left for me to do is to get on with it already:

**Chapter #15: Fukamaru's Story – part II**

"Today you'll all begin a new chapter in your lives!" announced a man with long, brown hair, clipped in a ponytail behind his back. He had hazel eyes and an eye-patch on his left eye. He wore black with a chuunin vest on his outfit and had a hitae-ate with the Mist symbol on his forehead. "Starting today you'll all be given duties that you'll have to fulfill for the good of the entire village under the eye of your jounin instructor. You were all divided into three-man teams… it's important for your teammates to become people you can trust with your life, for in the shinobi world, during missions, those are the only people you can rely on… the teams are the following…" and so he began reading the names.

"Hope we land in one team…" Renge whispered to Shinkou and Fukamaru. "We all know Shinkou is the top of the class and Fukamaru is dead last, so if they want to have the teams balance you guys will end up together for sure, but about me…"

"What do you mean dead last?" asked her brother angry.

"Well, you are…" noticed Shinkou.

"Team number five: Nadare Renge… Arashi Shinkou… and Nadare Fukamaru!" announced the chuunin, making the older of the siblings throw his hands to the sky: "Yeah, in your face!"

"Settle down, dumbass!" yelled Renge as she whacked her brother on the back of his head.

---End Flashback---

"Looking back at it…" began Fukamaru as he looked out the window. "I over-reacted back then… maybe if the three of us wouldn't land in the same team things would go differently? Or maybe I'm just trying to lie to myself?" he shrugged. "Either way we became team number five and our jounin instructor turned out to be my favorite uncle…"

"Kisame became your jounin sensei?" Naruto's eyes widen at the news. The former mist-nin only nodded. "But wasn't he one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen? I thought guys like that don't have to lead a gennin team…"

"It was at his own request…" explained Fukamaru. "Mizukage didn't wanted to make him displeased… back then the Seven Swordsmen's loyalty was questionable… just few months before Zabuza tried to assassinate the Hidden Mist leader… right after that the second one disappeared from the village… practically the only two that still served the Mist well were Shinkou's father and Kisame… though Shinkou's father died soon after the three of us became gennin… come to think of it, it was at that time when everything began to fall apart…"

---Two years ago---

The rain felt down onto the people gathered at the cemetery. Everyone was dressed black as a body wrapped in bandages was placed in a tomb with the huge, sword-like gravestone. At the end of a short list of names, there was one curved recently: Arashi Mizugo.

Fukamaru, Renge and Jun stood right besides Shinkou who said absolutely nothing since yesterday, when he found out his father died during mission. As the rain became heavier and people began to walk away, Mizukage headed towards them, carrying a large sword.

"Shinkou-kun…" began the Yondaime, drawing the Arashi heir's attention. "I'm truly sorry for what have happened… your father was a man to be respected, one of the few that are left in this village… thus I feel honored that we choose me to fulfill his last wish… Shinkou-kun, your father asked me to give you his sword in hope that you'll cherish his memory by your actions…" and with that he placed the katana in Shinkou's hands, but the blade turned out to be too heavy for the boy and he dropped it to the ground. "If you'll train a little it will become as light as a feather to you… I hope you won't fail into despair… I'm sure it's the last thing your father would want…" and with that he bowed to boy before walking away.

Kisame took a quick look at the Yondaime and smirked under his nose. "_Mizugo, you have no idea what favor you did to me…_"

---End Flashback---

"Well, that explains how that friend of yours got that strange sword…" concluded Sakura. "But I still don't understand what it had to do with anything…"

"That's only because you don't know what happened in between…" replied Fukamaru calmly. "You see, during our Academy years, Shinkou and I fought many battles, all lost by me… at some point he began to fight more… brutally… guess he was just growing tired of the fact that I didn't use the power I unleashed on that day… then again, those two years ago I still had no idea how to even use Houkou's chakra…"

"But what him getting that sword has to do with anything?" demanded Kiba, still not knowing where this was getting.

"For the next few days I haven't seen him" responded the former mist-nin. "And after that, at one time when Kisame announced we'll have a special spectator on our training, he showed up, capable to lifting that katana of his… and he intended to go all out… that was the day when things became as they are now…"

---Two years ago---

"A special spectator?" repeated Renge confused. "What do you mean unc Kisame?"

"It's a surprise…" replied the shark-face and then turned to the girl's brother. "Fukamaru, I see you brought your swords… good coz I was hoping you'll train your sword fighting skills along with Shinkou… after all, you two are the best candidates to become the next generation of the Seven Swordsmen…"

"Shinkou-kun's gonna come?" asked the kunoichi hopefully.

"That's what he said…" responded Kisame nodded and a small smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly he raised his head above the two kids and said out loud: "Our spectator is already here… thank you for accepting my offer, Mizukage-sama?"

"Mizukage-sama?" Fukamaru repeated as he turned around and instantly bowed along with Renge as the children was the Yondaime walking their way.

"Please, it's not needed…" announced the Mist leader. "Today I'm just here to watch how much you developed since the day you joined the Academy… act like I'm not here at all…"

"As you wish, Mizukage-sama…" Kisame bowed respectfully and his smile widen as he saw another figure heading their way. "Ach, our last actor has finally come… I guess we can start our training… Renge, I hope you won't mind if we'll start with your brother and Shinkou…" with that he turned to the girl.

"Okay…" replied the kunoichi but you could tell she felt a bit disappointed.

"Fukamaru, just as a warning…" Shinkou said to his friend with a cold voice as he drew his sword. "I don not care Mizukage-sama is here… nor do I care it's your birthday… I'll come at you with full force… if you won't get serious this time… you might end up dead…"

"Just wait…" replied the young Nadare with a smirk. "I have a special surprise for you this time… prepare you butt to get kicked…" and saying so he drew his katanas.

The two instantly charged at each other and their blades clashed. Fukamaru immediately raised the blade that wasn't holding back Shinkou's sword and aimed it at his friend's head. The son of the Shinobi Swordsman however pushed his other katana back and jumped away just in time to avoid the hit.

As he rolled on the ground and came to a stop, he saw Fukamaru charging right at him. In an instant he got back to his feet and a grip on the handle of his sword tightened. The moment the young Nadare came close enough, he swung his sword, which hit one of Fukamaru's blades, thus throwing it away, and stopped the other blade with his kunai.

Before Fukamaru knew what happened, he received a powerful kick in the face, which send him flying back and landing hard on the ground. "I warned you, Fukamaru!" yelled Shinkou as he stabbed his sword into the ground and performed several hand seals. "Get serious or you'll die… Suiton: Wanizame Shuurai no Jutsu" and in an instant a large among of water escaped his mouth, forming itself into a shark and coming right at Renge's brother.

"_At this age to be able to perform a water jutsu with no water source near…_" the Mizukage smiled under his nose. "_Mizugo, your son truly has potential…_"

Fukamaru jumped aside on instinct, making the water shark smash against the ground and instantly went through some hand seals of his own: "Suiton…" but then his eyes widen. "_What the…? I… I can't feel my chakra!_" and as he realized that, he prepared his sword to block the incoming attack.

"_Looks like he noticed…_" thought Kisame with a smirk.

"You're still not taking me seriously, Fukamaru!" yelled Shinkou in anger. "Why didn't you use whatever it was you were planning? You think I'm joking? If you won't go all out, I will kill you!" and with that he swung his sword again, blasting his friend's katana from his hand and cutting the young Nadare's torso shallowly.

Fukamaru looked both surprised and a little scared at his friend as he placed one of his hands to his chest, hoping to stop the bleeding a little. "_I cannot perform any technique… and Shinkou flipped… with this chaos in my chakra circulating system, I won't be able to form it as I wish, so this is the only way…_" and with that he looked at this teammate: "You asked for this yourself… you can feel honored, coz no-one knows about this…" and the moment he said so, his eyes became cat-like.

"Toragan!" Renge's eyes widen at the sight. "When did he…?" but she cut off just there as she noticed her brother's body began shaking. Her fear grew even deeper as she realized Fukamaru's eyes began to change colors. "He's…"

"Finally…" announced Shinkou with a smile as he backed away and grabbed his sword even tighter. "This is what I asked… come!" he yelled at his friend and to his surprise a fracture of a second later Fukamaru was already in front of him, landing a powerful blow with an opened palm into his chest.

Shinkou cough out blood and flew several meters back, landing hard on the ground. He could feel few of his ribs just got broken. "_What the… just with this his speed and strength increased that much?_" he slowly began to got back to his feet, just to see Fukamaru coming right at him again.

The next second he raised his sword to the sky and dropped it down right at the young Nadare's head. As the tip of the blade penetrated and cut Fukamaru's eye, he received another, powerful blow in the face, this time on his left cheek. He felt his skin got cut as he flew back several more meters.

This time the Houkou vessel didn't waited a second and charged at him instantly. Shinkou covered his face with his hands, awaiting the hit, but it never came. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Yondaime standing right between him and Fukamaru and blocking the young Nadare's attack with his own body.

The Houkou vessel roared wildly and began to furiously throw punches at the Mist leader, who either blocked or dodge ever one of them, but just barely. "_He totally lost it…_" the Mizukage thought to himself as he was forced back by the boy. "_With that disturbance in his chakra system he probably couldn't form chakra the way he wanted, so he simply concentrated it in his eyes, thus activating the Toragan… with chaos in the boy's body, Houkou probably just used the chakra gathered in his eyes as his own and thus began to take over again… with the boy not capable of controlling his chakra, it wasn't hard… and now the only way to stop him is to either seal the beast properly, which I'm sure the boy won't allow, or to kill the vessel… but…_" and with that last thought he looked a bit worried into the boy's eyes.

The next second Fukamaru threw another punch and Mizukage's eyes widen as he found himself unable to perform any movement. He received a powerful blow in the face, which send him flying back and cutting his cheek. As he tried to get back to his feet, he saw Kisame's blade stopping at his neck.

"How careless of you, Mizukage-sama…" he said with a smirk. "He may have been possessed by Houkou, but he is still Fukamaru with the activated Toragan… once you look into his eyes, you become his puppet… and an easy target for me…" and with that he prepared to chop the Yondaime's head of, just to be stabbed in to torso by a mysterious figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I missed the heart…" the figure announced. "Disappointing, but there was no time to aim properly since you were about to kill Mizukage-sama…" and with this the figure raised its head to Kisame's eyes, revealing that it was Jun.

"Yes, it is disappointing…" nodded the swordsman with a smirk. "And now you have to make a choice… how inconvenient…"

"What do you mean?" demanded the older Nadare.

"The choice is between finishing me off…" announced Kisame calmly. "Or saving your little brother and his friends…' and with that he pointed his head in the direction where Fukamaru was attacking Shinkou and Renge, who was trying to get her friend away from her sibling. "You certainly don't have time for both…"

Jun hesitated for a moment and then, with a loud 'tsh' turned around and ran straight towards Fukamaru. The swordsman only smirked and disappeared before the Yondaime could do a thing.

The older Nadare rammed his young sibling, thus sending him away from his sister: "Renge, take Shinkou out of here! Don't interfere or you'll make things worse then they already are!" he ordered with his Toragan activated.

The kunoichi only nodded as she began dragging the Arashi heir away. A second later Mizukage appeared besides the Nadare heir, ready for battle: "Any ideas?"

"Well, as long as he has his Toragan activated, the only one who can fight him on equal terms is me…" announced Jun calmly. "You're probably aware that there are only two options, right Yondaime-sama?" the man only nodded. "I can't kill him… he's still my younger brother… so we have to seal that beast away…" and with that he reached to his hostel and picked out a long, white bandage. "Fukamaru, I was planning to give it to you this evening as our birthday present…" he said to his brother. "I guess you'll have to receive it now…" and with that he gave the bandage to the Mizukage. "This is what you asked, Mizukage-sama…"

"I see…" replied the man.

"Everything is ready… I'll make him busy, then you'll spring into action, Yondaime-sama…" and without waiting for the man's reaction, he charge forward, straight at the Houkou vessel.

Instantly Fukamaru jumped at his brother with another, wild roar and his hands ready to slash as long claws appeared on them. Jun immediately prepared his kunai and blocked on of the hands with it, the other however cut his torso shallowly.

The older Nadare jumped back, just to have his torso hit again with the opened palm, his blood spraying his young brother's hand a little. Instantly Jun grabbed his brother's hand and smiled. "Sorry, Fukamaru, but you're not going anywhere now…" and a second later the hand that he was holding was being wrapped with the bandage that the Mizukage held, with symbols shining on it.

Houkou vessel let out another roar as the chakra that was escaping Fukamaru's body slowly began to fade away and his eyes becoming less black. But just as the Yondaime was about to finish wrapping, another roar was heard and before the Mist leader could act in any way, he received a powerful hit in the face once more.

Jun looked with horror on the body of the Yondaime laying unconscious on the ground. A second later he left out a sighed and with a big smile on his face he turned to his brother: "Sorry Fukamaru… I never thought I won't be able to spend this day with… I have no idea if you can hear me or not, but… happy birthday…" and with that he pushed the boys hand right through his own torso. "Now you won't escape…" he announced and began to finish the wrapping.

As Fukamaru's hand got completely wrapped, his eyes turned back to normal, his fangs became normal teeth once more and his claws got back to being normal nails. The young Nadare looked in horror at his older brother's body, now covered entirely in blood.

For a short while he couldn't left out any sound and then, from the top of his lungs, he let out a yell that was wearing in the entire, training area: "NO!"

---End Flashback---

"Two days later my entire clan got wiped out…" Fukamaru conclude with his eyes staring at the wall. "By Mizukage's decision… I suppose Mist citizens got scared and so it was decided that it'd be better to destroy the entire clan… I have no idea why me and Renge were left alive, however I escaped from the village a week later…"

The moment he said so, Ayame stood up from her chair and sitting beside him, she wrapped her arm around him. "I'm sorry, Fuka-chan…" she said softly.

"So that is why your arm is wrapped in that bandage…" concluded Gaara simply, not showing emotions as always, yet Naruto knew him too well to not noticed that Fukamaru's story reminded him, in a way, of his own past.

Tenten started shivering, and hid her face in Neji's chest. The Hyuuga boy, not sure what to do, just wrapped his arms around the weapon mistress. He then looked around the room. No-one seemed to knew what to say.

"So…" began Shino, breaking the long silence. "Have you ever found out why you couldn't control your chakra back then?"

"Yeah…" nodded Fukamaru, his gaze still not present. "Kisame placed some sort of seal on my when I slept… Mizukage found it the next day and unsealed it… though I can't really understand what was the point in doing so…"

"I guess that after something like that…" began Fugato slowly choosing his words. "The villagers were too afraid to even try accepting you… for them the awakening of the demon has come true… a good reason to hate…" his last words stroke everyone like lighting.

It was true that Fukamaru could not control himself, but how did that change anything? If they were in the place of the mist-nins… would they really react differently? Naruto stood up and walked over to his new teammate: "And what, you're just going to cry about it?" he practically yelled, earning a surprised look from everybody. "Do you truly believe that's the only thing you can do? Crying and running away never changed anything! In stead of whining, why won't you try to accept it… and start over…?"

The former mist-nin raised his sight at the loud mouth as the whisker-marks continued: "It's true that this was horrifying… there's no point in hiding it… however there was no fault of yours in it… you can believe me, coz I know what happens when the demon takes over… at the very least, I do not think differently about you… to me your still just the same, annoying pinhead that I was forcefully teamed up with…" and with that he smiled widely to the swordsman.

A second later Hinata kneeled in front of him and placed her hand on the boy's cheek. "You're not alone anymore, Fukamaru-kun…" she said softly. "We are still here…"

"She right!" yelled Ino as she threw her fist to the sky, though you could still see she was shaking. "You're not a demon, just like Naruto isn't one!"

"It's gonna be troublesome having so many demon vessel friends…" whined Shikamaru with hands still in his pockets and earning several smacks on the head from both Ino and Temari this time around.

"Yes, the Spirit of Youth is strong in this one!" yelled Lee cheerfully, thus making his teammates, along with few, other people sweat drop. "To be a demon, you must first act like one and you're far from that, Fukamaru-kun!"

"_Konoha's strength…_" Fugato thought to himself as he observed the whole scene. "_Could this be why that village is so powerful?_" and with that a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the party…" announced Jiraiya as he stood up. "But you guys will all participate in the final that's just two days away… you should rest so that you could regain your strength till then… I'm off to bed…" and with that he yawned.

"Yeah, right!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at him. "You're going peeping on the girls again, aren't you? You can't be trusted, Ero-sennin!"

"It's Jiraiya, dammit!" the man yelled back at him and so their quarrel began.

"Being accepted is everyone's desire…" Kosha said simply to Fukamaru as everyone concentrated on the argument. "If one is able to find people who accept him the way he is, he can claim he found real friends… you may have lost your family, but you did gain people who see you as a whole..."

The former mist-nin gave him a quick look and then turned towards the Leaf shinobi. He smiled slightly at the sight of chaos before his eyes and looked out the window. "_Thank you for the present… brother…_" and so night fall over the Tora Island. Another day of the tournament has ended.

* * *

And so the chapter ends! Soon the final test will take place, the great shinobi showdown! How the Akatsuki plan to catch all the Jinchuuriki? What is the black-eyed boy ability? Is what you just read really all there was to the events that happened in the Mist? Who made it through the third test? What will happen to Saikou, the Jinchuuriki from the Kumo? And most importantly, who'll be the victor of the Tiger Challenge? The answer to all those questions along with many more are getting closer!

Well, not much this time, but there was one jutsu that should land in the jutsu encyclopedia, so:

_Suiton: Wanizame Shuurai no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Shark Attack Skill) – yes, I know the name is lame but I just couldn't help myself. Technique invented by Shinkou, which basically comes down to concentrating chakra in the users mouth, which then is released in the form of water, with the use of the right hand seals, shaped as a shark. If the attack was to reach its target, it'd surely do a lot of damage.

For the character profile this time around, since I've already done Kisame, I've decided to go for Itachi this time around. So, here it is:

_Name:_ Uchiha Itachi

_Name Origins:_ 'uchiha' means simply 'fan' and 'itachi' is 'weasel'

_Also known as:_ nothing comes to my mind really

_Age:_ currently 17

_Birth Date:_ 9th of June

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 175,2 cm

_Weight:_ 57,1 kg

_Village:_ missing-nin from Konoha, currently the member of the Akatsuki

_Current rank:_ S-class criminal

_Sensei's:_ no information

_Teammates:_ no information, currently he's Kisame's partner

_Bloodline limits:_ Sharingan

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique), Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Skill), Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion), Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change), Suiton: Suigadan (Water Element: Water Fang Bullet)

And this is truly the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave me a review once you're done.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Wow, I really managed to make this one fast… but I got a sudden attack of inspiration (on the other hand, I knew what was going to happen in this chapter from the start anyway, so…). To all of you guys who really wanted to see the final: sorry, you'll have to wait one more chapter… basically the fourth test didn't began in this chappie for two, major reasons:

1) there was still one team who'll participate in the final and which didn't appear so far

2) the village leaders had to came and I figured it'd be better to present them all at once

There were also minor reasons, but that's besides the point.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I just found out that my grandma is in critical condition. She'll have an operation tomorrow, so I'm afraid this might be the last chapter you'll be able to read in a long while... sorry, but I just don't have the heart or head to write anything at this point and this chapter only got submitted because I managed to finish it today in the morning, before I got the information.

Lets just get on with this:

**Chapter #16: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

"Damn that Ero-sennin!" complained Naruto as he and his teammates were walking through a small village. "There are things I need to do…" he repeated, trying to act like Jiraiya. "Yeah, right! He went peeping on girls again!"

They were now visiting a small town, located in the center of the island. The whole village was surrounded by an old, ruined wall with kanji symbol's written all over it. Sakura wanted to read some of them, however she dropped that idea soon after, as most seemed to be simple incantations to draw demons away.

The huts were as simple as they get and very few of them were actually homes; usually they were restaurants or shops, as Fukamaru guessed, meant for the participants of the tournament. The were no hotels or the sort, but that probably because shinobi quarters were located in a tall building where their rooms were.

All around the village grew trees and bushes as if no-one even considered chopping them down. At the end of the town, right under the mountains, was a big arena, the place of their final test, yet none of the participants were allowed to enter it before the last exam starts.

Currently they were on a look-out for some ramen shop as Naruto got hungry: "Come on, there's gotta be at least one ramen stand around here!" he whined as he threw his head in every direction. "Just one, am I asking for so much?"

"Hey, endless forehead!" they suddenly heard a voice and as they turned, they saw Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru sitting at a table, where the chubby ninja was just finished another order of his chicken. "Wanna join us?"

"Do… they have ramen?" she asked in a tired voice as she took a quick glance at Naruto.

"I don't suppose so…" replied Ino truthfully. The pink-haired girl only left out a sigh.

"Is it okay for Chouji to eat this much?" Fukamaru asked as he looked at the Akimichi heir. "His stomach probably can take it, but you guys will have to pay a whole loud of cash for what he ate so far…"

"You didn't know?" the blonde girl seemed surprised. "For the finalists, everything is free!"

"More!" ordered Chouji as he slammed another, empty bowl on the table, making Ino sweat dropped. She then turned to the new arrivals again and began her daily quarrel with Sakura.

"So, do you guys know who else made it to the Final?" asked Naruto as he settled down next to Shikamaru and the former mist-nin.

"Well, it was troublesome, but I managed to find out few things…" replied the lazy chuunin, yawning. "All the teams from Konoha are still in the game, but that you all know by now… except us only the Suna has more then one team entering the final test… first is Gaara and his siblings… the other, Sand teams is some Dakatsu guy and his two teammates…"

"It's probably that other team Gaara talked about in the port when he were waiting for our ship…" stated Fukamaru calmly. "And Fugato-san, along with his teammates made it too… that makes seven teams so far… quite a few…"

"It's only about half of those that passed the third test…" announced Ino, turning around. "Fukamaru, your old teammates are here too, thus it's obvious they're the team from the Mist that made it through… there's also one Kumo cell and I guess we can assume it's the one with that freaky kunoichi…"

"The Sound is still in the game as well…" added Shikamaru as he looked at the sky.

"_Sasuke-kun…_" thought Sakura with a sad face as she lowered her head to look at the ground.

"One Iwa team will participate also…" announced Chouji right before his order came. "We don't know a thing about their strength, but it's an all-guy team and they do make an impression of being psychopaths…"

"There are few, other teams too…" continued Shikamaru. "But memorizing them all was just too troublesome…" he finished with a sleepy voice.

"Overall there'll be fifty four finalist…" came a voice and this time around the Leaf shinobi was Gaara and his siblings coming their way. The redhead boy was the one talking, his face emotionless as usual. "Eighteen teams…"

"That's quite a few…" noticed Naruto.

"Well, it's not the Chuunin Exam where the number of finalists has to be low…" reminded Kankuro. "The only, important people, who'll come to watch the matches are the leaders of the villages that will have their own shinobi in the final test…"

"Village leaders?" Fukamaru's eyes widen slightly. "Mizukage will come too?" the puppeteer only nodded and the swordsman just looked at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"Well, you guys shouldn't be worrying…" announced Temari with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Shikamaru and settled down right next to him. "If either of you gets to fight us, we'll go easy on you…" and with that she turned to the lazy chuunin. "Except for you…" she joked with a wide smile.

"But what about the Kazekage?" asked Sakura curiously. "Wasn't he killed by Orochimaru?"

"He was…" nodded Gaara. "Thus in stead of the Kazekage, the Sand send a representative..."

"Yeah, but showing that your village has no leader currently can encourage your enemies to attack…" noticed Sakura. "It's risky…"

"It's still better then choosing the Kazekage randomly…" the redhead disagreed. "The Wind Shadow title should go to someone who truly deserves it…"

"Speaking of that snake bastard…" Naruto cut in. "Will he be showing up as well?"

"He's the Oto leader…" reminded Shikamaru. "So most likely he'll pop out…"

---Meanwhile at the port of Tora Island---

"Why do we have to do this?" whined Baita as she sat on a rock, propping her elbows on her knees. "Orochimaru-sama would find his way to the arena by himself and the final is tomorrow… we should be resting or something…"

"As I said, I have an important report for Orochimaru-sama…" replied Kabuto shortly. "And besides, it's not like you guys need to rest, out of all the participants left, you're the strongest… I except no less from you then to win this tournament…"

"Whatever…" was the kunoichi's response, but the jounin decided to ignore it. A large ship finally reached the shore and soon people began to walk on the land. The first one was a man dress in the white robe with a headgear with a kanji symbol for 'earth' on it. The one of the Five Shadows, Tsuchikage.

A second later another man, dressed the same as the first, only with a kanji symbol for 'lighting' on his headgear, came down. With him on the shore, two of what who said to be the strongest among all the shinobi in the world, reached the Tora island.

Another two in line were two men, with one looking more as a boy. The first one had long, black hair, clipped in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore a headgear as well, yet there was no symbol on it. He had a white and red t-shirt with leg guards in the same color and short, black pants. Kabuto noticed two, wooden umbrellas on the man's back and instantly recognized him as the leader of the Hidden Rain village.

The man he was talking to, the one that seemed more as a boy, had spiky, green hair and his eyes were in the same color. He wore a brown t-shirt and baggy, black pants. The glasses wearing jounin also noticed a golden hilt of a katana sticking behind the man's back, along with a hitae-ate with the Grass symbol around his left arm.

Right after the two walked a young woman with long, light blue hair and eyes in the same color. She was wearing a tight, teal and white, sleeveless shirt, which exposed her curves, and only thanks to the fact that there were no sleeves did Kabuto noticed that both her hands were decorated with black, strange markings, which didn't seem like kanji symbols at all. She wore a short, white skirt that also exposed her legs and high, white boots with teal trim and plates in the same color. Sasuke spotted a headband with a crescent moon, used as a belt.

Soon Tsunade appeared, walking down next to a short, old woman with medium-length, grey hair and wrinkled face. She wore a cap and worn out robes, but Kabuto also noticed two scrolls on her back.

Next was a man with long, black hair, that was falling on his left eye, however as Kabuto noticed his right one was red. He wore a brown t-shirt and white pants in the same color. Also two sticks attached to his back were easily visible.

"One weirder then the other…" commented Gunko shortly, before getting back to working on his drum. "Kabuto-sensei, who is that guys with sticks?"

"No-one of any importance…" assured the jounin. "My guess is he's the leader of the Mokugakure though… their team made it to the final as well… before you guys even…"

As he said so another man came walking down. This one had long, black hair, clipped in a ponytail and white eyes, similar to those of the Hyuuga. He wore a red t-shirt with a white waistcoat on that, along with black and red pants. Kabuto noticed a hitae-ate with the Waterfall symbol on the man's forehead.

Right after him came down another man dressed in a white robe and a headgear, only this time there was a kanji symbol for 'water' on it. Right after him, with an angry look, walked a man with long, black hair, made similar as Shikamaru's. He had yellow eyes and was wearing a strange-looking, dark blue armor, which Kabuto recognized immediately as the one wore by most snow-nins. He wore a long, white cape with the symbol for 'snow' on it.

Finally, after waiting a little longer, the four sound-nins saw a man with long, black hair, pale skin and yellow, snake-like eyes. He had a large, golden earring in his left ear and was dressed mostly grey.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto slightly bowed before his master. "I'm glad to see you arrived along with other, village leaders…"

"Two are missing…" interrupted Sasuke, not bothering to even look at the snake sannin. "I didn't saw the leader of Kaimeigakure, though his absence was expected, however why didn't the leader of the Fezza show up?"

"That's none of our concern, Sasuke-kun…" replied Orochimaru, not paying attention to the boy's ignorance. "So, Kabuto, what was it that you needed to tell me?"

---That time, somewhere near the village---

"Lets go, Akamaru!" yelled Kiba cheerfully as he began spinning around along with his dog while jumping from one tree to the other. "Ten spins this time!" but just then he noticed a lone fruit hanging from a nearby tree branch: "Hey, Akamaru, race ya to that apple!" and after his dog barked, the two moved straight towards the place the gennin pointed.

"Kiba-kun sure is cheerful today…" noticed Hinata quietly, as she walked besides Shino down the road, right under the tree tops where the dog ninja was playing around.

"It'd seem that way…" nodded the bug user and just then he froze for a split second, yet even that among was enough for the Hyuuga girl to notice it: "What's wrong, Shino-kun?" she asked, as shy as always.

The Aburame heir didn't reply, he just raised his sight at the place where the apple, to which Kiba and Akamaru were racing, hang. Right before the dog ninja managed to catch the fruit, it just seemed to disappear as a strange blur cut the Leaf gennin's way.

The dog ninja instantly stopped and looked to his left. There he spotted a Moon kunoichi with a red shawl on her head and golden eyes. The girl stuck out her tongue and took a bite on the apple Kiba intended to eat.

"That was mine…" he announced a little angry.

"You're right…" nodded the kunoichi, taking another bite. "It was…"

"Izuna, I thought we agreed on this…" the leaf-nin's heard a voice and as they turned around, they noticed the other two, Moon kunoichi walking their way. The one who spoken turned out to be the one with her faced covered. "We were not suppose to draw attention to ourselves…"

"Yeah, yeah…" replied the redhead not really carrying. "But I got hungry… and besides the final's tomorrow, so you may treat this as my warm up… tuff luck, dog breath, but it seems I'm faster then you…"

"Izuna…" the masked girl replied calmly, yet there was something in her voice, something that Shino caught, which made it different then before. The shawl girl seemed to notice it too, coz she instantly quiet down. "Forgive her…" the mask girl turned to the Leaf gennin below: "She has a problem with being over-energetic…"

"Kiba has the same problem…" Shino replied simply. "No harm done…"

"What do you mean 'no harm done'?" yelled the dog ninja as he jumped down. "That witch just stole my dinner! Either she'll apologize or I'm gonna…" he began but at the same moment Izuna appeared right beside him.

"Fine…" she sighed and gave the young Inuzuka a small kiss on the cheek. "There, even?" she asked with a not carrying face and turned to her teammates: "Let's go, after all we came here coz Fukuchuu needed some quiet place to meditate or something…"

"Indeed…" nodded the third girl, the one with the numchucks, obviously Fukuchuu. "Please forgive our airhead teammate… now we'd like to take our leave…" and with that she bowed towards the leaf-nins and began walking away with Izuna following.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow at the final…" announced the last one of the three as she began walking in the same direction her teammates did.

"Now there's a bunch of weirdoes…" announced Kiba, blushing slightly.

Hinata didn't reply. She just stared at the three girls with her bloodline limit activated: "_That kunoichi… they're not your everyday shinobi…_"

---Later that day, back in the village---

"You know, you're not Chouji…" Fukamaru reminded his teammate as he sweat dropped, seeing Naruto putting away his tenth bowl of ramen. "Keep this paste and you'll threw up tomorrow…"

"Leave it…" advised Sakura with a sigh. "When it comes to ramen, there's no helping it…"

"Yeah, but tomorrow he'll have to fight, if he won't feel well, his opponent will crush him to the ground…" stated the former mist-nin.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto more yelled then ask. "I could beat everyone! Let them come, I'll kick their asses!" and just as he said so, Fukamaru noticed a trio of shinobi coming their way, all wearing the Hidden snow headbands.

The boy out front seemed to be around twenty. He was much bigger then the Leaf gennin and definitely more buff. He had spiky medium-length, dark blue hair, made into dreadlocks and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white-furred cape attached to him by golden shoulder protectors. On his chest there was a kanji symbol for blizzard. He was also wearing baggy, grey pants and had his hitae-ate on his forehead. Sakura noticed metal bracelets that went from his wrist to his elbows on both hands and a large axe hidden behind his cape.

The next boy was wearing a headgear that was throwing a shadow over his face, yet Fukamaru still manage to noticed crimson eyes staring from beneath it. He was wearing a typical, samurai-like armor with fuzzy shoulder protectors and metal plates covering both his hands. He had a spear attached to his back and wore white pants. His forehead protector was located around his neck.

The last one of the three was a boy almost as big and muscular like the first. He had spiky, violet-hair and hazel eyes. On his forehead he had goggles and as the only one out of the three was wearing the typical, Hidden Snow armor in dark blue color. He was carrying a large hammer on his back and beneath the armor had a red t-shirt and a little baggy pants in the same color. His hitae-ate was wrapped around his left arm.

"You shouldn't make such statements out loud…" announced the first one calmly as he gained Naruto's attention. The snow-nin smirked as he continued: "Otherwise you might cause unnecessary disturbance…"

"Just ignore him, please…" asked Sakura, with a forced smile. "He's just a harmless idiot…" and with that she whispered to her teammate: "What are you doing? Don't you remember what happen at the Chuunin Exam?"

"What, all I did is told the obvious…" replied the Kyuubi vessel as he got back to eating.

"Is that so…" was all the second one of the snow-nins said before reaching out for his spear and bringing it down just where Naruto sat.

Acting on instinct the blonde jumped forward, thus avoiding the attack, and saw the snow-nin's spear cutting the table they sat at in two. In an instant the spearman appeared near to him again and aimed for his head, only to have Naruto dodge it by bending over.

The loud mouth reached for his kunai and was ready to pierce through the spearman's torso when suddenly the headgear guy jumped back, revealing his teammate charging straight at the Kyuubi vessel with his hammer ready.

Naruto jumped back just in time. As he concentrated his chakra into his feet and stuck to the wall, he was the snow-nin's hammer creating a large hole in the floor where he stood just a second a ago.

With a corner of his eye the loud mouth spotted the last of the three snow-nins coming from his right, finishing a chain of hand seals and reaching for his axe. Just before the blade cut Naruto's body, it was stopped by one of Fukamaru's katana.

"I dislike it when someone acts all tuff and then charges at a single guy, having someone to help him…" announced the former mist-nin coldly as he held his sword blocking the snow-nin's axe.

"And you really think that to defeat two losers like you…" came a response. "I require my teammates to help me?" and suddenly the katana that was blocking his axe began to freeze, along with Fukamaru's hand that was holding it.

A second later the swordsman's hand dropped to the floor due to the weight. The snow-nin smirked and prepared himself to cut off the former mist-nin's head, yet he was stopped by a sudden yell: "What are you brats doing?"

As the six shinobi gathered in the restaurant turned towards the entrance, they all saw Kazeru standing in the door frame with his hands crossed. "Shouldn't you be conserving your energy for tomorrow? It's not wise to cause trouble right before the main attraction…"

The leader of the snow-nin's kept smirking, yet hid his axe and led his teammates towards the exit. Right before he went through the door frame he stopped and threw the three leaf-nins one, final glare: "I assure you this isn't over… we'll see you tomorrow at the arena…" and so he was gone, leaving Naruto and his teammates as if they froze, staring at the door frame.

Tomorrow was the day of their final test.

* * *

And this concludes this chapter. Who were those snow-nins? Will Naruto and his friends manage to defeat them? How strong are the other participants of the final test? What is Orochimaru planning? What Akatsuki intends to do? Big, Jinchuuriki showdown is coming! Don't miss the next chapter! 

And now, so it'll be a little less confusing, here's the list of all the final participants, along with short descriptions. I skipped the descriptions of the characters you should know quite well as they've been appearing quite often throughout this fic. So, here we go:

**KONOHA (Hidden Leaf):** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**KONOHA (Hidden Leaf):** Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba

**KONOHA (Hidden Leaf):** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**KONOHA (Hidden Leaf):** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**SUNA (Hidden Sand):** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

**SUNA (Hidden Sand):** Kanpuu (blue-haired girl), Dakatsu, Gokiburi (the muscular one)

**KIRI (Hidden Mist):** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**KUMO (Hidden Cloud):** Saikou (the Jinchuuriki), Ikebano Shunrai (somewhat the leader of the three), Ono Ryuu (the axe guy)

**IWA (Hidden Stone):** Gosai Kendo (the swordsman), Jishi Borudo (the bold guy), Shita Tsume (the one with claws)

**KUSA (Hidden Grass):** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**AME (Hidden Rain):** Asagi Ikao (the kimono girl), Doshaburi Gouu (the one with umbrellas), Kaihaku Kosame (the grey-haired guy)

**BAKUFU (Hidden Waterfall):** Kirei (girl dressing similar to Sakura), Daburu (white-eyed boy), Umihebi (the short boy)

**TSUKI (Hidden Moon):** Kihako Fukuchuu (the girl with numchucks), Shishiki Izuna (the girl with the shawl), Usume Kim (the girl with the mask on her face)

**OTO (Hidden Sound):** Akado Baita (the girl with the eye-patch), Kinniku Gunko (the guy with the drum), Uchiha Sasuke

**KAIMEI (Hidden Darkness):** Madoi, Gagakushi, Keppan (black eyed boy) – this is the team led by Banrai

**FEZZA (Hidden Feather):** Dekai Fukuro (the large guy with metal claws), Hane Aozora (short boy with brown hair), Inuwashi Hasaki (the blonde with a metal beak)

**MOKU (Hidden Wood):** Niji (girl with rainbow hair), Kaijuu (the one with hidden eyes), Juzou (the guy with two, wrapped in bandages objects)

**YUKI (Hidden Snow):** Hyouden (the axe user), Gusoku (the spearman), Hanma (the hammer fellow)

No jutsus this time, but at least I can give you another, character profile:

_Name:_ Sabaku no Gaara

_Name Origins:_ Sabaku means desert and the word Gaara was related to death (can't remember how exactly, sorry)… but on the other hand, Gaara could also be taken from the word 'hanaikigaarai', which means 'imperious' or 'proud'

_Also known as:_ sand box… but I made that up myself actually

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 19th of January

_Zodiac:_ Capricorn

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 148,1 cm

_Weight:_ 40,2 kg

_Village:_ Suna (Hidden Sand)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Baki

_Teammates:_ Temari, Kankuro

_Bloodline limits:_ none I'd know about

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Sabaku Kyū (The Coffin of Crushing Sand), Sabaku SouSou (Imploding Sand Funeral), Sabakurō (Desert Prison), Saikō Zettai Hōgyo: Shukaku no Tate (Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku), Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique), Gokusamaisō (Prison Sand Burial), Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall), Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand), Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger), Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle), Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand), Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken), Daisan no Me (Third Eye), Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough), Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), Sabaku Taisō (Desert Imperial Funeral), Sabaku Fuyū (Desert Suspension)

And that is it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	17. Day of the Final

**Dynamic Updatto!** Yeah, my grandma is feeling way better now and I just had this great deal of inspiration and so I'm updating ALL my fics this time around! Those of you guys, who read more then one of my fics, after reading this chapter, can go to the other fic they're reading to see 'what happened next'… and those who're reading only one are welcomed to check out my other fics, of course!

Thanks to everyone for the warm words. It helped me a lot.

To answer what you asked in your reviews:

**_Will there be some romance:_** to answer shortly: yes, but during the first round it'll mostly be hints. You might say that the real romances will begin after the tournament.

And before I start just a fact that at first this was suppose to be two chapter-long, but since all of you can't wait for the final to begin I shorten it up a bit and squeezed everything that was needed into this chapter (and moved one part to the next). Some of you might hate me for this, but I assure you this chapter was really needed, as it was essential for few characters.

Also there's one thing that I guess I should clear-up, just in case: in the newest, manga chapter a new Jinchuuriki appeared. The one carrying the two-tails. It seems Fugato doesn't fit the discription at all, as that Jinchuuriki is a girl and from the Kumo even (she does seem kinda similar to Saikou). At any point, it's too late to change that in the story, so all the Jinchuuriki in this fic are staying as they were. But if we'll get to learn more about the two Akatsuki members that appeared in that chapter too, I'll try to put them into this fic.

Now, without further delay, here's the seventeenth chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #17: Day of the Final**

Naruto sat up and yawned before looking at the alarm clock, which was ringing loudly in his room. His eye twitched as he noticed what time it was and picked up the clock to throw it at the nearby bed, only to spot noticed that his roommate was not sleeping anymore.

"Fukamaru, you monkey-butt, what is your problem!" he yelled into space. "The final begins at noon, why for ramen's sake did you set the alarm for six in the morning!"

"I wand thu haf a worm ap bifor de test (I want to have a warm-up before the test)…" the former mist-nin's head appeared, in the frame of the door that led to the bathroom, with a toothbrush in its mouth. "Besides, the sooner you wake up, the sooner your senses will be able to work on the full, so no point in sleeping…"

"But why six in the morning!" the loud mouth shouted again and this time Sakura broke down the door to their room and threw her alarm clock, hitting the whisker-marks boy straight in the face.

"Naruto, you pinhead, the others want to sleep, you know!" she yelled before heading back to her own room just across the hallway. Fukamaru only gazed at her for a second and then shrugged, as he turned to the bathroom to finish washing himself up.

Some time later Fukamaru found himself a small meadow on which he decided to practice his sword fighting skills a little. As time went by, he started to get more nervous. "_Four, other demon vessels will enter the last test… Shinkou, Renge… that Uchiha guy, the black-eyed freak… those snow-nins… this is definitely not going to be easy…_" and just then he heard a quiet noise. In an instant he turned around, only to see Fugato and his team standing right before him.

"Sorry, Fuka-chan, we didn't know you took this place for training!" Ayame greeted him with a wide smile. "You see, Kosha-kun promised to spar with me before the final and I figure the will be an opened space… guess we'll just leave…"

"It's okay…" replied the former mist-nin as he put away his katana. "I was about to finish anyway…" and with that he threw a quick glare at Fugato. For a split second their gazes met, before the blonde turned away. The Grass ninja seemed to read his thoughts though, as he took him a little further from his teammates and asked quietly:

"You lost some of that confidence I saw in you in the previous tests…" Fukamaru only looked at him for a short moment and turned his gaze away again. "Admitting that you're scared is not a weakness… to speak the truth, I am scared as well…"

"Guess it comes natural, eh?" replied the swordsman, forcing a smile. He looked at the sky and then asked, even quieter then the grass-nin: "Fugato-san, that black-eyed boy…"

"Yeah…" nodded the Nekomata vessel. "I felt that as well…"

"Do you suppose… he's like us?"

"No, it's something else…" assured Fugato. "I can't place a finger, but there's something in his chakra… something that scares me… and the look in his eyes… I'm not sure what exactly his intentions are, but for some reason I doubt he came here only for the tournament…"

The blonde didn't response. He just looked over his shoulder and saw Ayame, trying her best to get her teammate with a shuriken or kunai, yet Kosha kept dodging every, single attack, with his eyes still closed. The former mist-nin smiled to himself as he looked at Fugato: "I guess we shouldn't worry about that for now… our main problem is getting through this test… and no matter what the outcome will be, I'm really glad I got to meet you guys… it's been a while since I asked this, but…" and with that he held out his hand: "Let's be friends…"

The Nekomata vessel was shocked at first, but then returned the smile and shook the leaf-nin's hand: "Sounds like a plan… though I think there's someone you should ask this first…"

"You misunderstand the situation a bit…" replied the former mist-nin. "I can't ask him just yet… coz before that there is one thing we need to do… and it'd be harder if we were to become friends with each other…"

"I see…" nodded the grass-nin. "Well then, care to tag along with us to the arena once Ayame and Kosha are done? We can pick up Naruto and Sakura on the way…"

---A little later, another place---

"Are you sure Fukamaru said he'll met with us at the arena?" asked Naruto with hands behind his head as he walked along with Sakura towards the stadium. "_But then again, who needs him? I'm finally alone with Sakura-chan!_" and as he thought that a wide grin appeared on his face. It instantly vanished though as he sensed a nearby presence and looked up to see Sasuke standing upside down on a tree branch.

"So, dope, you guys really made it?" he asked with a smirk. "I thought it was just a rumor and that hag Tsunade came here coz some other, Leaf teams made it… oh well, I guess it's for the best anyway, since I owe you for that last time…" and with that his glare became cold.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why are you…?" began the pink-haired kunoichi, yet stopped as she felt someone placing his hand on her shoulder. As she looked to the side, she saw Naruto in the same situation and the one leaning against them was the eye-patched girl.

"Your old teammates are really clueless, ain't they, Sasuke-kun?" Baita asked with a tiny smile on her face. "Do you even know why Orochimaru-sama send us to this tournament? I doubt that you believe this 'gaining possible clients' crap…"

"Baita, this is not the time nor the place…" the former leaf-nin reminded her coldly. The red-haired girl gave him a little sad glare, but kept her mouth shut. "I still have a score to settle with that Nadare or whatever his name is…" the Sharingan user looked at the blonde once more as he let go of the tree branch and flipped, landing on his feet. "But you're still my main target, Naruto… right after my brother…"

"Sasuke-kun, this is not the real you!" yelled Sakura as water gathered in her eyes. "It's not too late! Come back with us to Konoha! I want things to be as they used to…"

"That is not possible…" replied the former leaf-nin calmly, throwing her a quick glare. "But I was right… you really are very annoying… we'll see you guys at the arena… and Naruto, be assured that if we are to fight against each other… I will not hesitate another time…" and so he began walking.

He passed Gunko, who was sitting under the tree, polishing his drum. The other boy looked at the Sharingan user and then threw a quick glare at the two leaf-nin. He merely shook his head before following his leader.

Baita let out a sigh, that seemed to be filled with worries and then spoken quietly to the two, so that her teammates wouldn't here her: "Before I go, I want to say just one thing… don't get any big idea though, coz I'm doing this only because you were Sasuke-kun's friends… if we guys will really have to fight against him in the final… the wisest thing for you to do will be forfeiting… however don't hate Sasuke-kun for how he is now… you see…" but at this point she stopped. As Naruto looked at her, he could sworn the red-haired girl wanted to say something more, yet she hesitated. After a short moment of silence she just walked right pass the two leaf-nins and joined her teammates.

"What… did she meant?" asked the blonde confused.

"I do not know…" admitted the pink-haired kunoichi. "I do know one thing… what Sasuke-kun just said… he meant it, but not from the bottom of his heart…"

"How can you tell?"

"I just feel it…" she replied, giving him a weak smile. "Naruto, this time around… we'll really do it together, so don't you go backing on me now…" the whisker-marks boy only blushed slightly and then gave her a 'yeah', nodding his head.

---Meanwhile at the arena---

"It's a pity the Kazekage didn't manage to come…" announced the Tsuchikage as he looked over the other leaders of the main, shinobi villages. "How long as its been since all, Five Shadows, gathered in one place? Seven years?"

"Eight…" corrected the Raikage shortly. "Though back then both Konoha and Kiri leaders were different people…" and with that he turned to the blonde kunoichi: "Please tell me, Tsunade-dono, how did it happen that someone of your status and reputation became the Godaime… I'm most curious…"

"Let's just say someone guided me, Shingai…" the Legendary Leaf replied rather coldly, throwing the Kumo leader a quick glare. "But, in a way, I could ask you the same thing: how did someone like you ever managed to convince the elders of the Cloud to himself?"

"I get the allusion…" announced the Raikage with a tiny smile. "However I did not meant to insult you in any way, Hokage-dono… if I did, forgive me…" and with that he turned to the Tsuchikage. The moment he did so, the Mizukage walked over to the Godaime and asked quietly, hoping that the other, two shadows won't hear his question:

"Tsunade-dono… I heard that among the shinobi you send on this tournament… there was one named Nadare Fukamaru… if it's possible, could you, please, tell me if that is so?" the kunoichi only looked at him and after a moment of hesitation gave a small nod. "I see…" was the only thing the Mist leader said as he sat beside the Legendary Leaf in his chair and looked at the Stone and Cloud leaders sitting on his other side. "And…" he began, turning to the blonde again. "Are you aware of why he left the Kiri?"

"He did gave me a brief explanation…" she replied shortly. "I don't know the details…"

"_Fukamaru…_" the Mizukage thought to himself, lowering his sight. "_So you still…_" but before he could finish, his thought got interrupted by the blue-haired woman, who cheerfully sat next to the old kunoichi from the Sand, just two seats to Tsunade's left: "Tsurara, how's it going?"

The Mist leader raised his head and gave the woman a weak smile: "I see your energy hasn't changed much, Migoto-san… or could it be that you are so sure of your gennin abilities?"

"One cannot predict what the future will bring…" replied the woman playfully, winking to the man, thus making him blush. "Like who would've thought that the Legendary Sucker will become the Leaf's Hokage…" and with that she gave Tsunade a warm smile. "Good to have you on board, sister… last decade the only kunoichi sitting on those thrones was our village leader and now there's three of us…" and with that her smile widen even more.

"You, youngsters, are too loud…" announced the elder woman from the Sand. "We didn't came here to socialize… our gennin are gonna fight against each other…"

"Chiyo-dono is unfriendly as usual, I see…" announced Migoto, still smiling. Then she turned to the Hokage once more: "Say, Tsunade-dono, how about we'll make this whole event a little more interesting? What'd you say for a little bet?"

"You shouldn't tempt her…" they all heard a dark voice and as they turned in the direction it came from, they all saw Orochimaru walking in slowly and taking the seat beside the Moon leader. "This is one thing she could never win…" he added with a smirk.

"You got me interested though…" announced the Grass leader as he leaned on Migoto's and Chiyo's chairs. "Care to say more?"

"Certainly, Jouryoku…" replied the Moon leader, smiling again, this time to the boy, making him blush just like the Mizukage did. "Who's subordinates will get further in the tournament… a simple one, considering we all know our finalists skills…"

"Quite interesting, the chances are not exactly even, you know…" replied the green-haired boy and threw a quick stare towards the Four Shadows. "I'm in though, if you're going to push it… the team from the Grass that made it through are definitely the best gennin Kusa had for some times now…"

"Count me in too then…" asked the Tsuchikage with a grin. "I feel this is going to be my lucky day… how about you, Shingai?" he looked at the Raikage. "Wanna join?" The Cloud leader only threw him a quick glare and then put out some money as well.

"I don't suppose Miss Wrinkle wish to accept the challenge…" joked Migoto as she looked at Chiyo. "But I won't forgive you if you won't bet a little, Tsurara-kun…" and so she looked at the Mizukage demanding.

"I…" began the Mist leader but just then someone placed his money on the table. As everyone looked at the new arrival, they saw the white-eyed, Waterfall leader, who just walked to his seat beside the Tsuchikage without a word.

"How friendly…" the Moon leader tried to joke, but it didn't make any effect. "Tsurara-kun, we're waiting…" she got back to staring at the Mizukage.

"What the heck?" sighed the Mist leader and bet some money too. "Do ask Hissori when he'll show up… he'll surely would want some of this money…" and the moment he said so, Tsunade placed the biggest stash of cash, slamming her hand on the table.

"And finally the Legendary Sucker has awaken!" Migoto joked again and then looked around. "All that's left is wait for Hissori-dono to show up… and that kinda reminds me, I don't see Hatsuyuki nor Mokuren anywhere… aren't they gonna watch the fights?"

"Don't worry about them…" replied Jouryoku as he pointed his head towards the arena. "It seems the show is about to start…" and everyone gathered looked in the direction he pointed.

---Few moments earlier, elsewhere---

Naruto and Sakura walked through the hallway leading to the arena, only to noticed that all the other leaf-nins are already there: Neji stood, propping himself on the wall, talking to his teammates, Hinata was feeding Akamaru with Kiba observing the whole scene and Shino standing a little further, Chouji was eating chips and right beside him stood Shikamaru who seemed to be sleeping, with Ino only lowering her head at her teammates behavior and a bit deeper into the hallway was Fukamaru talking with the grass-nin and the Sand siblings.

As the loud mouth looked around, he spotted some other, familiar faces: right next to the entrance stood a trio of snow-nins they met just yesterday. The one leading them noticed the two have entered and only smirked at the sight as he returned to talking with his two teammates. There was also the second team from the Sand, a cell consisting of Dakatsu, Kanpuu and Gokiburi. The blonde never really talked to them, but he knew who they were. Gaara described them very good. As the Kyuubi vessel stared for a moment at the one leading them, he noticed Dakatsu kept observing the redhead boy with the gourd, having a wicked smile on his face. The all too well-known team for the Oto was here as well.

There were however people he didn't recall meeting, like the team of three kunoichi from the Hidden Moon. Naruto recalled Kiba saying something about them, but this was the first time he saw the trio. As he looked at the dog ninja he noticed his friend observing the one with the shawl, with a little red face.

A little further from the place they stood was a team of gennin with feather on their hitae-ate. Naruto never heard of a village with such a symbol, which made him a little suspicious, but he just shook it off and looked even further, noticing a team from Hidden Rain, consisting of a girl in a kimono, a boy with umbrellas on his back and a grey-head boy who didn't seem to be older then himself. "_What's with the hair?_" he thought to himself, moving his head to his left a bit.

The next second he also spotted a trio of wood-nins, standing in the shadows: a girl with rainbow hair, a boy with two, wrapped things on his back and the most disturbing one: a guy with his eyes wrapped and a blade in stead of his hand. "_That guy… sure looks scary…_" Sakura shivered at the sight, yet instantly calm herself down and headed where her other teammate stood.

As Naruto and Sakura began walking towards Fukamaru, they passed a team of waterfall-nins, led by the white-eyed boy, who, after noticing the blonde, smiled slightly and announced as the whisker-marks walked passed him: "I see you and that Nadare guy made it after all… glad to know that… I hope we'll get to face each other in the coming event…"

The Kyuubi vessel only nodded to the boy, but kept on walking and soon the two reached Fukamaru, who was exchanging some joked with Fugato and Kankuro. The moment they came closer, Gaara raised his head: "I see you finally came…"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" joked Naruto with a wide grin. "After all, I have to kick some ass! And I wanna have a rematch with you, Gaara…" he announced and just as he said so, he heard a voice coming from behind:

"What a coincidence… I want to finish our fight as well…" as the loud mouth turned around, he was Hisen walking his way, with Shinkou and Renge close behind. "Don't get too full of yourself though, my main target is the traitorous Nadare…" and with that he threw a quick glare at Fukamaru, smirking widely.

The Kyuubi vessel simply ignored the blue-haired boy and walked over to the two blondes who stood behind him: "Fukamaru told me what happen…" he announced simply, having an eye-contest with Shinkou. "Some teammates you two turned out to be… supposedly the best friend and his own sister…"

"I don't need to hear this from a brat who understands nothing…" replied the swordsman calmly, still staring directly into Naruto's eyes. "Our rivalry… is none of your business… and when it comes to Renge… there's more to it then you think…"

"Yeah, that stupid rivalry of yours…" began the blonde, holding back his anger. "You don't even have a slight idea why Fukamaru never released Houkou against you, don't you!" and as he yelled that out his eyes turned red for a split second.

"You think you know what this is all about!" the mist-nin shoot back, also losing his usual calmness. "The one who doesn't have a slight idea what this is all about… is YOU!"

"Shinkou-kun…" the Mist kunoichi reminded her teammate, who turned around to look at her and quiet down instantly. "You don't get the point…" she said to Naruto. "And I don't feel like explaining it to you… nor to you…" with that she turned to her brother. "It's true that I'll never forgive you for what you did to Jun… but it's not just about that…" and with that the trio walked away to the other end of the hallway.

"Borudo, you heard that?" Tsume asked his teammate, smiling under his nose. "That brat said something about Houkou… wasn't that one of those tailed beasts?" and with that he looked at the bold ninja.

"Yeah, the hyena demon…" nodded Borudo, his face emotionless. "So we will have to fight against Jinchuuriki… this might be interesting… now I'm anxious for this little test to begin…" and with that he looked at Kendo, who kept observing the black-eyed boy along with his teammates.

"_That three…_" thought the redheaded swordsman. "_What are they up to?_"

"So you three made it too?" Naruto heard a voice and as he looked over the shoulder, he saw the cloud-nins that they fought during the second test. The one talking was Shunrai: "It'd seem some higher forces really wish to see us finishing what we started back there…" he added with a smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Is there any reason you came to us?" asked Sakura coldly as she threw a quick glare at Saikou. "Or do you just wanted to talk?"

"Come on, it's not like I have a grudge against you guys or anything…" replied the cloud-nin, trying to be friendly, but then his bold teammate stepped forward and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi: "Well, I do… I wanna get you back for that punch…"

"Ryuu…" Shunrai tried to calm his companion down, but in the end he just pushed him away from Sakura. "Sorry bout that… look, I don't want you guys to think of us as enemies… we're rivals, but that's pretty much it… and thanks for listening to me back then… if you guys decide not to leave, then Saikou-chan… well, let's just say it'd be… unpleasant…" and with that he gave his female teammate a look with both sadness and worry showing on his face.

"She's very unstable…" stayed Gaara calmly with his arms crossed. "Just like I used to be… staying near her when she loses control isn't very safe…"

"I'll take my chances…" replied the cloud-nin, turning to the sand-nin with a little cold glare and then turned to Naruto and Fukamaru once again: "I guess it's easy to tell that Saikou-chan is not… a typical shinobi…" he began, choosing his words carefully. "And I know this is much to ask, but… if for any chance you were to go against here in this test… could you just forfeit?"

"You shouldn't be worried about us…" replied Fukamaru confidentially. "We may not look like it, but I think we'll be able to put up some fight against her, if we really try…"

"It's not really you, who I'm worrying about…" responded Shunrai, lowering his head, as Raikage's voice echoed in his head: '_You know this just as well as I do, Shunrai… I'll be watching…_'. The cloud-nin raised his head again: "Well, at least please consider…" and with that he began walking away.

Saikou looked at the two blondes for a moment. She didn't seem to change that much since the last time they saw her: her body was trembling a little and she still seemed to have a slight trouble breathing, yet her eyes weren't so unpleasant anymore.

The Cloud kunoichi bowed to the two boys and followed her teammates, while holding her head as if she had a headache. The former mist-nin gave the Kyuubi vessel a surprised looked before saying: "She seemed a little different…"

"Yeah, but she's still scary…" Naruto nodded, but couldn't take his eyes off the blonde kunoichi. "And why is that guy so worried about her? Is he afraid she can go out of control again? Well, I don't blame him, consider was I saw during the second test…"

"I think it's something else…" Sakura disagreed.

"Yeah…" Fukamaru nodded. "He's afraid of that girl loosing control, but… I can't really explain it, I just feel that it's not about what she can do when Raijuu takes over…"

The loud mouth just looked at his teammates confused, but before he managed to asked them what exactly did they meant, the whole hallway got filled with Kazeru's voice: "Okay, youngsters, listen up!" he said, gaining everyone's attention: "This is your final test in this decade's Tiger Challenge… to put it simply, it'll be a classical 'one on one' battle exam… you'll fight on the arena when you'll be able to find some hideouts and good places to plant traps… in this test everything goes, so you're welcome to use any weapon or technique you know… the one who'll win their fight advances to the next round and so on until there's only two of you… then we'll have a real final, who's victor will be the champion of this Tiger Challenge… that's pretty much what I had to say, wait here for a moment before the examiner of this test will show up and then he'll guide you to your battleground… good luck to all of ya…" and with that he was gone.

After a short wait, a cloud of white smoke appeared, from which came out a young woman with long, black hair and a lily wrapped in it. Her eyes were golden and she was wearing a dark blue kimono with golden flowers on it. Her dress had wide sleeves and she had a black belt. The woman smiled to the gennin and instantly ruined the nice impression she made on them, by saying: "Okay brats, listen up, coz I don't want to waste my entire day on small fries like you! My name is Iketeru Jiryoku, but you can call me Jiryoku-sama! I was chosen to be the judge of your matches and thus I'll have to stand here and watch this pathetic child's play you call a shinobi battle. Follow me to the arena, where I'll tell you the details… I trust Kazeru already told you what's allowed…" with that some of the gennin nodded. "Good, now move along!"

"_And I thought Tsunade-obachan was unbeatable…_" Naruto sighed internally as he followed everyone. Soon they exited the hallway and entered a large area with bushes and trees all around and a lake in the middle. The whole space was surrounded with a high wall on top of which were the stands.

"Okay midgets, this will be your battleground… see that big screen over there?" with that she pointed at the large screen, now turned off. "On it there will appear the names of those who'll participate in the next fight, so until your name shows up you are to keep your buts on that platform…" with that she pointed at the empty platform surrounded with a rail, right across the screen. "First pair of the fighters will be chosen now, the moment the names will appear on the screen, everyone except the two will have to get up to the platform… if it'll take too long I'll kick your asses and then disqualify you, got that?" she asked with an evil glare. All the gennin nodded once more. "Let's begin then…" and as she said so the screen got turned on and a second later two names appeared on it.

The final test of the Tiger Challenge has just began.

* * *

And so this chapter ends! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave me a review once you're done. It'd mean a lot. 

What the pairs of the first round will be? Who'll advance to the second part of the final? What is Orochimaru planning? What will the Akatsuki do? The great Jinchuuriki showdown draws nearer and nearer!

JOIN Naruto and the gang as they enter the final stage of the Tiger Challenge! Some fight for the good of their village, some to prove themselves, others fight for their dreams, people precious to them, some fight for their own sake! All will clash in the ultimate battle!

A lot of action in the coming chapters (however I promised I won't stretch any of the fights... it'd take too long anyway). Before I wrap this up, just a list some of you mind find help, with the names of all the village leaders that came to the final (in brackets you'll find information about which ruler of his/hers village the certain person is):

**KONOHA (Leaf):** Tsunade (Godaime)

**SUNA (Sand):** Chiyo

**KIRI (Mist):** Takanami Tsurara (Yondaime)

**KUMO (Cloud):** Tenkaku Shingai (Godaime)

**IWA (Stone):** Ishido Resshin (Yondaime)

**KUSA (Grass):** Makiba Jouryoku (Godaime)

**AME (Rain):** Uteki Hissori (Yondaime)

**TSUKI (Moon):** Hoshiru Migoto (Godaime)

**BAKUFU (Waterfall):** Tessuru (Godaime)

**YUKI (Snow):** Hatsuyuki (Sandaime)

**MOKU (Wood):** Mokuren (Nidaime)

**OTO (Sound):** Orochimaru (Shodai)

Oh yeah, almost forgot to make a character profile (though not sure if anyone cares about it). For this time I've decided to put on the character that seems to be might popular (I myself can't understand why really, coz I don't like him that much). Here we go:

_Name:_ Uchiha Sasuke

_Name Origins:_ 'uchiha' means 'fan' but I'm pretty sure all of you knew it by now. But I can also tell you that the name Sasuke was taken from a shinobi that really lived in the XVII century, Sasuke Sarutobi (his last name sounds familiar too, doesn't it?)

_Also known as:_ nothing commonly used really

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 23rd of July

_Zodiac:_ Cancer

_Blood type:_ AB

_Height:_ 150,8 cm

_Weight:_ 42,2 kg

_Village:_ Oto (Hidden Sound), former Konoha shinobi

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto

_Teammates:_ currently Akado Baita and Kinniku Gunko, previously Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura

_Bloodline limits:_ Sharingan

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique), Chidori (Thousand Birds), Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Phoenix Flower Skill), Fire Style: Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique), Kage Buyou (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf), Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo), Soufuushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades), Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique), Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)

And that's really that. Hope you enjoyed it.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	18. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Yeah, I finally finished this one. Sorry it took me so long, but the first fight gave me quite a bit trouble. I'm still not totally happy with it, but…

Thanks for all the reviews from the last time. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Most of you wanted to know more about Baita, Shunrai and Saikou, but I'm afraid this chapter won't bring answers to you, but you'll find out about them in the right time, that I promise. And during the fights in the final test everyone will show what they're capable of (they are the best gennin in the villages after all).

I believe that covers most of it, so the only thing left to do is to get on with it:

**Chapter #18: Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

Names started to appear and disappear on the screen at high speed, making it impossible to read them. Finally, after few seconds that seemed like forever, the names of the first finalists that were to fight each other were shown: **NARA SHIKAMARU versus NIJI**.

"_Me already?_" the lazy chuunin's eye-brow went up as he glared at the rainbow-hair girl that slowly walked to the center of the arena. "_And it's a girl again… how troublesome…_"

"Okay, now that we know the first pair, everyone else is to move to the platform…" said Jiryoku. "Scram!" and with that everyone headed where she pointed. However the moment Naruto began walking that way, he felt someone stopping him by placing his hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he noticed it was Fukamaru:

"There's one thing I want to say before this'll begin…" announced the former mist-nin calmly. "That time when we first meet… we never got to finish our fight… and I'm looking forward to fighting you…" and with that he smirked widely.

The whisker-marks returned the smile, saying: "You better not lose then, coz I surely won't get beaten by anyone here!" hearing that Fukamaru's smirk widen even more as the two keep staring at each other, before they heard Sakura's voice: "You two, move it, will ya!"

The two blondes looked at the pink-haired kunoichi and sighed: "Women…" they both whined quietly before following their teammate to the platform. As they reached their destination, they noticed everyone was there already.

The two wood-nins sat at the far end of the platform, away from the edge. "_From there they won't be able to see the fight…_" noticed Sakura suspiciously. "_Aren't they interested? Their teammate is the one who'll fight now…_"

Fukamaru's eyes on the other hand instantly looked for the Mist team, that located itself near the edge. Renge was bending over a little, propping her hands on the ramp that was suppose to make sure no-one will fall down. Hisen stood right next to her, grabbing the ramp with his left hand and glaring down. Shinkou however sat behind the two, under a column, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, almost as if he was sleeping.

Naruto spotted the three snow-nins they fought yesterday standing near the exit, along with the team of rain-nins. They didn't seemed to be interested in the fights either. As he moved his eyes a little further, he caught a glance of the black-eyed boy with white hair, standing with his two teammates away from the edge. None of them looked down on the arena, they did however observe all the participants gathered, especially Saikou and Gaara.

As the Kyuubi vessel stared where the trio was looking, he spotted the Cloud team. Ryuu seemed to be the only one really interested in the match as he stood near the edge, Shunrai however was sleeping with his head propped against a column, with Saikou standing right next to him. Out of the Sand siblings only Temari was observing the arena as both Kankuro and Gaara placed themselves as far away from the black-eyed boy and his teammates as they could, keeping their eyes on them, with Dakatsu and his cell standing nearby.

Sasuke, who was standing propped on the column, facing the exit, threw him a quick glare and then smirked before closing his eyes again. Baita, who stood beside him, only observing the arena, turned around and giving the loud mouth a sad look, she got back to looking at the two fighters. Gunko, who was sitting on the other side of the column Sasuke was propped against, was completely absorbed in his drum and didn't even seem to noticed Naruto and his team arrival.

Fezza team stood in the corner along with the trio from the Waterfall Village. None of them seemed to care about the three leaf-nins and only Daburu smiled to the two blondes, noticing them walking towards the edge of the platform. The moment they passed the Iwa cell, Borudo and Tsume both threw the Jinchuuriki a quick glare, with the masked stone-nin showing them his claws.

"Looks like it's finally beginning…" noticed Fugato as the three reached the place where the other Konoha teams stood, along with the Grass cell and the team of Moon kunoichi nearby. "I'm really curious to see what your friend is capable of… I heard he's a chuunin…"

"Out of all of us, he's probably the one you have to worry the least about…" announced Naruto confidentially with hands behind his head as he walked over to the edge of the platform. "No matter who his opponent will be, he'll find a way to defeat him and advance… if he'll feel like it, that is…" and that last statement earned him a confused glare from the Grass Jinchuuriki.

"That may be so…" Kosha cut in. "But there's something strange about the one he's fighting… his chakra flow seems a little different… this may mean he's facing someone with a bloodline limit… thus he has to stay alert…"

"Shikamaru won't lose!" both Temari and Ino turned to him angry and a second later the blonde girl gave the Sand kunoichi a surprised look as the fan user turned to look at the arena with her face slightly redden.

"We won't know anything before the fight starts…" reminded Neji, who stood next to the column, throwing glares at Sasuke from time to time. "What's the point in making assumptions now?"

"What's there to assume?" asked Chouji calmly. "If Shikamaru is to lose this fight, I won't eat potato chips for a month…" and with that another handful of chips disappeared in his mouth. Ino only looked at him with an evil glare and then yelled, turning back to the arena: "Shikamaru, you might wanna lose this one!"

"First match…" Jiryoku announced lazily, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Nara Shikamaru from Konoha against Niji from Moku… BEGIN!" and in an instant she moved out of the way, expecting the two gennin to go at it immediately.

To most people's surprise, none of the two moved an inch. The Wood kunoichi's eyebrow went up at the behavior of her opponent. "You're not gonna come at me?" she asked surprised and noticing the chuunin's yawn she just sweat dropped. "_Seems as though I'm pretty lucky…_" and so she performed several hand seals and charged straight at the leaf-nin, with her kunai ready.

The moment she ran into Shikamaru's shadow, the lazy shinobi performed his standard jutsu and the girl froze, only a meter away from her target. "Kagemane no Jutsu…" stated the chuunin lazily, looking at the green-haired girl. "It's not very spectacular, but since you had no idea I knew that sort of technique, you felt right into it… this is actually a little troublesome, coz I prepared few more tactics if this one wouldn't work… maybe I overestimated you…"

"I see…" announced Niji, narrowing her eyes. "So you're a shadow user… I must admit I never thought I'll be beaten so easily… the only option left… is to use the other me…" and as she said so, Shikamaru spotted several shuriken coming his way.

In an instant he reached for his stick and used it to block the assault, making few of the shinobi stars sink into his wooden weapon. As he stared in the direction the weapons came from, he noticed another Niji standing on a tree branch. "_Kage Bushin?_" was his first thought as he took a closer look at the second Wood kunoichi and only then did he noticed something strange: "_Wait, why does she has orange hair? The one caught in the Kagemane has green!_" and with this he threw a quick glare at the one caught in his jutsu, only to see that he was right. "_Bushin and Henge?_" was his first thought.

Just then the orange-haired Niji began forming more hand seals: "_Hijutsu: Awai Genkaku: Meikyuu!_" and in an instant walls arise around Shikamaru, forming themselves into a maze. The lazy chuunin looked around confused, yet still calm.

"You go girl!" yelled Izuna from the platform, throwing her hand into the air. Temari just threw the moon-nin a death glare as she got back to watching the fight. "Say, Fukuchuu, how did she created those walls anyway?" with that the shawl girl turned to the numchuck kunoichi.

"It's an illusion…" replied the girl simply and exchange glances with the last girl of the trio. "Only in this case it confuses everyone's eyes… I guess only someone with Byakugan won't get tricked by it the moment the spell is cast…" and so she looked at Hinata who already had her bloodline activated.

"Genjutsu that effects even the eyes of spectators?" Lee was completely surprised. "My poor, young mind can't handle it! Why would she cast a spell on everyone in stead of Shikamaru alone? That way she'd lose less chakra…"

"It's not that…" announced Renge with a smirk. "The truth is that her technique HAS to work on everyone, due to the fact that it's not a typical genjutsu… I have to admit that it's a pretty cool trick… if this wasn't a bloodline limit, you might've tell your Uchiha friend to copy it…"

"_How troublesome…_" Shikamaru sighed internally as he looked around. "_Since my shadow isn't falling on the walls, but goes under them it means those walls ain't real… but I can't dispel it, so this can't be a typical genjutsu… so what should I do?_" and with that he just walked toward, going straight through the stone wall.

Meanwhile Niji with red hair stood on a tree branch and observed her maze from above. "_The traps are set… even with his shadow, he won't throw it blindly everywhere since that will just be the waste of chakra and since he can't get rid of those walls, he can't see what's right next to him… perfect time to finish this fight…_"

As Shikamaru walked through another wall with his shadow following him, the blue-haired Niji that observed that part of the area smirked and activated the trap. In an instant the chuunin got electrocuted.

As the lazy shinobi fell to the ground, Niji's eyes widen seeing that his body turned into a shadow. Instantly the red-haired one noticed what happened and in the next moment she felt the blade of a kunai next to her throat.

The redhead smirked and asked without turning around: "I never thought you'll be able to figure out the trick behind my technique so fast… what ever gave me away?"

"The fact that I couldn't dispel that illusion of the maze…" replied Shikamaru calmly as he stood behind her. "Since I knew those walls weren't real, I made the assumption which seemed like the only, logical explanation… and the fact that your clones had different hair gave me the hint to it too… to be able to manipulate light… quite impressive…"

"Thanks… guess you're fully aware of the situation you are in, so I guess you won't let me know how you appeared behind me just few moment after you got shocked by the trap I set… not to mention the fact how you escaped it…"

"I'll only remind you that I'm a shadow user…" responded the chuunin. "Before I'll cut your throat, would you mind dispelling that maze? It'll be troublesome fighting with it in the middle of the arena and those walls block your view as well…"

"Well, I don't need it now anyway…" replied the red-haired Niji and as the maze disappeared, the lazy ninja cut the girl's throat, making her disappear in the flash of bright light. The leaf-nin looked around and spotted two kunoichi: one right in front of him, who stood under the tree and had yellow hair and the other hiding in the bushes.

"_Six left…_" Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked around. "_Leaving one in the open… that must be her plan… if I won't counter, I'll get defeated in an instant… how troublesome…_" and with that he performed a quick set of hand seals before jumping down and disappearing between the bushes.

"Hey, the maze is gone!" noticed Naruto a little surprised. "What happened to it? Did Shikamaru forced that rainbow head to cancel the jutsu?" no-one answered his question though. Everyone, who was watching the fight, kept staring at the arena, curious of what will happen next.

"_You may know a lot about shadows, but I'm the guru when it comes to light…_" the white-haired Niji thought to herself with a smirk appearing on her face as she looked around the arena from her hideout. Few moment later she spotted the thing she was looking for: "_In that bush light get through the branches and falls onto the ground, but for some reason the shadow is shaped like there was something between the branches… and that is where you're hiding…_" and in an instant six wood kunoichi, each with different hair color, jumped out from several places and threw their weapons straight in the direction Shikamaru was.

In the next moment shadows shoot from all around them: shades of trees, bushes and even arena walls. Niji's eyes widen as every clone of her lost it's capability to move. She looked surprise at the place she and her bushins threw their kunai and shuriken, but just then she heard Shikamaru's voice coming from behind her: "I see you got some tricks up your sleeve, but it seems that I've won…" and after a short moment the lazy chuunin walked in front of all six, Nijis.

"Six of you…" stated the leaf-nin calmly. "Troublesome, but only one is the original…" and with that he performed a quick set of hand seals and with the last symbol he called out: "Kagekui!"

In an instant six Nijis got released from his Kagemane, just to get pierced by spikes shaped from the shadows. In the next second every one of them disappeared in a flash of bright light. The only one left turned out to be the one with white hair and to everyone's surprise, once the clones got destroyed, her hair returned to being six-colored.

"Well, this is pretty much over so would you mind telling me what was that trick with having six clone with different hair?" asked the lazy chuunin as he took out his stick. "From the maze you created I assume that with your chakra you can manipulate light to an extend…"

"You really are a Smarty Pants…" announced Niji with a smirk before replying: "But you are right… after all, the reason why you can see objects is because they deflect light, so by using my chakra I just created the barrier that bended the light as I wanted, thus making an illusion of brick walls appearing in the middle of the arena… naturally though, they weren't real… when it comes to those bushins, they're part of my bloodline limit: my clan specializes in using light and with Niji Bushin we are able to create six clones of ourselves by bending the light, only in that case it won't be any illusions, but real bodies like in Kage Bushin case… each clone has different hair color and the original's hair turns white since that the color you'll get by combining all other…"

"I see…" nodded Shikamaru. "This is a little related to the rainbow…"

"Yeah, I guess you might say that…" responded the Wood kunoichi. "And maybe you'll return the favor? How in the world did you managed to survive my trap in the maze even though it hit you and why didn't my weapons hurt you?"

"Tit's troublesome, but I guess I can answer…" replied the lazy chuunin with a little bored tone. "Back in the maze I used Kagami no Kage… a special technique invented by my father… to put it simply it allows me to turn my shadow into a bushin which has the same abilities then normal phantoms… but that technique also allows me to perform an instant Kawarimi, so at any time the original can switch places with the bushin… that time you activated the trap… you got my bushin…"

"I see, you send it to go first so that you wouldn't fall into any trap…"

"Yup…" nodded Shikamaru. "And as for those moments back when you and your clones threw all those shuriken and kunai into the bushes… I wasn't really there…" at hearing that Niji's eyes widen as the leaf-nin continued: "I can shape my shadow as I desire… with all the trees throwing shades around I had a slight advantage, since I could use them to extend my own… I simply change the shade those bushes were throwing so that you'd think that's where I was hiding… you got careless and attacked with all your clones… the moment every bushin came into the open, I used Kagemane to trap you all…"

"_So this guy not only saw what that rainbow head planned to do, but he also perfectly used the surroundings to his advantage and even used her own knowledge against herself…_" concluded Fukamaru impressed. "_He may not stand out, but the way I see it, if I were to fight him… he'd probably defeat me…_" and with that he smiled under his nose.

"That's Shikamaru for ya…" announced Naruto with a wide smile. "Told ya there was no way he could lose… that much has not changed…"

"Well, the way he resolved it was quite impressive…" admitted Fugato simply.

"Good job, Shika-kun, now finish her off!" Temari yelled, making the lazy chuunin sweat drop slightly as his eye twitched.

"I don't think it's that simple…" announced Chouji laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Fukamaru curious.

"Well, even though I got you, it's still impropriate for a guy to hit a girl…" announced Shikamaru calmly as he held his stick in front of him. "Bushins are bushins, but you are the real one… and even though I don't care about advancing to the next round, I can't surrender when Tsunade-sama is watching… how troublesome… there's only one thing I can do in this situation…" and as he said so, he threw his stick towards Niji.

In an instant the lazy chuunin held out his hands, making the wood-nin do the same and grabbed the air, thanks to which the rainbow-haired kunoichi caught the stick before it hit her. Having his hands free and Niji's occupied with holding his weapon, he held out his hands away as far as he could and then pulled them back, making the girl mimic him.

The moment he did so, he cancelled the Kagemane, but even though the jutsu was not working, Niji couldn't stop her hands in time and hit herself in the face with Shikamaru's stick. The Wood kunoichi felt to the ground on her back, losing consciousness.

Jiryoku walked over to the rainbow-haired girl with sweat dropping, yet smiling to herself: "_Who would've thought that someone from Taiyou's clan will actually participate in the tournament…_" and after a short expertise of the Wood kunoichi, she announced: "Seems like this fight is over and therefore Nara Shikamaru is the winner!" and with that she turned to the lazy chuunin: "Now that you advanced to the next round, get your butt off the arena, so we could continue…" and so she made a 'shoo' move with her hand.

As Shikamaru slowly walked towards the stairs that led to the platform, names began appearing on the screen again and everyone raised their heads to see the next pair. Few seconds later, the participants of the second match were revealed: **JISHI BORUDO versus HANMA**.

Without saying a thing, the bold, stone-nin headed to the rail and jumped of the platform, down to the arena. A moment later the snow-nin that was carrying the hammer on his back bounced off the wall he was propped against slightly and walked down the stairs.

A minute later the two were facing each other in the middle of the arena. Hanma smiled widely as dropped the heavier part of his weapon onto the stone ground, thus making it crack a little. Borudo seemed to make nothing of this as he just stood there with his arms crossed.

"I hope Hanma will finish this quickly…" announced Hyouden who still stood where there was no chance for him to see the fight. "That first match took such a long time that it bored me to death…"

Tsume just glared back at the two snow-nins and smiled under his mask widely.

"Match two: Jishi Borudo from Iwa against Hanma from Yuki…" Jiryoku announced loudly as she threw quick glares at the participants. "Ready and… BEGIN!"

* * *

And so this chapter ends. Hope you enjoyed it.

This was really troublesome… writing that fight to keep Shikamaru close to his original self… but I hope I managed to do that. Coming up: more fights! Who'll become the victor of the second one? Who'll face who in the third? And how about the fourth? Tune in next time to find out!

And now time for the jutsu encyclopedia, after which there'll be another character profile:

_Kagemane no Jutsu _(Shadow Bind Skill) – Shikamaru's standard jutsu, which you should know just as good as I do.

_Hijutsu: Awai Genkaku: Meikyuu_ (Secret Skill: Light Illusion: Maze) – a technique related to Niji's bloodline limit. To put it simply, the user first sends his/hers chakra into the air and then, with the use of the right hand seals, make in bend or deflect the light as he/she desires. In this case, the user bends the light so that it'd seem that brick walls suddenly appeared before his opponent.

_Niji Bushin no Jutsu _(Rainbow Clone Skill) – this is the Clone skill Niji described in the chapter, so I don't think describing it again is needed.

_Kagami no Kage _(Shadow Mirror) – well, I believe I made Shikamaru explain this one good enough in the chapter itself, so I guess I can skip this one (but you might check my "Love, Demon and Bloodlines" chapter 9 where this technique is described in the jutsu encyclopedia)

_Kagekui_ (Shadow Sewing) – this is actually a technique used by Shikamaru in the latest, manga chapters and I still didn't find any, wider information about it. To put it simply, the user can shape his shadow into spikes, which do real damage to the target.

_Name:_ Inuzuka Kiba

_Name Origins:_ when it comes to his clans name, 'inu' means 'dog' and I'm positive that's the meaning behind it… as for his name, Kiba means simply 'fang'

_Also known as:_ Dog Breath

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 7th of July

_Blood type:_ B

_Height:_ 152,5 cm

_Weight:_ 44,7 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Yuuhi Kurenai

_Teammates:_ Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino

_Bloodline limits/Clan abilities:_ he has no bloodline limit, though his clan specializes in teaming up with dogs. The Inuzuka clan members can also talk to those animals and are capable of mimicking them

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Jūjin Bunshin (Beast-Human Clone), Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang), Garouga (Double Wolf Fang), Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique), Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (Man Beast Combination Henge: Double-Headed Wolf)

And that's that. Thanks for reading and until next time, hopefully.


	19. Battles of Their Own

I'm back with another chapter of "Shinobi Showdown"! Took me a while to finish it, but it seems that during vacation I'm suffering some major author block's (not to mention problems with my PC). Hope that the next one won't take that long.

Also, I have a very special note! This fic has already been going for over a year now! And that I look at it, I'm a bit disappointed that I only reached this point of the story… true, I have other fics, so I couldn't concentrate on just this one, but… oh well… what important is that even after such a long time some of you are still interested in this story! Thanks everyone!

And now, without further to do, here's the newest chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #19: Battles of their Own**

"Match two: Jishi Borudo from Iwa against Hanma from Yuki…" Jiryoku announced loudly as she threw quick glares at the participants. The snow-nin stood confidentially with a wide smirk on his face, whereas the Iwa shinobi just had his arms crossed. "Ready and… BEGIN!"

Immediately Hanma charged at the stone-nin with his huge hammer aimed at the bold ninja's head. But before the weapon managed to reach its target, Borudo performed a quick set of hand seals and with a call: "Hijutsu: Ishi Shouheki!" a stone wall raised from the ground, blocking the snow-nin's way.

The moment the hammer connected with the wall, the barrier went into pieces, but the smile that once more appeared on Hanma's face instantly vanished when the Yuki shinobi noticed a large, stone hand reaching out for him from behind the wall and grabbing him.

Now everyone's eyes turned towards Borudo, who still stood in the same place since the fight began and had his right hand held out front in the exact same position as the stone hand was. With no emotion showing on his face what so ever, he stated calmly, looking up at Hanma: "In the current situation, I can crush you into a puddle of blood in a second… if you'll make any move that can be taken as a try to free yourself, I'll end your life instantly… therefore I suggest surrendering while you still have a chance…"

"_His control of the earth…_" thought Kankuro, shaking slightly. "_It's the same as Gaara and his sand! Who is that Iwa guy!_" and with that he exchanged glances with Temari, who stood right next to him and had sweat dropping from her face. It was obvious she was thinking the same thing as her brother did.

"Why you…" began Hanma, but at the same moment the grip got tighter and he lost his breath. In the next moment blood began dripping from his mouth. The hammer user clenched his teeth and then, lowering his head, he stated quietly: "I give up…"

"Winner: Jishi Borudo from the Iwa!" announced Jiryoku loudly as the bold ninja released the snow-nin. The examiner instantly walked over to the Yuki shinobi and examined him quickly: "_Probably he got several ribs broken… most likely some of his bones got split in two as well…_" and with that she looked at Borudo, who was slowly heading in the direction of the platform. "_That brat from the Hidden Stone… he's certainly dangerous…_"

As he found himself right in front of the platform, Borudo performed a quick hand seal and to everyone's surprise a tall, stone column raised from bellow the ground with the bold ninja on top of it. The column stopped growing the moment the stone-nin got on the same height as the platform was. He then simply jumped off the column and landed next to his teammates with the column returning back to the underground.

"What took you so long?" asked Tsume with a huge smile appearing behind his mask. Kendo only gave a slight nod towards the bold boy, but Borudo didn't reply to any of this.

The black-eyed boy just threw the trio a quick glare and then got back to staring into space. Meanwhile Gusoku was recovering from a slight shock he just received: "So, Hanma actually lost… never expected that he'd end the competition in just the first round…"

"Can't be helped…" replied Hyouden calmly, with his hands crossed. "It's not like I expected too much from him anyway… don't bother your head with this now and concentrate on your own advancement to the second round…" and with that he took a glare at the bold Iwa ninja: "_This guy could be difficult to beat… I should collect some information about him before the second round…_"

"Even if that hammer guy was just a loser…" began Ikao a little nervous. "He was still good enough to get to this point and that Iwa guy defeated him without any problems…" and with that she turned towards her teammate: "Kosame-kun, who is he?"

"I don't know…" admitted the grey-haired boy. "But one thing is for sure: he's not your everyday gennin… actually, you should feel lucky that you didn't have to face him in the first round… at least now we know what to expect when you'll have to fight him…"

"Well, that guy sure can kick butt…" stated Naruto a little impressed as he looked at Borudo. "I know that those snow-nins are not to be taken lightly and still that fight didn't seem like it cost him much… what do you think, Fukamaru?"

"What do I think?" the former mist-nin responded. "I think that we just found ourselves another guy who is to be respected for strength…" and with that he looked around: "_And still, there seem to be people stronger then him in the tournament… way stronger…_"

"Lets get to the next fight!" Jiryoku finally called out as Hanma was taken of the arena by the medics and names began appearing on the screen once more. As some of the participants seemed to hold their breath, others couldn't wait for their turn. Finally two, new names have appeared: **TEMARI versus KIREI**.

"My turn…" noticed the fan-girl and as she reached for her weapon, she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder. As she looked over it, she noticed Gaara standing right behind her with an emotionless face as usual. After few moments of starring at each other, the redhead finally managed to say 'good luck' and the blonde girl only nodded before jumping down onto the arena.

"I thought you were going to wish her luck too, Shikamaru…" stated Kiba a little confused, but the lazy chuunin just hid his hands in his pocket and after raising his head towards the sky he only mumbled that it would be 'too troublesome', but the dog gennin could've swore he saw a tiny blush appearing of his friend's face.

Temari's opponent turned out to be a Waterfall kunoichi wearing a blue copy of Sakura's dress they met before the third test. The two girl's stood in front of each other: the sand-nin was propping herself on her fan and the Bakufu shinobi just stood ready to charge the moment the examiner would yell 'begin'.

"Third match…" began Jiryoku, raising her right hand to the sky. "Temari from the Suna against Kirei from Bakufu… ready and… START!" and in an instant the waterfall-nin charged at her opponent.

Temari didn't waste a second either and lifted her fan up she swung it at Kirei, creating a powerful wind, which send the Bakufu shinobi flying back. Before she crushed hard against the wall, Kirei use her hand to slow down by grabbing the ground.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Kirei lifted both her hands up and then, clenching them into fists, she dropped them onto the surface, making the ground all around her break into pieces.

As the shockwave reached the Sand kunoichi, Temari lost her balance due to the ground cracking beneath her feet and fall on her back, only to see Kirei flying right at her with her fist aimed at her head.

Having no, other alternative, the blonde swung her fan yet again, thus sending a small tornado towards her incoming opponent. As the cyclone reached the waterfall-nin, the girl let out a yell of pain as small cuts began appearing on her skin. The next moment the Bakufu shinobi was falling with her head down onto the ground.

But before she crushed hard against the surface, she flipped in mid-air, thus changing her position and managed to land safely on her feet. Instantly she hid behind a nearby tree as another tornado created by Temari charged right at her.

"That Waterfall kunoichi is one, freaky girl…" stated Naruto as he shook himself. In the next moment he noticed Sakura sending him a death glare, which made shivers go down his spine. "_So scary…_"

"Well, it's pretty obvious she's a medic-nin like Sakura…" announced Neji calmly as he observed the fight bellow. "Considering this, she makes a dangerous opponent… however, the way medic-nins fight will make it hard to win against Temari…"

"_Okay, so close range is completely out of the question here…_" concluded Temari as she looked from behind the tree she hid herself. "_I can always do the summoning, but then I'll be revealing my thumb card to everyone, so it's better to keep that for later… but the strength she possessed means she's most likely a medic-nin and as such she can heal the cuts I give her when using Kamaitachi immediately… so what should I do?_" and with that she glared at the wavy blade on her belt.

"This is pretty boring…" stated Dakatsu with a smirk on his face as he walked towards Temari's siblings. "I was expecting more from the sister of the great Sabaku no Gaara… I hope that the next fight will be more interesting, coz so far this seems like a tournament for low-level gennin…" and with that he threw a quick glare at Naruto, before his smile widen.

"Dakatsu-kun, stop it…" said Kanpuu in a little ordering tone. After the black-haired boy let out a quiet hiss, he slowly headed in the direction his other teammate stood, while the blue-haired kunoichi turned towards the whisker-marks: "You must excuse him… Dakatsu enjoys looking down on others…"

"He should watch out then…" replied the Kyuubi vessel. "Coz if he'll get to fight me, I certainly won't go easy on him…" and without saying another word, he return to observing the fight.

At that moment Temari ran straight to the open, leaving her hiding spot and unleashing another tornado in the direction Kirei was hiding. As the slashing wind charged right at the trees covering the waterfall-nin, the Sand kunoichi reached for her wavy blade and threw it into the air.

As the sunlight reflected in the metal, the blonde girl began spinning around, with her huge fan still open, thus creating yet another cyclone, this time spinning around her. When everyone's eyes stopped at the sand-nin, Fukamaru glared at Kankuro a little confused and noticed that the puppeteer wasn't looking at his sister, but kept staring into the sky.

As the former mist-nin followed his gaze, he noticed the strange blade that Temari threw into the air getting carried by the wind. In a flash the blade opened, thus revealing that it was actually a metal fan with several blades inside.

In an instant the spikes shoot out from it and flew directly at Kirei, being manipulated by the wind. The waterfall-nin made an attempt to dodge, yet the moment she moved, her body got carried by the wind as the tornado Temari created extended and "grabbed" her.

Fukamaru's eyes widen as he saw Kirei's legs and hands being pierced by the steel spikes from the metal fan the Sand kunoichi threw into the sky. As the medic-nin felt to the ground, the wind around her calmed down immediately and Temari slowly walked over to the defeated gennin.

Kirei slowly began getting back to her feet and raised her head to look on the sand-nin: "You should surrender, otherwise I'll be force to finish this… in a little brutal way…" the waterfall-nin didn't listen however and pulled out two spikes from her arms in the attempt to throw them at the blonde kunoichi.

"Have it your way…" said Temari as she swung her fan again, creating another tornado, this time aimed straight at Kirei. "Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu! And with that the waterfall-nin got tossed against the wall.

Jiryoku instantly appeared next to the medic-nin and after a quick examination, she announced: "I won't allow for this fight to continue and thus Temari from the Suna is the winner!"

The Sand kunoichi only picked up her metal fan that already felt on the ground and headed towards the stairs leading back to the platform. Meanwhile, above, some of the contestants were debating about the match that just ended.

"Kirei-chan lost…" announced Umihebi with a little disappointed voice.

"She just got a strong opponent in her first fight…" replied Daburu simply. "It's sad that she won't make it to the second round, but there's nothing we can do about it… we'll visit her in the medical wing as soon as we'll be able to, I promise…" and with that he smiled towards his teammate, before turning around to the stairs on which Temari finally appeared.

"That was really impressive…" Chouji complimented the Sand kunoichi once she returned to them. "Where did you get that metal fan though?" he asked, but in the next moment he began stuffing himself with chips as he noticed Gaara's evil glare resting upon him.

"Yeah, not bad…" nodded Shikamaru, standing with his back turned towards others, as if he didn't care, but Ino, who stood right next to him, only smiled widely as she notice a relief showing on the lazy chuunin's face.

"Yes, your spirit of youth truly shown its class just now!" yelled Lee cheerfully, making Tenten, who stood right behind him move away a few steps, acting like she didn't knew him.

"That was pretty good…" stated Baita. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" and with that she turned towards her teammate, yet the boy didn't reply. He just threw a quick glare at the fan user and then returned to staring into space.

"Lets continue!" Jiryoku's voice was heard the moment the medic-nins took Kirei outside the arena. Once more everyone's eyes turned towards the screen on which the names began flipping. Shinkou, who was propping himself against the rail now, opened one of his eyes to look at it, yet close it again almost immediately as he saw the names of the next fighters: **HANE AOZORA versus TOKAGE KOSHA**.

"Your turn, Kosha-kun!" announced Ayame cheerfully as she gave her teammate a pat on the back. "Good luck! And as she said so, the boy took the small lizard that was sitting on his shoulder and gave it to Fugato before jumping down onto the arena.

"Aozora, you know why we are here…" Hasaki, the boy with the metal beak, reminded his short teammate. "The Fezza is counting on you… don't let that grass-nin defeat you…" the one who he was talking to only nodded and also jumped down., but to Naruto's surprise, the small boy seemed to be floating in air for a slip second.

---Meanwhile, in the honorary lounge---

"Well, isn't that interesting?" asked Migoto cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around Tsunade and Tsurara. "I'm most impressed by that blonde from your village, Chiyo-oba…" and with that she smiled towards the old woman, earning a cold glare from the Sand representative. Acting like she haven't notice it though, she turned towards the Iwa leader: "And that bold boy was sure creepy, Resshin-dono… what's his secret?"

"Would it be wise for the leader of a shinobi village to reveal his secret before another village representatives?" responded the Tsuchikage shortly, without even looking at the kunoichi. A second later he turned towards the Bakufu leader however and announced: "One of your gennin just lost, Tessuru… are you still so confident about the money you bet?"

The white-eyed man only threw a quick glare at him, yet didn't response. After a second he once more looked down at the arena, where the next fight was about to begin. "Now one of your gennin will fight, Jouryoku-kun…" noticed Migoto, still cheerful. "You think he'll manage to win?"

"I'm not worried about Kosha…" replied the Kusa leader with a devilish smile. "When it comes to the three that made it this far, I'm confident in their skills…by the way, Shingai… the boy from my village that's about to fight… have you recognizes him?"

The Raikage didn't react to that question. His eyes only slightly narrowed as Kosha reached the center of the arena bellow: "_After all those years… I never thought I'd see that brat again…_" Orochimaru just licked his lips, anxious to see the next match.

---Back to the arena---

"Fourth match!" announced Jiryoku loudly. "Hane Aozora from Fezza against Tokage Kosha from Kusa! Ready and… BEGIN!" and with that she once more got out of the way immediately.

In an instant Aozora jumped into the air and threw several kunai straight at the grass-nin. At first Kosha didn't reached, but then, in a blink of an eye, he jumped back, thus avoiding all the incoming knives.

But as the blades sunk into the ground, everyone who observed the fight noticed something that made their eyes widen. "What the hell is going on!" yelled Kiba in total surprise. "Is that guy… flying?" and with that he pointed at Aozora, who was still in mid-air and didn't seem to be falling down at all.

"He can't be!" replied Izuna just as surprised as him. "I've never heard of anyone being able to win against gravity! Even chakra doesn't give anyone those sort of skills!"

"He isn't flying…" Shunrai cut in with a tiny smile showing on his face. "Though at first sight it may seem that way… and basically he's probably one of the very few who could perform something like this…" and with that he turned towards Hinata: "You're from the Hyuuga clan, right? With your Byakugan, you should be able to see what he did…"

The white-eyed girl just stared at him for a moment and then activated her bloodline limit before looking at Aozora, who was still floating in the air: "I… I see now… he's… using the wind to keep himself in the air…"

"A simple wind technique?" asked Kankuro doubtfully. "This can't be the trick… Temari uses wind as well and even with her fan she's only capable of floating in the air a little longer then as if she'd just jumped…"

"That's because she doesn't have the right body…" stated Fugato and seeing that the Sand kunoichi got a little pissed, he added quickly: "What I meant to say was that this Fezza guy is light… just look at him, he's way smaller then most people and judging by his looks he's around the same age as we are… the bigger the mass is, the more an object is bond by gravity… it's a basic rule… with his little weight, I'd say it's not impossible for him to stay in the sky longer then Temari by using wind, even if his technique is the same as hers…"

"It's different…" announced Hinata quietly. "Temari-san just creates wind currents under her in order to float… That feather-nin however creates something like a small tornado around him… thanks to that, he's carried by the wind he controls with his chakra…"

"Well, I don't quite get what you guys are talking about…" admitted Naruto as his grip on the rail tightened. "But to put it simply, that guy is capable to stay in the sky as long as he wants, because of this wind technique, right? So why won't Kosha use a wind jutsu of his own and even the chances?"

"Even if Kosha would knew some wind techniques…" began Fukamaru calmly as he still observes Aozora, who kept on firing kunai at the grass-nin. "He wouldn't be able to mimic that Fezza guy, coz he's too heavy… the wind wouldn't hold him in the air as long as that shrimp from the Hidden Feather…"

Aozora finally decided to come down from the sky and landed quietly right next to Kosha. Surprisingly for everyone however, the grass-nin didn't even made an attempt to attack him. Confused by all this, the Fezza shinobi reached quietly for his kunai hostel yet again and threw the knife straight at his opponent's head.

Kosha acted immediately and bended to his right, yet from such a distance it was impossible for him to avoid the attack completely and thus his left cheek got shallowly cut by the knife's blade. In the next moment the grass-nin flipped back a few times before disappearing in the bushes.

"What the hell is he doing?" yelled Kiba shocked. "He was just there? Why didn't he attacked him? Is he blind?"

"Yes…" replied Fugato calmly, making most of the leaf-nins turn towards him with their eyes widen. "Kosha lost his sense of sight when he was still just a little kid… he can't even see the tip of his own nose…"

"This is bad…" stated Sakura worriedly. "There's no chance he can win against that Fezza guy then… he can't even tell where his opponent is…"

"Well, since you know him only for a short while, I guess it's not surprising for you to say that…" announced the Nekomata vessel calmly. "But rest assure, he didn't get this far just because Ayame and I helped him… in a moment, you'll see what he can really do…"

And with that everyone turned their eyes on the arena again. There, Kosha still hidden behind the trees, unwrapped the scroll he was carrying on his back and moved his hand through it. As he felt where the last symbol was with his hand, he just bite his finger and draw a line with his blood going directly through the center of that symbol.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the grass-nin called out as his figure got covered by the cloud of white smoke. "Come forward… Ekiouja!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

And so this chapter ends. Hope you liked it.

Now, so that you won't get too confused with the characters, I'll be placing a list of all the participants of the final test every chapter until the first round ends. This time I'll write down everyone, but as of the next chapter, I'll write down only the characters that are left in "the game" (with the characters that already won their fight underline). Well, here goes:

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Dakatsu, Gokiburi

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Gosai Kendo, Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Asagi Ikao, Doshiburi Gouu, Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Kirei, Daburu, Umihebi

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Kinniku Gunko, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Kihako Fukuchuu, Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Gusoku, Hanma, Hyouden

**Moku:** Niji, Juzou, Kaijuu

**Fezza:** Dekai Fukuro, Hane Aozora, Inuwashi Hasaki

**Kaimei:** Madoi, Gagakushi, Keppan

_Hijutsu: Ishi Shouheki_ (Secret Skill: Stone Barrier) – a simple technique used by Borudo. The user must first send some of his chakra into the ground and then, using the right hand seals, used that chakra to push up a stone wall, thus creating a defensive barrier.

_Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu _(Ninja Art: Slashing Wind Skill… it's not the exact translation, but it sounds better :D) – a standard technique used by Temari, which you can find on the net.

And now time for another character profile. Since there were no wishes from you, I've decided to make Neji's this time around. Here goes:

_Name:_ Hyuuga Neji

_Name Origins:_ 'neji' means 'screw', whereas 'hyuuga' (as I found out) means 'towards the sun'

_Also known as:_ he doesn't really have any nicknames, but sometimes he's described as "true genius" (by Naruto for example)

_Age:_ currently 15

_Birth Date:_ 3rd of July

_Zodiac:_ Gemini

_Blood type:_ 0

_Height:_ 160,1 cm

_Weight:_ 46,8 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Maito Gai

_Teammates:_ Rock Lee, Tenten

_Bloodline limits:_ Byakugan, Gentle Fist

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Byakugan (Evil Eye, _literally_ "White Eye"), Jyuken (Gentle Fist), Hakke Shou Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin), Hakke Rokujuyonsho Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm),

And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	20. Sixth Sense

Yay, I finally managed to sit down to it and finish another chapter! And I must admit that I'm quite satisfied with this one (which is rare lately '), so that makes me even more happy. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter at least as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Well, in most of the reviews you asked for certain fights to take place. I can answer those call like this: the match-up for the first round was already planned out (meaning who fights who and who wins). When it comes to later rounds (know that the tournament won't be interrupted, so you get to read the final match too) I have mostly planned who'll reach which point. Some of the fights you requested will happen (if not in this round then in the next) but some, sadly, won't (at least not in the tournament). I hate to be a spoiler here, so maybe I'll keep to myself what fights will certainly take place. I can however promise you that every character, that has a bigger role planned in this fic will have his/hers 'five minutes'.

Now, there are two things I want to do before I get on with it all. First is that one of you wanted to know what sort of music I'd choose for opening and ending if this was an anime. As I probably said several time, I don't acknowledge anime really and base my fics on manga, but since I was asked then here are my choices:

_Opening:_ it'd be either "Go!" (Naruto opening of the 4th season if I recall) as it fits to the general idea… naturally the intro would have to be changed so that some of my OCs would appear in it …OR… Gaia Corporation's "One of the kind" (but the intro would be centered on Fukamaru and Naruto in this case)… and note that I'm not too keen on that sort of music

_Ending:_ I find the most suitable here "Sayorana Solitaire" which is the ending of "Chrono Crusade"

**PLEASE READ THIS:** I'd like to ask all of you who likes to draw and are interested in helping me with a certain idea. I'm not good at drawing, so it's hard for me to estimate if the 'job' is hard or not, but I don't think it's THAT difficult. All of you, who I got interested, please let me know (by review, PM or via e-mail) and I'll give you the details. Thanks in advance.

And now to the 'show':

**Chapter #20: Sixth Sense**

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kosha called out. "Came forward… Ekiouja! And as the white smoke covered the blind grass-nin, Aozora took few steps back, preparing himself to counter the incoming attack.

The smoke didn't even manage to clear as Kosha jumped out of it, riding a gigantic, red lizard, which scales were covered in black spots. Shocked at the sight, Aozora didn't react in time to avoid the attack completely and even though he managed to jumped aside, thus dodging being smashed between the summon's fangs, he still received a powerful blow in the stomach from the beast's tail.

As the feather-nin hit against a nearby tree hard, he once more performed his standard technique and before anyone knew it a small tornado lifted him up so that he was surfing in the sky again. "Nice trick you used there, but I'm afraid it won't do you much if you can't reach me!" announced the Fezza shinobi from above, as he began another set of hand seals: "Fuuton: Doragon Tsubasa!"

And in an instant, hearing something strange, Kosha jumped off the lizard, which immediately got attacked by the wind itself, which cut it's skin, thus making it disappear in the cloud of smoke. However none of the 'wind blades' managed to place a single cut on the grass-nin himself, as he skillfully dodged all of them.

"What the…!" began Naruto, impressed. "You said he was blind, so how in the world he can dodge the attacks even I can't see?" but Fugato only smiled slightly as he replied: "Kosha may not see a thing… but since he lost his sense of seeing, his other senses increased… for example: he can hear things most people normally don't hear…"

"I suppose he created some sort of his own Byakugan…" concluded Neji calmly and the grass-nin nodded: "You might put it that way…" and with that he turned his eyes back to the arena, where the blind shinobi threw several kunai into the air, just to have them deflected by wind.

As the weapons fell to the ground, Kosha's teeth clenched slightly: "_None reached him…_" he realized as he kept avoiding being cut by the wind by jumping in every direction, sometimes using trees as cover. "_From here I won't manage to do anything against him… I either need to get up or make him come down…_" and with that thought he began another set of hand seals.

"Aozora seems to be doing fine…" stated Fukuro calmly as he observed his teammate floating in the air. "I believe we have our first representative in the next round…" but Hasaki didn't reply. After throwing a quick glare at Fugato, he just returned to observing the fight.

And as he did so, he saw two Koshas running from behind the tree, right bellow Aozora. "_Kage Bushin?_" was the floating shinobi's first thought and again she unleashed the Dragon Wings, just to have both, blind ninja avoid the attack, as usual.

"_This is starting to get old…_" Jiryoku whined in her mind as she observed the fight. But right then both grass-nins fell into pieces, which instantly turned into ravens which flew right up, straight at the surprised Aozora.

"_Genjutsu!_" concluded the feather-nin as the black birds flew right pass him. It was then that he felt his skin getting cut in several places. "_So this is it! He cast the illusion to make shuriken look like ravens!_" and in an instant he created another wind sphere around him, which he used previous to deflect Kosha's kunai.

But his eyes widen with an even bigger surprise as the black birds suddenly exploded around him, burning his body severally. Due to the pain, Aozora's concentration was lost and so he felt to the ground, crushing hard against it.

"You were half right…" stated the blind Grass shinobi, who now appeared from the underground. "I did use the illusion to mask the shuriken, but I also knew that just the shinobi stars won't defeat you… so I've attached explosive tags to some of them… I figure that once you'll realize it was all an illusion, you'd prefer not to dodge the attack, coz once you're under a spell it's easy to fell into a trap… and by trying to avoid getting caught in another trap by blasting the shuriken away… you fell right into the trap…"

Jiryoku slowly walked over to the fallen Fezza shinobi and checked him. She then stood back up and announced loudly: "This fight cannot be continued and thus Tokage Kosha of Kusa is the victor!" and once he said it the audience began cheering.

"To use genjutsu on such level…" began Ino impressed. "Kosha will surely be an opponent difficult to beat…" but her words of appreciation were silenced down by a sudden yell from Ayame: "Way to go, Kosha-kun!"

Just then Fugato jumped down with an intention to help his teammate find his way back to the platform. Jiryoku seemed a little annoyed by that, but she just let that slip without any comment from her. In stead, she continued to do her job: "Lets reveal the next pair of fighters!" and again names began to appear and disappear on the screen.

And few seconds later, the names of the next, tow participants appeared: **SHISHIKI IZUNA versus MADOI**. As everyone looked at the screen, the moon-nin with the shawl on her head jumped up with joy as she announced out loud: "My turn!"

"She's certainly cheerful for someone who's about to fight…" stated Fukuchuu sweat dropping as she observed her teammate jumping down onto the arena. Her opponent turned out to be the female companion of the black-eyed boy from Kaimei.

"So… umm… " began Naruto a little uncomfortable. "Should we cheer for her? Theoretically we've already meet, but…" yet at this point his question disappeared behind a loud yell from Kiba: "Good luck, Izuna!"

And as Tenten, Ino and Sakura threw him a totally confused glares, the dog ninja looked around, desperate to find a good explanation and without thinking it through too much, he responded: "What, we already meet and I don't know a thing about that Kaimei girl…"

"Fifth match!" announced Jiryoku loudly as the two girl finally stood in front of each other. "Shishiki Izuna from Tsuki against Madoi from Kaimei… BEGIN!" and immediately she jumped away as a habit, but this time the two contestants didn't charged at each other.

"I'll tell you right now that I have absolutely no interest in you…" stated the blue-haired girl calmly. "Considering I didn't came to this tournament for unimportant people, but it seems I have to beat you to complete my mission… I advice you surrender right now, otherwise it'll hurt… really hurt…"

"Don't worry about the pain…" replied Izuna with a smirk. "I'll go easy on you…" and the moment she said so, Madoi went through a series of hand seals, calling out with the last symbol: "Genjutsu: Enbujou Kage!"

And right before the moon-nin's eyes another Madoi grew from the original's back. Soon other clones followed, emerging from almost every part of the dark-nin's body. The redhead girl took a step back as sweat drop run down her face.

"A simple bushin?" Fukamaru looked a little surprised. "How does she intend to win with just that?" meanwhile the black-eyed boy, who stood right behind him, only threw a quick glare at him and got back to observing the sky, completely not interested in the fight bellow.

"I'm not sure if this is suppose to scare me, but if so, then you're not doing a very good job…" announced Izuna and she reached picked out a scroll and with a quick motion, she summoned a Fuuma Shuriken. As the shinobi star got grabbed by her, she instantly threw it toward, making it go through few of the clones, turning each of them into a black mist and then making them form Madoi again.

But it was only then that a thin string attached to the shuriken could be seen. Not giving the dark-nin any time to act, the redhead girl manipulated the shinobi star so that it'd cut all the clones, but to her surprise, all turned out to be bushins. "_What!_" Izuna's eyes widen at the realization. "_But where's the original?_"

And just then several clones of Madoi shoot from underground, each grabbing her hands, legs and even torso. The moon-nin panicked a little at the turn of the events: "_This is genjutsu… but why in the world can't I see through it!_"

"_Now this is interesting…_" stated Sasuke as he threw his Sharingan glare down onto the arena. "_To use that sort of illusion… I thought only Orochimaru was capable of doing something like that…_"

Meanwhile, down on the battlefield, Izuna found herself immobile. Whatever type of illusion this was, she was unable to break it. And she felt that the worst was still to come. If she only knew… as she struggled to break free, voices came to her ears. Voices she know. Voices, she hoped to never hear again.

"Freak!" yelled someone from the crowd, pointing at her. "Monster!" shouted another voice, this time coming from behind. "Twisted beast!" she heard, now from her left. "We don't need half-breed's like you in our village!" came a new voice, this time from the unknown direction.

"No…" the moon-nin whispered to herself. "Not this again…" she closed her eyes as tight as she only could. "This is genjutsu… I can break it… I can!" and as she stated that, another voice came, once more a new one: "You can't do a thing, weirdo!"

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Naruto as he observed Izuna, who just seem to stand in one place not moving and right behind her was Madoi, also not moving. "Why aren't they fighting?"

"That dark-nin cast some sort of illusion on that girl…" replied Temari calmly. "Most likely right now that friend of yours is suffering the effects of that genjutsu…" and as she said so, the moon-nin on the arena so the shadowy figures reaching out their hands towards her, each repeating 'freak', 'monster' or 'beast'.

As she body was overrun by those figures, Izuna found herself drifting in the darkness, with nothing in sight. Only the voices, the same voices she kept hearing, were still there, still laughing at her, still accusing her, still discussed with her.

"This is genjutsu…" she kept repeating to herself as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks. "I can break it… focus… focus…" and just then her eyes shoot open as she heard something. Something that was not a voice…

Madoi slowly began walking towards the paralyzed moon-nin, picking out a kunai in the process. "_My genjutsu reaches to the deepest parts of your mind and digs out your greatest fears… there's no way you can free yourself from it…_" she reminded herself and smiled, certain about her success.

But as she came closer to the redhead, her opponent suddenly spun around and lunched a spin-kick into her face. As the attack connected, the dark-nin was send flying back and the illusion Izuna was trapped in disappeared.

As Madoi hit a nearby tree, she looked at the Moon kunoichi surprised and saw true rage in her opponent's eyes. In a fraction of a second Izuna charged straight at the dark-nin and before the blue-haired girl could react in any way, she already received a punch in the face.

Madoi tried to defend herself, but Izuna proved to be faster then her at least several times. Even the few attacks the dark-nin managed to block didn't help as much, much more connected, leaving bruises all over her body. Even when she was on the edge of consciousness, the Moon kunoichi didn't held back and kept lunching new punched and kicks, literally crushing the blue-haired girl.

Finally Jiryoku stepped between the two and pulled the redhead away from her opponent, allowing Madoi to collapse to the ground. But rage still could be seen in Izuna's eyes as she tried to get pass the examiner and continue the fight. And most likely the whole scene would last much longer if it wasn't for Kim and Fukuchuu, who jumped down from the platform and calmed their teammate down. Naruto couldn't hear what the other kunoichi told the shawl girl, but for some reason she seemed to regain her senses and stopped.

"This fight is over…" announced Jiryoku rather quietly compared to her other announcements, but everyone managed to hear her anyway, as silence fell all over the arena after observing what just happened. "And it's victor is Shishiki Izuna from Tsuki…" but no-one cheered this time.

The three, moon-nins slowly walked towards the stairs that'd bring them back to the platform. Feeling the atmosphere getting heavy, Jiryoku looked at Madoi, who was already being taken away by the medics, and once the injured girl disappeared from the arena, she announced, this time in her usual voice: "Lets go to the next fight!" and so the screen was activated again.

"What was that all about?" Chouji finally managed to ask as the name on the screen began to appear and disappear. No-one was too willing to reply and thus it came a surprise as the one answering turned out to be Hinata:

"It's probably that illusion…" she announced quietly. "Whatever that Kaimei girl shown Izuna-san… it must've been horrible for her…" and as she said so, Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He certainly know what could be the worse vision one can serve another. And he wouldn't wish that to his worst enemy.

Finally a loud 'bing' was heard and everyone's eyes turned towards the screen to see who'll go next: **SABAKU NO GAARA versus JUZOU**. And as the names were revealed, the redhead sand-nin only performed a quick hand seal. In an instant his body got surrounded with sand and just like that, he vanished, only to appear on the arena a second later, in the whirl of sand.

"_Show-off…_" Kankuro rolled his eyes as he observed his younger brother and then turned towards the wood-nin who was the redhead's opponent: a boy with two, wrapped things on his back. "_Could he…_" began the puppeteer, but didn't finish.

"Oh, this should be fun…" stated Tsume with a wide smile appearing on his face. Borudo, who stood right next to him, didn't reply. He just looked at the gourd carrying boy with his eyes slightly narrowed and didn't even noticed that a certain, black-eyed boy was doing the same.

Dakatsu merely lick his lips at noticing who'll go next. "_Make me proud, Gaara-san…_"

"Sixth match!" announced Jiryoku loudly. "Sabaku no Gaara from the Suna against Juzou of the Hidden Wood! BEGIN!" and once more she jumped out of the way, this time doing the right thing as the Moku shinobi immediately took off the two, wrapped things on his back and got rid of the bandages.

In the next moment Gaara saw two, stone statues coming right at him, each holding a huge sword in it's hand. "_A puppeteer?_" the redhead's eyes slightly widen at the sight as a wall of sand appeared in the two statues way.

But to most people surprise, the statues just went straight through the barrier and kept on charging at the sand-nin. "Gaara-kun defenses didn't hold!" yelled lee truly surprised. Out of everyone gathered, he knew the redhead's abilities the best, maybe with an exception for Naruto. At hearing that Dakatsu's smile only widen.

Gaara was forced to jump back. As he did so, he moved his sand in an attempt to imprison the statue that just dropped his sword on him. But to no vial; the moment his sand wrapped the puppet, it broke free with pure force.

"_I never thought I'd see a day when Gaara's technique will be this useless…_" Shikamaru said to himself with a single drop of sweat running down his face. "_Those dolls are different then Kankuro's… taking them down won't be easy…_"

"_So this is his ability…_" Fukamaru thought with clenched teeth. "_Controlling sand… what a unique technique… this Gaara guy certainly isn't your everyday gennin… and the fact that he's a Jinchuuriki as well makes him even more dangerous… yet this wood-nin seem to push him back…_"

With another jump back, Gaara made his sand created a dome around each of the statutes and then made it tighten in an attempt to crush the two puppets, but also this time the dolls managed to free themselves by simply creating a hole in the dome.

"His abilities resemble mine a bit…" noticed Hisen as he observed the redhead sand-nin. "It'd sure be interesting to face him… too bad, coz it doesn't seem he'll make it through the first round even…"

"It ain't over, till it's over…" was Shinkou's only reply as he studied the sand user's technique closely. "_Whatever you say, puppeteers come from the Suna… he should know their weak spots…_"

"Come on, Gaara!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Don't tell me this is the best you can do!"

And just then the redhead formed a powerful, sand tidal wave that came straight at the two statues. Sadly, also this time the puppets just ran right through the attack, not effected by it at all. Gaara looked back. He was now facing the wall. Nowhere to run anymore.

"You're attacks are useless against my dolls!" yelled Juzou, who was pulling the strings. "And you won't be able to avoid another attack! I suggest surrendering, while you still can!" but all the sand-nin replied was 'no'.

The puppeteer got angered by that and ordered his statues to attack, but his eyes widen as he realized his dolls suddenly stopped moving, merely inches before Gaara. "What the hell?"

"My attacks may not be powerful enough to break your puppets to pieces…" began the redhead as he slowly walked towards the wood-nin, passing by the statues. "But these are still only dolls, even though made of stone… my sand consists of microscopic grains… it's not all that hard to squeeze it inside your puppets and block their joints…"

"You mean…" Juzou's eyes widen at the realization. "All you did up till now… those attacks… they were not meant to destroy my statues but merely to freeze their movements!"

"Exactly…" replied Gaara simply and then made a quick motion. In an instant a blast of sand shoot straight at the puppeteer and once it crushed against him, the wood-nin was send flying against the wall, spinning.

As Juzou crushed, Jiryoku came to him and making a double check, she thought to herself: "_I don't suppose that redhead really had to go this far…_" then, as she stood back up, she pointed at the sand-nin and announced: "This fight cannot be continued and thus Sabaku no Gaara is the winner!"

"That was good…" stated Shunrai impressed and as he took a quick glare at Saikou, he noticed her eyes setting onto the sand-nin. "_Again? This whole Gaara guy must really interest her… the last time she looked at someone like that…_"

"Way to go, Gaara!" Naruto cheered from the platform and the redhead couldn't help but smile slightly at hearing that. In the next moment he teleported back up, while the medics took Juzou away.

The screen activated itself again and after a short moment, the names of the next participants were revealed: **ABURAME SHINO versus JUUTAI FUGATO**. The Nekomata's vessel eyes widen slightly as he realized who he'll be fighting. The bug user just threw his opponent a quick glare and with that both entered the arena.

"Shino-kun…" was all Hinata managed to say in her worried voice as the two boys now stood in front of each other at the center of the ring bellow. "Lets make this a good fight, Shino-san…" purposed Fugato with a smile. The leaf-nin merely nodded.

"Seventh match!" began Jiryoku loudly. "Aburame Shino from Konoha against Juutai Fugato from Kusa…" and she said so many hearts in the platform raced. The second, which seemed like an eternity, that lasted after that made most of the participants remaining in the game to take a good place to observe this battle. It'd seem that everyone was anxious about the result of this match. "BEGIN!"

_**---hearts race and breaths stops as two friends face each other… how will this end?---**_

And so this chapter ends. Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a review once your done, please.

As promised, here's the list of participants, that are still 'in the game':

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Gokiburi, Dakatsu

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Gosai Kendo, Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Asagi Ikao, Doshiburi Gouu, Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Daburu, Umihebi

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Kinniku Gunko, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Kihako Fukuchuu, Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Rusoku, Hyouden

**Moku:** Kaijuu

**Fezza:** Dekai Fukuro, Inuwashi Hasaki

**Kaimei:** Gagakushi, Keppan

And now for technique translations:

_Fuuton: Doragon Tsubasa_ (Wind Element: Dragon Wings) – technique used by Aozora of the Hidden Feather. Basically the jutsu itself isn't that different from Temari's Slashing Wind. The main difference is that it's less devastating, but at the same time the attacks can be better directed and this technique doesn't require a fan to be performed.

_Genjutsu: Enbujou Kage_ (Genjutsu: Shadow Theater) – an illusion used by Madoi. To put it simply (as she said so herself) it shows the target it worst nightmares or memories, making him or her fall into depression that'd paralyze his body, making it impossible to fight.

And now time for another, character profile. Slowly I'm reaching the end of the characters used in the manga, so if you want any, specific OC to be described first here, you can start making request now:

_Name:_ Temari

_Name Origins:_ basically her name is also the name of a traditional, Japanese handball game

_Also known as:_ nothing comes to my mind really

_Age:_ currently 17

_Birth Date:_ 23rd of August

_Zodiac:_ Leo

_Blood type:_ 0

_Height:_ 159,3 cm

_Weight:_ 44,9 kg

_Village:_ Suna (Hidden Sand)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Baki

_Teammates:_ Gaara, Kankuro

_Bloodline limits:_ no information

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Slashing Wind Skill

And that's that for now. Thanks for reading.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	21. What Bugs Fugato?

Yup, I finally updated. I must admit that writing Fugato and Shino's fight was one of the hardest I've done so far, so I double hope you'll like it. As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. It means a lot. And as for the question, someone asked if Izuna is a Jinchuuriki… well, to that I can only say that not exactly, but what that means you'll have to read and find out. Sorry.

With that said, let's get this show on the road:

**Chapter #21: What Bugs Fugato?  
**

"Seventh match: Aburame Shino against Juutai Fugato…" announced Jiryoku loudly. "BEGIN!" and immediately she jumped out of the way as usual. And the moment she did so, swarms of bugs began circling around the leaf-nin's hands as he stood calmly in front of his opponent.

Fugato however didn't waste a second either and went through a quick set of hand seals, ending the chain with a call: "Hijutsu: Kingyuukyuu: Ishi Tanagokoro no Jutsu!" In a flash a huge, stone hand shoot out from the ground in the attempt to smash Shino beneath itself, but the bug user managed to jump back just in time.

Though that was exactly what Fugato wanted as in an instant he appeared behind Shino, who was still in mid-air, and aimed a punch into the leaf-nin's back. Surprisingly for the Grass shinobi however, the bug user managed to flip during his flight and by that not only made the Jinchuuriki's attack miss, but also made him face his opponent the moment he landed back on his feet.

With just few inches separating them, Shino held his hands out front, making his bugs go straight at Fugato. The grass-nin made an attempt to counter attack immediately however and simply lowering himself charged straight at the insects user, going right under the swarm of bugs. Some managed to land on his back though.

Fugato launched a spin-kick at Shino's face, but the leaf-nin avoided the assault by dodging to his left. He then launched an attack of his own: a punch aimed at his opponent's stomach, yet the Grass shinobi saw right through it and blocked the incoming punch with his hand. Without a moment waste, the Jinchuuriki unleashed a punch as well, meant to hit the bug user in the chin from bellow. The young gennin reacted immediately and bended back, making the Nekomata vessel's fist go right in front of his face. A second later he jumped back, extending the distance between them.

It was only then that Fugato felt his chakra being sucked. He looked over his shoulder at the insects that were crawling on his back and his eyes widen: "_Those bugs…_" he thought and immediately he performed another set of hand seals: "Hijutsu: Kaniza: Gufuu Gekihatsu!"

In a flash a small tornado appeared around the grass-nin and took off all the insects that were attached to his body, without causing any harm to the Kusa shinobi. A second later the rough wind went straight towards Shino in the attempt to blow him away, but the bug user only jumped back, avoiding the attack and once he found himself propping against the wall, he waited for Fugato's attack to arrive, only to jump to the side and have his opponent's assault crush against the wall and thus getting dispelled.

"Impressive technique…" stated Shino calmly as bugs kept flying around him. Fugato only smiled and replied politely: "You ability is quite unique as well… bugs that feed on chakra… close range combat with you could end up disastrous for me… something tells me you're not going to be an easy opponent…"

"Neither will you…" responded the bug user calmly as his insects began gathering above him. "Shall we continue?"

---Meanwhile at the honorary lounge---

"Wow, you shinobi is really scary, Tsunade-san…" stated Migoto as she looked at Shino from her seat. "Controlling bugs… brrr…" at this point she shivered at the thought and then turned towards the Grass leader: "But your kid is doing pretty good as well, Jouryoku-kun…"

"Well, Fugato isn't the one to be taken lightly…" replied the young boy with his eyes slightly narrowed while he watched the fight bellow. Just then three man walked in and took their seats next to other village leaders.

"It sure took you a while to get here…" announced Shingai, the Raikage, coldly as the leader of the Hidden Snow village, Hatsuyuki, settled down next to him. "What were you doing? Anything we should know about?"

"I don't suppose so…" replied Hissori, the Rain village leader simply. "But more importantly, did anything interesting happened? I hope I didn't miss my subordinates fights…"

"Your shinobi haven't fought yet…" answered Tsurara calmly. However one of your gennin failed already, Hatsuyuki-san…" and with that he turned towards the Snow leader, who seemed unmoved by his announcement. "The one with the huge hammer…"

"So did two of your wood-nins, Mokuren…" added Orochimaru with a wide smirk, but surprisingly for him, the Wood leader seemed to didn't care: "It doesn't matter…" he stated simply. "Even if Niji and Juzou did failed, for Kaijuu to be defeated by anyone… is impossible…" and as he said so, Tsunade looked at him a little surprised.

"_How come he's so sure? It's true that he figured out exactly which of his gennin lost, but… what's the secret behind this whole Kaijuu kid then?_" and then she turned her attention to the arena bellow once more as the fight between the two boys continued…

---Back to the Arena---

Shino charged straight at Fugato, with his bugs still circling around him. As he aimed a punch into the grass-nin's face, the Jinchuuriki bended to his left, thus making his opponent's fist go right next to him, but still the insects that were circling around the Leaf shinobi's hand went for him in the attempt to feed on his chakra once more.

Having no way to block, the grass-nin bended to his left even more and propping his hand on the ground, he launched two kicks at Shino, which both got blocked by the bugs user hands. As the Leaf shinobi stopped Fugato's assault with his palms, he used them to grab his opponent's legs and in an instant his insects began crawling onto the Kusa ninja's body.

The Jinchuuriki, having no, real alternative, made a desperate attempt and joining his hands together into a quick chain of hand seals, he risked his head hitting the ground as he had nothing to keep him from falling down.

But before his head hit the ground, he managed to execute the technique and called out: "Hijutsu: Yagiza: Dengeki no Jutsu!" In a fraction of a second his body got covered in electricity, which hit Shino hard and tossed him away, thus making him let go of the grass-nin's legs. All the bugs that crawled on the Jinchuuriki's body got fried.

"_That Grass guy…_" began Shunrai with his eyes widen. "_I thought something like that can be performed only by a Kumo shinobi… and the only two I know who are capable of firing electricity through their bodies and not getting hurt by it are Saikou-chan and Raikage-sama!_" The black-eyed boy, who stood nearby, only narrowed his eyes.

"Damn, that sure is an impressive technique!" yelled Kiba with his eyes widen. "How the hell is Fugato capable of doing that?" and with that he turned towards Ayame who stood the nearest to him, but the kunoichi only replied: "It's his bloodline limit…"

"His bloodline limit?" repeated Naruto, slightly confused and it was then that Hinata quietly cut in: "I remember my father talking about a Kusa clan which possessed the ability that's as respected in their village like Hyuuga Byakugan is in Konoha…"

"Indeed, Hiashi-sama mentioned that…" nodded Neji calmly as he observed Fugato. "It's called Juunikyuu or The constellation of the Zodiac… a very unique bloodline limit that allows the ones who possess it to control all the elements to a certain extend…"

"So?" asked Temari, not very impressed. "Even without the use of some bloodline limit people are capable of mastering element-based techniques. Even in Suna lone there people who mastered more then just Fuuton…"

"It's not exactly like that…" corrected Kosha calmly. "Fuuton and other elemental skills are common in shinobi world, but each person has a talent for just one, two elements at max. You see, if you'd combine a typical, ninjutsu technique with the element you specialize in, the jutsu would become much more devastating. This is why Fugato's bloodline limit is so respected in Hidden Grass…"

"I still don't get it…" announced Naruto. But then Shikamaru entered the conversation: "I believe I do… Fugato's bloodline limit gives him the talent for all the elements, doesn't it?" he asked, looking at Ayame, who only nodded. "So any technique he can perform will have a greater effect then if it was performed by someone else and what's more, each of his techniques can have five, different modifiers… how troublesome…"

"Damn, Fugato's that dangerous?" the Kyuubi vessel more stated then ask, with a little respect in his voice. Hinata's face only turned a little sad: "_Shino-kun…_"

"_And above all this, he's also a Jinchuuriki…_" Fukamaru reminded himself with narrowed eyes. "_He's certainly not the one to be underestimated…_" and with that he looked at Gaara, who stood nearby and observed the fight with his arms crossed. "_Neither is this guys…_"

"Did you heard that, Sasuke-kun?" Baita asked her teammate with a tiny smirk appearing on her face. "That Grass guy could make an interesting opponent for you…" but the Sharingan user didn't reply. He just threw the kunoichi a quick and cold glare and then got back to watching the fight. Gunko stayed unmoved by any of this as he just kept on cleaning his drum.

Shino slowly stood up with bugs crawling all over him. Soon they crawled down his pants and walked on the ground. At first it was hard to tell what was going on, but soon Fugato realized that they were forming a circle around him, blocking his any, possible way to escape.

"_Not good…_" he only managed to think as he went through a quick set of hand seals: "Hijutsu: Kingyuukyuu: Daichi Ayatsuri no Jutsu!" he called out, slamming his hands to the ground and in a flash the surface began to crack, swallowing the insects that began to surround him while other bugs got crushed by rocks that suddenly started to pop out from the ground, forming spikes and just falling on the microscopic animals.

As the bugs began to retreat, Fugato used the rocks that raised from bellow ground as cover and charged straight at the place where Shino stood the last time he saw him before he used his technique. In a fraction of a second he performed a complex set of hand seals and with the last symbol large among of chakra gathered in his right hand, only to materialize itself in the form of a huge blade that was attached to the grass-nin's arm.

Meanwhile Shino stood right in front of the huge stone that shoot from the ground just a moment ago, preparing to use his insects again when suddenly the rock got cut in half and Fugato came charging at him, piercing through his left leg before the leaf-nin managed to react.

"Forgive me the rough treatment, Shino-san…" began the Jinchuuriki calmly as he looked at his opponent's face. "But this is a fight after all… I can't allow myself to hold back too much and I suppose you're doing the same…"

"Correct…" he suddenly heard a familiar voice and as he turned around in the direction it came from, he saw Shino standing right on top of a nearby rock. "_What the…?_" was all the Nekomata vessel managed to think as the leaf-nin whose leg he pierced instantly turned into a swarm of bugs, that covered him in a fraction of a second.

"Kikai Bushin no Jutsu…" stated Shino calmly as he walked down to the place where the grass-nin was now being overpowered by hundreds of insects. "The one who felt into a trap is you, Fugato-kun…"

"Heh... that Grass guy actually lost…" stated Gokiburi a little surprised. "Pity, I really wanted to fight him… he seemed like an interesting opponent. But then, that bug user might bring you some excitement, Dakatsu…" and with that he turned towards his black-haired teammate.

Dakatsu said nothing however. He didn't even seem to realize that the muscular gennin was talking to him. His entire attention was drawn by the match bellow. The match that was about to end.

"Fugato-kun lost?" asked Ayame totally surprised as she looked at Kosha and then at Fukamaru. The blonde's grip on the rail tightened and his eyes narrowed. "_I never thought Shino was that good… he'll be a very hard opponent in the next round…_"

"My bugs feed on chakra, but I suppose you already figured as much…" began the leaf-nin as he looked at the Nekomata vessel. "If they'll consume too much, you can die, so please surrender quickly so we could end this fight…"

"Sorry, Shino-san…" replied Fugato with a smirk suddenly appearing on his face. "But this fight is already over…" and the moment he said so his body exploded, covering the insects and the bug user himself in the cloud of white smoke.

"_Kage bushin?!_" Chouji's eyes widen at the realization as he awaited for what they'll see when the smoke will clear. And the answer soon came, for as the smoke disappeared, everyone saw Fugato standing right behind Shino with the blade of his sword near the leaf-nin's throat.

"I felt for an old trick…" admitted the bug user calmly without even looking back. "The same one I used just a moment ago… guess it couldn't be helped… I surrender…" he announced, making a wave of surprised calls go through the stands. Jiryoku stayed shock for a short second and then, from the bottom of her lungs, she announced: "Winner: Juutai Fugato!" and instantly the entire crowd began cheering.

Both Shino and Nekomata's vessel slowly walked to the stairs leading back to the platform as the cheers didn't quiet down. "Looks like the people enjoyed that match…" noticed Ino simply as she looked around the arena.

"Naturally, both Shino-kun and Fugato-kun gave a great example of a burning, young spirit!" yelled Lee happily. "I won't be worse then them! I cannot allow myself to!" and as he kept announcing how great he'll do, Tenten merely shook her head slightly.

"That Grass guy put on an interesting show…" stated Ikao a little impressed, but Gouu was far from getting excited over a match like that: "Nothing special…" he announced calmly. "Basically none of them shown anything worth attention really… what do you think, Kosame?" he asked their grey-haired teammate, but he didn't reply. He only set his eyes onto Fugato and Shino who just walked onto the platform again.

The white-haired boy from Kaimei narrowed his eyes as he threw the Nekomata vessel's a quick glare, before setting his eyes onto the screen. No-one even seemed to notice that another selection has already began.

"Good going, guys!" Naruto greeted his friends with a thumb-up. "You really know what to do to make the audience go wild… too bad your fight ended so quickly…" but as he said to Fugato only rubbed the top of his head, saying: "Nothing we can do about it… besides, it's not the time for you to get excited over out fight when yours is still ahead…"

"_Yeah and I'm really looking forward to that one…_" Hyouden thought to himself with a smirk and then notice that two people, who should be on the platform, were missing. Then he looked at the screen and realized that the tournament kept on going.

Very few people actually noticed that another pair was selected. Only after a longer moment did the audience, along with the contestants, realize that two, new participants already stood on the arena in front of each other. First one was Ikebano Shunrai, the silver-haired Cloud shinobi. Second was the short, waterfall-nin with blue hair and yellow outfit.

"Eight match: Ikebano Shunrai from Kumo against Umihebi from Bakufu!" announced Jiryoku, making everyone, who didn't realize what's been happening until now, to look down at the arena. "BEGIN!" and instantly the waterfall-nin went through a series of hand seals.

"Suiton: Mizu Boufuu no Jutsu!" he called out and in a fraction of a second water shoot out from the bucket he carried at his belt and flew right at the cloud-nin. Acting on instinct Shunrai jumped back, but the tidal wave seemed to be chasing him.

"_What the hell?_" wondered the silver-haired gennin. "_There's no way so much water could come out from that lame excuse for a bucket! How is it that he created an entire tsunami?!_" and with that he jumped to his left, but the water kept trailing him.

"Surprised?" asked Umihebi with a smirk as water shoot from bellow ground, spraying the entire arena. Shunrai's eyes widen even more when he noticed water forming itself out of nothing. "This is a bloodline limit ability! It is rumored that my clan came originally from the Hidden Mist! And know that I can use ANY water in my surroundings, the one in the atmosphere included!"

"So that's how he got so much water?!" yelled Naruto completely shocked and then turned towards Fukamaru. "Even you didn't master water-based techniques to that level!" but then he received a smack on the head from Sakura: "Of course not! Didn't you heard that waterfall-nin? It's a bloodline limit!"

Hisen only 'hmphed' before turning around and walking away from the rail. "Annoyed, aren't ya?" Renge asked her teammate with a smirk and then turned towards Shinkou, who had his eyes narrowed. "_But no matter what I say… such ability…_"

"Shunrai seems to be in trouble…" stated Ryuu calmly, observing the fight bellow. Saikou didn't reply, but the bald boy's eyes widen slightly as he noticed electricity going through her body. "_She's loosing it already?_"

The silver-haired cloud-nin jumped back once more, avoiding being pushed against the ground by a powerful wave, but just then got hit in the back by another ray of water. "There's no escape!" announced Umihebi, still holding the final seals as water covered the entire arena now. "You should just surrender, it won't hurt as much!"

But as Shunrai was tossed around by water, he performed a chain of hand seals of his own: "Raiton: Ikazuchi Dageki!" and in a flash electricity shoot from his body and traveled by the water, reaching every corner of the arena.

Umihebi only managed to yell in pain as he got hit by the powerful charge, his skin burnt in several places in the matter of seconds. As the electricity disappeared and water stopped moving, the waterfall-nin felt to the ground unconscious.

Shunrai looked around the arena, which was now covered in water, but not by much. The ground began 'drinking' the liquid already and in a minute or two the battlefield should return to the way it was before, only the ground would be softer for a bit.

"You're ability is impressive…" stated the cloud-nin calmly as he looked at his fallen opponent. "But you forgot that Kumo shinobi specializes in Raiton… you may have been able to cover this entire arena in water… but water conducts electricity… and by releasing your full power… you sealed your own defeat…"

Jiryoku, who was now standing on the wall, holding to it by collecting chakra, only smirked: "_That Cloud brat could be a bit more careful… he almost got me with that attack…_" and with that she jumped down to check Umihebi. After a short analyze she only stood up and announced: "Winner: Ikebano Shunrai!"

_**---strong opponents emerge… and silence fell at witnessing the overwhelming power… the battle continues---**_

And so this chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, about the jutsu encyclopedia, this time around I'll just give you the translation of the techniques, without the actual description (sorry in advance). I'm in a bit of a hurry this time, but if I won't forget, I'll place the descriptions for those techniques next time:

_Hijutsu: Kingyuukyuu: Ishi Tanagokoro no Jutsu _(Secret Skill: Taurus: Stone Palm Skill)

_Hijutsu: Kaniza: Gufuu Gekihatsu_ (Secret Skill: Cancer: Tornado Outburst)

_Hijutsu: Yagiza: Dengeki no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Capricorn: Electric Shock Skill)

_Hijutsu: Kingyuukyuu: Daichi Ayatsuri no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Taurus: Earth Manipulation Skill)

_Kikai Bushin no Jutsu_ (Bug Clone Skill)

_Suiton: Mizu Boufuu no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Water Storm Skill)

And an updated list. Before that however, an extra word: if the name is written in italics, it means a certain character lost, but remained on the platform (unlike those whose names were completely crossed out). That's just so that you won't get confused about the fact that the character lost and yet is mentioned from time to time. Anyway, here goes:

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, _Aburame Shino_, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Gokiburi, Dakatsu

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Gosai Kendo, Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Asagi Ikao, Doshiburi Gouu, Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Daburu

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Kinniku Gunko, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Kihako Fukuchuu, Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Gusoku, Hyouden

**Moku:** Kaijuu

**Fezza:** Dekai Fukuro, Inuwashi Hasaki

**Kaimei:** Gagakushi, Keppan

And this is really it. Thanks for reading and hope you'll bless me with a review.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	22. Bloodshet Battle

**Dynamic Updatto!** Surprise! Never thought I'll be able to pull something like that off again, but here I am! Just like the previous time, I'm able to update ALL my "Naruto" fic at the same time! Also this time around it's more of a celebration! Tomorrow I'm turning 21 (boy, am I old or what) and to make it special not only for me but for you guys also, I've decided to sit down to it and wrote new chapters of all my fics. Hope you'll enjoy them!

As always I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. It really means a lot and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. In answer to some of the reviews: those of you who want to see their favorite character fight: I promise that sooner or later he/she will fight, but you have to be patient. The order of the fights have already been decided and in some cases its important and has to be kept.

Now, without further to do, here's the birthday chapter of my "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #22: Bloodshed Battle**

Shunrai slowly walked back onto the platform and joined his team, receiving a glare from Saikou, which he took as 'good job', but considering that there were no emotions showing on the kunoichi's face really, that glare could basically meant anything.

Daburu merely threw a quick look at the cloud-nin and then returned to looking at the screen with a little worried expression: "_So I'm the only one left…_" he thought to himself with his arms crossed, with no emotions showing on his face, yet a whole lot of the boiling inside.

"Lets go straight to the ninth match!" announced Jiryoku loudly and thus everyone raised their gaze onto the screen again, which once more began showing the names, only to make them disappear in less then a second. After a tensed moment the voice was finally made: **GAGAKUSHI versus SHITA TSUME**.

"Finally my turn…" stated Tsume as a wide smirk appeared behind his mask. In a flash he jumped down to the arena, making Borudo narrow his eyes slightly at his teammate behavior, while Kendo merely said 'idiot' before losing any interest he had in the fight. None of them even noticed the black-eyed boy throwing them a quick glance.

The stone-nin's opponent was a boy with the skull on his forehead protector. "_It's another of those dark-nins…_" noticed Izuna as she narrowed her eyes. Jiryoku only threw quick looks at the two participants and then, raising her hand, she announced: "Ninth match: Gagakushi from Kaimei against Shita Tsume from Iwa… BEGIN!" and with that she dropped her hand and moved aside.

In a flash the dark-nin picked out a scroll and biting his thumb, he wrote a quick symbol on it an immediately several, small sheets of paper popped out of it and landed in his hand. Out of nowhere he pulled a tiny brush and with one, quick motion, wrote a single symbol on the first sheet, which Tsume read as a kanji for 'fire'.

As Gagakushi threw the paper to the sky, the stone-nin followed it with his eyes, which widen the second a giant fireball shoot right out of the paper and came right at him. Acting on instinct, Tsume jumped back, thus avoiding the attack, which he the ground where he stood just a moment ago.

"What just happened?" demanded Naruto as he bended over the rail at the event that just took place bellow. "That Dark guy just wrote something on that stupid sheet and a second later a fireball shoot out of it? That's not even the proper summon!"

"There's probably some trick to his brush or papers…" guessed Neji calmly as he set his eyes on Gagakushi. "But figuring out how can he do it isn't the main problem here really… just the fact that he can perform something like that is important… and makes him a very dangerous opponent…"

"How's so?" asked the Kyuubi vessel curious as he looked at the white-eyed boy, but the one who replied to his question was Sakura: "Think for a bit: if anything he writes on that paper becomes reality, he can attack you with basically anything!"

Meanwhile, down bellow, Gagakushi placed few, more symbols on more of his sheets and threw them out front. Then he wrote a quick, kanji symbol for 'wind' and holding out that paper a sudden wind began blowing that carried the sheets he threw away straight at Tsume.

With the corner of his eye, the stone-nin realized that the thing written on each of the sheets was the same: 'steel'. And in the next second, steel spikes shoot from each of the papers, aiming to pierce right through him. Once more acting more on instinct then by himself, Tsume used the claws on his gloves to deflect all the incoming spikes while he jump into the air and began spinning so that he'd have a 360 degree view. To Gagakushi's surprise, none of his spikes reached its target.

"Your Kaiten doesn't seem so impressive now…" Sasuke stated as he looked at Hinata and Neji with a smirk appearing on his face. The girl only lowered her head slightly, but the boy set his eyes on the Sharingan user, narrowing them. As he noticed that, the former leaf-nin's smirk widen even more.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't anger the Hyuuga…" advised Baita as the two geniuses eye contest was over. "I know that your bloodline limit is respected, but Byakugan and Gentle Fist should not be taken lightly…"

"You don't get it, Baita…" replied the traitor. "I want to make him mad… to see which of us is better…" and as he said so, his eyes set of Neji once more. The Oto kunoichi threw a quick glance at Gunko, looking for support, but he only shrugged and got back to taking care of his drum.

As his feet touched the ground, Tsume charged straight at the dark-nin, deflecting the last remains of the steel spikes with his claws without slowing down. Gagakushi only managed to widen his eyes at the incredible speed the stone-nin presented before the left side of his torso was cut by his opponent's claws.

As he let out a cry of pain, Tsume was already crouching behind him, with his back turned towards his opponent, and while the dark-nin began falling onto his back, the mask gennin spun parallel to the ground and slashed Gagakushi's back, making his blood cover his face.

In a flash the dark-nin jumped forward, hoping to avoid another slash, but even before his feet managed to touch the ground, Tsume was already standing in the place he intended to land and threw his claws up, making them pierce right through both of Gagakushi's shoulders.

"I could pierce your heart…" announced the stone-nin with a strange tone in his voice. "But that would be much less fun… lets cut your arms off first…" and at that point Kaijuu suddenly started laughing with joy heard in his voice, drawing most people attention: "Yes, cut them off, cut them off!"

But just then a powerful wind began blowing and a single note flew right behind Tsume. This one had a kanji symbol for 'thunder' on it. Sadly for Gagakushi however, the stone-nin noticed the sheet and the second electricity shoot at him, he bended back, making a halfway somersault and placed the dark-nin in his own place, while immediately retreating his claws from his opponent's body.

As lighting struck Gagakushi, he let out a terrible yell, much to Tsume's enjoyment. A huge smile appeared behind the stone-nin's mask as his opponent collapsed to the ground, barely breathing. Instantly Jiryoku appeared next to the fallen boy and after a short check, he called out: "Medics, move it!" and then she set her eyes onto the victor of the match.

"Winner: Shita Tsume!" she announced, yet this time around there were very few cheers. Only Kaijuu seemed to be overjoyed with the match that just took place. Also Orochimaru clapped his hands several times with a wide smirk on his face. Dakatsu only licked his lips with a tiny smile on his face. Keppan merely narrowed his eyes as he observed his teammates getting taken out of the arena for medical treatment.

"So, what do you think?" Gusoku asked his companion as he glanced at Tsume, who just jumped back up. Hyouden merely threw the stone-nin a quick look and then, with his arms crossed, unimpressed he replied: "Not bad… but this is still nothing to be afraid of…"

"That was… scary…" announced Hinata as she held her hands before her mouth. Shino didn't response to that. He just threw the stone-nin a quick glance from behind his glasses right before he returned to observing Jiryoku.

"Lets get down to the tenth match!" the female examiner purposed, breaking the heavy silence that felt on the arena. The names began to switch on the screen yet again and after few seconds, that seemed like eternity, the names of the next participants were revealed: **TENTEN versus KIHAKO FUKUCHUU**.

Tenten's eyes widen at first, but her surprise was soon replaced with embarrassment as Lee began yelling right behind her back: "Tenten-san, show everyone how great your spirit of youth is!" With her face slightly red, the Leaf kunoichi jumped down onto the arena.

"Fukuchuu, looks like it's your turn now…" Izuna turned towards her teammate wearing green. The other girl only threw a quick glance at the screen and then looked at Kim. The mask kunoichi gave her a tiny nod and with that Fukuchuu jumped down as well to face her opponent.

"Oh, two chicks are gonna fight now…" announced Hisen with a smile. "Already I love this…" and as he said so, Renge merely rolled her eyes and then stopped with her gaze at Shinkou, who for some reason seemed to be interested in the fight. The Mist kunoichi only raised an eyebrow at the swordsman behavior, but decided to shook it off.

"Just a girlie fight…" noticed Gouu bored as he propped his cheek on his hand. "Dammit, when it'll be my turn?" and as he said so, Ikao put her hands on her hips with an angry face: "Gouu-kun, how could you say that?" she demanded. Kosame just glanced at his teammates for a moment and then turned his gaze down onto the arena.

"Tenth match: Tenten from Konoha against Kihako Fukuchuu from Tsuki!" announced Jiryoku loudly as she raised her hand up. "BEGIN!" and the moment she dropped her arm, the leaf-nin reached out to her hostel and unwrapped a small scroll. In a fraction of a second the weapon mistress bite her finger and drew several symbols on it, making all sort of throwing weapons pop out of it in the cloud of white smoke.

Before Fukuchuu even realized what was going on, kunai and shuriken were already flying at her. Acting on instinct the moon-nin jumped to her left, performing a quick set of hand seals. As she finished, chakra in her right arm suddenly began to surround her hand and formed itself into claws.

"Beast Imitation Skill?!" Kiba's eyes almost went out of orbits at the sight. But just then he realized that he was wrong and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Moon kunoichi: "No, it's something else… but what the hell is going on? Her chakra just seemed to… manifest itself…"

"It's not impossible for chakra to do that…" Fukamaru assured his friend as he had his arms crossed and kept on observing the fight bellow. "However very few can perform something like that…" and the moment he said so, his eyes narrowed: "_Or to be more exact, I've never heard of someone besides Jinchuuriki to be able to do that…_" he added in his mind. "_Is that girl…_" but he didn't finish that thought as Fukuchuu charged at Tenten.

The weapon mistress jumped back in order to avoid getting cut by her opponent's chakra claws and in a flash she drew another symbol on the scroll, this time making a katana to appear in her hand, with which she blocked the second assault of the Tsuki shinobi. As the steel and chakra blades clash, the leaf-nin spun on her feet, thus blowing Fukuchuu's hand that was armed in claws away and once Tenten made a full spin she dropped her sword down in the attempt to cut the Tsuki kunoichi in half.

The girl wearing green managed to save herself however as she performed a quick seal single-handed and a spike of chakra shoot from her chest, blocking Tenten's katana. The Leaf kunoichi only widen her eyes before she jumped back once more as another spike of chakra shoot from her opponent's body, this time with an attempt to pierce right through her.

"Nice trick…" stated Tenten with a tiny smile as she looked at the moon-nin while picking out more kunai. "Mind telling me how is it possible for you to form chakra with such ease? I've never even heard of anything like that…"

"It's my bloodline limit…" the other girl replied calmly, her face emotionless. Jiryoku sweat dropped as she glanced at the Tsuki shinobi: "_Such an ability… with such skill there are basically no limits to what she can do… that Leaf girl couldn't get a much worse opponent…_"

"So she can form her chakra into anything…" concluded Shikamaru with a slightly bored tone. "She'd really make a troublesome opponent…" normally Ino or Temari would react to that by smacking the lazy chuunin on the head, but none of the two did a thing. Both were shock at the Moon kunoichi's ability and had their eyes set on the arena only.

Kankuro merely looked down with a single drop of sweat running down his face: "_Being able to manifest your own chakra… to form it into anything… even puppeteers are not that specialized in forming chakra…_"

Fukuchuu charged at her opponent once again, this time forming the chakra surrounding her right arm into a huge spike. As she launched the chakra blade forward, Tenten deflected it with her katana while she jumped up and when the two 'blades' clashed she began spinning. The green wearing kunoichi's eyes widen as she realized that while the Leaf shinobi was spinning parallel to the ground, her sword spun with her and in a moment it'd cut her left side.

Acting on instinct, Fukuchuu made a quick hand seals and in a flash a huge, bat-like wing of chakra grew out of her back, covering her left side, thus making a shield that stopped Tenten's katana from reaching its target. As the weapon mistress landed safely on the ground, she found herself forced to block the incoming chakra spike, that was attached to her opponent's right hand.

As the two blades met for the second time, Tenten used that opportunity and tried to swipe Fukuchuu off her feet by using her leg, yet the moon-nin simply jumped back, thus avoiding the attack and with another hand seal six, spider-like legs, each ended with a sharp spike, shoot from her back and flew right at the surprised weapon mistress.

The legs came from every direction, thus making it impossible to dodge and so Tenten reached for a kunai, which she held tight in her left hand and used it, along with the katana she still held in her right hand, to block as many legs as it was possible. She managed to stop most of them, yet one still cut her left cheek slightly and the other left a wound on her right side. The weapon mistress clenched her teeth in order to stop the yell of pain that was trying to escape her mouth.

Still not showing any emotions on her face, Fukuchuu retreated the legs and made them disappear in her back along with the wing she made earlier. Meanwhile, on top of the platform, Izuna only let out a sigh: "I really hate when she acts like she didn't care…" Kim only threw her a quick glance and then returned to observing her other teammate: "_It's true that her bloodline limit gives her great advantage over basically any opponent, but at the same time it requires great among of chakra to work… Fukuchuu, you better finish this soon…_"

Suddenly Tenten picked out two scrolls and jumped forward into the air, spinning wildly. The instant her feet left the ground she unwrapped the scrolls and thus made the paper from the circle around her spinning body, which was now flying parallel to the ground. As Fukuchuu looked up, she notice the leaf-nin biting two of her fingers and in a fraction of a second ten or even hundreds of throwing weapons began appearing in Konoha kunoichi's hand, only to leave it the same moment and fly at the Tsuki shinobi.

As kunai, shuriken and other weapons flew at her from above, making it seem like it was raining, Fukuchuu decided to make a desperate move and with a quick hand seal, she made tens of smaller then before spider legs that shoot straight at the incoming weapons, throwing them off course once they crushed into them. Even though some of the kunai managed to leave tiny cuts on the moon-nin's body, most sunk into the ground around her.

Meanwhile Tenten landed safely on a nearby tree branch and pulled her hands. It was only then that Fukuchuu noticed thin strings attached to all the kunai and shuriken scattered around the field. As on command, the weapons shoot from the ground and flew around the surprised moon-nin, wrapping her with the strings.

"I see…" announced the Tsuki shinobi calmly. "You, from the very beginning, knew those kunai won't hit me and so you attached strings to them in order to trap me… that attack was mostly a diversion to get my attention off the knives I deflected…"

"Pretty much…" nodded Tenten with a smile. But Fukuchuu was still calm. With a quick glance at the weapon mistress, she only stated: "You forgot that even in this situation, getting free is not a problem for me…" and in a flash tens of small, chakra spikes shoot all over her body, cutting the strings that trapped her.

Yet the moon-nin's eyes widen as she saw paper being wrapped around some of the weapons. "_Explosive tags!_" she realized instantly. "_So not only the attack… those strings were a diversion as well!_" and with that thought all of the tag went off, covering her figure in tons of dust.

As the dust cleared, it revealed that Fukuchuu managed to create a chakra sphere around herself, which saved her. The girl wearing green glanced up at her opponent, breathing heavily, as she announced: "You're really good… I congratulate you… you win…" and with that she collapse to the ground unconscious.

In a flash Jiryoku was there to check her and as she motioned to the medics to take the Moon kunoichi for treatment, she threw the leaf-nin a quick look and announced loudly: "Winner: Tenten!" thus making the crowd go wild.

"This was really impressive…" stated Fugato as he clapped as well. "The way Tenten-san used her weapons was really something… I don't suppose I've seen such skills in that area before…" and as he said so, Ayame only 'hmphed' with an angry face.

"That Leaf girl has some skills…" noted Fukuro calmly as he observed Tenten heading back to the platform. The big, feather-nin then looked at his teammate, who only crossed his arms and didn't bother to look at the victor of the match that just took place.

"That's showing them the spirit of youth, Tenten-san!" yelled Lee as his teammate returned to the platform. She couldn't help but smile at hers companion behavior and then turned towards Neji, who only returned the smile with a slight nod.

"It's not that I mind you winning…" began Naruto slightly confused. "But why did that Moon chick suddenly collapsed? She managed to defend herself attack…" and as he asked that, Izuna cut in: "It's pretty simple really: Fukuchuu's bloodline limit requires lots of chakra to work… after creating that barrier, she was running very low on chakra… thus she fainted from exhaustion…"

"Will she be okay then?" asked Chouji, but in stead of the shawl girl, the one who replied was Kim: "She will… she just needs some rest. Once she'll sleep a bit, she should fully recover… I'd say that you should worry more about yourself right now…"

Gaara only glared at the screen, where names began changing again. After several moments, the screen settled down and two, new names appeared on it: **KEPPAN versus DOSHIBURI GOUU**. Without a word spoken, the black-eyed boy, last of the shadow-nins, jumped down onto the arena and awaited his opponent. Fukamaru and Fugato only exchanged glances.

"Finally…" announced Gouu as he followed the example of the Kaimer shinobi. Kosame only glanced at his teammate's opponent and narrowed his eyes: "_There's something about him…_" he began, but never finished the thought.

"Eleventh match: Keppan from Kaimei against Doshiburi Gouu from Ame… BEGIN!" and as usual, after saying that Jiryoku jump out of the way. In a flash the rain-nin reached for his wooden umbrellas and threw two of them into the sky. With a quick set of hand seals, the violet-haired boy called out: "Ninpou: Jouro Senbon!" and in a flash hundreds of senbon shoot from the umbrellas, flying straight at the dark-nin.

Keppan did not move. He stood calmly as if nothing was happening, not even trying to avoid the assault. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the black-eyed boy's body getting pierced by hundreds of needles, covering it in blood: "Why the hell didn't he move? Was he hoping that attack won't get him? How stupid can…" but at this point his words froze in his mouth as he saw the white-haired boy slowly standing up with senbon all over his body and blood dripping from it.

"You're really annoying…" stated Gouu. "I was hoping for a challenge and here I finished you off in less then a minute… what's worse, even though the fight is already decided, you still get up, hoping to win… just give up and get some medical treatment…"

"Sorry, but that won't happen…" replied Keppan calmly. "This fight is merely beginning…" and with that he performed a quick set of hand seals: "Hijutsu: Ketsueki Ayatsuri no Jutsu!" and just then the blood that was covering his right hand suddenly rose up, formed itself into a spike and shoot straight at the surprised rain-nin, piercing his left shoulder. "Damn, I missed…" Keppan stated calmly as his opponent yelled in pain.

"What… what is that guy?!" demanded Naruto with his eyes widen at the sight. Hinata only shivered at the view bellow as blood surrounding dark-nin's body began forming into tens of small spikes, all aimed at the both surprised and now scared Gouu.

"So…" began Keppan with an emotionless voice. "Shall we continue?"

**_---controlling what one wasn't meant to control… and the outcome is?---_**

And so this chapter ends! Hope you had fun reading it and I do hope that you'll leave me your opinion once you're done reading (as a present).

As usual at this point I'd like to give you guys jutsu encyclopedia. The first technique that's going to be described is taken directly from the manga, so I don't really suppose there's a point in writing about it. The second is my original idea and as such, it could use description:

_Ninpou: Jouro Senbon _(Ninja Art: Raining Needles)

_Hijutsu: Ketsueki Ayatsuri no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Blood Manipulation Skill) – a technique related to Keppan's bloodline limit. Basically the members of his clan (no extinct) were born with blood circulation system that was literally connected with their chakra circulation system. Because of that fact the members of Keppan's clan possessed the ability to control their blood flow with the use of the right hand seals. Basically they can do anything with their blood. In this case Keppan made his blood form a spike and harden before he threw it at his opponent.

And now time for yet another character profile:

_Name:_ Haruno Sakura

_Name Origins:_ you all probably know this already, but 'sakura' means 'cherry blossom' and 'haruno' can be translated as 'spring field'

_Also known as:_ Big Forehead

_Age:_ currently 14

_Birth Date:_ 28th of March

_Zodiac:_ Aries

_Blood type:_ 0

_Height:_ 150,1 cm

_Weight:_ 35,9 kg

_Village:_ Konoha (Hidden Leaf)

_Current rank:_ gennin

_Sensei's:_ Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade

_Teammates:_ currently Uzumaki Naruto and Nadare Fukamaru, earlier the place of Fukamaru was taken by Uchiha Sasuke

_Bloodline limits:_ none

_Used techniques (know so far):_ Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Skill), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique), Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Skill)

And lastly, the list of gennin that are still in the game:

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, _Aburame Shino_, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Dakatsu, Gokiburi

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Gosai Kendo, Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Asagi Ikao, Doshaburi Gouu, Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Daburu

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Kinniku Gunko, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Gusoku, Hyouden

**Moku:** Kaijuu

**Fezza:** Dekai Fukuro, Inuwashi Hasaki

**Kaimei:** Keppan

And that it's for this time around. Hope you enjoyed it, that you'll leave a review and drop by again! Take care and until next time! Cya!


	23. Strong Will

Hi everyone! Sorry for being a little late with updating this fic, but collage has been a real horror for me lately and my free time was greatly limited. It still is, but somehow I managed to finally finish this chapter and I must say that I'm quite happy with it.

As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chappie. It means a lot. To answer some of the questions: I do realize that the number of bloodline limit users was quite high, but not many of those are left, so if that bugged you, you can rest. Also, about when some of the characters will fight, I can assure you that all of them will get their fight, which you'll manage to read about, however the order of matches is basically already decided and in some cases the order plays an important part (hate to be the spoiler, so I won't say why). You just have to be patient (especially Naruto fans, coz the blonde is planned to fight as one of the last… sorry).

Now, before I go to the story, there's one, important thing I'd like to announce:

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce the beginning of the first ever, Shinobi Showdown Character Popularity Contest! It will give you a chance to make your favorite character get a bigger part! Please take part in it. Details at the end of the chapter (you should read them before participating).

And with that, lets get on with the show:

**Chapter #23: Strong Will**

"Shall we continue?" asked Keppan calmly with his face completely emotionless. In a flash tens of blood spikes, which he created before, shoot straight at Gouu, piercing through almost every part of his body and pinning him to the wall. The rain-nin clenched his teeth to hold back the cry of pain as the white-haired boy walked closer to him, creating another spike from his blood, this time a thin and long one that was aimed at the Ame shinobi's head. "And so it ends…" announced the dark-nin calmly.

"I give up!" yelled Gouu with the last of his strength, yet that didn't stop Keppan as he already fired the last spike. With blood dripping all over it, the spike sunk deep into the wall, making it crack around. The rain-nin looked with his eyes widen to his left, where his opponent's attack basically wiped his entire cheek.

"Damn…" was all Keppan said with an emotionless voice. "I missed again…" and with that he turned around. Suddenly all the spikes that were in Gouu's body began retreating and right before everyone's eyes the blood began flouting back into the black-eyed boy's body as if it was alive. No-one cheered nor clapped. Even Jiryoku didn't acted for a longer while as she glanced after the dark-nin.

Finally, at realizing that Gouu couldn't move and inch as he laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, the examiner announced loudly: "Winner: Keppan!" and in a flash medics took the umbrella user from the arena into the operation room. His life was in danger. "_For a gennin to possess this much strength…" _Jiryoku thought to herself as he kept observing the white-haired boy. "_Most terrifying…_"

"_I wouldn't expect anything else from you… Keppan…_" Banrai thought to himself as he heard Jiryoku's announcement from the loud speaker in the village. The Akatsuki member smiled under his nose as he looked in the direction of the Arena. "_I wish I could watch the matches, but sadly I have other business to attend to…_"

"Freaky…" concluded Naruto as shivers run down his spine. "Just how in the world did that guy managed to control his blood?" and with that the blonde turned to his companions. But none of them seemed to know the answer to that question.

"_And I thought no-one could be more scary then Gaara was in the past…_" Temari thought to herself as a single drop of sweat run down her face while Keppan walked back to the platform. Ikao instinctually moved away from the white-eyed boy scared and hid in Kosame's arms. The grey-haired boy only narrowed his eyes as his sight met the dark-nin's.

"Lets move on to another fight!" purposed Jiryoku loudly and names began changing on the screen yet again. Everyone's eyes rose as they looked at the machine that was about to decide their fate. Gaara's eyes only narrowed as the names of the next participants were revealed: ** GUSOKU versus GOKIBURI**.

"Heh, finally…" the Snow spearman only smirked under his nose. Hyouden glanced at his teammate with his arms still crossed and after narrowing his eyes, he speak up: "Hanma already lost because he underestimated his opponent… don't follow into his footsteps…"

"Do not worry…" Gusoku shoot back. "I'll finish this quickly…" and with that he jumped down to the arena. Meanwhile Gokiburi smiled widely as well as his eyes set on the screen: "Well, this might be fun…" and with that he turned towards his companions.

"Don't do anything harsh, Gokiburi-kun…" asked Kanpuu gentle as she looked at her teammate. "Just finish the match fast and don't play around…" but before she could continue, Dakatsu covered her mouth and with a smirk he licked his lips. The other boy noticed a shine in his comrade's eye and smiled back. With a slight nod he jumped down, somersaulting.

"_It's one of Dakatsu's teammates…_" Kankuro realized, narrowing his eyes as he observed Gokiburi walking to the center of the arena, where Jiryoku and Gusoku already waited for him.

"Twelve match: Gusoku from Yuki against Gokiburi from Suna!" the fourth examiner announced loudly. "BEGIN!" and as usual, she jumped out of the way immediately. In a flash Gusoku charged forward and swung his spear straight at his opponent in the attempt to cut him in half.

Surprisingly for him however, Gokiburi only jumped up and landed safely on the snow-nin's extended weapon. The headgear shinobi only narrowed his crimson eyes: "_This guy… how come, while being so buff, he can move so fast?_" and with that thought he took his spear from beneath his opponent's feet, making the Sand ninja land on the ground with his feet.

Before Gusoku managed to even swung his spear back at his opponent, Gokiburi leashed forward and rammed him with his elbow, making the headgear boy let out air from his lungs. He didn't even managed to reach as the sand-nin delivered a powerful punch in his chin, which send him into the air, and then spun on his foot, launching a powerful kick into his chest.

As the kick connected, Gusoku was send flying back and crushed hard against a tree. The snow-nin slowly struggled back to his feet and stabbed his spear into the ground. He then glanced at the sand-nin from under his headgear and went through a set of hand seals, calling out with the last symbol: "Hyouton: Fubuki no Jutsu!" and in an instant water shoot up from the nearby pond.

In a flash the water flew straight at Gokiburi while turning into snow. As the snowstorm hit the muscular boy, he felt his body getting numb and stiff. He suddenly found it impossible to make a move. Gusoku only smirked at the side as he realized his opponent's body became slightly blue as he stopped moving.

"My Snowstorm is capable of freezing any liquid, blood inside your body included…" announced the spearman, still smiling. "It allows me to form a wave of snow which lowers the temperature at an incredible rate… putting someone into a hibernation state with it presents absolutely no problem for me…"

At this point Kaijuu began laughing madly, gaining most of the gennin attention. Borudo merely narrowed his eyes as his glance set onto the frozen sand-nin. "Wait, so that spear bozo just turned that buff guy into an ice statue with a single blow?" Ino more yelled then asked while she looked around her companions. Gaara didn't paid any attention to her at that time however. He just kept observing Gokiburi, just like the bald Stone shinobi did.

"I believe I win…" Gusoku turned towards Jiryoku with a smirk. The female examiner only glanced at the sand-nin for a moment and then turned back to the Snow shinobi, shaking her head: "Sorry kid, you I can't count that as a win…"

"Fine then…" replied Gusoku annoyed. "I'll just shatter that guy to pieces…" and with that he charged straight at the still frozen Gokiburi, tightening his grip on his spear. But as he came closer to his opponent, he realized the ice statue began shaking and suddenly, to his surprise, ice pieces shoot in every direction from the sand-nin, who somehow stood in the same place the statue did a second ago, just like nothing happened.

The next moment Gokiburi jumped forward at the surprised Gusoku, who was unable to react in time, and delivered a powerful blow into the snow-nin's face, thus sending him flying back. The spearman went straight through a single tree and then crushed hard against the arena wall, losing consciousness in the process.

"Hey, how did that guy broke out of that ice?!" asked Izuna, completely confused. Kosha only sweat drop slightly as he kept standing with his arms crossed, before he replied: "That sand-nin's chakra… it's circulating in a strange way…"

"Circulating in a strange way?" Naruto repeated just as confused as the shawl girl. "What do you mean by that? And what's that got to do with him freeing himself?"

"When that Snow guy unleashed that snowstorm, this whole Gokiburi began releasing the chakra from his body…" Neji replied calmly, drawing the blonde's attention. "But there was something different about it, although I can't place a finger myself… either way, when his body got covered in ice, he kept releasing chakra and once he released the right among into the ice that kept him, it broke into pieces… basically, you might say he used his own version of Kaiten…"

"His own version of Kaiten?" this time Sakura was the one to repeat the line.

"K-kaiten is… based on r-releasing chakra… to d-deflect physical attacks…" Hinata cut in shyly. "Y-you might say that… that Suna shinobi formed h-his own c-chakra sphere around him to deflect the ice after he was trapped inside…"

"Good to know you can do that…" announced Chouji. "Now we know what to do when we'd get stuck in an ice block…" but Neji only shook his head in disagreement before responding: "It's not as easy to emit chakra from your body the way he did… just to be able to release chakra from all my tanketsu points took me several years to master… further more, being capable of doing it while your other body functions are lowered to zero, meaning while you're in the hibernation, is something very few people in the world would manage to do…"

"It's really that hard?" asked Naruto curious.

"For starters, I assure you that this is one of the things I can't do…" the Hyuuga genius replied simply. Fugato glanced at him for a split second and then returned to watching the match bellow: "_It's no wonder you can't… something like that would require more then just perfect, chakra control… it takes the ability to control your entire body anyway possible... I don't suppose there's even a way to train something like that…_"

After a short examination Jiryoku announced Gokiburi as the winner of the match and while the medics took Gusoku away, the screen began another name lottery to choose the next participants. When the muscular boy once more appeared on the platform, Dakatsu only gave his a slightly nod with a psychopathic smile appearing on his face. Shino saw this, but didn't react in any way. He just glanced back at the screen, where two, new names were shown: **DEKAI FUKURO versus AKIMICHI CHOUJI**.

"My turn…" the huge boy with bandages around his head realized as he glanced at his teammate. Hasaki only threw a quick look at the screen and then turned back to Fukuro, saying calmly: "We already lost Aozora… remember why we came here… you cannot allow yourself to get defeated…"

"I know…" the other boy replied and then jumped down to the arena. Meanwhile another chubby gennin readied himself. "Good luck, Chouji…" was all Shikamaru said, coz anything more would probably be too troublesome. Ino also cheered for her teammate and receiving best wishes from the rest of the Leaf shinobi, along with the Grass team, the Akimichi heir jumped down to face his opponent.

"Thirteen match: Dekai Fukuro from Fezza against Akimichi Chouji from Konoha!" announced Jiryoku loudly, yet slightly annoyed. You could tell she'd prefer to do something else then refer the kids fights. "BEGIN!"

In an instant Chouji formed a familiar hand seal and his body suddenly got widen like a balloon which just got air blown into it: "Baika no Jutsu!" he called out before hiding his hands, legs and head into his now massive body. He started to spin at an incredible speed and then came right at the surprised feather-nin with a loud call: "Nikudan Sensha!"

"_With that sort of mass and such speed of spinning, that huge ball of meat is practically unstoppable!_" Renge's eyes widen at the sight as Chouji came straight at the Fezza shinobi. Shinkou only narrowed his eyes at the sight, but said nothing.

Acting on instinct, Fukuro jumped to his left, thus avoiding being run over, yet the huge, spinning ball of followed him and soon was coming straight at him yet again. "_Damn, this is bad…_" the feather-nin thought to himself as he jumped back. "_That thing, whatever it is, is basically untouchable… any, physical attacks are out of the question, unless I want to get my bones broken…but I have to stop him somehow, otherwise I might as well give up…_"

"That's right, Chouji!" Ino yelled loudly from the platform. "Make him asked for the huge meatball license number!" at the same time Lee wasn't keeping quiet either and cheered from the bottom of his lungs as well: "Chouji-san, show him the power of your spirit of youth!"

Fukamaru, who was unlucky enough to stand between the two, only covered his ears: "_The story of my life…_" he sighed, yet kept observing the match closely. Just then his eyes widen slightly as he notice Fukuro reaching to his hostel and picking out a small sack. "_Huh? What's that for?_"

Suddenly the feather-nin jumped back again, this time leaving a small cut in the ground by using his claws to came to a stop. As Chouji followed, Fukuro performed a quick set of hand seals and threw whatever was in the sack he picked out, at him. In a flash black liquid shoot from the hole the Fezza shinobi just made, wrapping itself around the Leaf ninja.

"_Tar?_" Chouji thought to himself as the sticky liquid wrapped around him and slowed his moves down. Before he knew it, he came to a stop, covered with the black mixture. Fukuro merely smirked behind his bandages and then charged straight at the leaf-nin with his claws ready to cut right through him.

Chouji made an attempt to escape, but the liquid held him tight. Having no alternative, the chubby gennin reached to his pocket and picking out an explosive tag, he activated it, making a small explosion spray the nearby area with tar that held him captive, sending him flying back in the process.

"_No way…_" Fukuro thought to himself as he came to a stop, surprised. "_That guy used the explosive tag to free himself from my trap, even knowing he'd receive the main impact… what's with him?_" yet his question remained unanswered, as the match continued.

While he was still in mid-air, Chouji once more performed his standard technique and hiding his head, legs and hands in his huge body, he once more began spinning and the moment his body reached the ground, it shoot straight at the feather-nin at top speed.

"_Dammit, no other choice…_" Fukuro thought to himself as he charged straight at the huge ball of meat that was coming at him, preparing his claws. As Fukamaru narrowed his eyes, he realized that the metal claws on the feather-nin's glove suddenly extended.

"Hey…" he began, but never got to finish as Tenten cut in almost instantly: "Yeah, I saw that… it must be that special weapon craftsmanship that my father told me about…" and as the Houkou vessel glanced at her surprised, Ayame spoke up, gaining the former mist-nin's attention:

"I heard about this too…" announced the Grass kunoichi. "It is rumored that in the Country of Birds (_A/N: from what I've heard such country appeared during Naruto's filler, so let me just tell you that this one has nothing to do with the TV show, coz as I said, I base my stories on manga_) live unique weapon makers, capable of designing blades other smiths can't. It's all thanks to a special metal that is their own idea… the users of those weapons can change their blade's shapes or give them special abilities, just by giving the weapon their own chakra…"

"I see…" stated Fukamaru as he got back to observing the fight. "You might say that it's somehow related to the swords made for Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen…"

"You're an ignorant, Fukamaru…" announced Shinkou, without even looking at his former teammate. "At the very least the blade's of the Seven Swordsmen are different… in some cases they were given special abilities, but after a short training anyone could use them… it just took skill… in the case of Bird Country craftsmen, the weapon is assigned to one, specific user and will react to his or hers chakra only…"

"So to put it simply, the only one who can use those claws and extend them at will is that fat guy?" asked Naruto, slightly confused. His eyes stopped at Kim, who only nodded, without even giving him a glance.

"_So that's how it is…_" Ryuu thought to himself with a smirk. "_Most interesting…_"

Fukuro, whose claws were now as long as his arm, kept on charging forward and sensing the right moment, he pushing his hand out front, making Chouji's Meat Tank run straight into the metal blades. As the huge ball of meat got pierced by the claws, those went into pieces and retreated back to their normal size while the chubby Leaf gennin came to a stop and dropped to his knees with the left side of his torso cut deeply.

"Chouji!" Ino yelled worried from the platform as all the Leaf gennin looked surprised at the sudden turn of events. Fukuro only walked over to the chubby gennin and with no satisfaction in his voice, he announced: "I cut you a little bit deeper then I wanted to, but it's not important at this time… this match is over, so do give up so that the medics can have a look at your wound…"

"Sorry…" replied Chouji with a smirk. "But I'm not out just yet!" and with that he stood back up while performing a quick hand seal: "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" he cried out as his right hand suddenly grew bigger then the rest of his body. In a flash he launched a punch into the feather-nin's face, yet Fukuro managed to block the attack with his own hands.

"_That Feather guy can withstand such strength?_" Sakura's eyes widen at the realization as her face was just as surprised as Chouji's. Meanwhile Fukuro pushed the chubby gennin's huge hand away and swung his hand with the claws at his opponent, extending the claws in the process.

Chouji reacted immediately, but it was still not fast enough as his torso was once more cut, this time more shallowly however, from his left shoulder to his right hip. As pain shoot through his body, the leaf-nin clenched his teeth and realizing that Fukuro was charging at him again with his claws ready, he slammed his hands to the ground, lifting up a large wall of stone: "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"

"_That technique…_" Kiba's eyes widen at noticing what his companion just did. "_Wasn't that the one that fat-ass from Oto used?_" Sasuke, who stood right next to him only smirked at the sight, yet said nothing.

Fukuro came to a stop as the wall rose before him, only to get smashed into pieces the next moment, spraying the surroundings with rocks. Instinctually the feather-nin jumped back, covering his eyes. "_Damn, he's using that stupid meatball again!_" he cursed as he landed on the ground along with all the small rocks, but to his surprise, Chouji was nowhere in sight. "_Huh? Where did he go?_"

And at the very same second ground shook beneath him. The instant Fukuro glanced down, it cracked and a huge, spinning ball shoot out from it, hitting the feather-nin from bellow and thus sending him flying back.

Chouji dropped the technique and landed on his feet, instantly dropping to his knees. At the same time Fukuro landed on his back few meters away. In a flash Jiryoku appeared next to him and after a short check, she glanced at the leaf-nin, announcing loudly: "Winner: Akimichi Chouji!"

"That's right!" yelled Naruto from the platform, throwing his hands to the sky. Meanwhile medics took Fukuro away, while Jiryoku slowly walked over to Chouji: "You might wanna go to the medical center as well… you seemed to lost quite a lot of blood and your wounds require treating…"

"I'll take care of this…" announced Ino, who suddenly appeared next to the chubby gennin, along with Shikamaru and Naruto. The two boys helped their friends up, while the blonde kunoichi gathered chakra in her hands and drew them closer to her teammate's wounds.

"_That brat's a medic-nin?_" Jiryoku thought to herself surprised as she glanced after the four gennin and then looked in the direction the medics disappeared with Fukuro. "_But this was still a pretty good tactic… he used that stone wall to cover the fact that he dug a tunnel… with the speed with which that Meat Tank or whatever it was, was spinning, it wasn't hard to dig the tunnel so fast and attack from the spot where your opponent can't locate you…above his physical strength, that fat brat won his match by using his brains…_" and at that thought she smirked to herself.

"_So it's up to me now…_" Hasaki thought to himself as he glanced in the direction his teammate was taken. Meanwhile the four Leaf shinobi returned to the platform and placed Chouji under the wall, where Ino took care of his wounds. Shikamaru only smiled to his teammate and with a calm voice, he announced: "Good job, Chouji… you won…"

"Did you had any doubts about that?" the chubby gennin asked with a forced smile, but in stead of the lazy chuunin, the one who replied was Ino: "Of course not... I knew from the start that above anyone here, you wouldn't lose… you should rest a bit now. I closed your wounds, but your body requires some time to regenerate on its own…"

"Gotcha…" was all the chubby gennin said as he closed his eyes. Naruto smiled under his nose at the sight. Certainly Chouji wasn't the same fat boy he knew just a year ago. He trailed off to the time the two of them, along with Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji left the village on a Rescue Mission, yet his thoughts got interrupted by Jiryoku's loud announcement: "Lets move on to another fight!"

The blonde glanced once more at the screen, curious as to who'll go next. The names appeared and disappeared from the screen as an incredible speed, making it impossible to read any, until the lottery was over and the names of the next two participants were revealed.

Naruto's eyes widen at realization who was up next. He turned around to look at the sound-nins. Sasuke only lowered his head as a wide smirk appeared on his face while he was propping his back against a column and had his arms crossed. Baita only had a worried expression on her face as she first glanced at the screen and then at her two companions. Without a word spoken Gunko stood up and placing his drum on his back he walked towards the stairs. As the Oto shinobi disappeared in the hallway, the blonde turned towards his companions.

Neji merely narrowed his eyes as Hinata covered her mouth with worry. Kiba just let out a sigh as he reached the rail and jumped down onto the arena. A moment later Gunko also appeared next to him and the two walked side by side towards the center of the Arena.

"Well, this should be interesting…" stated Orochimaru as a wide smirk appeared on his face. He glanced over to Tsunade, who also looked at him and at this point he licked his lips, making the Godaime Hokage narrow her eyes.

Jiryoku threw both of the gennin quick glances, before announcing loudly: "Fourteenth match: Inuzuka Kiba from Konoha against Kinniku Gunko from Oto!" and as everyone held their breath, the female examiner called from the bottom of her lungs: "BEGIN!"

_**---the encounter of the archenemies… what will become of Kiba?---**_

And this concludes that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review once you're done.

Now, time for another jutsu encyclopedia:

_Hyouton: Fubuki no Jutsu_ (Snow Element: Snowstorm Skill) – technique used by Gusoku. In order to perform it, the used must release some of his chakra into the air and make it search for a water source. Then, with the use of the right hand seals, the chakra he released cools the water, thus turning it into snow, which is completely under the command of the one performing the jutsu. This attack drops the temperature of the atmosphere around it, along with the body warmth and thus is very dangerous. Basically, it can freeze almost anything, even though it's not a strict, ice-based technique.

_Nikudan Sensha_ (Meat Tank) – a jutsu used by the Akimichi clan members. You probably know about it just as much as I do, so I don't suppose there's really a point in writing about it more…

_Doton: Doroku Gaeshi_ (Earth Element: Earth Shield) – a technique used originally by Jiroubou. Basically the whole trick is to just gather some chakra in your hands and then to slam them into the ground, thus lifting up a huge wall made of stone.

**POPULARITY CONTEST DETAILS:** okay, to those who actually decided to do me a favor and take part in the voting, I'll give you the rules and details concerning the contest. To start off you should know that you're allowed to vote on ANY character that appeared in the story so far, including the characters from the original manga… in that last case however, I would like to ask you to base your choice on my fic only (I tried to keep the original crew close to their manga design, however some of the characters differs a bit, thus if you want to vote on, for example, Sakura, do so because you like how she is in this fic and not because you liked her from the manga/anime please).

Another thing is how the voting will look like. Considering there are quite a few characters (and since you really can't vote more then once to keep it fair) I've decided to allow you to choose more then one character. Here's how it'll look: each of you can vote for five characters overall (but you don't have to use all the spots… nothing stands in your way to cast your vote on just one character), but there is some extra info to that… I'm not sure if you'll like this idea, but I've decided to do it like this: those who'll decide to give their votes I ask to give them in the form of a list… by that I mean make the list with numbers from 1 to 5 and write the character you want to give your vote for next to the number. BUT be aware of the fact that the character that you'll write as number one will be seen as the one you like best out of the 5 you choose. How will this effect the voting? The thing is the character that will be written next to number 1 on your list will get 5 so called points. My English isn't that good when it comes to explaining, so I'll give you an example of a cast vote:

1. Kosha Tokage

2. Naruto Uzumaki

3. the Moon girl with the shawl

4. Sabaku no Gaara

Now, in this case Kosha would get 5 points, Naruto would receive 4, the Moon girl (Izuna) would get 3 and Gaara - 2… in the example above the voter decided to vote on only four characters, even though he/she still could've given one more vote. Now, the thing that counts most is the number of people who voted for a certain character (meaning how many times a certain character appeared on the lists), however if the number of people who gave their votes will be equal for two characters, the one who got more 'voting points' will end up on a higher position.

Also, to make it easier, I placed the list of ALL the characters you may give your votes for bellow (please note that characters such as Kakashi or Sasori are not an option yet as they didn't appear in the fic so far… though they will). If you can't recall what was the name of your favorite character (even with the list bellow) give me some details about him/her (if it's a shinobi then perhaps what village he/she is from, what he wears, his abilities or character… I should be able to figure out who you mean as I created everyone except the charas from the manga/anime). So here's the list and after that one, final information for you guys:

**KONOHA (Hidden Leaf):**

Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru

Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

Others: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Maito Gai

**SUNA (Hidden Sand):**

Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro

Kanpuu (the blue-haired girl), Dakatsu (the psychotic one), Gokiburi (he fought in this chapter, so you should recognize him)

Others: Chiyo (the old woman, Suna's representative)

**KIRI (Hidden Mist):**

Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

Zaira (the kunoichi, member of the team Naruto and his cell fought in the first test), Jigen Kado (the boy with the large ring), Kumaro (the boy who could summon the black bear)

Others: Takanami Tsurara (the current Mizukage), Nadare Jun (older brother of Renge and Fukamaru, appeared only in flashback), Jiro (the chuunin instructor from the Academy), Nadare Ichigo (father of Fukamaru and Renge, appeared only in flashback), Kurogumaru (the huge, black bear, summoned by Kumaro)

**KUMO (Hidden Cloud):**

Saikou (the female Jinchuuriki), Ikebano Shunrai (the masked boy), Ono Ryuu (the axe guy)

Others: Tenkaku Shingai (the current Raikage)

**IWA (Hidden Stone):**

Gosai Kendo (the boy with the huge sword), Jishi Borudo (the bald guy), Shita Tsume (the boy with claws)

Others: Ishido Resshin (the current Tsuchikage)

**KUSA (Hidden Grass):**

Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokaje Kosha

Others: Makiba Jouryoku (the Kusa leader)

**AME (Hidden Rain):**

Asagi Ikao (the kimono girl), Doshaburi Gouu (the umbrella guy), Kaihaku Kosame (the grey-haired boy)

Others: Uteki Hissori (the Ame leader)

**BAKUFU (Hidden Waterfall):**

Kirei (the girl who fought Temari), Daburu (the white-eyed boy), Umihebi (the boy using water, was defeated by Shunrai)

Others: Tessuru (the Bakufu leader)

**OTO (Hidden Sound):**

Akado Baita (the eye-patch girl), Kinniku Gunko (the drum guy), Uchiha Sasuke

Others: Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto

**TSUKI (Hidden Moon):**

Kihako Fukuchuu (the chakra controlling girl), Shishiki Izuna (the girl with the shawl), Usume Kim (the masked girl)

Others: Hoshiru Migoto (the Tsuki leader)

**YUKI (Hidden Snow):**

Hyouden, Gusoku (he fought in this charter), Hanma (the hammer guy)

Others: Hatsuyuki (Yuki leader)

**MOKU (Hidden Wood):**

Niji (the rainbow-haired girl), Juzou (the puppeteer, who used statues), Kaijuu (the blind-fooled guy)

Others: Mokuren (Moku leader)

**FEZZA (Hidden Feathers):**

Dekai Fukuro (he fought in this chapter), Hane Aozora (the small guy, who fought Kosha), Inuwashi Hasaki (the guy with the metal beak)

**AKATSUKI:**

Madoi (the genjutsu girl, got defeated by Izuna), Gagakushi (the guy who used papers, defeated by Tsume), Keppan (the blood-using boy)

Others: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Banrai (the gennin team leader), Shaburu (the mysterious girl, Banrai's partner)

**NEUTRAL:**

Hanasu Age (the origami user, the first examiner), Yamato Taiyou (the one who fought Itachi, the second examiner), Kobushi Kazeru (the third examiner), Iketeru Jiryoku (the woman, fourth examiner)

Okay, last information considering the voting: those who want to participate should know that they DON'T have to give their votes yet! The results will be displayed in the 26th chapter (I give you that much time in hope that everyone who'll wish to give their votes will manage to do it) so you can wait with the decision until then and with the update rate of one chapter per month, that gives you at least two more months (though perhaps I'll manage to update faster… however, no matter what, you certainly have at least a month to cast your vote). Also, it'd be preferable that you'll give your votes in the reviews, so that there won't be any accusations about me changing the results.

If you have any questions considering the voting, do ask (be it by review or a PM). Also, if you believe the rules of the voting are bad, do let me know and even give me some of your ideas. The rules of this voting won't be change, to not spread confusion, however if the popularity of this fic won't drop, this one certainly won't be the only Popularity Contest in this fic, so your ideas will be used next time. I believe that covers it.

Thanks for reading and in advance to everyone who'll take part in the voting.

Now, considering I probably won't be able to update this fic till the end of December, I'd like to wish you all MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Take care and until next time, hopefully.


	24. War Drums

I've finally managed to update this! Sorry it took my so long to do so. First my exams and then a huge author's block after getting halfway through. To be honest I've never expected this fight to give me so much trouble, since it was one of the few that were decided to take place in the tournament the instant all the participants were done.

To be honest, the match itself looks quite different from what I've imagined it at first. And I must admit that even though it lost a little on spectacular part (the fight was supposed to be more intense), it gained more on the depth. Heck, I'm really glad of how it turned out in the field of showing the way Gunko is (in the first version he was shown only as Kiba's opponent, with his character revealed later on) and I'm happy with that.

Thanks for all the reviews for last time! And for the votes! All has been counted. Also those who still haven't given their votes may still do so. The popularity contest is not closed yet (though it stretched slightly to the way I've imagined it). The results will be giving in chapter 26 (if the popularity of the fic won't drop), so there's still some time to cast your vote (the rules, along with the full list of characters, are placed in the previous chapter).

**ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ):** also I want to announce that once more I'm looking for any drawers that are interested in doing some pics for me. It's not a great paid job, but at least it's taxes free! Seriously though, anyone who likes to draw and won't mind drawing a bit for me is welcomed.

And now, without further to do, here's the newest chapter of "Shinobi Showdown":

**Chapter #24: War Drums**

"Fourteenth match: Inuzuka Kiba from Konoha against Kinniku Gunko from Oto!" Jiryoku announced loudly as the two boys stood ready before each other. "BEGIN!" and instantly she jumped aside as the sound-nin reached for his drum and clipped it off, thus making it hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Lets go, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered out as he threw his partner a soldier pill. With a quick bite the dog swallowed it and jumped onto his master's back, while his fur turned red. "Jujin Bushin!" the dog ninja called out and as white smoke covered both him and the canine, Gunko only narrowed his eyes.

As two Kibas now stood before him, the sound-nin only crossed his arms with slight annoyance appearing on his face: "Are you done yet?" he asked, making the dog ninja's eye twitch from anger at the question. "I'd like to get started and get this over with…" and the instant he said so, both Leaf shinobi used their palms to bounce off each other and came spinning at their opponent.

"Eat this!" Kiba's yell reached Gunko's ears. "Gatsuuga!"

In a flash the sound-nin performed a quick set of hand seals, before slamming his palms to the ground, thus rising a huge, stone wall before: "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" and immediately Gunko jumped back, grabbing his drum in the process, as the wall first cracked and then went to pieces, letting both tornadoes go through it.

"_So this is the thing Sasuke mentioned?_" the drum user thought to himself with a smirk, before biting his thumb and writing a quick symbol on his drum. Once the symbol was complete, the sound-nin slammed his palm into it, making the instrument let out a loud note. In the next instant his figure was covered with white smoke.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped in their tracks, crouching on the ground, both resembling more beasts ready to attack, then human. The dog ninja's eyes narrowed at the sight: "_What is he planning?_" he wondered, setting his gaze at the cloud which slowly began to disappear. And the second the air cleared, the leaf-nin's eyes widen.

Gunko stood calmly with the drum, now without any symbol, in his left hand. But was the thing that made Kiba's eyes widen, stood behind him: it was a huge lion, about twice the human size, with golden hair and sharp, steel-like claws. The beast roar loudly, making Akamaru take a single step back, as his body shivered slightly.

"Go for it, Kiba!" Naruto yelled from the platform, throwing his right fist into the air. "Dogs beat cats every time!" and the moment he said so, a single drop of sweat ran down Neji's back while he glanced at the blonde. He then turn his gaze back to the arena and narrowed his white eyes as they set onto the sound-nin and his pet.

The huge lion suddenly jumped towards the dog ninja, aiming his claws at him and only thanks to his quick reactions was Kiba able to jump back in time. As the leaf-nin tried his best to keep his distance from the ferocious cat, Izuna did some cheering of her own: "Go on, kitty! Victory to the cats!"

Kim only shook her head at her teammates behavior, yet Kiba was much more effected by it as a sudden depression hit him. He slowed down a bit, this time allowing the lion to get too close.

"Kiba-kun, watch out!" Hinata yelled from the platform, making the dog ninja come back to his senses and dodge in the last moment, yet still he gotten the left side of his torso slashed by the huge cat's claws. At that instant Izuna got a little dumb fooled as she looked around: "What the hell just happened to that dog breath? Why did he slowed down?"

Sakura only glanced at her, sweat dropping. "_At least Naruto's not the only one clueless around here_" she thought to herself with a sigh and then returned to observing the fight. Kiba just stuck his feet onto the arena wall, breathing heavily and holding his left side. Gunko merely gazed at him with a tiny smirk on his face, but then his eyes widen as he found himself dodging a small tornado that came right at him.

"_Right, his dog can also perform that trick_" the sound-nin reminded himself as he jumped onto a nearby tree branch to avoid the Piercing Fang that dug into the ground where he stood just a fraction of a second before. "_This won't do then… I have to resolve to a little more drastic measures_" and with that he bite his thumb once more.

In a flash another symbol was drawn on Gunko's drum, followed by the sound-nin's slamming his palm into it, once more creating a vibrating sound, which seemed even louder then the previous. Smoke covered the drum user again, making Akamaru a little disorientated. Kiba on the other hand, who was still crawling on the arena wall, out of the lion's reach, glanced to the sky with a single drop of sweat running down his face. "_Impossible!_" he thought to himself at the sight.

Hasaki only narrowed his eyes as he followed the dog ninja's gaze, whereas Tenten's eyes widen as she pointed to the sky with her finger: "H… how?" she only managed to ask as he hand shivered slightly. As everyone glanced at the place she was pointing, they all saw Gunko standing on the back of a huge, brown-feathered eagle, that was floating just above the arena.

"Another summoning?" Kankuro narrowed his eyes as well at the sight, while Naruto literally exploded: "What the hell's going on?!" he yelled and then looked at Fukamaru, pointing at the large bird: "That's and eagle, right?"

"Well, no matter how you look at it, it's not a cow" the former mist-nin responded calmly as a drop of sweat appeared on his face as well as the sign of getting nervous. It was then that the Kyuubi vessel yelled out again: "But how is that possible? That drum guy already summon a lion, so that means he signed the contract! Ero-sennin told me that no matter what, every shinobi can sign only one contract in their life! So how the hell is that guy able to summon eagles as well?" the blonde demanded, looking around, yet no-one had an answer.

"That's his ability" Sasuke finally cut in, propped against the column with his arms crossed and a huge smirk appearing on his face. Most of the participants turned their gaze at him as he slowly continued: "I don't quite get how he managed to pull that off, but that drum he carries isn't just a stupid instrument. It seems that it somehow extends his summoning skills. I don't know if Gunko signed any contract and if he did I don't know if he signed more then one, but I can tell you this: as long as he has his drum and he's capable of writing the summoning seal on it, he can summon basically… anything" and with that an evil smile replaced his smirk.

"So, in other words" Shikamaru concluded calmly as he glanced back at Gunko. "This guy can learn all the secrets behind Kiba's abilities and then take appropriate counter measures, since there's no limit as to what he can summon, to skip the fact that he can even create something like a small army with that drum. How troublesome…"

"Yeah" nodded Fugato as he followed the lazy chuunin's gaze. "That makes him a pretty hard opponent. Kiba-san will certain have some trouble…" but at this point Shino cut in, gaining all the leaf-nins attention: "It doesn't matter" he stated calmly, with the usual, emotionless face: "Regardless of who his opponent will be, Kiba won't lose…"

"Lets go, Akamaru!" the dog ninja yelled as he bounced off the wall and flew spinning straight at Gunko, who was still riding his eagle. At the sight of the incoming tornado, the sound-nin made his bird flew up. A tiny smirk crossed his face as Kiba's attack went right bellow him, but to his surprise, another tornado flew from the ground and collided with the first, thus changing the first's direction.

"_He predicted that Sound guy's dodging his assault and made his dog's attack direct himself in the right way_" concluded Shinkou with a tiny smirk. "_Interesting…_" and the instant he thought so, Kiba's attack hit the huge eagle from bellow, making it disappear in the cloud of white smoke.

As his summon disappeared, Gunko made a block to lessen the damage while his opponent's Gatsuuga hit him, ripping his skin roughly. The leaf-nin then stopped spinning and they both went flying towards the ground with their heads first.

"If they'll fall from that height, the impact is going to kill them!" yelled Ino worried as she observed the two falling down. Jiryoku only clenched her teeth: "_Damn, those two… I can't take action until the result is decided!_" but her assistance wasn't needed.

As Gunko came closer to the ground, his lion jumped up and made its master fall right onto his back, lessening the fall's damage, while Akamaru, still in Kiba's form, caught his master in his arms before he hit the ground. The dog boy gave his partner a weak smile as he settled on his feet and prepared to continue the fight, seeing his opponent now ridding on the back of the huge, wild cat.

In a flash Gunko bite his thumb again and after writing another symbol on his drum, he slammed his palm into it. At first it'd seem that nothing happened, but a second later ground began disappearing bellow Kiba and Akamaru's feet, forcing the two to jump away. The instant they did so, a huge beetle shoot from the ground, aiming to grab them with its pincers.

"_That Gunko…_" Orochimaru thought to himself with a smirk. "_To think he'd use Kabuto's summoning this soon…_" and with that a quiet chuckle escaped his mouth, which made Tsunade narrow her eyes as she glanced over to her former teammate. But then her attention was caught by Jouryoku, who began cheering from the bottom of his lungs: "Great! Come on, you're not gonna get frightened by just that, are you dog boy?"

"_And someone like him became a leader of a village?_" Chiyo asked herself sweat dropping, as she eyed the Grass leader. Shingai only smirked at the young ninja's behavior, while Migoto joined the green-haired boy. Resshin only hit his forehead with his hand in disbelieve.

"_Damn it, that thing?_" Kiba thought to himself as he landed on a nearby tree branch, while Akamaru settled on a tree few meters away as he observed the beetle going down into the earth again. "_With that stinking bug on the loose, I can't afford to stay on the ground! It's too risky! Now what do I do?_"

But Gunko was yet undone as he bite his thumb once more. In an instant he performed another summoning, this time making a huge snake circle around his lion's feet. "_Manda?_" was Tsunade's first thought as her eyes widen and only after a closer look she realized that the reptile which suddenly appeared was just some simple, snake summon.

"This is bad" announced Ayame as her crimson eyes settled on the drum user. "Judging from the way the situation evolves, it'd seem that it'd be better for Kiba-san to just give up, before things turn ugly…"

Fukamaru glanced at her calmly, intending to answer that, but realizing something made his completely forgot what he was about to say: "Say, Ayame-chan…" he began instead. "Your eyes… weren't they blue before?" he asked, making the kunoichi look away instantly and Fugato turn his attention towards the two. Kosha remained as he was, but the former mist-nin could've swore the blind gennin's body twitched just then.

"You must be mistaken" Ayame finally replied, still not looking at the swordsman. "If they were blue before, why would they suddenly change color?" she asked, trying to sound confident, but still failed. "_It's activating so soon?_" she thought to herself nervously as a single drop of sweat run down her face. "_This isn't good… could it be that the seal got weakened? Maybe that's why the Nekomata tried to break free from Fugato-kun that time before the third test?_" she wondered and then glanced at the Grass demon vessel, who seemed even more worried then her. "_This is certainly not good…_"

Unaware of that all, Naruto simply kept cheering for his friend: "Come on, Kiba! Finish that guy off already!"

"Easy for you to say!" the dog gennin shoot back with a vein pulsing on his forehead and his eyes becoming completely white, almost like he was going berserk. "Just what the hell am I suppose to do against three summons?" but just then a strange sound reached his ears and as he glanced down, he saw Gunko's snake circling around the tree he was on, going up at an incredible speed.

Instinctually he jumped back, but the snake follow, shooting his opened jaw in the attempt to swallow the leaf-nin. Before the retile managed to achieve what it intended, Akamaru appeared out of nowhere and landing on top of the summon's jaw, he made it shut its mouth, thus saving the dog ninja.

The instant his feet touched the ground, Kiba bounced off of it and came at the reptile spinning, hitting it hard in its chin. The beast let out a made hiss and it suddenly disappeared in the cloud of white smoke, yet the leaf-nin could not rest as both him and Akamaru now found themselves on the ground.

Once more the beetle shoot up, this time grabbing the transformed dog in its pincers. Akamaru let out a cry of pain as he dropped his henge and lost consciousness, having deep slashes on both sides of his body. The large bug immediately let go of the canine and hid underground again, while Kiba once more settled on top of a tree.

"Akamaru!" he yelled worried, seeing his partner lay motionless on the ground.

"Don't worry, he's not dead" stated Gunko, gaining his opponent's attention. "I ordered the beetle to let him go before he was cut in half. He may have few, broken bones and bleed, but upon receiving some medical help, he should be fine… so why not surrender and let the medics take care of him?"

"_Dammit, with Akamaru unconscious, I can't perform Soutourou!_" Kiba cursed in his mind as his teeth clenched. "_What's more, if I'll leave things as they are, Akamaru might even bleed to death! Plus, he got into that state because he was trying to save me from that stupid snake! I can't allow that his sacrifice would go to waste! I promised I won't let anything happen to him after our fight with those Sound siblings… I'm keeping my promise! It's risky, but THAT technique is the only way!_" and with that he gathered chakra in his hands.

"You won't give, will ya?" asked the sound-nin, slightly disappointed at the feeling. "But don't come whining that I didn't gave you a chance afterwards" and with that he bite his thumb again, once more performing his summoning ritual, this time calling forth a tiger. "Lets end this already…"

"If you say so" was Kiba's only replied as he instantly jumped down from the tree, charging straight at his opponent. The second his feet touched the ground, the beetle shoot up from it once more, yet this time the dog ninja was well prepared. In a flash he jumped up and slashed the air several times, making Gunko's eyes widen at the sight of his bug receiving slashes all over his body and soon disappearing it the cloud of white smoke.

"What the…?" began Temari as her eyes widen in surprise. Neji only glanced over to his cousin, who immediately looked away. That ensured him that his guess was right. Gaara merely narrowed his eyes at the development of the situation.

The huge tiger jumped straight at the leaf-nin, but Kiba proven to be much faster then the beast as he instantly lunged himself forward, flying near the ground, and went right beneath the flying cat, hitting the beast's stomach with his hands. The tiger only let out a wild roar as his body suddenly got covered in the cloud of white smoke, just to disappear a moment later.

Kiba didn't even stop to glance at it however, as he kept on charging straight at his opponent, who commanded his lion to jump to the side in order to get out of the leaf-nin's way, yet the instant the dog ninja went passed him, he came to a stop and spinning on his foot, jumped straight at the Oto shinobi before the beast he was riding even touched the ground with it's feet.

Acting on instinct, Gunko bounced off his lion's back, making Kiba slash only the beast and thus disposing of it, getting his body covered in white smoke in the process. The sound-nin only bite his thumb again and prepared himself to do his summoning technique again, but just then his drum got slashed y invisible claws and went into pieces.

"You know, the Hyuuga are thought to be the strongest clan in Konoha" Kiba began as he slowly walked closer towards his opponent, who merely narrowed his eyes. "That is mostly due to their Byakugan and Gentle Fist that goes along with it. Your physical strength doesn't matter when put up against it; the attacks still penetrate and damage internal organs of the target. What's more, the Jyuken doesn't require much… it doesn't even need any hand seals to be activated. All that's needed it to gather chakra in your hands and then direct them in the right way. Something that simple is that deadly…"

"_Right, this is a special type of taijutsu that only the selected few can obtain_" Lee nodded in his mind as he threw a quick glance at his teammate. "_And that very fact is also one of the reasons why I wanted to face you so much, Neji-kun…_"

"Without the Byakugan, the gentle fist isn't that destructive, but I figured it'd be a shame to not use the knowledge of it, especially since I have a person in my own cell that's familiar with that technique" Kiba continued, taking another step. "Since the Jyuken used by me wouldn't work that great, I've stopped on the basics that Hinata taught me and took a different path. In stead of sending the chakra I've gathered in my palm into your body, I wrap it around my hands, thus making each of my blows quite damaging from the outside of the opponent's body. With this I'm even capable of launching that chakra into the air, thus slashing my enemies from the distance…"

"_So just now, he actually performed something that is similar to that chakra body Naruto wrapped himself with when we fought at the Valley of the End!_" concluded Sasuke as his eyes narrowed, almost as if we was trying to pierce the dog ninja with his sight. "_This guy managed to invent a technique almost the same as the one that could be performed by a demon only!_" and with that thought a tiny smirk crossed his face, making Baita worry.

"This is my Urufu no Tsume" Kiba finished as he jumped forward once more, making Gunko jump back to avoid the assault. To the sound-nin's surprise however, the Leaf shinobi bounced of the ground the instant he touched it and as both boys flew in the air, the dog ninja yelled: "This time there's no way you can dodge!" and with that he began spinning wildly, speeding up at the drum user: "Tsuuga!"

"_Dammit!_" was Gunko first thought at the sight. "_This whole Wolf Claws thing… he told me the secret of it so that I'd get careless! Even with all that, the slash he might've thrown at me would give me some damage, but still with a physical block the wounds wouldn't have been that much of a problem! However, upon receiving a hit from that tornado trick, even if I do block, it won't give me much! Releasing that chakra claws skill was just to make me watch out for that and leave me open for that Gatsuuga!_" and at this point his trail of thought got interrupted at Kiba's tornado crushed hard against his block and slammed him into the arena wall, lifting up tons of dust, which covered both fighters.

"Direct hit!" yelled Naruto cheerfully as he threw his fist to the sky. Baita only leaned over the rail with a worried expression of her face, which turned slightly pale: "Gunko-kun!" was the only sound she managed to throw out of her mouth, as Sasuke only shut his eyes at the sight.

"It would appear the fight has ended" noticed Shunrai, as he lowered his sight. The dust finally cleared, revealing Kiba standing before Gunko, breathing heavily, as the sound-nin slowly struggled back to his feet. It seemed that the drum user will manage to stand up, however halfway through his legs failed he and made him collapse to his knees. The Oto shinobi managed a weak smile under his nose as he glanced up at his opponent.

"You've surely put up a good fight" he admitted, still smiling. "It appears that last attack took the last of your strength as well, but in the end it's me that is incapable of standing up. It's painful to say, but this is one thing I can't deny… this match… you're the victor…" and with that he collapsed to the ground.

Jiryoku slowly walked over to the two with a smirk on her face as well: "_Oto and Konoha… archenemies that are still in the state off war and yet those two… that drum guy actually held back from killing that mutt back then, even though he could end the dog's life… and that leaf brat just now… that tornado maneuver would've been enough to pierce right through the sound guy's chest and yet he slowed down just before inflicting the hit to spare that muscle brat's life…_" her smile widen at the realization of what just occurred before her. "_Shinobi's life is a battlefield. We keep on fighting, coz that is what we were trained to do. And once we fight, we fight to death. When the dreams and ambitions of the opponents collide, one must fail and one must succeed. And for the sake of victory, ninja use any means necessary. That's why our life is a never ending pain… we know that once we'll meet someone stronger, it'll come to an end… and there's always someone stronger. However those two, although their nations aim to destroy one another, they actually grow to respect the other. Just like that Grass guy and bug boy before. Could it be that the brats that gathered here… might lead our world into a future where shinobi's life won't be a curse?_" and for the first time since the start of the competition, she threw the two participants an approving nod before announcing loud enough for everyone to hear: "Winner: Inuzuka Kiba!"

**_---fierce battle comes to the conclusion, giving hope for a new day... yet there are still battles to come---_**

And so this chapter ends. Please review, for I need to know if this story is worth continuing (with the popularity my original stories get, I have to sacrifice my time for those as well and so I won't hesitate of freeing myself from less popular stories).

As usual I'll make a jutsu encyclopedia, but considering it's pretty late and I'm tired, I'll make it simple. If you find the descriptions in it not satisfactory, let me know and I'll do a better ones for those techniques next time (if there will be one):

_Doton: Doroku Geashi _(Earth Element: Earth Shield) – I'm a bit lazy (considering it's late), so I'll make it short: it's the same technique Jiroubou used during his fight with Chouji.

_Urufu no Tsume_ (Wolf Claws) – technique used by Kiba. I believe it was explained well enough in the chapter itself, so I'll skip the description this time as well.

And with that this chapter really ends. Hope you enjoyed it.

Take care and until next time, hopefully.


	25. The Battle Continues

Finally I'm done with the next chapter! Took me a while, I know, but collage is really giving me a hard time and there are still my other fics that need attention, so... Anyways, the chapter is done and I must say that I'm quite satisfied with it.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and gave their votes. It means a lot. Do keep in mind that if you still haven't given your vote and you wish to, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO DO IT! The voting stops with the release of the next chapter, when the results will be given, so if you wanna vote for a certain character (or characters), I advice doing it quick!

With that said, I believe the only thing left for me to do is to get on with it:

**Chapter #25: The Battle Continues**

"Winner: Inuzuka Kiba from Konoha!" announced Jiryoku loudly, making a wave of cheers erupt in the stands. Naruto threw his hands to the sky with a wild 'yeah', while Hinata only smiled at her teammate's victory. The medics already appeared on the arena and ran towards the two boys, but then Baita jumped down from the platform and headed to her fallen companion, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Gunko-kun, are you alright?" the red-haired girl asked with concern in her voice, making the drum user only nod weakly, yet still smiling. He turned his gaze at the dog ninja and made an effort to sit up before announcing: "You're pretty good… I must say that I've never expected to get defeated in the first round. Good work" and with that he held out his hand towards the leaf-nin.

Kiba grabbed it and helped his opponent up, also smiling widely: "You're pretty tough yourself. I can't recall the last time someone gave me such a hard time in a fight. If you're looking for a rematch, I'll be waiting" and with that the two exchanged grins while the medics reached them and took Gunko for treatment, taking Akamaru along as well.

"You're not going with the mutt?" Baita asked, slightly surprised, glancing at the dog ninja, who only replied: "I'd like to, but Hinata still haven't fought, so I should stay and cheer for her when her turn comes. Besides, Akamaru is not so weak to die just from something like that…"

"Yo, brats, get the hell back to the platform!" they both heard Jiryoku's annoyed voice, who already seemed to get back to her usual self. "We can't start the next match with you walking around the battleground!" and as she said to, the two gennin slowly headed back to the rest of the participants, while the screen activated itself once again.

"Go on, pick one of us!" Naruto almost begged as he settled his eyes onto the screen, where the lottery of names took of once more. "So far we're the only cell that didn't got a chance to show off our skills! All the other teams had and some even got picked twice! This just isn't fair!" and with that he began throwing his hands up and down annoyed.

"Chill" asked Fukamaru calmly as he was propping against the rail with his arms crossed. "It's not like your yelling will change anything. We'll get chosen eventually… and besides, we're not the only team which didn't had a member participating in a fight yet" and with that he glanced over to the cell of mist-nins. As he did so, Shinkou caught his gaze and smirked under his nose, before returning to observing the screen.

Meanwhile Baita and Kiba returned to the platform. The dog ninja received an approving nod from Shino and a powerful pat on the back from Lee, who said something about 'his flower of youth blooming', but the young Inuzuka didn't quite get that. He limited himself to show a victory sign to Naruto and Hinata, with a wide smirk, saying 'you two do your best too' and then gotten a hit on the shoulder from someone.

As he looked at the 'attacker', he realized it was Izuna: "Not bad, dog breath" she announced with a wide smile, winking to him, which instantly made the leaf-nin blush. Neji, who saw the whole thing, only smirked under his nose while shutting his eyes.

As Baita got back to where Sasuke stood, she only received an emotionless glance from her teammate, who instantly lost interest in her again as he settled his eyes on the screen, where the next pair of contestants got revealed: **KAIJUU versus DAKATSU**.

"Finally!" yelled Kaijuu excited, letting out a psychotic laugh as he jumped down to the arena. Meanwhile Dakatsu only glanced at the screen and with a tiny smirk appearing on his face, he headed to the stairs, taking his time.

Gaara merely narrowed his eyes as the other sand-nin disappeared from his view: "_We'll finally see what you're capable of_" he thought to himself without changing the expression on his face. Temari only took a quick look at her brother and immediately realized what's been going on. A single drop of sweat run down her face and she exchanged glanced and then settled their eyes on the arena, where the next match was about to begin.

"Fifteenth match!" Jiryoku announced loudly as the two boys stood before each other, smiling widely. "Kaijuu from Moku against Dakatsu from Suna! Ready and… BEGIN!" and in a flash the wood-nin jumped forward, aiming the blade on his hand at the Suna shinobi.

As Kaijuu unleashed a storm of attacks at his opponent, Dakatsu somehow managed to avoid all of them, doing it in a way that made Naruto think he wad drunk. With another strike, the sand-nin bended his torso to his right and as the blade went next to it, he landed a powerful blow with an opened palm into his adversary's chin, making the Moku shinobi take few steps back.

Without a second waste, Dakatsu lunged forward with his long tongue escaping his mouth, which made him seem like a hunger beast that just got its pray. Kaijuu made nothing of it however and in a flash jumped to his left, cutting the sand-nin's side and making a little of his blood to drip from his body.

"Yes, crimson liquid!" the wood-nin cheered with a psychopathic laugh again as he licked his opponent's blood from his blade. "More, I need more!" and at this point Sakura began shivering at the sight: "_That Moku guy… he's insane!_" Ino noticed her behavior and only let a single drop of sweat run down her face. She felt the same as the pink-haired kunoichi, terrified.

"I need more!" Kaijuu repeated, charging at Dakatsu again. The sand-nin immediately jumped back, however he still received a shallow cut on his stomach, thus making his opponent's blade get colored in crimson once more.

The wood-nin began breathing faster, almost like he has gone into some sort of rush. Most likely the smell and vision of blood made him all worked-up and excited. He kept on laughing, only this time more like a hyena. Again he licked his weapon clean before resuming the match.

Kaijuu kept on charging at Dakatsu, who somehow managed to avoid most of the attacks, yet still got shallowly cut several times. On the platform, Kanpuu was starting to get worried: "That Wood guy cuts him so shallowly on purpose!" she realized as her grip on the rail tightened. "That bastard is toying with Dakatsu!"

"It doesn't matter" Gokiburi calmed her down, still holding his arms crossed. "If what you say is true, then that only makes that Moku freak a perfect opponent for Dakatsu. Do not forget that regardless of his enemy's abilities, Dakatsu cannot be defeated…"

Kaijuu once more pushed his arm forward, this time fast enough to hit the sand-nin hard. Dakatsu felt a sudden burst of pain as the Moku shinobi's blade went right through his torso near the legs and went out the other way. The blindfolded gennin once more let out a mad laugh before licking his lips with his tongue.

However the smirk that appeared on his face instantly vanished as his opponents torso suddenly began stretching, almost as if it was made of rubber. Dakatsu only let out a strange hiss and then wrapped himself around the surprised wood-nin, making some of blindfolded boy's bones break in the process.

Dakatsu hissed again, only this time the sound had a tune of pleasure in it. His torso suddenly ripped itself off his legs, which felt motionless to the ground, spraying it with his blood. As Naruto glanced at this in horror, he realized that in stead of legs, a long, slimy tail, that resembled that of a snake, now stuck out of the sand-nin's chest. "Who… what the hell is that guy?" the Kyuubi vessel corrected himself as sweat slowly began appearing on his face.

"I could just kill you by pouring poison into your blood, but that wouldn't be fun" announced Dakatsu with a playful tone. "Why don't we try to make it a bit more amusing?" and with that his grip tightened, making more of Kaijuu's bones break.

Sweat began running down the wood-nin's face. His opponent was nowhere near human. He was a monster. And for the first time in his entire life, Kaijuu felt the same thing as his enemies felt when they faced him; fear: "I don't wanna die! I give up, I give up!" he yelled, almost begging, but Dakatsu only smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, squeezing his 'prey' even harder, which made more of Moku shinobi's bones break. "We didn't even get to the most entertaining part yet…" the sand-nin announced, sticking out his long tongue out, making Kanpuu shiver on the platform.

"By that entertaining part… does he mean THAT?" she asked Gokiburi, who also seemed to be getting nervous as sweat shown itself on his body as well. He only observed in horror as his teammate's saliva slowly began falling onto Kaijuu and started to form itself into something more still then liquid.

"That's enough brat, this match is over" Jiryoku ordered Dakatsu strictly, but the sand-nin only glanced at her and upon widening his smile, he squeezed his prey once more, making Kaijuu let out a yell of pain. "You asked for it…" she announced before going through a quick set of hand seals.

Upon the last symbol, her right hand got surrounded with a strange, electric current and as she placed it on Dakatsu's left shoulder, ripping sound was heard before the sand-nin's left arm fell to the ground, separated from his body. The Suna shinobi hissed, though it was hard to tell whether he did so with pleasure or anger.

He released Kaijuu, who fell motionless to the ground, immediately taken away by the medics. Jiryoku only stared at Dakatsu for a moment and her eyes widen as she saw another hand shoot out from the boy, replacing the one she just ripped off. The sand-nin hissed again and slowly his snake tail ripped into two as well, each of the halves slowly transforming into a leg. Tenten only hold her mouth not to vomit or let out a scream as the Suna's representative body got back to the way it was at the beginning of the battle, all the wounds inflicted upon him by the Moku shinobi already gone.

Jiryoku hesitated for a moment, still looking at the sand-nin suspiciously. All of a sudden Age appeared on the arena and walked over to her, whispering something into her ear. The kunoichi only let out a sigh before nodding and then announced loud enough for everyone to hear: "Winner: Dakatsu from Suna!" but no-one cheered.

---At the Honorary Lounge---

"Well, I must admit I've never expected for Kaijuu to lose, at least not that soon" stated Mokuren as he slowly got up from his seat. "Considering all my gennin are out of the competition, I don't suppose there's a reason for me to be here. Chiyo-dono, I congratulate you on a fine subordinate" at this point he bowed slightly towards the old kunoichi from the Sand and then left the other leaders to themselves.

Tsunade only narrowed her eyes as she observed Dakatsu slowly heading back to the stairs: "_That boy just now… what a creepy person. Furthermore, his fighting style reminds me of a certain someone…_" and with that her eyes traveled to Orochimaru, who only smirked and licked his lips from joy.

---Back to the gennin---

Ikao immediately moved out of the way and hid behind Kosame as Dakatsu walked pass them. The grey-haired boy only narrowed his eyes upon settling them on the victor of the recent match. Also Borudo merely limited himself to throwing the sand-nin a quick gaze, but said nothing.

"Well, that is one, scary guy…" concluded Shunrai as he gave Dakatsu a quick look. Saikou didn't respond, however electricity shoot from her body again, making it obvious she got excited by the fight that just took place. The only ones, who seemed unaffected by the way the sand-nin won his match were Gaara, Keppan and Hyouden.

"That guy sure sends the chills down my spine" stated Chouji as he gulped loudly, though that might've been caused by the fact that he stuffed his mouth with potato chips a second earlier. "No matter who would you look at it, the sight just now was pretty gruesome…" admitted Ayame as she shivered at the very memory.

Fugato only turned to his blind teammate and loud enough only for the other grass-nin to hear him, he asked: "What do you think, Kosha?" The boy with the lizard hesitated for a second and then, with a voice that his friend never heard him talk with before, a voice that almost seemed scared, he gave an answer: "I'm not sure, though I know one thing: his chakra… is not that of a human…"

"Man, oh man, this is just some sort of a creepy freak show!" whined Naruto, rubbing his hands. "It's just one weirdo after another! What next?" and almost as if an answer to his question, the screen finished the name lottery, revealing the next, two participants: **KANKURO versus DABURU**.

"My turn" noticed the puppeteer as he head towards the stairs. As he turned, he received a 'good luck pat on the back' from his sister and a glance from Gaara, who still kept his usual, emotionless expression. Shikamaru only looked down and with a wide yawn announced that he 'could cheer for the make-up boy, although it'll be troublesome'.

"Sixteenth match: Kankuro from Suna against Daburu from Bakufu!" Jiryoku announced loudly, raising her hand. "BEGIN!" and immediately she brought her hand down before retreating. The sand-nin didn't waste a moment and unwrapped the three scrolls he carried.

Upon performing a quick set of hand seals, smoke burst out of the scrolls, thus bringing to the arena three puppets, each quite different from the other. In a flash chakra strings connected from the sand-nin's fingers to the dolls, making them move accordingly to the make-up boy's will. However Daburu seemed to be unfazed by this at all as he still stood like he did before.

"These are my puppets" Kankuro announced, pointing at the one with an almost human head, three eyes and messy, black hair. "That one's Karasu (crow)…" now his sight turned towards the next one with horns and several arms "Kuroari (black ant)…" and finally his gaze stopped at the one with a lizard-like body and a huge head "And Sanshoouo (salamander). These three are my pride and glory…"

"I heard a little about Kugutsu no Jutsu" the waterfall-nin replied calmly. "It's said that the puppeteer's strength is measured by the number of puppets he can control. I must say that I've never heard of anyone being able to control three dolls at such a young age as yourself. That is most impressive, Kankuro-san. It'd appear you'll be going all out against me. I respect that and to show you my respect to you, I'll tell your right away, that there's no way you'll be able to defeat me…"

"And why might that be?" asked the puppeteer, slightly amused.

"You just won't be able to. That's all there is to it" the other boy replied, still without any trace o emotion showing on his face. Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he made a quick motion and instantly tens of shuriken and kunai shoot out from Karasu, flying straight at the Bakufu shinobi.

Surprisingly for everyone however, when the weapons were just inches before him, Daburu began dodging at an incredible speed and to Naruto's great shock, he managed to avoid all of them. Well, all except one that seemed to cut his cheek shallowly. The waterfall-nin only glanced at his wound and saying nothing, settled his eyes back on his opponent.

In a flash Sanshoouo opened its mouth and spit out a huge bullet that came right at Daburu. Acting on instinct, the Bakufu shinobi jumped into the air and as the bomb exploded, he performed a quick set of hand seals, calling out with the last symbol: "Hijutsu: Kuroonningen no Jutsu!" and to Kankuro's surprise, another white-eyed boy, that looked just like Daburu, appeared in the sky.

As both Daburus landed on the ground, the sand-nin kept his dolls ready: "_This is just a simple trick… either a Kage Bushin or simple bushin. I just have to watch out and figure out which is the real one. And the easiest way to do that, is to hit them both!_" and in an instant Karasu shoot out more shinobi stars that came at both waterfall-nins.

Immediately both white-eyed boys began to act and charged at the puppeteer from both sides. The one on Kankuro's right managed to avoid all the shuriken by simply dodging, yet the one on the left somehow gathered chakra in his hands and while throwing it to the sky, he managed to blast away the incoming weapons, grabbing those that still came at him.

"_That technique just now_" Neji's eyes widen in shock. "_Wasn't that Gentle Fist?_"

In a flash Kankuro blocked the way of the one on his right with Karasu, making his doll swing a poisoned blade at Daburu. While running on top speed, the waterfall-nin had no, other way to avoid it then to jump back, yet that was exactly what the make-up boy wanted as Kuroari was already behind him and imprisoned the white-eyed boy inside its own body.

"_One down_" Kankuro thought to himself as he placed Sanshoouo in the other Daburu's way and made it release its rocket again, making it go straight at the Bakufu shinobi. With such a small distance to cover, the waterfall-nin was unable to dodge the attack completely and upon jumped aside, still the impact of the explosion cut his skin shallowly in several places.

Daburu rolled on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop and getting back to his feet. Immediately he went into his fighting position with his hands still covered with chakra. "_So this one's real…_" Kankuro concluded as he separated Karasu into pieces, which flew straight at Kuroari to pierce through the clone that was inside.

Before the assault connected however, Kuroari's stomach blasted open and Daburu safely escaped the attack, which hit thin air. Kankuro narrowed his eyes as he made Sanshoouo dig underground while Karasu was putting itself back together. Immediately he jumped back, avoiding the incoming attack the waterfall-nin on his left and making Karasu lung at his opponent, pinning him to the ground.

He then stood confidently above Daburu, who was now laying on the ground with Karasu's several hands holding him down. Kankuro seemed to completely forgotten about the other waterfall-nin, but just as the white-eyed boy jumped forward in the attempt to hit the back of his head, Sanshoouo jumped out from the ground and grabbed the Bakufu shinobi into its massive jaws.

"Your clone's disposed off and you're pinned to the ground" Kankuro stated simply, looking at the Daburu as Karasu's claws sunk deeper into his body. "Looks like I won after all. Now, surrender…" but before he could finish, a sudden blow connected with his back, making him let out the air from his lungs.

"Kankuro!" Temari only managed to call her brother's name as he collapsed to the ground. In a flash Karasu stopped moving, making it easy for Daburu to throw it off himself. The white-eyed boy slowly got back to his feet and glanced at his savior: another, white-eyed waterfall-nin, that looked exactly like him.

"What the hell?" demanded Naruto as he looked around. "Any sort of bushin should disappear after receiving a direct hit! That guys got caught in the jaws of that weird puppet and a moment later that Waterfall guy just hit its head with his hands and made the doll go into pieces! Why didn't he got dispelled?"

"And how should I know that, moron?" Fukamaru shoot back as his attention concentrated on the arena bellow, where Daburu walked over to Kankuro, who was still conscious, but found his body immobile.

"That is my bloodline limit" announced the Daburu on the left calmly, looking at the puppeteer. "It allows me to create my clone, but a very specific one. That bushin is dispelled only upon receiving a fatal blow or because I want it to. It can take and give damage, however it does have a weak spot: any injury it gets is inflicted on me once we merge back. A double-bladed sword, eh?"

"What did you do to me?" asked Kankuro as the medics were already coming towards them. The waterfall-nin only narrowed his eyes slightly before replying: "I interfered in your nerve system with my chakra. It causes a temporary paralyze. You should be able to move in a short while, however by the time you do, I could've finished you off…" and with that he glanced at Jiryoku, awaiting her announcement.

"Winner: Daburu from Bakufu!" the kunoichi announced loudly as the medics took Kankuro away for treatment. "Leave me alone, I'll be fine in a minute! I wanna stay and watch the fights!" he yelled angrily as he disappeared from the arena while the waterfall-nin got back to the platform.

The names flashed on the screen once more, making all the gennin hold their breaths, before the next pair got revealed: **ROCK LEE versus INUWASHI HASAKI**. The Leaf's Green Beast immediately began jumping up and down, yelling something about his 'spirit of youth' before jumping down to the arena, while the last of the feather-nins narrowed his eyes.

"_No matter what… I will win!_" he stated in his mind and then followed his opponent's example. The next match was about to begin…

_**---surprising conclusion… the tournament continues---**_

And so this chapter ends. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll review.

As usual, I'm gonna give you guys jutsu encyclopedia, along with the participants list to end it, so without more of my blabbing:

_Hijutsu: Kuroonningen no Jutsu_ (Secret Skill: Clone Skill) – a bloodline limit of Daburu's clan. Basically it's quite similar to Kage Bushin, with two major differences: the user can create only one clone and that clone does not disappear upon receiving a direct hit. The Bushin can take damage, which then the user feels once the technique is dropped.

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, _Aburame Shino_, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Gokiburi, Dakatsu

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Gosai Kendo, Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Asagi Ikao, Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Daburu

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Hyouden

**Fezza:** Inuwashi Hasaki

**Kaimei:** Keppan

And basically that would be it, however before I finish, I'd like to wish you all HAPPY EASTER and ROUND EGGS! May the Easter Bunny be with you! Until next time!


	26. Higher Purpose

Wow, it's been a pretty long while since I last updated this. Over two months, it'd seem. Sorry guys, but collage was really awful these last, two months and I just didn't had enough free time to write this (on a more positive note I A'ed in most of the subjects… I so rock… and I'm modest :D).

Upon getting a bit more free time, I've managed to sit down to it and finally finish this chapter. I must say that it's not exactly as I wanted it to be (well, I'm not entirely happy with it), but I think it turned out okay. And I even managed to squeeze more fights into it!

As always I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. It really means a lot and I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter at least as much as the previous. Also, on another note: **FIRST POPULARITY CONTEST HAS BEEN CLOSED!:** all the votes has been counted and so I'm placing the results at the end of this chapter. There's no point for you to place your votes now, coz the contest has been closed. But those of you, who really wanted to place their votes shouldn't worry, as this story is a pretty long one and if nothing, unexpected won't happen, then most likely this was not the last popularity contest. A big thanks from me to everyone who decided to vote! The result are displayed at the end of this chapter.

And now, without further to do, the only thing left is to get on with the 'show':

**Chapter #26: Higher Purpose**

"Will fuzzy brows be okay?" Naruto asked the white-eyed boy, slightly worried, though Neji merely propped his back against a column and crossed his arms, not really interested in the match. With a calm and confident voice, he just replied: "Out of all the people gathered, he's the least one you should worry about. He still may not be able to use anything other then taijutsu, but things have not change: when it comes to that area… he has no gennin equal in the Leaf…"

"Seventeenth match: Rock Lee from Konoha against Inuwashi Hasaki from Fezza!" Jiryoku announced loudly as the two boys stood before one another, ready to go at it. She instantly dropped her hand with a command 'begin' and moved out of the way as both fighters charged at each other immediately.

In a flash Hasaki jumped into the air and somersaulting in the process, he picked out a chain and tossed it straight at his opponent. Seeing this, Lee immediately dodged to his right, making the large blade that was attached to the chain, sunk deep into the ground, lifting up a little dust.

The feather-nin didn't waste time and let go of his weapon, replacing it with a metal glove with three blades on it and upon landing on the ground, he charged straight at Lee, aiming to pierce right through him, yet the Leaf shinobi just kept on dodging, without allowing even a single blow to reach him.

As an opening appeared, Lee acted immediately and grabbing his opponent's hand, he pushed it behind himself, landing a powerful blow into Hasaki's stomach. As the feather-nin let out air, the taijutsu specialist spun on his foot and delivering an elbow, once more into the Fezza shinobi's stomach, he tossed him over his shoulder, thus making the other gennin land on his back few meters away.

"Thick brows has the advantage!" yelled Naruto cheerfully, throwing his hands to the sky, but Tenten only narrowed her eyes: "_It'd appear this Fezza guy isn't using all of his weapons. With some many hostels it's safe to assume he's got a lot of shinobi tools. I wonder…_"

Hasaki got up instantly and once more reached for his hostel, this time taking out a scroll and upon a quick blood writing on it, a spear appeared in his hands. Tightening his grip on the weapon, the feather-nin charged at Lee again.

As the distance between him and the leaf-nin disappeared, Hasaki swung the spear, parallel to the ground, yet Lee simply bended back, thus making the attack go right above him, and then threw his leg to the sky, using it to break his opponent's weapon in two.

Shocked by this, Hasaki froze in place for a split second, yet that was enough for the thickbrowed gennin, who immediately bended back even more and placing his hands on the ground performed a Belgian Helicopter, delivering several kicks into the feather-nin's body, thus sending him flying back.

But before he even managed to crush against the ground, Lee jumped after him and delivered a powerful kick into Hasaki's face, thus making him slide on the ground for few meters, before coming to a stop. As the leaf-nin landed safely on his feet, the Fezza gennin laid on the ground, not getting up.

"_Dammit!_" Hasaki cursed under his nose, while clenching his fists. "_I can't lose here! I'm the only one left! My village is counting on me!_" and as he thought that, a memory of the event from few days back flashed in his mind…

---Some time ago in Hidden Feather Village---

Hasaki, Fukuro and Aozora kneeled down before a tall man with medium-length, messy and spiky, black hair. He gazed upon the three with his dark blue eyes as he walked down the stairs and as he reached the place they were, he motioned them to stand back up: "Do you realize why I've gathered you here?"

"Is it because of the Tiger Challenge?" Fukuro asked a little unsure, trying to avoid eye-contact with the man that stood before them. The village leader only smiled weakly and nodded his head as he walked around them: "Indeed, that is the reason. As you know, it's coming and I've decided that Fezza should have its representatives in it as well. However we cannot afford to send four teams, since we won't be able to keep up with completing mission if our number would decrease by that much. This is why the elders and I came to a conclusion that only one team will go… and we've chosen you three."

"Us?" Aozora raised his voice surprised, but immediately upon realizing what he did, he lowered his head and stared at the floor, not saying another word. Hasaki gazed at his teammate and then turned to look at the leader and with the most respectful voice he was capable of letting out, he added: "I believe what Aozora wanted to ask is why were we chosen, Daichou-sama…"

"Out of all the gennin in our village, you proven to be the strongest" the man replied simply as he began walking up the stairs, back to his throne. Once he reached the top and settled down, he continued: "Our village is a very young one, established only this year. Because of that a lot of customers doubt our capability to fulfill missions. Even the lord of our country sends more assignments to the neighborly villages. If our village is to survive, we need to prove our shinobi are good enough to complete any type of task and the Tiger Challenge is a perfect way to do it: it gathers ninja from every village, so if you were to do good, Fezza would get a good reputation" and as he said so, the three exchanged quick glance. "The whole village will be counting on you. Don't let us down…"

---Flashback ends---

Hasaki slowly began getting up, breathing quickly: "_It's not over yet_" he thought to himself as he reached to his hostels. In a flash short, metal chains appeared in his hands and as he tossed them at Lee, they came at an incredible speed at the surprised leaf-nin. Thick-browed gennin managed to avoid the assault though and charged forward.

The time he took to dodge the chains however was more then enough for Hasaki, who bite his thumb and picked out a scroll. In a flash he wrote a single symbol on the paper and upon forming a quick hand seal, white smoke blasted from it, covering the feather-nin from view.

Lee came to a stop instantly and as the smoke cleared a little later, Hasaki stood right in front of a huge lion with wings, made from metal. The beast roared, thus exposing its sharp, metallic fangs and making the taijutsu expert take a single step back. The monster was yellow and dark blue, with its eyes shinning red. Upon taking its first step, the ground shaken a little.

The audience went completely silent, shocked by the turn of events, while Jiryoku merely took a quick glance at the beast. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as they stopped on the lion, a little confused: "_Obviously some sort of a blacksmith's work. Considering this thing's made from metal, it's probably hard to break and quite powerful if you let yourself get hit. But on the other the mechanism that makes it work, along with its weight, surely makes it slow… against an opponent such as that thick-browed something like that just won't do… so why would that Fezza fellow use it?_"

After getting out of his shock, Lee charged forward again, easily going under the lion's paw, which was aimed at his head. As he ran pass the beast, heading straight at Hasaki, the monster's wings suddenly shoot up and in a flash its metal feathers got blasted straight at the leaf-nin's back. Tenten only managed to call out her teammate's name as the taijutsu expert turned around and did his best to avoid the assault, yet still got his body cut in several places.

"Sorry, but those wings ain't just for soaring in the sky" announced Hasaki happily, while Lee stood on his shaking and bleeding legs. "I must admit that you're a very tuff opponent to beat, but I have my village's reputation on my back and I cannot allow for Fezza to stay unknown! I'll beat you, even if that means I'll have to kill you!" and with that he went through another set of hand seals.

"Thickbrow's in trouble" announced Temari a little worried, yet Gaara only smirked as he replied, as calm as ever: "You shouldn't worry. If he's anything like the one who fought me that year ago, there's no way he'll lose to someone of that Fezza guy's level…"

"Lets go!" Hasaki yelled from the bottom of his lungs as he jumped into the air with a chain much like the one he held at the beginning of the match suddenly appearing in his hand. His lion jumped straight at Lee, blasting his feathers at him once more. In a flash the Fezza ninja unleashed his weapon at the thick-browed gennin, aiming to end the match.

Having to dodge all the feathers, out of which few still managed to cut him, Lee found it impossible to avoid the chain completely and thus the large blade pierced through his right shoulder, missing any vital points only thanks to the taijutsu expert's quick reflexes. As the blade sunk deeper, Lee quickly grabbed the weapon and with a quick motion he pulled Hasaki to himself, making the Fezza shinobi land hard on top of the lion with his head first, thus making the beast break its flight and hit the ground flat.

The monster was not done however as immediately it got back to its feet, prepared to continue fighting, but Lee was faster. In a fraction of a second, completely ignoring the pain from all his wounds, the leaf-nin appeared before the beast, unleashing a storm of punches, each connecting in the exact, same spot. As loud, metallic sounds filled the arena, the lion's head shoot back right before falling of its limbs and landing few meters away from the rest of its body.

As the huge, metallic cat disappeared in the cloud of white smoke, Hasaki began falling to the ground, still dazed by the hit, leaving himself wide open. Again Lee unleashed his hands, delivering several blows into the feather-nin's body, before he felt to the ground, pain shooting all over his body.

"This is not over yet!" Hasaki announced as he once more struggled back to his feet, but upon receiving another blow in the stomach from Lee, he fell again, this time finding it impossible to get up.

Jiryoku simply appeared next to the two and after giving the feather-nin a quick glance, he announced calmly, pointing at the Leaf shinobi: "Winner: Rock Lee from Konoha!" and as the crowd cheered, Hasaki only cursed under his nose again: "_And yet, we all failed…_"

"That was a good fight and you fought well" announced Lee, holding out his hand. "You and your companions did your best to prove your village's worth and no-one can ask you for more. When it comes to me, I experienced your strength first hand and you are dangerous. If you're looking for a rematch, I'll be ready anytime!" and as he said that, Hasaki hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the leaf-nin's hand and shaking it: "You can bet I won't be satisfied until I beat you! Good luck in the next round…"

And at this point cheers exploded from the audience, creating a huge noise in the whole arena, making Jiryoku's eye twitch from annoyance. While Hasaki was taken away by the medics, Lee slowly returned to the platform. No-one even realized that the examiner already ordered for the next pair to be chosen and only after a short while did everyone's attention stopped at the screen, where two, new names were revealed:** USUME KIM versus ASAGI IKAO**.

"I hope this fight will be better, coz so far this is all just child's play" whined Hyouden as the two girls headed down to the arena. Lee immediately shoot at him, yelling something about being "untrue to the spirit of youth" and "putting down the flame of hard work", but Kiba wasn't listening. His eyes stopped at the masked kunoichi, that now stood in the middle of the arena bellow: "_She's Izuna's teammate… the one the other two treat like the leader… considering that, she must be really strong…_"

"_The other two were pretty unusual_" Fugato thought to himself as he stared at Kim for a moment. "_That Tsuki team in certainly not ordinary. I wonder what you'll show, Kim-san…_"

"Eighteenth match: Usume Kim from Tsuki against Asagi Ikao from Ame!" Jiryoku announced loudly, dropping the hand that she raised a moment ago: "BEGIN!" and in a flash the rain-nin charged forward, aiming an opened palm at her opponent's chest, but the Moon shinobi managed to avoid the assault by jumping into the air and grabbing Ikao's hand in the process.

Before the rain-nin could react, Kim started spinning in mid-air, thus taking her opponent along for the ride. As her feet left the ground, Ikao flipped uncontrollably in the air and landed hard on her back, while the Moon gennin landed on her feet a meter or two away. The Ame shinobi quickly stood back up and once more entered her fighting stance, ready to attack again.

As Ikao charged at her opponent, unleashing the storm of attacks, Kim simply began dodging, managing to avoid every, single one of them. Upon spotting an opening, the moon-nin bended her knees slightly and delivered a soft punch into her adversary's face, making the Ame gennin take a step back.

Using the shock her opponent just faced, Kim spun on her foot and threw a kick at Ikao's face. As the assault connected, the rain-nin was send flying back, yet this time she managed to flip in mid-air and land safely on her feet. Meanwhile, up on the platform, Kosame was starting to get worried: "_That Moon girl… she actually can match Ikao in taijutsu. Not just that: she reads her movement perfectly. That masked girl certainly isn't your average gennin either…_"

"She moves really quickly and freely" noticed Hinata, slightly amazed. "Also, her fighting style reminds me of something, though I can't remember what right now" and as she said so, Izuna smiled widely under her nose: "Well, nothing to be surprised about. Regardless to what that guy with the same eyes as yours said, when it comes to taijutsu, Kim has no equal. Even now, she's not using more then ten percent of her strength…"

"_Only ten percent?_" repeated Fukamaru with his eyes slightly widened. "_That'd mean there's more to her fighting style then meets the eye. Is it something like the Hyuuga Gentle Fist?_" and with that he gazed back at the arena, while Kiba kept staring at the redheaded moon-nin, until Shino elbowed him slightly, thus making the dog ninja snap back to reality.

"You cannot win this fight" Kim announced calmly as she stood few meters away from Ikao. "Thus I suggest you give up. That would be wiser. If you'll decline my offer, I'm afraid I'll have to use full force against you and that may end up with you getting seriously injured. I do not want that to happen, so please consider before you decide…"

"Sorry, but I do not think surrender is an option" was Ikao's only reply as she charged forward again. However before she even managed to reach Kim, the moon-nin appeared before her and in a flash smashed her opened palm into the Ame gennin's chest, making the kimono wearing kunoichi stop in her tracks immediately.

For a short moment nothing happened and then, all of a sudden, Ikao fell on her back, while veins began appearing on her body. Sweat started to cover her as her breath became quicker. Instantly Jiryoku appeared next to the two and upon realizing Ikao's condition, she announced quickly: "I cannot allow this fight to continue and so Usume Kim from Tsuki is the winner!" and the moment she said so, she motioned to the medics to take the rain-nin away as fast as they could.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Naruto, completely confused. "Neji, what in the world was that? Gentle Fist?" he asked his friend, but the Hyuuga genius merely shook his head in disagreement as a single drop of sweat began running down his face: "No… no, it wasn't. She did use her chakra on that last attack, but it acted a bit strangely. Theoretically it was a Jyuken attack, but at the same time it was something different… kinda like what that Waterfall guy did a while back" and with that he gazed at Daburu, who only smirked and gave him a slight bow.

"Just as expected from Kim-chan!" announced Migoto cheerfully, giving Hissori a powerful pat on the back. "Sorry bout your subordinate, but if it's taijutsu, regardless to her opponent's style, Kim cannot be beaten! After all, she's the last of the Ryuuken users…"

"Ryuuken?" the Rain village leader repeated, glancing over at the kunoichi, but the one to answer his question was the Raikage, Shingai: "It's an old, taijutsu style. It was invented around the time Hyuuga's Gentle Fist was first used. I do not know anything specific about it, but I've heard that it's a style as dangerous as the Jyuken… maybe even more…"

"Mind sharing its secrets with us then, Migoto?" asked Tsunade, turning towards the younger woman, but the Tsuki leader only smirked as she replied: "Now you wouldn't tell me the secret behind the Sharingan, would you? It'd be impropriate for me to give away my village's pride and glory, especially when it belongs to a clan different then mine. Besides, we should concentrate on the next fight" and with that she pointed at the arena, where the next, two contestants already awaited their turn.

"Nineteenth match: Gosai Kendo from Iwa against Arashi Shinkou from Kiri!" announced Jiryoku as the two swordsman stood ready. "BEGIN!" and instantly she moved out of the way. A blink of an eye later, Shinkou was already standing a meter or two behind the stone-nin with his katana in his hand.

A moment later Kendo's chest opened as blood blasted out of it. The Iwa gennin collapsed to his knees, gasping for air as he tried to covered the wide slash on his chest with his right hand. Without waiting to see if he'll succeed, Shinkou spun on his foot and swung his katana again, making it fall apart and thus throwing tens of small blades at his adversary.

As the pieces cut his arms and legs, Kendo let out a yell of pain before collapsing to the ground with his face first. Instantly Jiryoku appeared next to him and began the examination. Shinkou merely hid his katana as he announced: "Don't worry, I cut shallowly and missed his vital points, so he'll live, though medical attention would be required…"

"This fight cannot be continued" was Jiryoku's only response. "And thus Arashi Shinkou from Kiri is the victor!" and as this point loud cheers came through the audience, while the mist-nin headed back to the platform.

"_The whole fight lasted less then ten seconds_" Ino thought to herself, shaking uncontrollably. "_What terrifying power_" and as she trailed off, Borudo merely narrowed his eyes: "_To be as quick as to not even allow Kendo to reach for his sword… and Kendo is the best among Iwa gennin when it comes to sword fighting. That blonde from the Mist… he's certainly not someone that can be taken lightly…_"

"_As to be expected from the heir of one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen_" Tsurara thought to himself as he then caught Resshin's gaze. The Tsuchikage only narrowed his eyes before returning to watching the tournament, making a worried expression cross the Kiri leader's face: "_But with this, how far will you go, Fukamaru-san?_"

"_Marvelous_" Tsume thought to himself as excitement began taking over him while he gazed at the mist-nin who just returned from his match. Renge gave her teammate a pat on the back and with a wide smile announced 'good job', making Shinkou throw her an approving nod. Hisen only glanced at the swordsman and then returned to observing the screen, not really carrying.

"_So lets see_" Fukamaru thought to himself as he analyzed the situation, almost as if he was completely not surprised by the outcome of the match that just took place. "_There's only eight matches left, meaning sixteen people are still awaiting their turn. Besides me, Naruto and Sakura, there's also the Hyuuga kids and this whole, Ino girl, which leaves me with only ten, possible opponents: one from Ame, that girl from Suna, that axe guy, Renge, Hisen, either of the two sound-nins, including this whole Sasuke fellow, that Snow freak from the other day, that creepy girl from Kumo or Ayame-chan… Regardless how you look at it, most of those people will be really troublesome to fight… especially _" and with that he gazed at Saikou, who was still shaking, and then his sight traveled to his sister, only to stop at Ayame.

Everything went quiet as the screen began the name lottery again. All eyes turned to it as the choice was made. Naruto widen his eyes in surprise, while Sasuke merely smirked under his nose: "_Well, this might be fun…_"

A worried expression crossed Ayame's face as she gazed at the Leaf shinobi. Sakura caught her glance and also gotten slightly uncomfortable. However the screen didn't left a shadow of doubt as to who will go next: **HASAKI AYAME versus HARUNO SAKURA**.

_**---frightening power… now, what awaits Sakura?---**_

And this concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review once you're done. Surprisingly no jutsu this time, so before the result of the popularity contest, a quick reminder concerning who's still "in the game":

**Konoha #1:** Haruno Sakura (in progress), Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, _Aburame Shino_, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu, Gokiburi, Dakatsu

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou, Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame (in progress), Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:**Daburu

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:**Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Hyouden

**Kaimei:**Keppan

And now for the popularity contest results. This is how the list was made: the number before the character is the one he got in the voting (so first is the best). The number after his/hers name is the count of people who voted for the character (the most important factor, deciding how high the character got in the voting) and in brackets the number of 'voting points' that character received (which decided who goes first in case two characters had just as many people giving their votes for each). With that said, here are the results:

**1.** Hinata Hyuuga – 11 people (34)

**2.** Sabaku no Gaara – 10 people (40)

**3.** Naruto Uzumaki – 9 people (42)

**4.** Fukamaru Nadare – 7 people (23)

**5.** Saikou – 5 people (16)

**5. **Renge Nadare – 5 people (16)

**5. **Shinkou Arashi – 5 people (16)

**8.** Fugato Juutai – 5 people (15)

**8. **Neji Hyuuga – 5 people (15)

**10.** Shikamaru Nara – 4 people (14)

**10. **Keppan – 4 people (14)

**12.** Temari – 4 people (12)

**13.** Izuna Shishiki – 4 people (11)

**14.** Sasuke Uchiha – 4 people (9)

**15.** Lee Rock – 3 people (12)

**16.** Sakura Haruno – 3 people (10)

**17.** Dakatsu – 3 people (9)

**18.** Tenten – 2 people (8)

**19.** Kiba Inuzuka – 2 people (6)

**20.** Baita Akado – 2 people (5)

**21.** Ayame Hasaki – 2 people (4)

**21. **Age Hanatsu – 2 people (4)

**23. **Chouji Akimichi – 2 people (3)

**24.** Hyouden – 2 people (2)

**24. **Shunrai Ikebano – 2 people (2)

**24. **Kanpuu – 2 people (2)

**27.** Ino Yamanaka – 1 person (5)

**27. **Chiyo – 1 person (5)

**29.** Niji – 1 person (4)

**30.** Borudo Jishi – 1 person (3)

**30. **Kosha Tokage – 1 person (3)

**32.** Fukuchuu Kihako – 1 person (2)

**32. **Gunko Kinniku – 1 person (2)

**32. **Tsume Shita – 1 person (2)

**32. **Hisen Oomizu – 1 person (2)

**32. **Kim Usume – 1 person (2)

**37.** Shino Aburame – 1 person (1)

**37. **Ryuu Ono – 1 person (1)

**37. **Taiyou Yamato – 1 person (1)

**37. **Kankuro – 1 person (1)

And that is it for this time. Thanks for stopping by to read it. Take care and until next time, hopefully.


	27. Girl Power!

Boy, this took me quite a while to finish. Sorry bout that, but lately a lot of things came down on me (like the fact that my father had cancer) and I found it hard writing anything. But I did manage to sit down to it and write this chapter in basically two days, which prove to be a nice getaway from a rather grim reality.

As always I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. It means a lot. I do hope that you'll find this one worth waiting for. Also I'd like to encourage everyone to review this chapter. It'd really make my day.

I must say that I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. It's slightly different then I've imagined it at first, but I'm still satisfied with how I made it in the end. There's just one thing in it that I'm not too found off, but maybe it's just me?

Now before I start the next chapter, just for fun, I wanna do one, last thing. As one of the reviewers few chapters back asked me about opening and endings to this story, if it was an anime, then according to my information one season of anime ends within 26 episodes. Since this is chapter 27, I guess it'd mean this would be the start of season 2 and a new opening and ending are needed. Thus:

_Opening:_ I think ZoeGirl "Even if" would be pretty fitting. The intro would center on the participants of the Tiger Challenge (at least the more important ones) and would be filled with moments when the heroes surpass their limits to carry on (like when Chouji took the red pills during his fight with Jiroubou, Hinata standing up after receiving a hit in the heart from Neji or Naruto gathering strength when he fought Gaara).

_Ending:_ "Who I am" by Smile Empty Soul, that'd circle around the Jinchuuriki and who lonely such shinobi are. The outro would present all of them alone right before the rain comes (for example Fukamaru sitting before a small pond, Fugato walking through a meadow, Naruto standing in the forest with the leaves falling all around) and after that each of the Jinchuuriki would be shown fighting. As the outro would come to an end, the demon vessels would stand in line with all the tailed-beasts (nine overall) behind them.

And now, without further to do, the only thing left is to start the chapter already:

**Chapter #27: Girl Power!**

Sakura stood before Ayame in the middle of the arena as the two awaited the beginning of their match. All the spectators calmly observed the kunoichi as Jiryoku threw quick glances at both participants. She slowly raised her hand up and announced loudly, making her voice reach the furthest corners of the arena: "Twentieth match: Hasaki Ayame from Kusa against Haruno Sakura from Konoha! Ready and… BEGIN!" and with that she dropped her hand, moving out of the way, however to her surprise none of the fighters moved.

"This sucks, doesn't it?" asked the grass-nin as he gave the pink-haired girl a sad look from her golden eyes. "Out of all the people gathered here, you were one of the few I'd prefer not to fight. But I don't suppose you'll give up just like that, will you, Sakura-san?" she asked politely, making the Leaf shinobi reply with a smirk: "Sorry, but I made a promise to someone that I won't back down…" and with that she threw a quick look at Ino, before settling her eyes at her opponent: "Seems that we'll have to fight…"

"Lets make this something those people will remember then" Ayame purposed and as Sakura nodded, the two went into their fighting stances. Immediately Naruto cheered for his teammate, yet Fukamaru merely narrowed his eyes as he stopped at the Grass girl's: "_And now they're golden… even if I was mistaken and they weren't blue in the beginning, I'm positive they were red just a moment ago. Is that some sort of dojutsu? Just what is Ayame's ability?_" he asked himself as his eyes traveled to Fugato, yet the Kusa shinobi ignored his stare, although he most certainly saw it.

Suddenly Sakura charged at her opponent with her fists ready. As the Grass girl came within her range, she threw a punch at her, yet Ayame managed to jump back in the last moment, making the pink-haired kunoichi's attack hit the ground, lifting several rocks up in the process: "_A medic-nin!_" the Kusa gennin noticed immediately as she reached for her katana.

As her feet touched the ground and she was coming to a sliding stop, she used her free hand to perform seals, making Sakura's eyes widen: "_Single-handed? She's at that kid from Wave Country level!_" and with that thought Ayame was done, letting out a wild cry: "Doton: Ishirou no Jutsu!" and in a flash stone whips shoot from the ground, aiming to wrap around the surprised pink-haired kunoichi.

Having no way to dodge in time, Sakura concentrated her chakra in her fist and smashed it against the ground beneath her feet again, making the surface crumble and the whips shatter just as sudden as they formed. As the blow connected however, the leaf-nin managed to spot Ayame charging at her with her katana ready with the corner of her eye. In a flash she bended back, making the sword's blade go right before her face, yet she was incapable of dodging the kick that hit her stomach, thus sending her a little back before she came to a sliding stop.

Seeing that the grass-nin didn't slow down and was coming at her again, Sakura slammed her fists to the ground, thus lifting up a wall of rocks, which blocked Ayame's way. Immediately the golden-eyed girl went through another set of hand seals and with the last symbol she placed her hand on the barricade, calling out loudly: "Doton: Ishi Gosunkugi Ohitsuji no Jutsu!"

In a fraction of a second stone spikes formed themselves on the other end of the wall and shoot right at Sakura, who had to jump back in order to locate herself outside their range. Seeing this, Keppan narrowed his eyes: "_This is strange… that Grass girl's chakra… could I've been mistaken?_" he asked himself as his eyes traveled to Fugato for a short moment, who was completely occupied with observing the match bellow.

Meanwhile Sakura bite her thumb and in a flash unwrapped a scroll, writing a single symbol on it with her blood. The moment she did so, her wound closed, while a Fuuma Shuriken appeared in the cloud of smoke that came from the scroll. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed it and quickly tossed it straight at the stone wall, smashing her fist into the ground again.

A powerful shockwave from the punch went right at the wall, shattering it to pieces, thus making way for the shuriken, which came right at surprised Ayame who wasn't expecting such turn of events. Acting on instinct, the grass-nin quickly performed a new set of hand seals, slamming her hand to the ground with the last one and calling out: "Doton: Ishi Hashira no Jutsu!"

In an instant a tall, stone pillar rose from beneath her feet, lifting Ayame to the sky and making the incoming shuriken stuck in it. The grass-nin's breath became a bit quicker as she settled her light-blue eyes on her opponent. Tightening her grip on the hilt of her katana, she jumped down, once more performing hand seals.

"She jumped down from that height?" Ino's eyes almost went out of orbits. "Is she nuts?" but Temari didn't react. She just narrowed hers, as she observed the seals formed by Ayame closely: "_This order of symbols… could it be…?_"

"Fuuton: Teikiatsu no Jutsu!" the Grass girl called out and suddenly powerful gusts of wind began blowing beneath her feet, slowing down her fall and allowing her to land safely on the ground, propping herself on her left knee. Seeing this Dakatsu smirked, licking his lips: "Now, ain't that interesting?" he asked, turning towards Kanpuu, yet the girl merely send him a death glare annoyed.

Meanwhile Ayame raised her head, settling her violet eyes at Sakura, who suddenly felt shivers going down her spine. In a flash the grass-nin went through another set of hand seals, placing both her hands on the ground before a wild yell: "Raiton: Denryuu!"

Upon hearing this, Sakura acted immediately and flipping several times back, she bounced of the ground and landed safely on a nearby tree branch, making a small smirk appear on Sasuke's face: "_That Grass girl just used her chakra to send electricity to the ground… since electric currents travel in the ground, she jumped onto a tree that's made from wood and doesn't conduct electricity to stay safe. Quite clever… Sakura, you have become an interesting kunoichi…_" and as he thought that, a worried expression crossed Baita's face as she gazed at him, yet she remained silent.

Analyzing the turn of events quickly, Ayame jumped back and as she landed on the surface of the arena pond, she placed her katana back on her back and performed another chain of hand seals, making the water around her slowly arise and freeze into ice spikes. As the chain was complete, the blue-eyed kunoichi made the icicles go right at Sakura as she called out: "Hyouton: Tsurara Tooriame!"

"_Doton, Fuuton, Raiton and now even Hyouton_" Hyouden thought to himself as his eyes narrowed slightly. "_There's no way a normal human can have talent for so many ninjutsu styles… this Grass girl… who the hell is she?_"

As the icicles came closer, Sakura jumped forward and landing on top of the first, she leaned forward, making the second fly right above her. In a flash she jumped up, somersaulting in the process, thus avoiding several more ice spikes and the instant she landed on the next, she jumped forward again and used the one she landed on this time to charge forward while placing her upper body parallel to it and thus making the other bullets fly above her.

Surprised to see her opponent ran straight through her icicle shower, Ayame only managed to jump back in order to avoid Sakura's heel that came at her head. As the leaf-nin's leg smashed the pond, tons of water flew up, covering the Grass kunoichi's view. She merely manage to widen her now hazel eyes as the pink-haired charged straight through the water wall before her and punched her hard in the stomach, thus sending her flying many meters back and crushing hard against the wall.

As she slowly struggled back to her feet, she saw Sakura charging at her again and acting on instinct, she once more began forming hand seals, making Sasuke widen his eyes in surprise: "_This can't be!_" he thought as Ayame too a deep breath and then let out air, forcing a powerful fireball at the incoming leaf-nin, with a wild call: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Immediately Sakura jumped back, just barely avoiding certain death, while Ayame began analyzing the situation, breathing heavily: "_That punch just now… it should've broken most of my ribs and yet they seem mostly unharmed… that can only mean my eyes turned hazel at the moment her attack connected and since I performed Katon, they went to red again. The paste they change is bigger then it should be. As is, my heart won't manage to keep up and will explode in few minutes at most. I need to finish this fast… otherwise I'll die!_"

"Okay, that's it!" announced Naruto as he turned to the two grass-nins. "What the hell's going on? Ero-sennin told me about chakra manipulation and it's impossible for anyone to have talent for so many elements! Earth, wind, thunder, ice, even fire! How can she performed so many, different techniques? Is she some sort of your cousin, Fugato?" he asked, turning to the Nekomata vessel.

"Well… not exactly" the Jinchuuriki replied, carefully picking his words. "You see, there's a reason why I was teamed-up with Kosha and Ayame. While Kosha's genjutsu is capable of calming down Nekomata when it tries to take over, Ayame's function is much more crucial to keep that damn cat in check…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chouji curiously as he joined the conversation. Fugato let out a sigh, before he continued: "Remember back when Fukamaru told us his story? I said that dependable on the village, sealing method differ… Fukamaru has his bandages, Naruto probably carries a seal on his body and Gaara, considering that beast takes over when he sleeps, was probably possessed. My case is not as simple as those. Nekomata is a master of death. It's role was to guide souls of the dead to the other side, so every time someone dies nearby, the beast tried to get lose… with each try it gotten stronger and the strain placed on my body grew… our village leader realized that it was only a matter of time when the beast does break free and cause chaos again…"

"So they had to strengthen the seal" concluded Neji calmly. "That's the only, logical thing to do, though I still do not see what does this Ayame girl has anything to do with that" but as he said so, Fugato only lowered his head and staring at the floor, he replied: "Actually, she has everything to do with that… in order to keep Nekomata sealed inside me… Ayame became the seal binding it…"

"What?" Kiba yelled, totally surprised as his eyes settled on the Grass Jinchuuriki. "But how is that even possible? She's a human being, right? How can she become a seal?" but this time it was Kosha who answered the question: "Nekomata grew in strength with every soul it consumed. The only way to stop that process was to stop souls getting gathered by it. However since sealing in Fugato's body, Nekomata only effected the souls it came across, so the thing to stop them coming had to be near Fugato all the time. That is why Ayame got assigned to our team…"

"But… why?" Tenten kept pushing as a single drop of sweat began going down her face. The one to answer her, was Fugato, yet he did so with the saddest voice the weapon mistress have ever heard: "Her body got covered with special seals, prepared by the greatest experts from Kusa, including my own father. To put it simple, those seals somehow manage to attract souls, thanks to which the dead souls get trapped inside Ayame's body instead getting consumed by the Nekomata… however the process has a great side effect…"

"Great side-effect?" Gaara repeated, lifting up his eyebrow, forcing the grass-nin to continued: "They say it gives her an advantage in a fight, but it is truly a double-bladed sword. By trapping the soul inside her body, Ayame can use techniques known to the soul's original owner… unlimited power… However there's a price: switching between so many souls puts a great strain on the body… each chakra flow of those souls is different and thus it's hard for the organism to fit in. To put it as simple as I can: in order to keep the body moving after every switch, the heart must work on a greater paste then usual… which eventually leads to reaching the speed it cannot keep up with… and explodes…"

"Meaning… by switching she can die?" Hinata asked horrified as her eyes settled on Fugato, who merely gave her a weak nod. Meanwhile Shikamaru turned towards Ayame with a single drop of sweat falling down his face: "_But still, with an ability like that… fighting her is like standing against an entire legion of shinobi! This is beyond troublesome!_"

"So when her eyes change color… it means a new soul came to the surface?" Lee concluded and receiving a 'yes' from Kosha, his worries grew even bigger: "So far her eyes switched seven or eight times… if her heart speeds up with every change… two more would be her limit!"

"_Two more?_" Fukamaru repeated in his head while his eyes widen. He then turned his head to Ayame, who was now holding her chest in the place her heart should be, while she found it hard to breath. A sudden pain appeared in the former mist-nins heart as his grip on the rail tightened, right before her yelled from the bottom of his lungs: "What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Give up or you'll die!"

At this point both Sakura and Ayame glanced up at him. The grass-nin stared for a while and barely managing a weak smile, she replied with her usual, cheerful voice: "Sorry, Fuka-chan… but that's out of the question" and with that she turned towards her opponent again: "Forgive me if this will sound bad, Sakura-san, but I'm afraid I'm running out of time. We must make this short…"

"Okay" was the pink-haired kunoichi reply. "If that is what you want, I'll knock you out quickly" and with that she gave away a foxy grin. The grass-nin returned the smirk as her eyes became black. Immediately she went through a set of hand seals while Sakura ran at her again, reading her fists.

"Shiri no Makai!" Ayame called out, making her hair suddenly turn black and grew in length at an incredible speed. As her strands began separating, the hair shoot at Sakura, forming into black spikes. The pink-haired kunoichi acted instantly and came to as stop as the incoming spikes hid her opponent from her eyes and came at her.

Sakura jumped back, thus making few of the strands hit the ground and kept on dodging tens of other spikes. Through a series of maneuvers she managed to get through the hair rain and came at Ayame, delivering her fist into the girl's stomach and announced with a lowered head: "Sorry, but genjutsu won't work against me…" yet in a flash her eyes widen in surprise as the grass-nin she hit suddenly began to deform.

"_Kage Bushin?_" she thought instantly. "_No, this is different…_" and at this point shadows shoot from the grass-nin's body and crawling quickly up the Leaf's gennin hand, they wrapped themselves around her, immobilizing her. The pink-haired girl instantly looked up to see Ayame walking towards her as she emerged from the shadows of a nearby tree.

"From the chakra flow in my body I'm assuming my eyes are black at this point" she began calmly as Sakura tried to break free, yet to no vial. "The owner of this soul was an expert when it comes to shadows… perhaps he was even related to your lazy friend, I don't know… although I wish I did, I lost trace of memories of most souls that got imprisoned in my body… however you won't manage to escape my.. his… Shadow Prison. As long as you're in it, I could finish you off and I believe that settles this match" and with that she gazed at Jiryoku.

The examiner analyzed the situation quickly and seeing that Sakura really couldn't break through the shadows, she announced: "Winner: Hasaki Ayame from Kusa!" and the instant she did so, shadows entrapping Sakura vanished, while the grass-nin collapsed to the ground, her heart pounding like crazy.

Instantly Fugato and Kosha appeared near her with the Nekomata vessel catching his teammate before she hit the ground. Immediately the blind boy went through a series of hand seals and biting his thumb, he wrote a single symbol on Ayame's forehead, making most of her body chakra cumulate in that spot.

Fugato let out a sigh of relief as he felt Ayame's heart slowing down and her breath becoming normal. In the next instant Naruto, Fukamaru and Lee appeared along side them. The whisker-marks and the taijutsu specialist immediately ran towards their fellow villager, yet the former mist-nin stood as he was, staring at the Grass kunoichi. Still shocked, he only managed to let out a simple question: "Will she be okay?"

"Kosha sealed her souls away" the Kusa Jinchuuriki replied with a little worried voice. "She'll be drained for a while, but she should be fine. That is until the seal binding Nekomata won't get activated again… or until the soul binding the souls inside her won't weaken… either way, all we can do is bring her back to normal at least for this short while before this thing happens again… this is what people get by becoming friends with me… they get cursed…" and with that he clenched his teeth as sudden anger built up in him. Surprisingly however, Fukamaru's voice suddenly came to his ears, drawing his attention to the blonde.

"I may not know you guys too well, nor do I know how was that seal even put on Ayame-chan, but I do know one thing" he began as his eyes were settled on the girl. "If there's something I've learned from Naruto, it's the fact that each of us chooses his own fate… this curse as you call it may have been put on her against her own will, but this is not your fault that she was the one chosen to bare it. It's not like you took the Nekomata to be your roommate out of your own, free will and it's not like you forced Ayame to strengthen the seal binding the demon. She knows that and she doesn't blame you for her fate… coz if she did, she'd hate you. There's no point for you to whine about it. If you really want to make it up to Ayame-chan, the best you can do is stop blaming yourself and get strong enough to take control over that damned cat, so that the extra seal on Ayame won't be needed anymore…"

Fugato stared at the swordsman for moment with his mouth slightly opened. He then managed a smile and picking Ayame up, ready to carry her back to the platform, he announced: "Looks like I don't have much choice. You know, Fukamaru, in the end you're a good guy. I guess that now I understand her…" and at this point the former mist-nin gave him a confused look, but the Kusa gennin didn't said another word.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on the kneeling girl's shoulder. The pink-haired kunoichi didn't reply at first. She didn't even gave the blonde a look as she just gathered some earth with her hands and as tears began gathering in her eyes, she replied: "All this training… and I still lost… during this year… have I really changed at least one bit?" and with that sorrow slowly took over her while her body began shaking.

"You think you haven't?" Naruto shoot back, making turn her now watery eyes at him. The whisker-marks had his arms crossed as his sight was set on his teammate. With a slightly angry tone, he continued almost as if he was lecturing a young kid: "All my training… blah, blah, blah! You think life is just that simple? Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you can't accomplish something! You did your best. No-one can expect more from you. You became stronger, Sakura-chan… Ayame was just better. That year you spend training will only go to waste if you'll get upset with this defeat and stop moving forward. In stead of crying, why not keep getting stronger?"

Lee looked at his friend surprised. That was the first time he ever experienced him raising his voice at the pink-haired kunoichi, even less treat her almost cold. He gazed at the girl worried, and only then did he saw Sakura lowering her head for a moment to wipe her eyes and getting back to her feet, she challenged the whisker-marks, saying: "Okay, smart guy… we'll see just how strong you became once your turn will come. Where I failed, you better succeed, coz it'd be shameful if only our team from the Leaf wouldn't make it into the second round…"

"Don't worry" Naruto replied, returning the smile that a moment earlier appeared on the kunoichi's face. The medic-nin's smile however instantly turned into a devilish grin, as she responded: "You're right, I don't have to worry… we still have Fukamaru…"

"That was mean!" whined the Kyuubi vessel. Lee only smirked. Just like that, both of them were back to normal, along with the relationship between them. Meanwhile, up in the honorary lounge, Tsunade gave a smile as well: "_Although it's only been a short year, she became this strong… who knows, in the future that brat might even surpass me… after all I too didn't make through the first round…_" and as the memory flashed in her mind, the trio of leaf-nins began heading back to the platform. Fukamaru, who stayed behind when the Grass team exited the arena, soon joined them and all four soon disappeared in the stairways.

Once they returned to the top, the got greeted by Ayame, who was still weak, yet managed to stay on her feet. Seeing the pink-haired girl, she gave out a warm smile and held out her hand, saying: "I must admit that you're one hell of a fighter, Sakura-san. I can't remember last time I had this much trouble with taking anyone down. I do hope that we'll get to fight again."

The leaf-nin just gazed at her and then slapped her palm with a smirk: "Don't get too cocky, coz next time you're going down" she replied, now also smiling warmly to her former opponent. "And don't even think about losing in the next round, coz I'd be ashamed to lose to someone who can't even make it to the finals…" and at this point Ayame only nodded.

The crowd kept on cheering, excited by the fight that just occurred, making the female examiner slightly annoyed: "Lets move on to the next match!" Jiryoku announced loud the instant the yells settled down a bit and in a flash the screen choose the next pair, making Naruto's eyes widen: "_It's her!_" Seeing his expression, Shino traveled with his sight at the screen as well and then narrowed his slightly as he recalled an event from few days ago: **SAIKOU versus KANPUU**.

"My turn" stated Kanpuu as she suddenly jumped into the air and started spinning, creating a small tornado, that soon hit the ground in the arena with the Sand kunoichi in its center. Gokiburi only sweat dropped at the sight, yet his expression didn't change: "_Show off_" he thought annoyed.

Saikou only smirked as electricity run through her body, while she turned around and slowly walked towards the stairs leading down. Shunrai glance after her with sweat on his face as well, only in his case it was caused by fear: "_That expression… she's not really going to…_" he thought, but was too afraid to finish, even in his mind.

"_Now we shall see how things are progressing_" Shingai, the Raikage, thought to himself as he connected his hands before his mouth. Chiyo merely narrowed her eyes at this, while most of the other village leaders didn't seem all that interested in the upcoming fight.

Jiryoku waited patiently at the center of the arena, yet from her twitching eye Kanpuu could tell she was boiling inside. Suddenly Saikou stopped halfway through and snapped her head up, thus revealing a wicked smile. In a flash she lunged forward with a wild roar and her nails growing longer. Her teeth turned to fangs as both the examiner and the sand-nins jumped out of the way once she hit the ground they stood just a moment ago, lifting up tons of dust.

"Hey, I didn't gave the starting signal yet!" Jiryoku yelled, seriously pissed, but as the dust clearer, she shut her mouth as a sudden sensation hit her. Seeing Saikou breath heavily, her eyes drilling at Kanpuu, she have no doubt about it: the Cloud kunoichi was completely taken over by one, single emotion… killer intent.

_**---the lust for blood… what will happen next?---**_

And this concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll review once you're done reading. Now, before I go, I gotta admit that I got a little lazy (along with the fact that I have a lot of things on my head lately), so this time around, I'll just stick to the jutsu translation. If I won't forget, I promise to give you descriptions next time around:

_Doton: Ishirou no Jutsu_ (Earth Element: Stone Prison Skill)

_Doton: Ishi Gosunkugi Ohitsuji no Jutsu_ (Earth Element: Stone Spike Ram Skill)

_Doton: Ishi Hashira no Jutsu_ (Earth Element: Stone Pillar Skill)

_Fuuton: Teikiatsu no Jutsu_ (Wind Element: Cyclone Skill)

_Raiton: Denryuu_ (Thunder Element: Electric Current)

_Hyouton: Tsurara Tooriame_ (Ice Element: Icicle Shower)

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill)

_Shiri no Makai_ (Bottom of Hell)

And now, to wrap everything up, here's the updated list of the gennin 'still in the game':

**Konoha #1:** _Haruno Sakura_, Nadare Fukamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Konoha #2:** Hyuuga Hinata, _Aburame Shino_, Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha #3:** Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru

**Konoha #4:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

**Suna #1:** Temari, Sabaku no Gaara

**Suna #2:** Kanpuu (in progress), Gokiburi, Dakatsu

**Kiri:** Nadare Renge, Arashi Shinkou, Oomizu Hisen

**Kumo:** Saikou (in progress), Ikebano Shunrai, Ono Ryuu

**Iwa:** Jishi Borudo, Shita Tsume

**Kusa:** Hasaki Ayame, Juutai Fugato, Tokage Kosha

**Ame:** Kaihaku Kosame

**Bakufu:** Daburu

**Oto:** Akado Baita, Uchiha Sasuke

**Tsuki:** Shishiki Izuna, Usume Kim

**Yuki:** Hyouden

**Kaimei:** Keppan

And that's really that for this time. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please review once you're done. Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


End file.
